The Red String of Fate Family
by EremikaHaven
Summary: Expecting their first child, Eren and Mikasa get married, and begin to start their family. Eren and Mikasa soon go through three pregnancies, and the births of their three children in the longest Red String Arc! Armin and Rubi experience marriage life, and their own child as well. Please read and review, no flames! Thx!
1. The Jaegers Home

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is late guys. My senior cat died on May 24th so I've been grieving and not able to work much. But don't worry, I'll be okay, and writing actually helps me not think about it. She had a lot of health problems, including paralysis, and she had stopped walking, eating and drinking, even unable to stand. So it was time, we took her to the vet to be put down humanely. Thank you all for your patience**

The train traveled passed some beautiful countryside, there were large grassy fields with goats, sheep and sheepdogs. The train ride was a few hours long, returning to their hometown, where the Jaeger's lived. 

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi were sitting on the train, Armin and Rubi sat across from Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa gazed out the window, leaning into Eren a bit, wearing her red scarf.

"You two nervous...?", asked Rubi softly. Mikasa blinked calmly, while Eren gave a terrified laugh. "Are you kidding? I'm fucking terrified!", he admitted.

"You don't have to be, Eren. We graduated college, and I'm sure Mom will be really happy", Mikasa assured him, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I know but...that's just it. This is a gray area. On one hand, if we were still in high school, she'd freak out. But since we haven't started our careers yet...so..I don't know how she'll feel about that", Eren admitted.

"I agree it does sound slightly touchy, but it could have been a lot worse. I think she'll be happy", Armin said.

"Plus there's dad's reaction too", Eren said.

"Mom doesn't even know we're coming over. We've decided to surprise her", Mikasa added softly.

It was only a day after graduation ceremony, and the four were returning home. Mikasa looked at Rubi then.

"Rubi...you should start applying for medical schools", she said. Rubi gave a sweet smile. "I've decided to wait, Miki", she confessed.

"What?!", Armin gawked at his girlfriend. "Why?", asked Eren, also concerned.

"Calm down guys", Rubi smiled, she looked at her best friend then. Mikasa blinked.

"Miki...this is one of the biggest times in your life. You're about to become a mother, this is your first pregnancy. I'd be a horrible friend if I just left, especially for so long. You need me, Miki", Rubi replied softly.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "Rubi...thank you", she cried, looking quite relieved about this. Eren noticed, this a worried look in his eyes, as he stroked her shoulder.

Rubi smiled softly. Since graduating college, she already easily qualified as a midwife. Not only from how well she did in college, but it was in her blood. Since her mom was one, and so was her grandmother.

She reached over, taking Mikasa's hand, squeezing it softly. "You got this, Miki. You're going to do wonderful", Rubi assured her.

"Rubi's right, Mika. You're going to do amazing...", Eren added. Mikasa blushed softly, looking down. "Thanks you guys...", she said.

Eren stroked her shoulder softly, a worried look in his eyes. He still wasn't over the shock yet...his Mikasa was pregnant.

They were going to be parents...in just 8 months. Of course a thousand things went through his head. Both hopes and worries.

He thought about what gender their baby would be, how the nursery would look, and so much more. How it would be when their child started walking, talking...and his or her first birthday.

But at the same time Eren thought of many worries. The first, biggest worry was Mikasa's ribs. He remembered what his dad said...something like childbirth would put great strain on them.

It could cause the delivery to be more painful than a normal one...and even just the idea of her body having to go through labor...it scared Eren to death.

While Eren didn't know every last detail to childbirth, he wasn't ignorant either.

Mikasa was thinking all the same things. She kept wondering...what their child would look like. Would he or she look more like herself, or Eren? Or maybe a perfect mix of them both?

Would their baby have Eren's careless and reckless behavior, or Mikasa's more calm and mature behavior?

Mikasa smiled softly...she could only imagine how it would be when their child reached the teen years. But naturally, since it was Mikasa's first pregnancy, she was a bit nervous...downright scared even. She'd never admit it to Eren, since she could tell he was scared to death too.

But...at the same time Mikasa knew as long as she had Eren, Rubi and Carla...she would be fine. So that made her less nervous.

Mikasa's hand had barely left her still flat stomach this whole time. She already felt so attached to her unborn baby.

Eren held her close, as the train got closer and closer to their hometown.

When they arrived in their neighborhood, they parted ways with Armin and Rubi. Armin wanted to go see his grandfather, while Rubi knew her parents and family had a big party planned for her achievements.

Eren and Mikasa walked passed the playground where they had first met, holding hands, heading toward the Jaeger house.

They walked up to the front door. Mikasa held Eren's hand a bit tightly, as Eren turned the doorknob, it opened and they stepped inside.

"Mom!", Eren called. Carla, who was upstairs, jumped, and her heart skipped a beat. "Eren?!", she cried, as she hurried downstairs.

"We're home, mom", Mikasa smiled softly. Carla's eyes lit up. "Oh my god! I didn't even know you were coming home!", Carla cried, pulling them both in for a tight hug.

"Oh, I missed you both so much!", Carla cried, tearfully, beaming. "We missed you too mom", Mikasa said smiling softly.

"Mom, seriously! You saw us yesterday at our graduation ceremony!", Eren said, suffocated by his mother's grip.

"But...I didn't know you were coming home so soon! I thought you were getting a place over there?", Carla explained, as she finally let go of the two.

"That was the original plan, yes...but..", Mikasa began, as Eren looked nervous then. "But...?", Carla raised her eyebrows, studying Eren and Mikasa's expressions.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged looks, as Eren took a deep breath.

"Mom...we need you to sit down", Eren started. Mikasa was quiet. Carla blinked, looking at them. She especially had her eyes on Mikasa.

But she sat down on the living room chair, as Eren and Mikasa sat on the couch across from her. Carla's eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?", she asked. Mikasa bit her lip. "Mom...I'm pregnant", Mikasa said then. Carla starred at Mikasa.

Then, to both their shock and relief, Carla beamed, and suddenly hugged Mikasa.

"I KNEW IT! I could tell just by the look on your face, sweetie!", she cried.

Mikasa exhaled in relief, smiling, as she hugged Carla back. "Was it that obvious...?", she asked.

"Of course honey, you're glowing, and you have that same look in your eyes I had when I was pregnant with Eren", Carla smiled, her eyes softened as the girls broke apart gently.

Carla gently stroked Mikasa's hair, as Mikasa smiled, and gently took Carla's hand, placing it on her stomach.

"So...how do you feel about becoming a grandmother?", Mikasa asked. Carla chuckled. "Okay now that's the part where I need to sit down", she admitted, sitting back down.

Carla blinked then, just noticing the glimmer from Mikasa's finger, seeing the ring. "Mikasa...is that...", she started to ask.

Mikasa smiled, showing her ring. "Eren proposed, mom...so we're also getting married", she replied. Carla's eyes widened, as she even placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh my god...! This is wonderful!", she cried, hugging them both again. "So...you're not mad?", Eren asked, relieved.

"Don't get me wrong, I would have liked it if you waited until after your careers started, and when I was a bit older...", Carla admitted, still feeling weird being a grandmother at only 41.

"But I was only 22 when I had you Eren, so I'm in no position to talk", she said.

"Besides, I'm proud of you both. You went through high school and college first", she smiled.

"So...when's the wedding? What's the plan?", she asked. "Well, we decided to stay here for a month until Eren earns enough money for us to get our own place", Mikasa replied.

Carla blinked. "But don't you both have plenty of money saved up from college and your part time jobs there?", she asked.

"We do...but...well, we want to have the wedding by my third month, and a honeymoon. So...we need some extra", Mikasa replied.

"I want our wedding day to be special...and plus Mika's always wanted to revisit her home country, so we're going to Japan for our honeymoon", Eren added.

"I see...that does sound responsible, but since you all had to quit your part time jobs from college, where will you work here Eren?", asked Carla.

"Levi's Tea Shop, he decided to hire me already. He knows about Mikasa, and the wedding. I start the day after tomorrow", Eren said.

"And Mikasa...? Your songs?", asked Carla curiously. "My visits to the orphanage will become less frequent during this time, but actually...", Mikasa reached in her bag.

She showed Carla a soundtrack, a CD in a very beautiful case that had a photo of Mikasa under a Sakura tree, wearing her scarf.

Carla gasped. "Your first CD?!", she cried, taking it. Mikasa blushed. "Yep! It's already sold over a thousand copies!", Eren grinned, very proud of his fiancee.

"It just released a few days ago, but the children at the orphanage and hospitals got free copies, so that way they can listen to my songs any time", Mikasa explained.

On the back of the CD cover, it listed Mikasa's two songs "No Matter Where you Are" and "Flowery"

"Naturally Mika got a lot of calls from big companies, and even agents, but she declined them all", Eren added.

"I already made it clear to them, I don't want to be some famous singer. I only sing for those who need it", Mikasa said, quite firmly.

Carla smiled softly. "But you're so talented, Mika", Eren sighed softly. Mikasa leaned into him then.

"We talked about this, Eren. The only thing I want for my future is a life with you...I want a peaceful life, a marriage life, with kids...", Mikasa mused softly.

Eren smiled, stroking her hair. "I know baby", he said. Sure he knew how talented she was, and while sometimes it did bother him, he knew Mikasa had been through so much in her life, that the life of a celebrity wasn't for her.

She already had PTSD from her past, not to mention her migraines. A peaceful married life is what was really perfect for Mikasa.

"So, you'll both be staying here for Mikasa's second month?", asked Carla.

"Yes, by her third month we'll have the wedding, and be on a honeymoon for 2 weeks, and then return and get our own home. We're going to buy one in this neighborhood", Eren replied.

"Sounds really good, I still have your room Eren, so we'll fix it up better for you two", Carla smiled.

"Oh, when is dad coming home?", asked Mikasa. "Tonight, I can't wait for us to tell him!", Carla beamed.

Naturally...one would think perhaps the house Eren and Mikasa would buy, would be the Ackerman house, but putting aside the obvious that it had been torn down after all these years...

Mikasa had told Eren she didn't want to move into that house. It was too hard on her, because her parents were both murdered in that living room.

They hadn't even lived in that home long enough either. So...that house was nothing but a painful reminder of what happened.

Mikasa was actually glad it was torn down...all it was to her was the place her parents were killed brutally.

Eren and Mikasa slept well that night, it felt like forever since they were back in their own room, in their childhood home.

They had unpacked their belongings, Oscar was shoved back in the closet, and all of Eren's video games were put on the desk.

Mikasa was cuddled next to Eren, while Eren held her close, his hand on her stomach. Mikasa's hand was on her stomach as well, as the two slept peacefully that night.

When Mikasa woke the next morning, it was from a strong wave of nausea. Mikasa groaned, turning onto her side, cupping her belly.

She expected this of course, but it didn't make her feel any better physically. Before she could barely open her eyes, her stomach heaved. Mikasa bolted to the bathroom throwing up violently.

She coughed, panting for breath, turning white almost instantly. She groaned weakly, as she heard Eren hurrying in.

Not saying anything, Eren very sweetly held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back. "E-Eren...my scarf...", Mikasa whimpered then, worriedly.

"I got it baby, don't worry", Eren assured her, holding it out of the way. He had to smile at her worry for it.

After throwing up for a few more seconds, Mikasa coughed, her legs shaky. "You know...this is gonna be a daily occurrence, right?", she asked him, weakly, as Eren carefully helped her to her feet.

"I know, sweetheart. And it's okay...I love taking care of my beautiful girl", Eren said sweetly. Mikasa felt some color reach her pale cheeks, as she rinsed out her mouth.

Eren held onto her, since she was still quite shaky. They were about to exit the bathroom, when Mikasa suddenly stopped.

"Wait Eren...", she said, shakily. Eren paused, looking worried. "Oh god..not again!", Mikasa suddenly felt her stomach heave again, as she had to re enter the bathroom, throwing up more.

Eren was right at her side, rubbing her back, as Mikasa continued to be sick.

To everyone's worry, Mikasa spent the next two days very sick. Her morning sickness had become morning, afternoon and evening sickness.

She struggled to keep any food down, and the constant vomiting left a bad strain on her ribs. Grisha was unable to do anything, since it was simply part of pregnancy.

But Eren hated seeing Mikasa suffer like this. And it was only the beginning of the pregnancy.

By the second evening, Mikasa was extremely exhausted. She hadn't slept in two days, and her ribs were on fire at this point.

She was throwing up into a bed pan, since she was too weak to keep rushing to the bathroom. Her belly was completely empty, so nothing really came up.

She was in bed, wearing her pink pajama top, the bottom slightly unbuttoned, her belly exposed a little, as she coughed weakly, groaning.

Eren was right at her side, he was hugging her from behind, rubbing her belly gently, trying anything to soothe her.

When Mikasa finished, she groaned, and even sobbed.

"I know baby, I know...I'm right here", Eren soothed her worriedly, kissing her hair. Mikasa choked back a sob then, groaning painfully, clutching her chest with one hand, and her belly with the other.

"Eren...make it stop...please", she begged, tearfully and weakly. Eren's heart sunk...he never heard Mikasa this desperate for relief before...she was in agony.

She was normally so strong too, so it was mind numbing for Eren to hear and see her like this.

"I'm going to call Rubi, sweetie. Maybe she'll know something dad doesn't", Eren decided. He grabbed his phone, dialing Rubi's number.

"Eren?", Rubi answered. The passed two days she and Armin were busy naturally, reuniting with their families, and getting jobs in the area.

"Rubi, hey...Mika's really sick...", Eren started. "Eren, morning sickness is part of pregnancy, it'll stop at 10 weeks...", Rubi began.

"No, you don't get it Rubi! This isn't morning sickness, its morning, afternoon and evening sickness! She hasn't slept for two days, she's exhausted!", Eren yelled, frustrated.

Rubi paused, her heart sinking. "Miki hasn't slept in two days...?!", she cried, her tone turning urgent.

"No, and her ribs are in agony from this...Rubi, is there anything we can do to stop this?", Eren asked, urgently.

Rubi bit her lip. "I have one thing we can try, give me 20 minutes, I'll be right over", Rubi replied. "Okay...", Eren hung up, and turned his attention back to Mikasa.

"Oh god...not again, please..! No more...!", Mikasa cried, as she threw up again, only some water coming out. Despite barely anything coming out, the nausea was killing her.

"Hang on baby, hang on, Rubi's on her way over...", Eren soothed her worriedly, rubbing her back, kissing her cheek. Mikasa groaned weakly, gripping his hand.

The door opened softly then. "Mika? Still throwing up, honey?", Carla asked, worriedly. She had come in off and on to check on them.

Mikasa could only groan, nodding miserably.

"Rubi's gonna come over, she comes from a family of midwives, maybe they know some tricks dad doesn't", Eren explained.

"That's a good idea...", Carla sat at the bedside. Mikasa then reached for Carla's hand, gripping it. "You poor thing...", Carla cried worriedly, as she gently took a cloth, wiping Mikasa's forehead.

"Mom...was it this bad for you? When you were pregnant with...Eren?", asked Mikasa weakly.

"I didn't get it this bad, no sweetie. But every pregnancy is different, don't worry angel. It'll stop soon, I promise", Carla assured her, stroking her hair, and gently rubbing her belly.

Mikasa nodded, groaning weakly again, getting another wave of nausea.

Within minutes, Rubi hurried over. "Miki! I'm here!", Rubi cried, worriedly, as she hurried into the bedroom.

She paused for a second, a worried look on her face seeing how sick Mikasa appeared. She was white as a ghost, shaky, and even sweating.

"Rubi...", Mikasa weakly took her best friend's hand. "Hey sweetie...Eren, when was the last time she ate, drank or slept?", Rubi asked, anxiously, getting very professional.

Eren actually had to think for a few seconds. "She hasn't ate anything for two days, and she tried drinking earlier but it just made her nauseous...and any time she drifts to sleep, she's awake only 5 minutes later to throw up", he explained, worriedly.

"Okay...Carla, I need you to go downstairs and make Miki a cup of ice chips. Those won't make her nauseous, but they'll keep her hydrated", Rubi instructed.

"Okay, good idea sweetie", Carla hadn't thought of that since she didn't get this sick when she was pregnant with Eren.

She hurried downstairs. "Eren, I need you to do whatever you can to soothe her. I need to make something in the kitchen that should make it stop", Rubi told him.

"Okay...", Eren nodded, anxiously. Rubi hurried downstairs. Mikasa whimpered, as Eren very gently cuddled her, holding her belly, rubbing it soothingly.

After a few minutes, Carla and Rubi returned upstairs. First Rubi brought over a mug of special herbal tea. "What's that?", asked Eren curiously, as Rubi very gently helped Mikasa sit up.

Mikasa groaned weakly, her washcloth falling off her forehead. "It's a special brew of herbal healing tea from my country. Only the most experienced midwives know about it...it's able to reduce morning sickness and even nausea. It's only used for cases like this one", Rubi explained, rubbing Mikasa's back.

"How long..until it works?", asked Mikasa, sounding completely exhausted.

"Almost instantly honey", Rubi assured her, as Mikasa began drinking it, desperate for relief.

Later that evening, Eren and Carla made Mikasa some warm oatmeal with saltine crackers, and hot tea to bring up.

Eren carried the tray upstairs, as he slowly opened the bedroom door.

Mikasa was resting in bed, the fan blowing on her since she felt overheated. She was laying on her side, fast asleep, the cup of ice chips right by her. She looked shattered, as she slept soundly, breathing softly.

Eren smiled, relieved. She was finally able to rest. She hadn't felt sick again for about 4 hours. It killed Eren to have to wake her, she looked so peaceful.

But he knew the baby needed food. And really so did Mikasa. He gently sat at her bedside, and softly shook her shoulder.

"Mikasa...baby...", he said softly, caressing the scar on her cheek. Mikasa stirred weakly, her eyelids felt heavy as led, as she struggled to look at him.

"Eren...?", she asked sleepily.

"Hey...sorry to wake you, Mika, but you and the baby need food, bad", Eren said worriedly and softly. Mikasa gave a weak nod.

Eren helped her sit up, propping her back on the pillows. Mikasa blinked, in her half asleep state. "Eren, you made this...?", she asked.

Eren blushed. "Mom helped", he shrugged. Mikasa smiled softly, as she began eating. She felt starving, and she ate all of it, and even drank all the tea.

After finishing, she chewed on a few ice chips. "I'm so thirsty still...", she admitted, breathlessly. "Of course you are, you were throwing up for two days baby", Eren said softly.

"You want me to get you some cold water?", he offered.

Mikasa shook her head tiredly. "I'm still too on edge to drink any...the ice chips are fine, thank you Eren", she replied, sleepily, as she lay back down on her side, exhausted.

Eren smiled, he stroked her hair softly. He set the bowl and mug on the tray, about to take it down, when he felt Mikasa grab his shirt.

Eren blinked, to see a pleading look in her dark eyes. "Eren...don't leave me..", Mikasa pleaded weakly then.

Eren's eyes softened. He set the tray down, and gently cuddled into bed with her, Mikasa snuggled against him, exhaling softly in relief.

Despite all these years passing, Mikasa's PTSD and separation anxiety to Eren remained. And was most obvious when she felt ill, or had nightmares.

"I'm right here, sweetie, I'm not leaving", Eren assured her lovingly, as he caressed her cheek, and then her belly.

Mikasa nodded, as she cuddled more against him, her hand over his on her belly, as she drifted to a sound sleep.


	2. The Wedding

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a while guys! Its the Wedding so I wanted it to be perfect! Thanks for your patience!**

"Okay, turn to the left a little Miki...", Rubi said. Mikasa did so, she was trying on a gorgeous wedding dress. It was white, with beautiful lacing, and was also quite big from the waist down.

"How does it look, Rubi?", asked Mikasa, blushing quite a bit. Rubi beamed, tears appearing in her eyes at the sight of her best friend in a wedding dress.

"You look stunning, Miki...does it feel too tight anywhere? What about your belly?", she asked.

"No, it fits perfectly. Its not too tight around my belly either...its nice and comfortable", Mikasa replied, placing her hands over the small swell.

She was only 3 months into her pregnancy now, and was just starting to show. It was also late January. They were having the wedding the same month Eren and Mikasa first met. Mikasa's baby was due in mid July.

"I'm so glad it fits...you look gorgeous", Rubi cried. Mikasa blushed more, looking at herself in the mirror.

She felt even more color reach her cheeks, as realization hit. This was really happening. She was marrying Eren...tomorrow.

And the dress she was wearing...it was no ordinary wedding dress. It was Carla's wedding dress. Carla had offered Mikasa to wear it a month ago.

Mikasa was more than honored to wear it. Carla came in the bedroom then. They were at the Jaeger house.

"Mikasa how's it...oh my god!", Carla gasped, seeing. She placed her hand over her heart, beaming. "It fits perfectly, mom", Mikasa smiled at her.

Carla hurried over. "Oh sweetheart! You look gorgeous! Its not too tight around your belly, angel?", she asked, overwhelmed.

"No, not at all. It fits perfectly", Mikasa replied. "I'm so glad...oh, Levi stopped by and brought it over...", Carla said then, showing a case.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat then, knowing what was inside it. She gently took it from Carla, and set it on the bed, clicking it opened.

Inside, was an old but gorgeous wedding veil. Mikasa very gently lifted it up, holding it close. "Oh Miki...its beautiful", Rubi smiled.

The veil Mikasa held...was her mother's veil. Akane's veil. Levi had kept it all these years, after Mikasa's parents were killed.

"Mom, can you help me put it on?", asked Mikasa. "Of course honey", Carla carefully helped Mikasa put the veil on.

It was a beautiful and perfect combination. Mikasa was wearing something both her mothers wore. Carla and Akane.

The dress from her mother in law, and the veil from her birth mother.

"Perfect...", Carla finished adjusting it. Mikasa looked in the mirror, and she smiled softly. "You're as beautiful as your mother was, angel", Carla said sweetly.

Mikasa blinked tearfully, but she smiled. "Thank you, mom. Rubi, the finishing touch...", Mikasa asked then.

Rubi suddenly grumbled. "Miki...please...do you really have to wear it?", she asked then.

"Rubi", Mikasa gave her friend a stern look.

"Okay, okay, don't turn bridezilla on us! I still think it will look weird, but here", Rubi handed Mikasa's red scarf over. Mikasa did not care, she was dead set on wearing it with her wedding dress.

Mikasa cuddled it close for a moment, and then wrapped it around her neck. "Actually...it looks nice", Carla admitted.

"Okay, it kinda does...", Rubi added. "Its special to me...I'd have to be crazy not to wear it on our wedding day", Mikasa said softly.

Everything was set for tomorrow. Eren and Mikasa decided to have an outdoor wedding. The ceremony would be held outside, in the park. In the same park Eren and Mikasa first met in.

Not in the playground area, but right under the old Sakura tree that grew near it, in a grassy area, near the duck pond.

Then, the reception would be held in the Jaegers backyard. It was a very large spacy backyard, and it had a gorgeous large white outdoor canopy tent set up.

Eren was at Levi's Teashop, scrubbing down the tables for the fifth time now. He worked as a waiter at the tea shop, wearing a black and white tuxedo like uniform.

The Tea Shop was small, but very cozy. It had a large front window, with a table and two booths sat right in front of it, along with two other booth tables, and a few single tables with chairs.

There was also a front counter, with a menu of tea, coffee, hot chocolate and a small bakery with pies, cupcakes, eclairs, doughnuts, and cookies.

Upstairs was Levi and Hanji's small but lovely home, where they lived with Farlan. Since it had only been two years since Petra passed, Levi and Hanji obviously were not romantically involved.

Right now it was more like a friendship. Hanji knew Levi needed help raising Farlen, and she also knew Levi's depression meant he shouldn't be alone.

"Levi, you know...I am getting married tomorrow", Eren grumbled, sick of cleaning the tables nonstop. He learned that Mikasa's uncle was obsessed with keeping things clean.

It was almost ridiculous.

"I'm fully aware of that, Eren. So you work as much as you can today, because you're getting two weeks off for your honeymoon", Levi replied firmly.

Eren sighed, but continued to clean. "So how's my niece feeling anyway?", Levi asked then, he was cleaning the window.

"She's doing a lot better now that her morning sickness stopped", Eren replied, with a tone of relief. After Mikasa reached ten weeks, one wouldn't even guess she was pregnant because of how good she was feeling.

She even still helped Carla clean around the house, was heavily involved in decorating for their wedding, plus she and Eren went had a snowball fight a week ago with Armin and Rubi.

The only way it was obvious she was expecting, was the fact she was starting to show, and she had cravings.

Her most common cravings included soft serve ice cream, biscuits (specifically ones from KFC), baby carrots and her most huge craving were chocolate cornets.

She especially loved dipping the baby carrots in both ice cream and the chocolate in the chocolate cornet.

The next day came pretty fast for everyone. Rubi and Carla had Mikasa awake by 4 AM to get ready.

Mikasa of course wore her short hair the same, but for her wedding she had a gorgeous Sakura petal hair clip in the front of it, slightly to the side.

She wore only light lipstick and makeup, always preferring to stay natural.

"So are you nervous, Miki?", asked Rubi, as she brushed Mikasa's hair.

"Honestly, no. I hear about a lot of brides getting nervous, even physically ill right before their wedding but...I'm not feeling that at all", admitted Mikasa.

"That makes sense, sweetie. Eren and you share something special. You've known each other since you were little kids", Carla smiled.

"Were you nervous, mom? When you married dad?", asked Mikasa curiously. "I guess I was a little nervous, after all we hadn't known each other long", Carla admitted.

"Really?", asked Rubi, as she continued brushing Mikasa's hair.

"We fell in love pretty fast in college, and after only two years, he proposed. Of course our families didn't approve since it was straight out of college, and we had only known each other for two years, but we loved each other. Only two more years after our wedding, we had Eren", Carla explained.

"So Grisha proposed on graduation day, like Eren did to Miki?", asked Rubi. "Actually no. He was a day late, he lost the ring", Carla chuckled, recalling it.

"Oh bloody hell", Rubi laughed. "How'd he lose it?", asked Mikasa, also grinning.

"He left it in his coat, which he accidentally left in the college dorm after we moved out. So he had to go back and get it", Carla replied, chuckling.

After the girls finished up, it was soon already 8 in the morning, and the cermony was about to start. The archway was under the Sakura tree, and decorating with gorgeous red roses.

The pathway down the isle was a gorgeous red carpet, and the seats were a classy wicker with red fabric over them.

The red colors matched perfectly with Mikasa's scarf. There were around 100 guests. Relatives from Eren's family, Armin's grandfather, Rubi's family, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Krista, Ymir, Levi, Hanji, Farlen, Grisha, Carla, and even Isabel.

Armin was standing by the archway next to Eren, being his best man. Both were wearing black tuxedos.

Mikasa's bridesmaids were Sasha, Krista, Isabel and Hanji, while Ymir had refused to wear a bridesmaid dressed, so she stayed in the guest seats.

Rubi was of course Mikasa's maid of honor.

The bridesmaids dresses were a beautiful burgundy color. Rubi's hair was put up, looking almost like a princess, as Armin looked up at her, blushing. Rubi blushed back, smiling.

"Are you nervous, Eren?", asked Armin softly. "Not at all", Eren replied, it was the truth too. He had no reason to be nervous at all.

This was Mikasa...the woman he's always loved. The woman he's known since they were nine years old.

They've been soul mates since the beginning.

The music started playing softly then, as the guests stood up. Eren held his breath, and saw her then. Levi was walking Mikasa down the isle, arm in arm.

Mikasa looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, wearing her mother's veil along with her scarf. Eren swallowed hard, his heart skipping several beats.

"Eren...she's beautiful", Armin smiled, Eren was speechless.

Mikasa blushed, and made eye contact with Eren as they walked slowly up. She smiled, and so did Eren, both of them totally relaxed.

Levi gently squeezed Mikasa's arm. "You look beautiful...just like Akane", he whispered to her. Mikasa smiled, blushing.

"Thank you, Uncle", she whispered back.

Her own heart kept skipping several beats, as she kept her eyes on Eren. When they finally reached him, Levi placed Mikasa's hand into Eren's.

Mikasa took Eren's hands, as they faced each other, both blushing and smiling.

"You're so beautiful, Mika...", Eren mused softly. More color reached Mikasa's cheeks, as everyone sat down, the preacher coming over.

"I understand you have your own vows to reside, Eren why don't you go first?", he asked kindly.

Eren took a deep breath, gazing into Mikasa's eyes.

"Mikasa...ever since the day I first met you...all those years ago, when we were just kids...my entire life changed. I actually felt a deep love, deep attachment for someone...that ironically wasn't pixels", Eren said sweetly.

The guests laughed softly at the last part, and Mikasa chuckled. Eren turned serious then, gently gripping her hands.

"The night...your parents died, I was so scared I lost you too. I was...so relieved you were alive, but...I also knew you'd never be the same after what you saw. I was determined...I was going to give you a life still. And...before my eyes...you proved to be such a strong person. Mikasa, despite all you've been through, you always pulled through...even after you were injured...and received this scar, you still pulled through...even discovering your beautiful singing voice...", he went on.

"Mikasa...you gave me something to live for. I can't even imagine waking up and you not being there. I love you so much...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Mikasa..I promise to always be there for you. In sickness and health, and through this whole pregnancy...and through any other kids we may have...I love you Mikasa, with all my heart", Eren smiled.

Mikasa tearfully smiled back, looking down for a second before looking back up at Eren.

"Eren...ever since we met, you've been my hero. My knight in shining armor...my guardian angel. No matter what happened...the night my parents died, when I was injured...through every migraine, fever and nightmare, you were always right there at my side, taking my hand...I never felt alone, even after I lost my parents, because of you Eren...", she started.

"You helped me live Eren, you helped me recover from my past. But you did more than that. YOU gave me something new to live for, Eren. And through you, I found so many friends. Eren...Thank you. Thank you so much...for wrapping this scarf around my neck...thank you for always being here, and helping me live...I love you so much...", Mikasa said then.

Eren smiled softly, but then he paused, his eyes widened a bit, his heart sinking. That vow...he heard it from her before.

When she was hit by that truck...when her ribs were fractured...she said those exact words to him. Mikasa saw his expression, knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh Mikasa...", Eren gently caressed her cheek then, where her scar was. They didn't even have to exchange words on it, they both knew.

It was clear...that day when Mikasa nearly died, she was literally residing her wedding vows to Eren. Even though they were still in high school at the time, at that time Mikasa thought she was going to die.

The realization of this made Eren's heart shatter, but at the same time feel all the more relieved they were standing here today.

And Mikasa got to say her vows under a beautiful archway, in a gorgeous wedding gown, surrounded by their friends and family, instead of broken, mangled in Eren's shaking arms in a bloody street.

"I now pronounce you both, husband and wife", the preacher said. Eren and Mikasa smiled softly, and then kissed.

Their kiss was sweet and tender, as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, and Eren held her close, the guests clapping.

Rubi sniffed, wiping her eyes, while Carla was also crying tears of joy, Grisha wrapping his arm around her.

Krista was straight up sobbing almost with Sasha, while Armin grinned, happy for his friends.

Soon, everyone went to the reception, which was in the Jaegers back yard.

There was enough room inside the large canopy tent for around 50 people, and it had gorgeous circle tables inside. Each table had silk white table cloths, with a beautiful centerpiece on each of them.

The centerpiece had flowers and a candle. And the ground was not the grassy ground, but inside actually tile had been put down to make an actual floor.

The circle tables sat more towards the edge, leaving a spacy dance area in the middle. There was also a buffet table on the left side, with the wedding cake.

There was beautiful small lights hung all around the edges of the tent on the inside, high up, along with beautiful white and golden balloons.

Outside in the yard were more tables with the same centerpieces and candles.

The buffet was huge, much to Sasha's delight, and there was also countless desserts. Plus all kinds of drinks.

The music playing was beautiful as well. After their first dance, and cutting the cake, it was well into evening.

"I'm so happy for you, Miki!", Rubi beamed, she and Mikasa dancing, while Eren and Armin had some food at the buffet table.

"Rubi, I was wondering...when are you and Armin...", Mikasa began to ask then. Rubi turned bright red. "What? Armin and me? Married? Miki come on...that's...I mean...he hasn't proposed yet so...", Rubi was turning redder and redder.

Mikasa chuckled. "He'll ask soon, don't worry Rubi", she assured her best friend. Rubi looked down softly.

"I honestly wonder that...", she muttered. "What?", asked Mikasa. "Oh nothing!", Rubi forced a smile, brushing off the topic.

"So...big honeymoon in Japan, has Eren told you where you're staying?", Rubi asked curiously, grinning.

"A traditional Japanese temple, near the beach", Mikasa replied. "Very nice Miki, sounds romantic", Rubi said.

At the buffet table, Sasha was eating all she could grab. "Sasha, there isn't gonna be any food left!", Connie said.

"Who cares!", Sasha replied, stuffing her face.

Carla and Grisha danced together, and so did Ymir and Krista.

"Okay Armin, spill it. When do you plan on proposing to Rubi?", Eren asked, grinning, the two having cake. Armin turned red.

"Huh? What? Well...that's um...", Armin started nervously. Eren sighed.

"Come on, Armin! You two have known each other since high school! Rubi loves you", Eren said. Armin looked down softly.

"That's just it Eren...once Mikasa has the baby, Rubi's going to a medical school. For four years, most likely one in England. She'll be overseas, constantly busy in a medical school...for four years", Armin stated then.

Eren's eyes softened, looking surprised even. "That's why you're waiting?", he asked.

Armin looked down sadly. "I guess...I worry once she leaves, she'll meet someone else over there..", he admitted.

Eren frowned. "Really, Armin? That's all the faith you have in your girl?", he asked. "It's not like that, Eren! Its me...I sometimes...think I'm not good enough for her. Rubi's amazing. She's so smart, talented, beautiful...and...", Armin looked down.

"Armin, come on. You're really smart, and Rubi loves you. Sure it would be a long engagement, but if you two really love each other, it would be worth it", Eren told his friend.

"I guess you're right, Eren...", Armin smiled softly.

He didn't even realize it, but Rubi shared the same worries. Worried once she left for medical school, Armin would meet another girl.

Further into the night, Eren requested the song "No Matter Where you Are" was played. Mikasa's song. It was a slow dance, so Eren and Mikasa danced together to it.

Rubi and Armin danced together, while Connie and Sasha did as well.

"I love you so much, Eren...", Mikasa mused, as they swayed gently, in each other's arms. Eren smiled softly.

"I love you too Mikasa...starting tonight, we're married", he said softly. "Married...and we're going to have a baby. In just six months...our little one will be here", Mikasa smiled, glancing down at her belly.

Eren gently placed his hand over her hand, which was on her stomach. "I can't wait for us to meet her or him...", he said, lovingly pressing his forehead to Mikasa's.

"We'll always be together from now on...us and our child", Mikasa said, her tone has a sense of peace and happiness.

"Always...we'll never be apart", Eren promised her sweetly.

They then shared another sweet, loving kiss, Eren caressed the scar over her cheek.

By the end of the night, Eren and Mikasa got dressed into more comfortable clothes and were leaving for their honeymoon. A limo was taking them to the airport.

"Have a fun trip, Miki! I also packed you some extra...surprises", Rubi winked after the girls hugged tightly. Mikasa raised her eyebrows at Rubi.

"Surprises?", she asked, wearily. Rubi grinned. "You'll see, you'll see", she winked.

"Have a safe trip, you two!", Carla hugged both Eren and Mikasa, and Grisha did as well. "We'll see you lovebirds in two weeks", Armin smiled, hugging them as well. Mikasa hugged Levi and Hanji, and said goodbye to little Farlen as well.

"We will, thanks everyone", Eren grinned, while Mikasa smiled.

Eren opened the car door for his wife, as he and Mikasa got inside, the limo driving away, as their family and friends continued waving.


	3. The Honeymoon

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update...my best friend, who created Rubi, lives in England, and two terriost attacks happened in England recently. He's okay, but I wanted to spend a lot of time with him right now because this is pretty scary. Thanks for your patience. Also, YES, this chapter will have a lot of SMUT/LEMON. Warning you all right now! It IS their honeymoon XD**

Mikasa gazed out the window of the plane. It was night still, but the city lights beneath them were gorgeous. Eren was sitting beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

The plane had just taken off about 10 minutes ago. They'd arrive in Japan by late morning.

Mikasa then gazed down at her belly, gently placing her hand on the small swell. Eren smiled softly, placing his hand over hers.

"You feel okay, sweetie?", he asked his wife. "Yeah, just...I'm so happy Eren. Is this...this isn't a dream right? This is really happening?", Mikasa asked him.

"It's not a dream, Mika. We're really married...and going to be parents", Eren replied, gently pressing his forehead to hers.

Mikasa smiled softly, she rested her head on his shoulder, as Eren stroked her arm. "You rest baby, its been a long day", he soothed her.

Mikasa nuzzled against Eren, drifting to sleep soon.

By 11 in the morning, their plane landed, arriving in Tokyo. After getting their passports and bags, they rented a car and drove to private beach.

Grisha had helped pay for their honeymoon, and the Japanese temple was near the shore of a beautiful private beach, just for Eren and Mikasa.

It was a long drive up, plus they stopped to get some food on the way as well.

When they pulled up to the temple it was already night, even dark outside. But it was a full moon. Both Eren and Mikasa starred at the temple as they parked, in complete awe.

It had two floors, and had a beautiful long porch with Sakura trees planted by it. It also had a beautiful wind chime hanging from it.

Eren got the door for Mikasa, as they went up to the porch. They slid the front door opened. The living room had beautiful pillows to sit on around an oak table, with a TV.

The kitchen had a table with chairs, along with a dishwasher. The bathroom had a very spacy bathtub, that also had bubblejets.

Upstairs, the bedroom was very spacy, and had glass doors that led out to a beautiful balcony, where you could look straight out to the ocean.

The bed was king sized, with beautiful silk curtains.

Mikasa blushed, biting her lip, when suddenly Eren hugged her from behind, and even lifted her up in his arms, causing her to laugh.

"Eren..!", Mikasa beamed, as Eren held her in his arms bridal style. "I love you so much, Mikasa...", Eren mused, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too...so...", Mikasa blushed, as Eren gently set her on her feet. She glanced at the bed. Eren blushed.

"Do you feel up to it, Mika? I mean...", Eren gently placed his hand on her small bump. Mikasa smiled.

"Actually...Eren..um...if you read the pregnancy books...well..my hormones...you see, being pregnant actually makes me...in the mood", admitted Mikasa then. Eren turned red.

"Oh...really?", he asked. Mikasa nodded, very flushed. Eren smiled, he then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmmm...", Mikasa moaned softly into his mouth, deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he placed his hand on her belly.

"Let me just...change first", Mikasa told him then breathlessly as they broke the kiss. Eren nodded, grinning.

Mikasa went into the upstairs bathroom, bringing her bag in. Eren began shutting off the big lights, and closed the balcony doors.

It wasn't the first time they had sex, obviously, so Eren didn't really feel nervous. But still...it would be more special this time. They were married this time.

"WHAT THE HELL RUBI?!", Mikasa suddenly yelled from the bathroom. Eren blinked, even jumped, startled.

Mikasa was always very quiet and nonchalant, and nothing phased her. "Mika!? Baby, what is it?", Eren hurried into the bathroom.

"Just...look at what Rubi packed me..", Mikasa shoved the bag towards Eren, looking extremely red, placing her hand to her forehead.

Eren blinked, confused at first. But he opened the bag, and saw very sexy laundry for Mikasa to wear. "Oh..", Eren chuckled.

"Is she kidding me?!", Mikasa then took the red bra and held it up to her chest area. "Is she KIDDING me?! I'm a C cup...going on D in this pregnancy! This bra would only fit a barbie doll, Eren!", Mikasa ranted.

Eren couldn't help but bust out laughing at his wife's reaction.

"I guess she wanted to make our honeymoon more..exciting", he chuckled. "Oh it doesn't end there Eren...keep looking..under all the clothes", Mikasa said then.

Eren pulled more of the laundry out, to see a box. He blinked, and pulled it out, and then turned bright red, and even gave a laugh.

"Th...The Magic Wand...", he stuttered, chuckling hard at the name on the box. "Yes...Rubi actually bought me a vibrator...for...our sex life...", Mikasa turned more and more red.

"You gotta admit, she's creative", Eren chuckled, putting the box back in the bag. Mikasa blushed, setting the bag on the sink.

"We don't need any of that Eren...at least not tonight. I just want you...", she said, gazing into his eyes.

Eren blushed, as Mikasa then kissed him deeply. Eren returned the deep kiss, and lifted her up in his arms, as the both fell onto the bed, Eren on top, being so careful with his wife's belly.

Mikasa smiled up at him, gazing into his eyes, as Eren caressed the scar on her cheek. "I love you so much...", Mikasa cried softly.

They kissed again, as Eren removed his shirt. Mikasa removed hers next, as she sat up, the two still kissing deeply. Eren ran his hands down her chest, as Mikasa unclipped her black bra.

It slid down her arms, as Eren cupped both her breasts, squeezing gently, getting a soft moan out of Mikasa in response.

Mikasa ran her hands down Eren's arms, moaning softly into his mouth, their breathing growing labored. Eren then kissed down her neck, continuing to squeeze her breasts.

"Aahh...Eren...", Mikasa moaned louder, throwing her head back. They removed the rest of their clothes, and as they continued, Mikasa suddenly moved her own hand down to her womanhood.

"Impatient, are we?", Eren grinned a bit, teasing. It turned him on so much to see Mikasa touch herself. Mikasa bit her lip, whimpering.

"What do you think?", she asked, blushing, and suddenly moaned. Eren kissed her softly then, and gently cupped her womanhood feeling how wet and hot she was.

He lowered her down onto the bed, on her back, as he continued touching her. Mikasa's moans only got louder, as Eren positioned himself over her, entering her slowly.

Mikasa instantly cried out loudly in pleasure, feeling her body tense up, her legs instinctively wrapping around Eren's waist, trapping him there, as Eren began thrusting, not keeping his wife waiting.

"Eren..yes...yes...don't stop...!", Mikasa cried out, her breathing grew heavier and her moans turned into urgent cries.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his skin, as Eren growled, increasing his pace.

"Mikasa...", he groaned, going faster and harder.

The entire bed began shaking, as Mikasa's hips bucked, matching her husband's rhytem. "Eren...oh god...Eren...don't stop! F-Fuck..Eren...I'm gonna...I'm gonna come..oh god...!", Mikasa suddenly cried out loudly in pleasure, her back arching as her toes curled.

Hearing his wife cry out loudly from her orgasm sent Eren over the edge, as he came inside her, groaning deeply.

Both were panting and sweating, as the came down from their climax. Eren collapsed beside his panting wife, as Mikasa breathed heavily.

Eren caressed her cheek, stroking her hair, watching as she breathed deeply. "Mika...baby, I didn't hurt you or the baby did I?", he asked worried then.

Mikasa shook her head. "No...no, Eren...you didn't. I just...struggle to catch my breath more...since...", Mikasa placed a hand to her chest...her ribs.

Eren cuddled her close, and gently began massaging her chest. Mikasa exhaled...as the pain slowly faded. "That feels wonderful...thank you Eren", she mused, her breathing returning to normal.

Eren smiled softly, cuddling her close. Mikasa rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Eren wrapped his arm around her, stroking her shoulder. Mikasa's scarf was beside her on the bed, the rest of their clothes scattered everywhere.

Eren and Mikasa drifted to a peaceful sleep only minutes later.

When morning came, Eren and Mikasa were fast asleep in the bed. They only had the sheet covering their bodies, their clothes scattered.

The sun shined in the bedroom from the balcony, lighting it up well. Eren could smell the sea from in here, and hear the gentle sounds of the seagulls and soft waves.

The sounds of the ocean soothed Mikasa, as she cuddled against Eren softly. Eren smiled, caressing her cheek as she stirred.

"Good morning my love", Eren said sweetly. Mikasa blushed, smiling. "Good morning Eren...", she sat up, the sheet falling off her shoulders.

She placed her hand on her belly. "Baby's hungry", she smiled. "We best make some breakfast then", Eren said.

After getting a shower and getting dressed, the two made breakfast. Aside from the french toast, eggs, bacon and orange juice, Mikasa had some baby carrots and a chocolate cornet.

"Our baby really likes those chocolate cornets", Eren chuckled. Mikasa blushed. "I love them too...", she admitted.

Eren grinned. "Then you'll love this", he slid a paper to her. Mikasa looked at it, and saw it was a paper advertising a Cake Buffet.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh my god Eren..! I went to one of these...I was only 4 or 5...but I remember how good it was", she cried.

"We can go today after lunch and after exploring the city", Eren told her. Mikasa smiled, excited. "Yes...there's so many places I want to see Eren", she admitted.

After breakfast, the newlyweds got dressed and drove back into Tokyo. First they stopped at all the sights. Eren of course got pictures of all the Godzilla related landmarks, while Mikasa got pictures with the Hachi statue.

There were endless places to go, it was almost overwhelming.

The couple were walking down the sidewalk holding hands. "Mika...if you don't want to answer this it's okay but...did you ever go to Tokyo before with your parents?", Eren asked softly.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Once, I was only 6. We lived in the countryside of Japan. Much quieter than the city. The only thing we had to worry about were Japanese Giant Hornets", admitted Mikasa, recalling a very old memory.

"Whoa, I've heard of those! Aren't they like as big as a human hand?", asked Eren. Mikasa laughed. "No, not that big, Eren. But only a bit bigger than a human thumb so...pretty big", she replied.

"Were you ever stung?", asked Eren. "I think I'd be dead if I was. I almost was though, and dad almost was too. We were pulling weeds in the garden, and one was nearby. I was only 4 so the memory's foggy", admitted Mikasa.

"I think I thought it was just a really big bee, and almost got stung but dad pulled me away real fast", she said.

"Whoa...", Eren exclaimed. Mikasa looked down softly. It was still difficult for her to talk about her parents, although it was a bit easier now.

Eren saw a restaurant then. "It's almost Noon, I bet my girls are hungry", he said sweetly.

Mikasa blushed. "You really think it'll be a girl, Eren?", she asked, placing both hands on her small bump.

"It could be", Eren smiled. Mikasa smiled back. "I agree...I can't explain it but...it just feels like it's gonna be a girl", she admitted, in such a motherly voice.

Eren's eyes softened. "Let's go in and eat, I really want to go to the Cake buffet after", Mikasa said, smiling.

She took his hand, as they hurried in.

"Mika, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before", Eren admitted, after they were seated.

Eren noticed...ever since Mikasa got pregnant she's become so much happier. Happier than she's ever been. She was glowing.

Eren had read when women get pregnant, the whole 'glow' is just a myth. But..that wasn't true for Mikasa. She was really glowing.

Mikasa smiled. "Of course I'm happy Eren...we're married, on our honeymoon and expecting a baby", she said.

Eren smiled back. "Good point, baby. I'm happy too...in fact I've never been this happy before in my life", he admitted.

After finishing lunch, they went to the Cake Buffet next. Mikasa was in complete bliss, filling her plate up, eating away.

Eren was also extremely happy, getting a lot of chocolate cake.

"There's so many flavors!", Eren grinned. Mikasa enjoyed her strawberry shortcake, having tea with it. "What other places do you want to go to, babe?", Eren asked.

"Its a long list, its almost overwhelming", Mikasa admitted. "I want to see the Pokemon Center at some point", Eren grinned.

"Of course Eren...", Mikasa rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Hey...Mika, listen...I have a bit of a surprise for you tomorrow", Eren admitted then.

Mikasa blinked, looking at him. "Surprise...?", she asked. Eren had such a cheeky grin. "You'll see, baby", he assured her.

"Eren...", Mikasa pressed, smiling, excited. "It's a surprise! You'll just have to be patient", Eren said firmly, crossing his arms.

Mikasa frowned a bit impatiently. "Okay...what time tomorrow?", she asked. Eren had to smile, she was so cute when she sulked.

"In the morning, don't worry. Around 10 AM", he replied.

Mikasa smiled, she wondered what it could be. They spent the rest of the day seeing more sights and Tokyo, and before they knew it, it was almost dinner time.

They had a fancy dinner at another restaurant, and soon retired back to their temple.

Before either of them realized it, they were back in bed making out fully, kissing deeply, Eren running his hands down his wife's body, cupping her breasts.

Mikasa's breathing was labored, as she lay back, her eyes closed, savoring every moment of this. Eren very gently slipped his hand down, cupping her womanhood, causing Mikasa to instantly cry out, her back slightly arching.

"You're already soaked, Mika...", Eren whispered, blushing, as he found her clit. Mikasa blushed, her breathing remained heavy.

"We're all alone...for 2 weeks...and I'm pregnant so my hormones...what did you expect Eren?", Mikasa asked, blushing, giving a small smile, before moaning again at his touch.

"Mmmm don't talk baby, enjoy it...", Eren soothed her sweetly, as he slipped two fingers inside, feeling her grow even wetter.

Mikasa moaned louder, laying back, clutching a handful of sheets in her fist, feeling nonstop waves of pleasure wash over her body.

She opened her eyes slightly, seeing the bag Rubi paced by the bathroom door. She bit her lip, blushing.

"Mmmm...Eren...wait", she said then. "What's wrong, sweetie? The baby okay?", asked Eren worriedly, placing his hand to her small belly.

"Yes, the baby's fine...I..want to try something new", Mikasa confessed. Eren turned red, even feeling a sly grin form on his face.

"New...?", he asked. Mikasa gestured over to the bag, biting her lip. Eren froze, remembering what Rubi packed.

"Not the dresses...they're ridiculous...but the um...", Mikasa bit her lip again, hesitating, looking quite flushed.

Eren felt more color reach his face as he understood. "You...want to try the vibrator?", he asked softly. Mikasa blushed more, if that was possible.

"Is that weird Eren...?", she asked. "Not at all, babe...I find it sexy...", Eren admitted, feeling himself grow harder at the mere thought of it.

He got it out of its box, putting the batteries in. Mikasa watched him fiddle with it, and actually couldn't keep herself from touching herself, feeling how wet she was.

"Mmmm..", she moaned softly, closing her eyes. Eren saw, and he blushed, coming over. He placed his own hand there, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Someone's eager...", he teased. Mikasa blushed, gazing into his eyes. "Is it wrong to admit...I find it extremely sexy that you're this horny, babe?", Eren asked, his voice low and husky.

"Please...I was masturbating about you Eren since we were in high school...", Mikasa admitted, a bit cheekily.

Eren grinned, feeling himself grow harder at the thought.

"Same...to you", he admitted, making Mikasa blush. "Okay...there's modes", Eren told her, they were both a little nervous since it was a new thing.

"Low...medium...and high", Eren read it. "Try medium", Mikasa simply said, gazing into his eyes. Eren nodded, he kissed her neck softly, and turned the switch to medium.

It started buzzing, as Eren very gently pressed it against Mikasa's clit. Mikasa's back instantly arched, and she even cried out loudly, as Eren kissed her neck, and squeezed her breast.

"Fuuuck...Eren! Oh god..turn it up!", Mikasa suddenly cried urgently, her breathing grew rapid. She was already on the verge of orgasm before this...so the vibrations felt extremely intense.

"Are you sure, babe?", asked Eren softly, not wanting to overwhelm her. "EREN!", Mikasa actually yelled, sounding like her life depended on it.

Hearing the desperation in her voice made him growl, feeling his member twitch, close to orgasm himself.

He didn't keep her waiting, as he turned it up to high, the buzzing growing louder.

"Aaahhh...fuuck! Yes! That's it...oh god Eren...! EREN!", Mikasa could barely take the intensity of it, going from moaning to straight up screaming in pleasure.

Her fists clutched the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white, her legs instinctively pulled back, in the air.

Eren groaned, feeling himself grow very close now. "Mmmm...that's it baby, come for me...that's it...", he growled, getting into this.

His talk sent her over the edge, as Mikasa suddenly yelled out loudly, her back arching, toes curling as she came hard.

And then...to their surprise...she squirted. It wasn't the first time Mikasa squirted during sex or masturbation, she was always very good in bed...and had a lot of stamina, which always turned Eren on...but never this intense before.

"Mmmm...fuck yes...that's my girl...good girl, Mika...fuuck", Eren suddenly groaned loudly, coming himself, his back arching, as he gasped heavily.

Mikasa was gasping for breath as it finally ended, both were out of breath and sweaty.

Eren collapsed beside her, dropping the vibrator, as it continued buzzing. Mikasa gasped heavily, her legs limply falling back down.

"Eren...oh god...I can't...feel my legs...", she confessed, breathlessly. Eren gently caressed her cheek, also gasping.

"I didn't hurt you at all, right, Mika?", he asked worriedly. "No...I...in fact...I think I got a new addiction", Mikasa confessed, blushing.

Eren blushed, grinning a bit. The sheets under them were soaked from Mikasa, but they were too exhausted to care.

When morning arrived, Mikasa was fast asleep in bed. She felt very overheated from last night, so she didn't even bother with a sheet, laying on her side completely undressed. She did hold her scarf close though.

Eren watched her sleep, very red. He let her sleep, as he got out his phone. He sent a text to Rubi.

" **Thank you"**

And that's all he put. When Rubi saw it, she grinned already knowing.

" **I take it Miki enjoyed it?"**

Eren chuckled, replying back.

" **You have no idea...thanks Rubi"**

After getting a shower and getting dressed Eren was on the phone about something. Hearing him talking in Japanese, Mikasa stirred weakly.

She forced her heavy eyelids open, seeing Eren on the phone. She yawned, stretching as she sat up. Knowing Japanese, Mikasa could hear Eren seemed to be talking about times for a boat to arrive.

She blinked, confused, and watched as Eren hung up. "Oh, morning beautiful", Eren grinned.

"Morning...mmm", Mikasa was cut off as he kissed her on the lips softly.

"What was that call about, Eren?", Mikasa asked, as they gently broke the kiss. "You'll see very soon baby, get dressed. We're gonna have to hurry through breakfast", Eren winked, looking excited.

Mikasa blinked, remembering the 'surprise' he hinted at yesterday. Mikasa got a shower, and got dressed. They breakfast, and Eren led her out to the beach.

"So what's the surprise, Eren?", asked Mikasa, she inhaled the salty sea air, the wind breezing through her hair.

Eren blinked, not answering at first, gazing at his beautiful wife. "Hey...Mika...your hair...its growing out", he just noticed, as he gently ran his hand through it.

Mikasa blushed, running a hand through her hair. "Is it...? I..Eren, I think I might want to grow it back out", Mikasa admitted then.

Eren blushed. "Really, babe?", he asked. It had been years since Mikasa had long hair. She cut it short when they were only 12 years old, and its been that way since.

"Yeah...I know the further I get into my pregnancy, the more tired I'll be. I won't have the energy to constantly keep it cut. So...why not grow it out?", Mikasa shrugged.

Eren smiled. "I think that is a great idea, babe. But...can I trust you to take this damn scarf off when its hot?", he teased, as he then hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Mikasa blushed, wearing her scarf. "Yes, Eren...I'm 20. I think I've learned", she chuckled. Eren smiled, he then kissed her softly.

Mikasa turned around to face him, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay...quit stalling, Eren. What's this surprise?", asked Mikasa, raising an eyebrow. Eren grinned.

He then pointed out, and they saw a speedboat approaching. Mikasa blinked, not understanding. "You'll see", Eren took her hand.

The Japanese men who were driving the speedboat were quite cheery with Eren, like they all knew the surprise.

Mikasa heard one say in Japanese "So your wife doesn't know yet?" and chuckled. "Okay Eren, what's up?", Mikasa asked, getting both excited and impatient.

"Patience, babe", Eren rubbed her shoulders. They went out pretty far in the ocean, even seeing a few dolphins in the distance.

The boat stopped then, as the driver shut off the engine. "Here?", Eren asked them. "Hai, koreha KuroSakana ryouchi", the driver replied in Japanese.

Mikasa froze then, her heart skipping a beat. KuroSakana was Japanese for Blackfish...a term given to...

"Oh my God Eren...wait", Mikasa's heart actually felt like it stopped, and she looked over the boat in the ocean, her eyes darting anxiously.

Eren grinned, seeing her figure it out. Suddenly, very close to the boat...four..no five giant black fins emerged from the water, and then one fully surfaced...a pod of Orca Whales.

Mikasa actually gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God...Eren!", she cried, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Turns out a family of 'Oscars' lives close to our beach, hon", Eren smiled at her happiness, hugging her from behind.

"Eren...I..I...", Mikasa was completely speechless. All her life she's wanted to see Orca Whales in the wild.

"They're so beautiful Eren...", was all she could manage to get out. "They really are...", Eren snapped several photos for Mikasa.

"Could we get closer?", Mikasa asked the driver, in Japanese. "Normally we're not allowed, but anything for the pretty lady", the driver replied sweetly.

They slowly edged the boat a bit closer, but also kept a safe distance. To their surprise, one of the Orcas swam towards them .

"Oh my god...that one's getting close", Eren said, excited. Mikasa knelt down, so her hand could touch the water, as the Orca was only inches away.

It actually nudged Mikasa's hand with its nose, affectionately, making friendly vocals. "Ohh...oh my god...hello there, beautiful...", Mikasa cried, tearfully, as the Orca continued nuzzling her hand.

"That is a very rare and special occurrence. The Blackfish can sense your wife has a pure soul...", the driver stated, impressed.

"Not just that...that one who came up to her, she's expecting a calf", the other driver confessed. "Really?", asked Eren, while Mikasa continued to gently pet the mother to be Orca.

"Orcas are extremely intelligent...I think she can sense I'm pregnant too", Mikasa admitted, her other hand going to her small bump.

"We keep a watch on this pod, and this would be this girl's second calf", the driver explained, as Mikasa gently continued nuzzling the Orca's nose.

Eren got a few photos of Mikasa and the Orca, smiling. He could see it in his wife's eyes...she was in bliss.

By sunset, Eren and Mikasa had returned to their temple. They were standing on the balcony, watching the gentle waves. Eren was hugging Mikasa from behind, his hands on her belly, as Mikasa nuzzled into him, her hands over his.

"Thank you, Eren...so much", Mikasa mused softly. "You don't need to thank me, angel. I love you...so much", Eren assured her.

Mikasa smiled. "I love you too Eren...", she mused. Both felt extremely at peace and happy, as they watched the sun set.


	4. New Home

"Ah, Mikasa no, I got it baby", Eren quickly reached for one of the heavier boxes before his wife could. Mikasa blushed at his fussing, her hand on her belly.

"Eren, it wasn't that heavy", she pointed out. "Yes it was", Eren said back, firmly. "Eren, it just has some DVDs in it", Mikasa frowned.

Eren looked a bit sheepish. "Just...get the box of towels, Mika", he told her. Mikasa blushed, and she did smile. She lifted the box of towels, following Eren inside.

The married couple had just returned from their honeymoon. Mikasa was only 2 weeks away from her fourth month, and she was slowly but surely showing more and more every week.

They were moving into their new home, which was about 1 mile from Carla and Grisha's home. Armin and Rubi had got a small house too, and it was across the street from Eren and Mikasa's home.

The house wasn't anything huge or fancy, but it was an extremely cozy two story home. Perfect for a family of three.

The living room had a fireplace, a large front window, a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table, a flat screen TV with a DVD player and of course Eren's games.

A archway in the wall that was right by the staircase led into the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen had light yellow walls, plenty of counter space, a dishwasher and even an ice maker in the fridge.

The dining room was a bit small, but it had a sliding glass backdoor, and a table with chairs. The back door led out to a spacy back yard that had a grill area, and a porch swing.

Upstairs, Eren and Mikasa's bedroom had a king sized bed with lamps, nightstands and a dresser, along with a window seat and a mirror.

Oscar was crammed in their closet until Summer. The bathroom upstairs was pretty spacy, with a large bathtub and plenty of counter space on the sink.

Then...there was an empty room. It had soft white carpet, and white walls with one window. It was empty for now...but it was soon become the baby's nursery.

"I'll arrange all these movies and games", Eren decided, as he set the box down in front of the shelf by the TV.

"Okay Eren, I'll take these towels upstairs", Mikasa nodded. Mikasa went up, and started placing the folded towels in the closet in the bathroom.

She finished, and then bit her lip, pausing. She exited the bathroom, and peered in to the empty room. She stepped in, her hands going to her small bump, in a cradling motion. She gazed around the bedroom...picturing it in her mind.

Where their baby's bassinet would go, the rocking chair, a shelf full of toys, all of it. It made color reach Mikasa's cheeks, as she gazed down at her belly lovingly.

She softly leaned against the wall, rubbing her belly gently and slowly. "You'll be sleeping in here, little one...in just a few months", she cooed sweetly, using such a motherly voice.

Mikasa still wasn't quite over it. She couldn't believe it...here she stood...in this room, in this house...Eren's and her home.

They were married, living together, expecting a child...it felt like pure Heaven. A paradise.

Her eyes darkened slightly then, looking down. She wondered...how her parents were...when they were expecting her.

How Herrick and Akane must have moved into a new home...and decorated the nursery for Mikasa. Just like Eren and Mikasa were doing now.

Mikasa felt her tense body relax a bit, feeling her husband hug her from behind then. "Hey you...", Eren said sweetly, resting his chin on her shoulder, his hands going to her belly.

Mikasa blushed, nuzzling against him. "Hey...", she said.

"Eren...this...this is real. We're finally married, living together. This is our home...and this...will be our baby's room", she said, letting it sink in.

"It's true...our little girl will be sleeping in this room, in just a few months", Eren nodded, cuddling his wife close.

Mikasa turned to face him then, and they kissed softly. Eren ran his hand through his wife's hair, which was growing out quite fast.

They had invited Carla, Rubi and Armin over for that afternoon. Grisha was at work, and so was Levi.

The family were in the dining room, having lunch. "This place looks great!", Armin admitted, smiling.

"Perfect size for you three", Rubi said sweetly, sitting next to Mikasa. "Oh, Rubi...listen, tomorrow I'm getting my first ultrasound...could you come along?", Mikasa asked then.

"Of course Miki...they'll be able to let you hear the baby's heartbeat, and see her on the screen", Rubi replied.

She pulled out a book about pregnancy, as Mikasa and her began looking over it.

"Now Eren, remember this isn't a college dorm. You're gonna have to help Mikasa with the chores", Carla said.

"I know that mom, trust me", Eren assured her. Carla blinked...she couldn't get over how much her son matured.

"You don't have to worry, mom. Eren wouldn't even let me lift a box of DVDs", Mikasa assured Carla, smiling.

Armin ate a piece of the pizza. "Are you nervous, Eren?", Armin asked softly, as the girls looked over the book.

"Well yea...of course I am Armin. But...Mikasa's strong. She'll be okay. Plus there will be doctors and she'll be in a hospital, so...I'm not that worried", Eren admitted.

The next day came pretty fast, and Eren and Mikasa were in the waiting room at the hospital. Eren had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

Mikasa kept her hands on her belly, leaning into Eren. Rubi was sitting by them. A nurse stepped out then.

"Mikasa Jaeger?", she asked. Mikasa blinked, but then she got up with Eren and Rubi. "Yes", she said. "Right this way sweetie", the nurse smiled, leading the three back.

Mikasa felt a smile form on her face...being addressed with Eren's last name. She couldn't help but blush.

The nurse led them into an exam room, where Mikasa was told to lay back on the bed, while they waited for the doctor.

It was Mikasa's first ultrasound, she was 14 weeks in. Most woman got their first ultrasound between 12 to 20 weeks.

"Wait...this checkup..its not like...painful or anything right?", asked Eren a bit worried then. Mikasa laughed softly.

"No Eren, they just put some gel on my stomach, and press a medical device to it so we can see the baby on screen", she replied, her hand on her belly.

"Jaeger, you need to read up more", Rubi chuckled. "Rubi, we're both Jaeger now. You're gonna have to lose that nickname", Mikasa pointed out.

Rubi blinked. "Oh yeah...", she said, smiling. "Well Eren, you need to read up more", Rubi scolded. "I will, I promise. I'll brainstorm tonight", Eren assured her.

"Good, because technically I am your sister in law buddy. So you better be taking good care of my Miki", Rubi said, protectively, as she gently squeezed Mikasa's hand.

"What?! You're not even blood related!", Eren pointed out, as Mikasa chuckled. "Well..Eren we do see each other as sisters...", she admitted then.

"Honestly...we should just start calling each other Sis...", Mikasa confessed then. Rubi blinked, she even felt touched. "Miki...", she smiled.

"Okay sis...", she said, as Mikasa squeezed her hand back. Rubi blinked then, her phone going off. "It's Armin...", she said.

"Go, sis. Its okay", Mikasa assured her, giving her a smile. Rubi smiled back, and exited the room, going out to the waiting room.

Eren sat at Mikasa's bedside, gently taking her hand. "You feel nervous, babe?", he asked softly. Mikasa shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm excited", she admitted. Eren smiled, feeling the same way.

Just then, the female doctor entered. "Hey sweetie, Mikasa right?", the doctor asked kindly. Mikasa nodded.

"And you're 14 weeks in, correct?", the doctor asked, as she pulled the machine over. "Yeah, I'll be 4 months in just two weeks", Mikasa replied.

"Okay honey, and this is your first?", the doctor asked. Mikasa nodded, as Eren gently squeezed her hand.

The doctor spotted their rings and smiled. "A baby and newlyweds? You two much be feeling on top of the world right now", she said sweetly.

Both Eren and Mikasa blushed. "Yeah...you could say that", Eren admitted smiling.

"Now I know you two have some questions, but first we'll do the ultrasound, that okay?", the doctor asked. They nodded.

"Okay honey, I need you to lift your shirt up for me...", the doctor applied gel to Mikasa's belly after Mikasa lifted her pink sweater up, wearing her red scarf of course.

Mikasa was surprised it felt warm, and also relieved. Eren held her hand, gently running his hand through her hair.

"The heartbeat will sound very fast, its normal", the doctor assured them, as she pressed the medical instrument over Mikasa's belly, and begin moving it.

Mikasa froze then, as a sound filled the room. A fast beating sound. It was strong and crystal clear. "Is...is that...", Eren began to ask, his heart skipping a beat.

Mikasa was speechless, her eyes widening, as she felt a lump form in her throat. "Yes, that's your baby's heartbeat. A very strong one I must say", the doctor smiled.

"Oh my god...Eren...", Mikasa cried, tears sparkling in her eyes. She gazed down at her belly for a moment.

It was a moment of intense realzation for them both. A little heart was beating inside Mikasa's womb. There was new life growing inside her. Eren kissed his wife's forehead, and gently brushed her tears away.

"That's our baby's heart...", he said, his voice slightly cracked.

"Yes...", Mikasa mused, happily. "Now...lets see...", the doctor adjusted something and moved the tool some more.

Slowly, they saw something form on the screen. "Now obviously the baby isn't fully developed yet, but if you look here you can see his or her head...", the doctor pointed.

"I can see it..!", Eren exclaimed, excitedly. "Oh Eren...", Mikasa cried, she was so relieved, and so happy their baby was doing okay.

"I must say sweetie, for a first time pregnancy you're doing very well taking care of yourself. You got a very healthy baby in there", the doctor admitted.

Mikasa smiled softly looking down. "When can we find out the gender?", Eren asked, eagerly. The doctor smiled.

"Not until 5 to 6 months, so you got some time before you know", she replied.

She turned the machine off after a few minutes, as Mikasa sat up, pulling her sweater back down, her hands on her belly.

"Its still fairly early, but have you thought of any plans for the delivery?", the doctor asked. "Well, its obviously gonna be in the hospital, but we haven't discussed it too much yet", Eren admitted, as he rubbed Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa bit her lip, not answering. She knew Eren was under the impression they were going to be going to the hospital for their baby's birth.

But...Mikasa had something else in mind. And she decided she was going to tell Eren tonight.

"You have time to decide...I understand from your father's report Eren, that Mikasa suffered a critical injury 4 years ago..", the doctor mentioned.

"Yeah...she was hit by a truck. Her ribs were fractured. Back when we were in high school", Eren nodded, he cringed. The memory of that day always remained fresh in his mind.

"I..do have some permanent damage from it. Mainly if I go under too much strain...", Mikasa admitted.

"Childbirth can put a great strain on a woman's body, so in most cases a C-section would be recommended...however you're very young still and strong. If you choose for a natural birth we won't force you against it sweetie", the doctor said.

"Um...if she were to do that, would the delivery be...difficult?" asked Eren worriedly. "No one can predict how birth will go. It could be a very long labor, or a very fast one. Some are easier than others. I do know that considering her ribs, yes the delivery will be more painful than normal", the doctor replied.

"I see...", Eren said, looking worried. Mikasa gently squeezed his hand then. "I'll be okay, Eren", she assured him.

Eren gave a small nod, kissing her forehead.

That evening at their home, Eren and Mikasa had finished eating dinner. Mikasa got up to bring dessert in, they were having Jell-o with whipped cream.

Mikasa then brought two extra things from the fridge, new cravings. She sat down, and looked at Eren. "Do not judge me, judge our daughter", she said, a bit cutely.

Eren blushed. "Come on Mika, how bad could it-" he started, when he saw Mikasa stick a pickle in her red jell-o, and pour ketchup over the whipped cream.

"Okay..yea that's...where's the sense in that?", Eren admitted chuckling, he gazed down at Mikasa's belly when he asked then.

Mikasa blushed. "Well..she is your daughter too, Eren. And you used to pour neutella over pizza", Mikasa pointed out.

"Fair point, baby", Eren grinned. After they ate dessert, Mikasa looked down a bit then. "Eren...listen. I want to talk about...her birth", she said then.

Eren looked at his wife. "I'm listening", he said, as he pushed the empty Jell-o glass to the side.

Mikasa bit her lip, as she placed her hands over her small bump. She exhaled.

"Eren, I want a homebirth", she confessed then, looking Eren dead in the eye. Eren froze, blinking. "A homebirth...wait, you mean...like..your mom had?", he asked then, his tone soft.

Mikasa nodded. "My mother gave birth to me at home Eren...with my dad and a midwife at her side. During such a violent snowstorm...but...she did it. And...I want to be able to do what my mother did. Because I know she and dad are watching over me still...", Mikasa admitted.

Eren got up, and sat in the chair closer to his wife, gently taking her hand. "Is that...what you really want, angel?", he asked sweetly.

"Yes, Eren. I want to give birth right here...in our home, in our bed. I want to bring our child into the world naturally. No doctors, no C-section...and...I want Rubi to be my midwife", Mikasa replied.

Her eyes and tone...expressed she was serious about this. This wasn't just an idea. She was dead set on this.

"What about your ribs, Mika?", Eren pointed out worriedly, as he gently placed his hand over Mikasa's on her stomach.

"I know what the doctor said, Eren. But...I've been studying natural childbirth. A lot, and...you'd be surprised how much can be done at home to help cope with the pain. Plus I'll have you and Rubi at my side. Between changing positions, breathing exercises, and even taking a hot bath during labor...there's a lot that can help me through it", Mikasa explained.

"Well...on one good hand you always have had a high pain tolerance baby...", Eren stated, looking down worriedly.

"Eren...I know you're worried about me. But...right now I need you to have faith in me. I need you to believe I can have our baby, safely. I...I promise you Eren, I'll do my best to bring her into this world", Mikasa said then.

Eren looked at his wife, shocked. He then gently cupped her face, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Hey...you don't have to promise me anything like that Mikasa. Of course I know you'll do amazing. And...I do believe in you. You're such a strong woman...you always have been. You are my strong, beautiful wife...", Eren said sweetly to her.

Mikasa blushed, gazing into his eyes.

"But Mikasa...I need you to promise me one thing. If...God forbid...if something goes wrong. If...you start losing too much blood, or the baby gets stuck or...or even if you start to feel like you can't do it...anything like that...we'll go to the hospital right away. Promise me that", Eren pleaded.

"I promise Eren...", Mikasa assured him. Eren exhaled in relief, and the couple shared a sweet kiss.

"Okay...then home birth it is", Eren smiled. Mikasa smiled back.

By the next day, Mikasa had invited Rubi over. Eren was at work at Levi's Tea shop, while Armin was busy working on writing his first novel.

"Wait...Miki, are you certain?", Rubi asked worriedly. Mikasa had just finished telling Rubi she wanted a home birth.

"I'm positive, sis. I...I want to have her here", Mikasa nodded. Rubi looked down a bit. "I understand sis...but your ribs are really damaged...", she said, nervously.

Mikasa smiled then. "Which is why I'll be requesting the best midwife around...", she said then. Rubi blinked, not catching on at first.

She then saw Mikasa's look, and her heart skipped a beat.

"M-Me, Miki!? But..you'd be my first patient...I mean...yes I got my license since graduating college but...", Rubi admitted nervously.

Mikasa gently took Rubi's hands then, and guided them to her belly. Rubi fell quiet, looking at her best friend.

"I trust you, Rubi. I trust you with my life, and my baby's. You're my sister...not by blood but by bond. You are also extremely gifted. You come from a long line of midwives. The very first day we met you were taking care of me...like it was natural", Mikasa told her.

Rubi looked at her sister, tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh Miki...I...I'm honored", she said, completely touched.

"So...you'll help me?", asked Mikasa softly. Rubi smiled, gently rubbing Mikasa's belly. "Yes. I'll be right there for you", she promised.

"Thank you, Rubi", Mikasa smiled relieved, as the girls hugged.

Down town at Levi's teashop, Eren was cleaning the bakery shelf. "So let me get this straight Eren, my niece wants to have a home birth?", Levi asked, as he cleaned the counter.

"Yeah...she's serious, Levi", Eren answered. Levi sighed worriedly. "Just like her mother..", he said a bit sadly.

"Akane was dead set on a home birth too, I heard", Eren said. Levi nodded. "Like mother, like daughter. What does the hospital say about this?", Levi asked.

"They said as long as she has a good midwife then its not a dangerous thing to do. But we did agree if things start to go south through the labor, we'd call an ambulance", Eren replied, looking worried.

"Just make sure my niece is okay, Eren. Aside from my son and Hanji, she's all I got", Levi said, firmly.

"You know I'll take care of her, Levi. She's my wife...I love her. Believe me, even I'm on edge about this, but I can't force her to go to the hospital", Eren answered.

When Eren returned home that evening, Mikasa was resting on the couch. She had actually fallen asleep, the laptop still on, sat on the coffee table. There was around eight home birth related books on the sofa near her feet.

Mikasa slept soundly on her side, her hand resting on her belly. Eren smiled softly, and set the books back on the shelf.

He looked on the laptop screen to see it was a website all about what to expect from a home birth. Eren bookmarked the page for his wife, and closed the laptop.

He gently placed a blanket over her body, and ran his hand through her jet black hair. Mikasa's hair was already passed her shoulders, growing out fast.

Eren gently kissed her forehead, caressing the scar on her cheek, as he watched over his pregnant wife. Seeing her look so peaceful made Eren relax.

But they both knew things were going to get harder, the further this pregnancy went.


	5. A Girl

**Author's Note: So sorry for late update again guys! The Family Arc is extremely important to me, so I like to take my time with it so its perfect. Also, who all saw Chapter 50 Episode? It was BEAUTIFUL!**

It was mid afternoon, and raining outside. The sky was gray, and the streets were drenched. Everyone was inside today, avoiding the bad weather. But of course Levi made Eren work today.

Luckily only for 3 hours. When Eren returned home, he had pulled his jacket over his head to keep from his hair getting wet.

"This weather sucks!", Eren grumbled, as he fiddled with the house keys. He unlocked the front door, entering the house.

"It's freezing out too...damn", Eren removed his wet jacket, and checked to make sure the heaters were on. He then paused...hearing something upstairs.

A soft singing voice...Eren smiled. His wife's voice. Mikasa's angelic voice always brought a smile to his face, even after rough days at work.

Eren walked upstairs, noticing Mikasa was singing very softly. He looked in their bedroom, and he felt color reach his cheeks, as his face lit up.

Mikasa was resting in bed, her back propped by pillows, rubbing her swollen belly, singing softly to their unborn baby.

She had such a motherly look in her eyes...a look of pure happiness. Mikasa was 5 months into her pregnancy now, and her belly was getting bigger.

"Hey angel, I'm home", Eren said softly, as he entered. Mikasa smiled. "Welcome home, Eren...how was work?", she asked.

Eren came over, and kissed his wife on the lips, gently sitting beside her placing his hand over her belly.

"Usual...but much more importantly, how are my girls?", Eren asked sweetly. Mikasa blushed, gazing down.

"We're okay...I read by now she can hear sounds from outside...", Mikasa replied, not taking her hand off her swollen belly, rubbing it softly.

Eren smiled. "Our baby's lucky, the first thing she hears is her mother's gorgeous voice", he said. Mikasa smiled.

"It's really cold today, you want to go downstairs and I'll light the fireplace, babe?", Eren offered. "Yeah, that sounds nice...", Mikasa sat up, and gently swung her legs over, about to get up on her own.

"Ah, ah...slow down, sweetie, let me help", Eren quickly but gently took his wife's hand, and then her waist, helping her to her feet.

Mikasa rolled her eyes but smiled. "Eren, I'm only 5 months...I can get up fine on my own still", she assured him. Eren frowned, worriedly.

"Mika, your belly's getting big...real big. You're not telling me this isn't heavy", he pointed out, his hand lovingly rubbing it.

"Well yes, it feels heavy, but nothing that bad..", Mikasa admitted. "Yeah but...your ribs, Mika. Remember what dad said...", Eren pointed out then.

Mikasa exhaled softly, placing her hand to her chest now, wearing her red scarf.

"I did read...that all pregnant women have trouble breathing the further they get into their pregnancy, from the extra weight and strain. So...I may struggle more closer to my seventh month. But for now, Eren..I'm okay", Mikasa assured him.

"If you're sure, baby...", Eren didn't let go of her though, as he helped her downstairs. Mikasa softly leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Actually Eren...I like this. It reminds me of when...we were little kids", she confessed then. Eren paused, looking a bit worried.

"You mean...the night..", he started to ask. Mikasa nodded softly. "Yeah...but even though...I lost my parents that night...its also the same night I started living with you, Eren", Mikasa smiled.

Eren smiled back, as they made it down the stairs. "Mika, you do know, don't you? If you ever need to talk...about your parents..", he started, gently.

Mikasa nodded. "I know Eren, don't worry. I just...try not to think about it too much. But I know you're here if I want to-Oh!", Mikasa suddenly stopped, as they were inches from the couch.

"What? Mika, what's wrong?", Eren asked, instantly panicked, worry all over his features.

Mikasa froze, her hands feeling her swollen belly, she seemed to be concentrating. She then gasped softly, feeling a hard kick from inside. Mikasa's eyes lit up.

"Eren, the baby's kicking..!", she cried happily. Eren's eyes widened. "Really?", he asked, eagerly, as he gently helped his wife sit down on the sofa.

Eren sat beside her. "...Yeah", Mikasa replied breathlessly, she took her husband's hand then, placing it on her belly.

"Right...there! Feel that, Eren?", she asked, guiding his hand to the spot where she felt their baby kicking.

Eren froze, his eyes widened. He felt a strong kick to his palm, and then another. "Whoa...I do, Mikasa! That's...amazing...she's really strong, just like her mother", Eren smiled.

Mikasa blushed, keeping her hand over Eren's on her belly. "You've finally decided to kick your little feet, huh sweetheart?", she cooed gently to her belly. Eren smiled.

He then leaned down, kissing Mikasa's belly. Mikasa blushed, smiling. "Be gentle on mommy, little one...", he said sweetly then.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, as Eren blushed. Mikasa then wrapped her arms around his neck, gently pressing her forehead to his.

"You are already a wonderful father, Eren", she mused. Eren smiled. "And you are a wonderful mother, Mika", he said back.

After Eren lit the fireplace, he brought in Mikasa's latest craving. Aside from her chocolate cornets, baby carrots, and the dreaded ketchup and pickle jell-o dessert, she now liked having warm milk as a drink.

Something about it the baby loved. Eren was having hot tea, as the couple sat by the fireplace staying warm.

By the next day, the weather had cleared. Mikasa, Carla and Rubi were at the store, shopping. Today they were shopping for baby clothes and also browsing the bassinets.

Each month they bought more needed and wanted things for the baby and the nursery. So far they already bought the car seat, paint for the nursery, and several other necessities.

"Oh my god...Rubi, look!", Mikasa cried, beaming, holding a pair of tiny socks for newborn babies. Rubi grinned.

"I know, they're so cute Miki! But hey...you should wait until we know for sure if its a girl", Rubi pointed out, noticing the socks were pink.

"I already know it's a girl, Rubi", Mikasa smiled. Rubi smiled, crossing her arms. "Mommy's instinct, huh? I bet you're right, Miki", she admitted.

"My mother's instinct must have been awful, I was so sure Eren was a girl", Carla laughed. "Really, mom?", asked Mikasa curiously.

"Oh yes, I convinced Grisha Eren was going to be a boy. By my sixth month, we had to exchange all the pink stuff for blue", Carla replied.

"It's random, you really never know...even if you feel like the baby will be a certain gender, sometimes it's not. It all depends", Rubi admitted.

"Then again angel, you've been craving sweets, right?", Carla asked then. "Yeah", Mikasa nodded, her hands on her belly.

She was actually drinking a blue slushy they got from the in store Subway. "Then its very possible its a girl, Miki. Studies show women pregnant with girls eat sweets more", Rubi stated.

Mikasa smiled softly, gazing down at her belly. "No matter if its a boy or girl, I can't wait to meet him or her", she said softly.

Carla smiled, and so did Rubi.

While Carla looked at the clothes more, Mikasa was looking at all the different baby bottles. "Miki, aren't you planning on breastfeeding?", Rubi asked.

"Yes, but for nights when Eren may have to feed her. In case I'm too tired, or if I get sick", Mikasa explained.

"Good thinking, mommy. It's always best to be prepared", Rubi smiled. Mikasa paused then, and she smiled, placing her hand on her swollen belly.

Rubi noticed. "Baby's kicking, sis?", she asked. She knew the baby had started moving yesterday since Mikasa told her over the phone. Mikasa nodded. "She's kicking hard...you want to feel sis?", she asked.

"Of course...!", Rubi beamed, as Mikasa gently took her best friend's hand, guiding it to her belly. Rubi felt a hard kick to her palm.

"My goodness...bloody hell, Miki she's a strong kicker! It doesn't hurt, does it?", asked Rubi, surprised. "Not yet, but I certainly feel it when she does", Mikasa replied, smiling.

"I bet she kicks like Eren did", Carla smiled, coming over. "You can feel mom...and yea, I think you're right", Mikasa smiled.

Carla gently felt her daughter in law's belly. "Yep...she's Eren's baby all right", Carla laughed, feeling the strong kicks.

Mikasa smiled, blushing. "Before..she passed, my mom told me I kicked extra hard", she confessed then. Carla smiled, her eyes softening.

"That makes sense, sis. You're strong, so of course you'd be a strong baby", Rubi said.

"Oh, Mikasa you find out the gender in a month, right?", Carla realized then. Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, my next ultrasound is during my sixth month", she replied.

Rubi blinked then, as she really looked at Mikasa for a moment. Mikasa blinked. "Rubi, what is it?", she asked.

"Sorry Miki but...you're five months, right?", Rubi asked, sounding a bit concerned. "Yes...is something wrong?", asked Mikasa, worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong sweetie. But...you are quite big. For five months I mean...", Rubi admitted. Mikasa blinked, listening. She fully trusted Rubi's word.

"Do you think it might be twins...?", Carla asked, her voice going low, worried. Rubi shook her head, as she very gently felt Mikasa's belly.

"Not twins...she'd be bigger. I think...the baby may be oversized. Its just a hunch but...", Rubi admitted. "I'll ask at my ultrasound...its very possible, sis. I was 10 lbs at birth...and how much was Eren, mom?", Mikasa asked.

"He was 8 lbs...only a pound over average but still, considering you were a big baby, its best to get that confirmed as soon as possible, angel", Carla replied, worriedly.

Mikasa nodded. "I'm going to reschedule my ultrasound, see about getting it done this week instead", she said.

"Good idea, sis", Rubi agreed.

That evening, Mikasa brought this all up to Eren, and as she expected he was on the phone with her doctor the very next morning.

Within just three days, they arrived at the ultrasound. Eren was holding Mikasa's hand in the room, as they waited for the doctor. Mikasa could see Eren tapping his foot nervously, even sweating.

"Eren...", Mikasa gave his hand an assuring squeeze. "Sorry Mikasa...just...what if its twins?", asked Eren, nervously.

"Then we'll have two kids", Mikasa replied simply. "Yeah, I know but...I'm worried...", Eren admitted, thinking of the delivery and Mikasa's ribs.

"Rubi said she doesn't think it's twins, Eren. But...if it is, don't worry. I'll be fine", Mikasa assured him. Eren swallowed hard, worried.

He had been reading more pregnancy and childbirth books recently and couldn't even handle the mere thought of his Mikasa in pain, struggling..suffering.

One baby was enough...but two? Her body couldn't handle it..Eren snapped out of his thoughts after the female doctor came in.

After she set everything up, they all looked at the screen. "Okay sweetie, let's take a look...", the doctor scanned the screen carefully.

"I only see one...", Mikasa noticed, watching intently. Both her and Eren had to smile, their baby was growing fast.

"You are correct, Miss. Jaeger, you're only carrying one baby in there...however..", the doctor looked closer.

"However...?", Eren looked anxious again. Mikasa noticed the doctor's worried tone. "What's wrong? Is our baby all right?", Mikasa asked, worriedly. Eren gave her hand an assuring squeeze.

"Your baby's just fine, sweetie. Very fine...but that's my concern", the doctor admitted then. Eren and Mikasa looked confused.

"Just like your midwife predicted...you got a big baby in there sweetie. The term for it is Macrosomia", the doctor revealed then.

Mikasa bit her lip, having studied this. "We thought so...um what causes it?", asked Eren, worriedly. "A few things, but I think this case it's genetics...Miss. Jaeger, you told me you were an oversized baby?", the doctor asked.

"Yes...I was", Mikasa nodded softly. "So...how oversized...?", asked Eren, anxiously, as he stroked Mikasa's long black hair.

"It's hard to tell, but over 8 lbs for sure. I'd guess around 9 or 10...", the doctor replied, looking at the screen.

Eren bit his lip. "A large baby...that would make the delivery harder, right?", he asked. "I'm afraid so...I know your wife has permanent damage from her ribs...you may want to talk to your dad about it, since he treated her ribs", the doctor answered.

"I'll talk to Rubi as well, Eren. Don't worry", Mikasa assured him. Eren's eyes softened, as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Oh...also, I can tell the baby's gender already", the doctor smiled then. Mikasa's eyes lit up then, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Really?", she asked, excited. "Yes, would you two like to know? Some couples like a surprise", the doctor said.

"Now, please", Eren grinned, seeing the excited look on his wife's face. The doctor smiled.

"You're having a baby girl", she revealed. Mikasa's entire face lit up, as she smiled gazing down at her swollen belly.

"A girl...I knew it, Eren", she cried happily. Eren smiled. "We were right, baby...a little girl, as beautiful and strong as her mother", he mused, kissing the scar on Mikasa's cheek.

Both Eren and Mikasa had a lot of feelings and emotions right now. Eren felt so happy, excited...but at the same time he felt extremely worried.

Downright terrified even. All this news of their first baby being oversized, and Mikasa's ribs...plus he was sure she'd stay adamant on a homebirth.

That night was fairly tense. A worried tense. Mikasa was in the bedroom, reading a specific book she found.

About special breathing techniques for pregnant women who had either a lung or chest injury during or before the pregnancy.

Eren was downstairs, having went down to boil Mikasa some warm milk and get a snack for himself. He had his phone with him, and had fell down a rabbit hole of home birth videos on Youtube.

He specifically searched ones of women with oversized babies...and what he saw scared him to death. Not the blood, or the screaming.

But the fact...his Mikasa would be going through this in only four months. And...with damaged ribs.

When Eren returned upstairs, he saw the book Mikasa was reading. She was propped up on pillows, her ankles resting on another pillow.

"You too, hon?", he asked softly. Mikasa blinked, seeing Eren had his phone on. Her eyes softened. "Yeah...this book is helpful though. I'm going to go talk to Rubi tomorrow...about it all", she admitted.

Eren set Mikasa's drink on the nightstand by her, and got into bed with her. Mikasa nuzzled close to Eren, as Eren gently rubbed her belly.

"I'm gonna talk to me dad tomorrow as well...Mikasa, talk to me baby. Do you still want a home birth?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"I do Eren...as long as its safe for our baby girl", Mikasa admitted. Eren pulled her closer. "And safe for you", he added.

The next day, Mikasa visited Rubi, and had explained everything to her. Rubi was quiet, thinking.

"It's very true Miki...if the baby's oversized, the delivery is gonna be hell. I won't lie sweetie...mainly due to your ribs", Rubi said, deciding not to sugar coat this.

"But...can it still be done? Safely, sis?", asked Mikasa, anxiously. Rubi gently rubbed her friend's back, soothingly.

"I think so...you're really strong, Miki. And I'll help you with your breathing. You're going to need more classes on that than normal. Your ribs do complicate things but...I have faith in you, sis", Rubi smiled.

Mikasa smiled back softly. "Thank you, sis", she said. "But hey...Mikasa, remember our plan. If things do go south during labor...if you feel anything wrong at all, you need to tell us, and we'll call an ambulance", Rubi turned serious.

"I promise, I will Rubi", Mikasa assured her. Rubi smiled then. "So...it's a girl, just like you guessed", she said, gently feeling Mikasa's belly.

Mikasa beamed. "Yes...a little girl", she said. "Have you come up with any names yet, Miki?", Rubi asked curiously.

Mikasa smiled then. "Yes...but I'm going to tell Eren first", she said. Rubi grinned. "Sounds special...I can't wait to hear it sis", she said.

That afternoon, Eren had returned from seeing his dad. When he came back, Mikasa told him she wanted Carla to come over for something important.

When Carla arrived, they sat in the living room. "So what's going on you two?", asked Carla, looking surprised.

"Your guess is as good as mine, mom. Mika, what's up baby?", Eren asked his wife. Mikasa exhaled, smiling softly.

"I've come up with a name for the baby", she revealed then. Eren's eyes widened, and he even grinned. "Yeah? What is it, Mikasa?", he asked, excited.

Mikasa looked at Eren and Carla then. She smiled. "I'd like to name our baby...Carla", she said then.

Eren froze, as his heart skipped a beat. Carla gasped, her eyes lighting up but also filling with tears of happiness. "Oh Mikasa...!", she cried, in shock.

"Mom...you took me in as your own...the night my parents died. Raised me as your own daughter...and I'm forever thankful...and I love you so much. So...I want to name our baby after you", Mikasa explained.

"Oh sweetheart...! I don't know what to say..!", cried Carla happily, the two women hugged softly then. "Mikasa...", Eren smiled, very happy with the name.

"Thank you angel...so much", Carla smiled, stroking Mikasa's hair, and gently feeling her swollen belly.

Mikasa smiled. "Mikasa...that's a perfect name", Eren smiled. Mikasa looked at him, and she cuddled into him then.

Eren gently kissed her forehead, and then her belly. "I...well, Eren...I would have picked...Akane..but...", Mikasa began to explain.

"Shhh...no need to explain, sweetie. It's too painful, isn't it?", Eren understood without his wife even having to explain.

They knew each other too well. Mikasa nodded, a bit sadly. Later that afternoon, Mikasa drifted to sleep in Eren's lap.

Her hands never left her swollen belly, as Eren stroked her hair. Carla was by him, the two watching over her.

"I talked to dad...about all this. Mikasa's ribs and the delivery...", Eren confessed to his mother then. Carla's eyes turned to worry.

"What did he say...?", she asked. "The same as Rubi...although he did admit he's worried. Mikasa's okay now but...things are only going to get tougher. I just...don't want her to suffer, mom...", Eren replied.

Carla gave a small, understanding nod. "I know, son. But we'll all be there for her. She's going to need all our support. Especially yours", she said.

Eren nodded worriedly, quiet as he continued stroking his wife's hair. Mikasa slept peacefully in his lap.


	6. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Yay! Double update! Also, Manga readers will catch one HELL of an Easter Egg in this chapter!**

"That's it Miki, that's it...slow gentle breaths..", Rubi was rubbing Mikasa's back. The girls were in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Eren was there too, holding his wife's hand.

Mikasa had reached her seventh month, and was having braxton hicks contractions. Since she started having them, Rubi had been teaching her very unique breathing techniques, due to her ribs.

It was crucial Mikasa's breathing was slow and gentle, to avoid any pain in her ribs. Mikasa was gently squeezing Eren's hand, breathing softly.

She winced a bit then, as the pain increased slightly. "It's okay sweetie, your breathing can quicken but just don't inhale too hard...", Rubi coached her best friend carefully, rubbing Mikasa's lower back, which was aching a lot.

Mikasa closed her eyes a bit tightly, her breathing quickening. "Mika..baby, can I do anything else to help you through this?", Eren asked, worriedly.

"Just...keep holding my hand, Eren. It's okay...they're really not that bad..", admitted Mikasa, as her breathing slowed.

Eren gave her a worried look. "No...really, Eren. I'm honestly surprised...they just feel like period cramps", Mikasa confessed, and she was telling the truth.

Mikasa's always had a high pain tolerance, so braxton hicks really didn't phase her. At the most, they made her slightly wince or grimace.

"If you're sure, baby..", Eren gently squeezed her hand, his hand rubbing her swollen belly.

"I'm sure Eren...I've been through worse pain", Mikasa reminded her husband, placing a hand to her chest, wearing her red scarf.

Eren's eyes softened, seeing her point. Mikasa's jet black hair had grown out quite a bit at this point, almost down to the middle of her back.

Plus her belly was a lot bigger now. The rest of her body remained thin of course.

Mikasa winced softly then, her grip on Eren's hand tightened, as she gritted her teeth. "A stronger one, sis?", Rubi asked, worriedly.

Mikasa nodded, whimpering slightly. "Breathe, slow gentle breaths Miki...that's it, atta girl...", Rubi soothed her.

Mikasa breathed a little fast, but managed to keep it gentle.

"That's my girl...you're doing amazing, Mikasa", Eren soothed her, kissing her forehead.

Mikasa felt some color reach her cheeks at Eren's praising and encouragement. It helped her a lot through the pain.

Mikasa exhaled softly, as it faded. "I think they're over...", she said. She leaned into Eren, sighing softly.

"You did wonderful, baby. I mean that", Eren soothed his wife, stroking her long hair. Mikasa smiled softly.

"You want some warm milk, mommy?", Rubi asked sweetly, having given that natural nickname to Mikasa.

"Yeah...thank you sis", Mikasa smiled. Rubi smiled back, and went downstairs. Eren exhaled, cuddling Mikasa gently.

Mikasa's hands were on her belly, and Eren's were over hers. "I'm so grateful we have Rubi...", he confessed.

"I know...she's wonderful. She knows how to keep everything calm", Mikasa agreed, also grateful. "Be honest Mika...don't ever hold back, how much did it hurt?", Eren asked, worriedly.

"Eren, I speak this from the bottom of my heart. They really didn't hurt that bad. They just felt like period cramps", Mikasa assured her paranoid husband.

Eren sighed in relief. "You've always been strong", he smiled. Mikasa nuzzled into him, her hands rubbing her belly softly.

"As long as you're there Eren...I can do anything", she promised him.

By the following day, Eren, Mikasa, Rubi and even Armin were in the nursery. It was almost finished. The walls had been painted a beautiful soft pink color, and the carpet was pink.

The window had pink silk curtains, and there was even a shelf filled with stuffed animals. There was also a baby swing in the corner, and sat by the window was a rocking chair.

But it wasn't a hard wooden chair, it was actually more like a soft fabric recliner. Mikasa fell in love with it, it was a gift from Rubi and Armin.

Mikasa even admitted it was more comfortable than the bed. She was softly rocking in it, wearing her long pink nightgown, and her red scarf as Eren and Armin tried to figure out how to put together the bassinet.

Rubi was rubbing Mikasa's shoulders, as the girls watched the men struggle.

"It's a good thing we chose a bassinet, I read cribs are even harder to put together", Eren scratched his head, looking at all the pieces, completely lost.

Armin looked at the instructions again. "It says to put Screw A on Slot C...but none of these screws are even labeled", Armin noticed.

"Figures", Rubi scoffed. Mikasa sighed gently, but it was a relaxed sigh. Rubi grinned. "Miki be honest, have you even left this chair this week?", she teased.

Mikasa laughed softly. "It's so comfy, sis! Forget the bed, I'm having Carly here", she joked. Carly was their baby's given nickname, to avoid confusion with Eren's mother.

Eren smiled, seeing what high spirits his wife was in. "You joke that now, but trust me sis, when your nesting instincts kick in a few days before labor you'll be in here switching everything around", Rubi said.

Nesting occurred a few days to a week before labor started, when a pregnant woman would fuss over the nursery, rearranging things until it was perfect.

It was a very anxious activity too, and if a mother was prevented from it she could have a panic attack.

"I can't believe its only going to be two months", Armin admitted, as he and Eren were finally getting somewhere with the bassinet.

Mikasa smiled softly. The rocking chair had came with a fabric foot rest. It was very soft, and perfect for Mikasa's swollen ankles.

"Armin...Rubi", Mikasa said then. "Hm?", asked Rubi while Armin looked at his friend.

"Listen...I want you two...to be Carla's godparents. Eren and I...talked about it", Mikasa confessed then.

Rubi froze, her eyes lighting up, even tearing up, as Armin gasped. "Oh Miki...!", Rubi cried, happily.

"We're honored...!", Armin beamed. "Was there really any doubt?", Eren grinned. "Fair point", Armin smiled.

"So...since its just two months, everything's planned right?", Armin asked then, curiously. "Yes, I'll be giving birth in Eren's and my bedroom, in bed. Eren, Rubi and mom will be present", Mikasa replied softly.

"Sorry babe...we don't want Miki to feel overcrowded, three people are the limit", Rubi told Armin then.

"No, I understand. It's better I wait downstairs to have the hospital on speed dial in case God forbid something goes wrong", Armin smiled, understanding.

"Eren, my uncle's giving you time off work right? For when Carly comes?", asked Mikasa then. "Yeah, he told me starting next month I get six months off", Eren replied.

Mikasa nodded, exhaling in relief. "Speaking of Levi, isn't he stopping by tomorrow to visit?", asked Rubi.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him or Hanji in a while", Eren replied.

By the end of the day, after the bassinet was completed and Armin and Rubi went home, Mikasa was standing in the nursery, gazing down at the pink bassinet.

She smiled, her hands on her swollen belly. Eren had went downstairs to get her a drink.

"Just two months, sweetie...in just two months you'll be sleeping here", Mikasa cooed sweetly to her swollen belly, getting a hard kick in reply.

"Ohh, someone's excited, aren't you?", Mikasa said gently, smiling as she rubbed her belly.

Eren entered the room, and smiled watching his wife. "I can't believe it's only going to be two months, Mikasa", he confessed, handing her tea.

Mikasa drank it softly. "I know, Eren...its so close now", she agreed.

That night, Eren and Mikasa retired to bed early. Mikasa was getting exhusated from her pregnancy, and while she was in very high spirits, she went to bed very early in the last recent two months.

But it wasn't just due to her pregnancy. Mikasa had been suffering recurring, vivid nightmares. They knew nightmares were a side effect to pregnancy, but it didn't make it easier.

The nightmares often led to Mikasa waking in a cold sweat, the baby kicking frantically. For the most part, her nightmares were about her parents. Which was expected.

But tonight...it would be something very different.

Mikasa slept on her side. She often tossed and turned from her side to her back, finding it more difficult to get comfortable the bigger her belly got.

Eren was asleep beside her on his back, lightly snoring. The ceiling fan was on, since it was already May.

Mikasa grimaced in her sleep, uncomfortably as her nightmare became more vivid. Tonight..her dream was strange.

It felt so...different. And so...real. Eerily real.

She found herself standing outside...in a strange place. People in what appeared to be solider outfits stood around.

They were wearing strange gear on their waists, and had a symbol on their brown jackets, it looked like a pair of wings.

And someone was on his knees on the ground. He had very long hair, covering his face. His body appeared weak, frail...

He lifted his head up then, his green eyes starring right at Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes widened, as her heart sunk. It was Eren...but something was so wrong with him.

So very wrong...she could sense it. In this dream...this very real feeling dream, she was pregnant. "E-Eren...", Mikasa's voice cracked, slowly approaching him.

"Mikasa...I'm so sorry..the curse won't let me make it...to our child's birth...", Eren said, his voice hoarse.

Mikasa fell to her knees at his side, her hands on her swollen belly. "Eren...no..please! You have to be there! I need you...WE need you!", she pleaded, tearfully.

"Mikasa...you know how Ymir's curse works...my time is up...at sunset today. And our baby isn't due for two more months...", Eren said weakly, regretfully.

Mikasa choked back a sob, squeezing his hand. "There...there HAS to be a cure, Eren! Another way!", she cried, her shoulders trembling.

Eren's eyes darkened, grimly. "There isn't...we both know that...", he said.

The sun started to set, as Mikasa hugged Eren close. "Eren...! Please...don't leave me...don't leave us...", she begged him, tears flooding down her face now.

"I don't want to...Mikasa, I love you so much...I just wish...I had a second chance...to have shown you sooner...how much I love you...", Eren admitted, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

"Eren..! I love you..so much! Please...stay with me...!", Mikasa sobbed, shaking badly now. Eren's eyes halfway shut, as the sun fully set.

His body went limp in Mikasa's arms. Mikasa gasped, her heart sinking. She pressed her ear to his chest, hearing no heart beat.

Tears welled up in Mikasa's eyes, as they widened. She gritted her teeth, hugging his limp body close. "EREN!", she cried out, sobbing heavily.

Some type of time skip happened in the dream...and two soldiers were talking. "Whatever happened to that girl? The Rouge Titan's wife?", one asked.

"Oh...that's...a horrible story. She became delusional after Eren died. During her labor, she kept screaming for Eren, even though he was dead. In the end, the poor girl died from blood loss, and her baby was stillborn. She was the last Asian I heard...", the other solider replied.

"Jesus...aren't they buried up in...-" The dream showed a vision of the grave sight of Eren, Mikasa and their baby.

The image woke Mikasa, as she suddenly gasped, sitting up in bed, soaked in sweat. She had tears flooded in her eyes, as she panted, her heart racing frantically.

"E-Eren! EREN!", Mikasa shook her husband awake. Eren jumped, startled, sitting up. "Mikasa?! Is it the baby-", Eren was cut off, as Mikasa collapsed into his arms, hugging him close, sobbing uncontrollably.

Eren never heard her cry this hard before, her entire body shaking like a leaf. "Mikasa...! Oh god...angel, you're shaking! What's wrong? Another nightmare...?", Eren asked his wife, worriedly. He stroked her hair, feeling her belly, the baby kicking.

Mikasa could only nod, sobbing nonstop. "Eren..! Please..tell me you're really here! Tell me you're okay!", Mikasa pleaded then, in between sobs.

"W-What...? Mikasa...", Eren started, taken aback. This...never happened before. "PLEASE! Eren, please tell me you're okay! You're not dying...right?!", Mikasa begged.

Eren's eyes widened, horrified. "I'm all right, sweetheart...I'm worried about you! I'm fine, not dying...", Eren assured his wife.

Mikasa then pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She released a shaky exhale of relief.

Eren starred down at his wife...horrified. What on earth did she dream to get her this freaked out? Eren...couldn't even imagine.

"Mikasa...what...did you dream? Was it about your parents again...?", he asked softly and carefully, rubbing her back.

Mikasa shook her head, choking back a sob. "N-No...it was...about you Eren...about us...", Mikasa replied, her tone shaky.

She hugged him close, continuing to listen to his heartbeat.

"We...were in..I don't know where we were! But...I never want to go to that place again! There was no hope...and...oh Eren, it felt so real...it felt more like a memory than a dream...you...you...", Mikasa sobbed, looking up at him.

"Eren, you...you had d-d-", Mikasa couldn't bring herself to say it, feeling a severe stress migraine coming on.

"Easy, easy baby...you don't have to say it. Breathe...it was just a nightmare. I'm not dying, baby. I'm right here", Eren soothed his wife, worriedly.

Mikasa placed a hand to her forehead, her head feeling like it may split open.

"Easy, shhhh easy baby...its okay. I'm all right..I'm right here", Eren soothed his wife, a worried look in his eyes.

Mikasa took several shaky breaths, when she suddenly cried out in pain, clutching her swollen belly.

"Mikasa...! Are you in pain?", Eren took her hand, looking panicked. Mikasa instantly crushed his hand tightly, grimacing.

"Y-Yes! It hurts Eren...my stomach...oh god!", she cried out, clutching her swollen belly, getting sharp pains.

Eren's heart sunk, as he turned white. It...was it early labor? Triggered by this nightmare? Without giving it anymore thought, Eren grabbed his phone.

"I'm calling Rubi, just breathe baby", he said urgently, jumping into action as he hit Rubi's number. "E-Eren...I don't know if its...the real thing..", Mikasa told him through gritted teeth, doubling over.

"It sure as hell looks like it is! Just breathe sweetie", Eren rubbed her back, worriedly. Mikasa blew out quick breaths, unable to really do it gently, in too much pain.

When Rubi arrived, it was extremely tense. Both she and Eren kept checking their watches and phones, to time the pains.

Mikasa winced, breathing softly, leaning in Eren's arms on the bed. Rubi checked her stopwatch. "It's not real contractions", she confirmed then, looking relieved.

"Are you positive?", asked Eren anxiously, as Mikasa exhaled in relief.

"Yes. Real contractions come in a pattern. And the pattern gets closer together as time goes on. These pains are random, and drifting further apart", Rubi explained.

"Thank God...", Mikasa cried tearfully in relief, clinging tightly to Eren. "Then...why were they so painful, Rubi?", asked Eren worriedly, not relaxed yet.

He held his wife close, rubbing her belly.

"She had a really horrible nightmare, Eren. The stress was too much on her and the baby. It's a miracle she didn't go into labor from it...", Rubi explained, anxiously. She rubbed Mikasa's back soothingly.

Mikasa whimpered at the mention of the nightmare. Rubi looked worried. "Bloody hell...Miki, you're really shaky. Eren, what...did she dream?", Rubi asked, anxiously.

Eren shook his head. "I don't know all the details...but...I died in the dream...", Eren replied softly. Mikasa whimpered then, clinging tighter to Eren. Eren actually winced, Mikasa's fingers dug into his skin.

She was holding onto him for dear life, like she was afraid something was going to pull them apart.

Her breathing was also labored.

"She's clearly having a panic attack...Sis, its okay sweetie, Eren's not going anywhere", Rubi soothed Mikasa gently.

Mikasa sniffled, taking Rubi's hand and squeezing it. "I'm right here baby. I'm not leaving you...shhhh, easy..easy, it's okay angel..", Eren soothed his wife, rubbing her belly and kissing the scar on her cheek.

Mikasa eventually drifted to sleep in Eren's arms, her ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I...I've never seen Miki like that before, Eren", Rubi confessed, a bit freaked out herself. "Neither have I..not like this. Even when she was hit by that truck years ago, she was calm in my arms...but this...", Eren's heart sunk.

"I...I don't know what Mikasa saw...in her dream, and I don't want to know. She was so scared, convinced I was dying...", he went on.

"Don't talk about it unless she brings it up. Its best she forgets this dream she had. For her sake and the baby's", Rubi stated softly.

By the next day, Mikasa was resting in bed. Eren was right with her, Levi visiting. Eren had explained to Levi over the phone about Mikasa's nightmare.

"How's my niece feeling?", Levi asked softly, as he sat on the end of the bed. Mikasa smiled tiredly. "I've had better mornings..", she admitted.

She had calmed down a bit, but was exhausted from last night. Levi could see it in her face.

"Eren's been taking care of you, right?", Levi asked, protectively. "Yes, uncle", Mikasa assured him. "I'm right here, ya know", Eren grumbled, rubbing his wife's sore back.

"Fair point...", Levi said. "How's Farlen...?", asked Mikasa curiously then. "Growing too fast, he's out getting ice cream with Hanji right now", Levi smiled slightly.

It was only because of his son and niece that Levi could smile at all, since losing Petra.

"They really do grow fast...I can't believe how baby's coming in just two months", Eren agreed. Mikasa leaned into him.

"You're still going through with the home birth, Mikasa? Despite your ribs?", Levi asked then, concerned.

"Yes...I want too. Mom had me at home, Uncle. So I want to do the same. Don't worry, it will be safe", Mikasa assured him.

Levi gave a worried sigh. "You look exhausted, Mikasa", he had to admit. Mikasa looked down softly, dark circles under her eyes.

"It wasn't a good night...but I'll be okay, Uncle. Don't worry", Mikasa assured him. Levi and Eren exchanged worried looks, neither of them understanding, or even wanting to know what horrible nightmare Mikasa had last night.

But both men remained worried, they didn't even have to exchange words. Their eyes said it all...Mikasa would be giving birth in just two months. And Eren was scared to death.


	7. Carla Petra Jaeger

**Author's Note: It's finally here! The Birth of Eren and Mikasa's daughter!**

It was a rainy morning. A thunderstorm had started late last night, and the rain continued on into the morning. Although no one could complain, the rain was desperately needed.

The date was July 14th and so far the summer had been extremely hot. A dangerous heatwave in fact. The heat had gotten so bad, Mikasa decided to cut her hair short again.

It was long for the majority of her pregnancy, but now it was back to her cute short yet feminine style, with the long bangs.

It was only two days passed Mikasa's due date. So to say tension was high was a huge understatement. She was due any minute now.

It was only about 7 AM, as the rain continued pounding against the roof. The sky was dark and cloudy. It was pretty dark in Eren and Mikasa's bedroom still.

Eren was asleep on his back, when he stirred, waking to the sound of soft muffled sobbing. He blinked softly, worriedly turning onto his side.

Mikasa was laying on her side, her back turned to him, most likely not wanting to wake him, as she sobbed softly into her hands.

"Hey...Mikasa...", Eren's voice was soft, as he gently felt her big swollen belly. Mikasa sniffled, turning onto her back to face him, her face tear stained.

"I...I'm sorry Eren...", was all she managed to get out. "Don't. Don't apologize baby", Eren very gently cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers.

Mikasa choked back a sob...since her seventh month, Mikasa's emotions had become extremely high. But it wasn't the normal type of mood swings.

She often thought of her parents during this pregnancy...and it became very easy for her to burst into tears about it.

It didn't help she was constantly having vivid nightmares of their deaths.

"Eren...I miss them...so much", Mikasa sobbed, she nuzzled into him then, her tears wetting his shirt. "I know angel..I know, shhhh...I'm right here", Eren assured his heavily pregnant wife, kissing her forehead and rubbing her belly.

It was only natural that this would happen. Mikasa exhaled shakily, her breathing wasn't too great either. The weight from this pregnancy put a great strain on her ribs.

"E-Eren...I want mom...", Mikasa said then. "I know baby...I know...", Eren soothed, thinking she meant her deceased mother. Mikasa shook her head tearfully. "No..I mean...your mom, Eren...please..I..", Mikasa couldn't explain it.

Ever since she was little, when she was in desperate need of a mother's attention, Carla was always there.

"Oh..! Sure baby, I'll call her over", Eren realized, as he quickly grabbed his phone. Mikasa sniffled, nodding, her entire figure shaky.

When Carla arrived, she hurried over to Mikasa. "Mikasa! Sweetheart...", Carla instantly hugged Mikasa close.

Mikasa buried her face into Carla's shirt, sobbing softly. "Shhhh, its okay angel..its okay, I'm here sweetie", Carla soothed her, rubbing her back.

"Sorry to call so early, mom...", Eren started. "No, don't apologize Eren. This is a very emotional time for both of you right now. She's due any minute now...", Carla assured her son, as she stroked Mikasa's hair.

Eventually, Mikasa calmed down. Once it was 10 in the morning, the rain continued outside. Mikasa was sitting in bed, Carla was downstairs making hot tea.

"Eren...can you help me up?", asked Mikasa softly. "Of course hon..", Eren gently took his wife's hands. Mikasa gripped his hands back, as she exhaled once on her feet.

"Easy..", Eren watched her like a hawk, as Mikasa placed a hand to her lower back, exhausted from this pregnancy at this point.

She was beyond ready to meet their baby girl. Eren rubbed her back soothingly, a worried look in his eyes. Mikasa blinked, starring at their bed.

"Eren...I know its the...third time this morning but..can we change the sheets again?", she asked then. The sheets were clean, but Mikasa was currently nesting.

Rubi refereed to it as the "Unknown first stage of labor" While it didn't mean labor would be the same day, nesting occurred starting a week to a few days before labor started.

Many doctors disregarded the stage, since no physical pain was involved. But Rubi considered it a crucial stage, and one that shouldn't be ignored.

The mother would grow extremely anxious with the birthing area and especially the nursery, constantly switching things around until they were perfect.

Mikasa started nesting about four days ago, so naturally Eren was on high alert. Rubi also kept her phone on her at all times.

"Of course sweetie, any specific set in mind?", asked Eren. Mikasa bit her lip. "The light blue set", she answered.

Eren removed the white sheets that were on their bed, and brought in the light blue sheets. He began to put the fitted sheet on, as Mikasa then began helping.

"Mika..baby, its okay I can do it, you shouldn't bend", Eren began to fuss, worried as Carla entered the room. Mikasa shook her head quickly then.

"Eren, I need to do this", she said firmly and anxiously, as she adjust the sheet. "But..", Eren began nervously.

"Let her be, Eren", Carla said then softly. Eren looked at his mother, while Mikasa continued fussing over the sheets.

"Eren, remember what Rubi said. She's nesting. Trust me, you don't want to stop a mommy from nesting. She's going to remain extremely anxious until its perfect for her and the baby...she will be giving birth in this bed after all", Carla explained gently.

Eren's eyes softened. "But..I...", he started. Carla smiled softly. "I know son, you want to help her. But don't worry..she'll need you soon enough", she assured her son.

Mikasa exhaled as she finished with the sheets, placing a hand to her belly. She folded the quilt, since it was extremely humid outside, and set it on the chair in the bedroom.

They all knew heatstroke was a serious risk for Mikasa right now. It was a deadly heatwave, humid, and being in labor would cause her to feel overheated.

Eren and Armin actually had to install a second air conditioner in the bedroom last month, plus Rubi mentioned Mikasa would most likely need some cool baths or showers during labor.

Mikasa saw there were six pillows on the bed. She adjusted them briefly, and then went into the nursery. She rearranged the sheets in the pink bassinet, and kept debating between tying the pink curtains up, or letting them cover the window.

Her nesting went on all morning. By around noon, she finally calmed down. Eren and her were downstairs, the AC on high.

The TV was on in the living room, a weather report playing. Eren and Mikasa were sitting on the couch, Carla was with them.

"...To the community's relief, this downpour will continue into tonight and onto tomorrow morning at the very least. Let's hope this rain saves any personal plants, and cools everyone down during this heatwave", the weather reporter said.

"Cools everyone down? The humidity's through the damn roof lady!", Eren barked at the TV, rolling his eyes. Mikasa chuckled softly at his ranting, agreeing with him.

She was reading another childbirth book, as Eren flicked through the TV channels. Mikasa went to turn the page, when she suddenly froze.

It...was so mild..she barely felt it...but she thought she felt a small contraction. She placed her hands to her belly, after setting her book down, focusing.

Eren instantly caught this. "Mikasa? Baby what is it? Pain?", he asked, instantly beginning to panic. Carla looked over, worried.

"I...well..I think...I just had a contraction but...it was very mild", Mikasa confessed, her hands not leaving her large belly.

Carla and Eren exchanged anxious looks. "Time it sweetheart...", Carla told her softly. Mikasa nodded, looking up at the clock. It was 12:10 PM

They waited, in tense silence. When 12:20 hit, Mikasa blinked, feeling it again. But they were so insanely mild...they didn't even hurt.

Still, Eren caught her looking down at her belly. "Mikasa...?", he asked anxiously.

"I think...that was another one..but they're very mild. It might not be...Eren?", Mikasa blinked then, noticing he had already got his phone out.

He got up, pacing, waiting for Rubi to answer. "Eren? Is it Mikasa?", Rubi answered, worriedly.

"Yes..! Rubi, you need to get over here now!", Eren replied, urgently, even sounding panicked.

"I'll be right over!", Rubi replied, anxiously.

Mikasa frowned, as both her and Carla had to chuckle.

"Eren..! You didn't have to panic Rubi! I'm not in any real pain yet..I can't even tell if its labor yet", Mikasa admitted.

"Yea but babe, why risk anything? You said you felt something", Eren pointed out, looking very worried. Mikasa exhaled softly.

"Mom, can you help me up? Maybe if I walk a bit, it'll become obvious", she asked.

"Of course angel, good idea", Carla helped Mikasa to her feet, as Eren bit his lip, watching his wife like a hawk.

"Easy...I got you, angel", he soothed her, helping her walk. "I'm fine, Eren...really", Mikasa assured him, as she gave a small smile.

Eren starred at his wife. "How can you...be so nonchalant and calm?", he asked, terrified. Mikasa smiled softly.

"Because you're here, Eren", she replied simply.

Just then, the front door burst open. "I'm here! Miki! Are you...", Rubi blinked then, her and Armin standing there.

She saw Mikasa not only looked fine, but she was standing. In fact Eren looked worse than Mikasa.

"Bloody hell, either you got seriously high pain tolerance, or Eren's panicking for nothing", Rubi stated, coming over.

"I think its both, sis...I'm pretty sure I had two contractions...but they're extremely minor", Mikasa admitted.

"You look pretty good for being in possible labor", Armin said, as Rubi came over, gently feeling Mikasa's belly.

"Thanks, Armin...", Mikasa smiled. "Well...? Rubi is it..?", Eren asked urgently. "Hard to tell...how long has it been since your last contraction, sis?", Rubi asked Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at the clock, it read 12:30 now. "Ten minutes ago...Oh!", Mikasa's hands suddenly flew to her belly, feeling another small pain.

"Mikasa...!", Eren gently took her hand, as Mikasa took a few deep gentle breaths.

"Breathe sis, thats it...good girl. Okay that was a third contraction...ten minutes apart. That sounds like the real thing to me...I'll need to check you though to be sure", Rubi explained.

She, Mikasa and Eren went upstairs while Carla and Armin decided to make ice chips, and get everything ready.

"I have to admit, Eren looks more pale than Mikasa", Armin said. Carla laughed softly.

"I expected that...Mikasa's a very strong woman. The early stages of labor wouldn't phase her", she said.

They got a large stack of towels, a small baby bath, scissors, ice chips, a bowl of cold water with a cloth, and a bulb syringe.

Upstairs, Rubi had just got done checking Mikasa's dilation. "Only one cementer. You got a long way to go mommy...at the very least ten hours", Rubi confirmed, as Eren helped his wife sit up, rubbing her lower back.

"Ten hours?", asked Eren worriedly, as Mikasa took a few deep breaths. "Most first time labors take at least 12 hours, Eren. Some can even take days...", she told him a bit breathelssly.

Eren's heart sunk at the thought. "What can we do...?", he asked, worried. The mere thought of Mikasa having to go through this for days scared him to death.

"Just let her body do its thing, pray nothing goes wrong and support her", Rubi replied softly.

"Eren...I'll be okay...I promise", Mikasa assured her worried husband, leaning into him gently. Eren's eyes softened, as he gently kissed her forehead, his hand on her belly.

'I have to calm down...get it together Eren. She needs you...now more than ever. I need to keep a level head', he told himself in his head.

"Rubi...can we move back downstairs? It's going to be a while, and its cooler down there", Mikasa asked then, quite casually. One wouldn't guess she was in labor.

"Of course sweetie, the rooms are bigger downstairs so its cooler", Rubi and Eren both helped Mikasa up on her feet.

Once downstairs, things were extremely calm. Mikasa was resting on the couch in Eren's arms, as Rubi kept an eye on the time.

Mikasa didn't feel hungry at all during her labor, but she was extremely thirsty. Practically dehydrated. She had three drinks near her, ice cold water, iced tea and orange juice.

She, Eren, Armin, Rubi and Carla had spent a good two hours visiting, mostly talking or watching TV.

Mikasa's labor remained extremely mild for the rest of afternoon.

However, it was by evening that things very slowly but surely started to progress.

Mikasa was groaning weakly through a stronger contraction, leaning over the sofa's arm, breathing deeply.

Eren was rubbing her back softly, a worried look in his eyes.

"That's it, Miki, that's it...good girl, ride it...ride it, sweetie...it'll fade..", Rubi soothed her sister, as Mikasa clutched the sofa's arm tightly.

She gritted her teeth a bit, taking slow gentle breaths. She exhaled as it began to ease. Eren had his hand on her swollen belly, and felt it was rigid through the contraction.

"Easy..easy baby, just breathe. Breathe nice and easy, angel", he soothed her. Mikasa exhaled shakily, as the pain faded.

"That was...about 7 minutes, right?", she asked them both.

"Correct Miki...we're progressing, slowly. You're doing wonderful sis", Rubi assured her, as Eren helped his wife sit down, rubbing her back.

"You're doing great, angel. It'll be over soon, I promise", he assured her. Mikasa leaned into Eren, nodding. "They hurt a little bit now...but I've been through much worse pain", she admitted.

She went to reach onto the coffee table for ice chips, but Eren quickly got them for her.

It was a long night, Mikasa's labor remained fairly slow. However to everyone's relief, she actually was able to get some sleep.

She slept in the bed, wearing her loose white nightgown, her scarf by her, as the AC blew cool air in the bedroom.

Eren was right at her side, unable to sleep as he kept his hand on her swollen belly. He could feel it tighten off and on about every 7 minutes with a contraction. Mikasa only softly winced once in a while.

Despite Eren's worry, the labor was going, while very slow, extremely smoothly. Which took a heavy weight off everyone's shoulders.

But they also knew the labor wasn't gonna be the hard part for Mikasa. It was the delivery.

Carla and Armin fell asleep downstairs around 1 in the morning, and Rubi fell asleep in the guest bedroom at 2 AM, knowing she'd need her rest for Mikasa's sake.

Eren was the last to fall asleep, holding his wife's limp hand, not letting it go.

When 8 AM came, Mikasa was woken by a somewhat stronger contraction. She groaned, sitting up, her hands going to her belly as she started breathing deeply.

Eren stirred, hearing. "Mika? Baby, are they getting worse?", he asked, instantly alert and awake, rubbing her back and taking her hand as Mikasa leaned into him.

"A bit...I think that was about 6 minutes apart...", Mikasa replied, her breath staggering a bit, as Eren watched her.

"I'll go wake Rubi sweetie, hang in there", Eren kissed the scar on her cheek, before hurrying to wake Rubi.

Mikasa very gently and slowly rocked herself back and fourth, preparing herself for the next contraction.

"You're really taking your time, aren't you sweetie?", she cooed softly to her belly, getting a soft kick in reply.

Rubi and Eren hurried in then. "Morning mommy...Eren said they're getting stronger?", Rubi asked worriedly, taking Mikasa's hands.

"Only a bit...Carly really isn't eager to be born", Mikasa admitted tiredly, gently rubbing her swollen belly.

"Walking might help move things along, sis", Rubi stated. "Yeah...but first can I get a cool shower?", asked Mikasa, feeling pretty overheated.

"Of course Miki, Eren make sure that bloody air conditioner is working", Rubi ordered. "Trust me it is", Eren assured, although double checked to be safe.

The cool water in the shower felt amazing to Mikasa. Rubi was in the bathroom with her, sitting on the sink.

As Mikasa got her hair wet, she counted in her head. She started labor about 24 hours ago...and she was only about halfway there.

When she finished her shower and got dressed in her nightgown, Rubi helped her exit the bathroom. "Easy Miki, take slow steps hon", Rubi told her softly.

Mikasa held onto Rubi's hand, nodding. Eren saw the girls re enter the bedroom. "Hey baby...", Eren gently squeezed her hands then. Mikasa pressed her forehead to Eren's chest, seeking comfort.

"How you holding up, angel?", Eren asked, gently rubbing her swollen belly. "I'm okay...I just...can't wait to meet her already", Mikasa admitted, smiling weakly.

Mikasa spent the morning walking quite a bit around the bedroom, anything to speed this process up. After about three hours of this, it seemed like they were getting no where.

Eren was gently walking with her, never leaving her side. Rubi kept checking the time, anxiously.

At this point Armin and Carla were awake, but were downstairs so Mikasa didn't feel overcrowded.

"Rubi...how many minutes was that?", Mikasa asked after breathing through another contraction. "Only 5 minutes, sis", Rubi replied softly.

Mikasa groaned a bit frustrated. "She's only gone from 6 minutes to 5 in 10 hours...is something wrong?", Eren asked, getting worried now.

"No, I know it may seem that way but trust me Eren. This is fairly normal for first time labor", Rubi replied.

"Don't worry Eren...Carly will come when she's ready. We just have to...whoa!", Mikasa actually suddenly staggered, Eren supporting her, as she clutched the underside of her swollen belly.

Her knees gave out, but Eren had a firm hold on her so she didn't fall, but hit the floor gently.

"Mikasa..?!", Eren panicked, fearfully, seeing the sudden pained look on his wife's face.

"O-Okay...this..this one's strong Eren...oh god..!", Mikasa had to admit, gritting her teeth as this contraction was the sharpest one yet.

"Breathe, Miki...deep breaths, like we practiced sis", Rubi coached softly, as Eren rubbed Mikasa's back.

Mikasa exhaled shakily, her breathing a bit faster this time, as she gripped Eren's hand tightly, closing her eyes in pain.

"I'm right here, Mikasa. You're doing so good...hang in there baby", Eren assured his wife, worry all over his features though.

Mikasa groaned painfully, gently rocking herself back and fourth, still sitting on her knees on the floor, Eren knelt down right at her side, rubbing her back with one hand, and holding her hand with the other.

Rubi was giving Mikasa's arm a gentle assuring squeeze, and her other hand felt Mikasa's contracting belly.

"That's it, that's it Miki...ride it out honey..good job", Rubi soothed her. Finally...after what felt like an eternity, the sharp contraction eased up, releasing Mikasa from its grip.

Mikasa gasped for air, exhaling shakily. She actually began sweating a bit, as Rubi gently got a cool damp cloth, wiping her forehead.

"That...was only 4 minutes", Rubi checked her phone. "So they're finally getting closer?", asked Eren, anxiously as Mikasa caught her breath.

"Yes...Miki, let me check you again", Rubi said, anxiously. Once Rubi confirmed she was at 7 cementers dilated, Mikasa decided to walk around some more.

They stayed in the bedroom, and Carla had come up at this point. Armin waited downstairs, giving Levi updates on the phone.

"Anything, Armin?", Levi asked on the phone. "I think she's finally getting close, that's the last update I..", Armin stopped then, hearing Mikasa groaning loudly upstairs.

His heart sunk, worried as he stayed on the phone with Levi.

Upstairs, Mikasa was sitting in bed on her knees, enduring a tough contraction. She was squeezing Eren's hands for dear life, pressing her forehead to his, her teeth gritted and her eyes closed tightly.

"You're doing so beautifully, Mika...that's it, I'm right here, keep breathing", Eren soothed his wife, a worried look in his eyes.

Mikasa's breathing only quickened as she suddenly groaned deeply. Rubi was rubbing her lower back, paying close attention to Mikasa's body language and breathing.

She noticed Mikasa was groaning more than breathing. "Miki, sis are you starting to feel pressure?", she asked.

Mikasa gave a quick nod, the contraction still having a tight hold on her, her belly rigid. She exhaled shakily.

"It's been slowly building, but now it's...", Mikasa gritted her teeth then. She was feeling immense pressure in her hips from the baby slowly descending down to her birth canal.

And she didn't think it was possible, but it was more painful and uncomfortable than the contractions.

"So..heavy...", she panted, sweating quite a lot now.

"She's a big baby, so you're gonna feel lots of pressure sweetie. Breathe through it...we're really close now honey", Rubi soothed her sister.

"Breathe angel, shhh I know, I know what you're feeling, its uncomfortable, isn't it sweetie? It's okay, it just means the baby's moving down...", Carla comforted Mikasa, gently stroking her hair. Mikasa gently leaned into Carla a bit. Despite her pain, Mikasa couldn't feel safer. She had her husband Eren, Rubi, both her midwife and sister, and even her mother in law, who knew exactly what Mikasa was going through.

After an agonizing two hours of pressure and contractions, it was evening already. Mikasa was crushing Eren's hands now as they remained in the same spot on the bed.

Eren was gently wiping her sweaty forehead, doing whatever he could to support her. But it killed him...ripped his heart out to see her suffer like this. It felt like it was never ending. It feels like an eternity has passed since Mikasa's labor started.

He just wanted it to end for her...and yet, even he knew the worst part was nearly upon them.

Mikasa's groans had grown urgent now, her grip on her husband's hands remained numbingly tight, as she panted.

"Ohhh god..! Eren...I need to push...! Really bad...I can feel it...she's coming..!", Mikasa cried out, unable to take it anymore.

It felt like a bowling ball was set on her pelvis, and the contractions were practically on top of each other now, and lasting at a painful full minute at a time.

"Okay, okay baby...", Eren soothed her, as Rubi quickly got into action. "She's dilated...finally, okay sweetie your water's about to break, what position do you want to push in?", she asked, relieved they finally reached the delivery stage, worried for Mikasa.

"Sitting like this...gravity will help...", Mikasa admitted, breathlessly. "Good call Miki...okay honey", Rubi laid towels out under Mikasa. Mikasa managed to pull her legs apart a bit, sitting on her knees.

Eren got behind his wife to support her, rubbing her belly and kissing her shoulder. He took her hand. "You got this, angel. You got this...it's finally time, we're finally going to meet her", he soothed her, as Mikasa breathed deeply.

Carla was at Mikasa's left side, taking her other hand, a worried look in her eyes, as Rubi got into position to assist Mikasa. She actually took a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous.

It just really hit for Rubi, Mikasa's life and her baby's life was purely in Rubi's hands. But she took a deep breath, needing to relax.

Mikasa had the much harder end of this job. "Okay Miki, as soon as your contractions peaks, push!", Rubi said gently but anxiously.

Mikasa didn't even have to wait 10 seconds, her contraction peaking. She gritted her teeth, giving a strong push, as she crushed Eren's and Carla's hands.

The second Mikasa bore down, she instantly cried out in pain. But not from the contraction. A sharp pain shot up her ribs from the strain.

"I know angel, I know...your ribs", Eren felt his heart sink in panic. The pained look on his wife's face, and the tears in the corners of her eyes said it all. Mikasa exhaled as she stopped pushing, her body trembling from the pain.

Carla and Rubi both exchanged worried looks, knowing this was going to be a long delivery.

"Okay Miki, like we discussed. We got to be careful with your ribs, sweetie. Only give gentle pushes, let the gravity and contractions work her out...", Rubi instructed softly.

Mikasa nodded, breathing heavily as Carla wiped her sweaty forehead.

This painfully slow and delicate process went on for another full two hours. Mikasa could barely push without her ribs feeling like they had been set on fire, but the baby was oversized, so the contractions could only do so much. Her water had broke at this point too.

"Easy, Miki! Easy, gentle..slow down!", Rubi cried worriedly. Mikasa was pushing a bit harder. She grunted painfully, the pain in her ribs unbearable, but she couldn't take this slow process anymore.

She wanted her baby to arrive. "I can't...! Rubi, I can't...the pressure...it's too much!", Mikasa cried out, as she gasped for air.

"I know, I know sissy, but...", Rubi trailed off then, biting her lip. Despite their worry for her ribs, she knew this delivery had drug out long enough.

And it was a firm belief from her family that to always trust the mother's instincts.

Rubi then gently placed her hand on Mikasa's swollen belly.

"Miki...do what you have to do. Don't listen to any instructions, trust your body", she said then, seriously.

Mikasa's eyes widened, in relief. "Thank you sis...", she whimpered, needing that more than anything.

She crushed Eren's hand tightly then, giving a strong push. "Mikasa, that's it, that's it, angel! You're doing so well..", Eren soothed her, not taking his eyes off his wife.

"Good job sweetheart! You're so close", Carla encouraged, gently wiping Mikasa's forehead again. Mikasa took short gasps, and then pushed again, this time even harder.

Suddenly, Mikasa released a scream of pain, her eyes shut tightly, the pain in her ribs was overwhelming.

Eren flinched at the sound, his heart sinking. She was in agony...it killed him to see her struggle. "Rubi, please tell me its almost over!", Eren begged then, still supporting his laboring wife.

"Yes! I'm just starting to see the head, Eren! Good job Miki, keep going!", Rubi encouraged.

Mikasa couldn't answer, fully focused on delivering her baby. She crushed Eren's hand tightly, as she pushed again.

She then suddenly felt a severe burning pain between her legs, and at the same time her ribs felt like they were breaking all over again.

She screamed once more, and suddenly her grip on Eren's hand became so tight, his hand turned purple and it broke.

The sound of a bone breaking filled the room, and Eren winced, gritting his teeth but he ignored it. "E-Eren..!", Mikasa cried then, fearfully as she gasped for air.

"Shh, don't worry Mika, you're in a lot more pain. Just focus on little Carly", Eren assured his exhausted wife, smoothing her bangs back, kissing her scar.

"The baby's head is crowning, Miki! You're so close, you're doing beautifully!", Rubi cried, relieved, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Mikasa gripped Eren's broken hand and Carla's hand, as she pushed again, groaning painfully. "Ohhh god...!", she cried out, the pain only intensifying.

"That's it! Good girl, Miki, her head's almost out...", Rubi coached, as she supported the baby's head as it slowly, but easily emerged. It was a big head of course, filled with brown hair, Eren's hair.

Despite the baby's size, Mikasa was managing to push her out. Within seconds the head emerged with some blood.

"...that's it...Oh Mikasa, beautiful! Beautiful job, sis! Her head's out...that was a great push, sis! Rest for a moment...you've earned it", Rubi soothed

Mikasa gasped for air, the pain in her ribs and belly intense. She was soaked in sweat at this point, her bangs wet.

"She's almost here, Mikasa...you're doing so wonderful, baby! I'm so proud of you", Eren soothed her, wiping her forehead and gently kissing her cheek.

Eren actually felt tears in his eyes...this was it. Their baby was almost born. And Mikasa's suffering would finally end.

Mikasa continued to take deep shaky breaths, and then softly reached her hand down, feeling the baby's head.

"Oh Eren, she's right there...", Mikasa mused weakly, tears appearing in her eyes at the realization. "Yes she is...you're so close now baby", Eren smiled, tearfully.

"She's got her father's hair...", Rubi noticed softly, as Carla rubbed Mikasa's back, tears in her own eyes.

Mikasa grimaced then, panting, feeling the pain return.

"Eren...I need to lay down..now", she said then, urgently and breathlessly.

Eren and Carla didn't keep her waiting, as they helped Mikasa lay on her back, but propped by pillows. Mikasa instinctively opened her legs more

She instantly started pushing again, as Eren held her hand, not letting go. "That's it, Mikasa! That's it, she's almost here", he comforted her, as Carla wiped Mikasa's forehead again.

"One more push, Miki! I promise!", Rubi assured sister. Eren couldn't help but feel amazed...despite how long and difficult the delivery was, Mikasa stayed strong.

She never once let the words "I can't" escape her lips. She was in serious pain, and felt so exhausted...but she never gave up.

Mikasa leaned forward, giving one final strong push, as she released a third and final scream of pain. The sound ripped through Eren's heart, and it was painful for Rubi and Carla to hear too.

But the scream was quickly followed by the sound of a baby crying then.

Mikasa collapsed onto her pillows, gasping heavily for air, as the pain left. Although the pain in her ribs remained.

"She's here, Miki! Oh my god...she's beautiful...!", cried Rubi tearfully, overwhelmed as she started cleaning the baby girl, wrapping her in a pink blanket.

"You did it, Mikasa! Oh god...you did it", Eren sobbed, gently kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. Mikasa felt dizzy for a moment, as she only felt severe exhaustion...but then her eyes opened, hearing her baby crying.

She winced, clutching her chest, but forced herself to sit up, Eren helping her.

"Rubi...let me see her, please sis", Mikasa pleaded very weakly. Her body felt like led, but at the same time overwhelming happiness overcame her.

Rubi smiled, bringing the pink bundle over. Mikasa held her weak arms out eagerly, as Rubi gently handed the baby over.

At that moment, Eren and Mikasa gazed down at their newborn daughter. Their child...their first child. The baby stopped crying, and opened her eyes...they were her mother's eyes. Mikasa's eyes.

And she had brown hair matching Eren's hair. The baby looked up at her parents sleepily. Mikasa's eyes widened, as tears welled up in them.

"Oh my god...Eren...she's...she's so beautiful...!", Mikasa choked back a sob, as she cradled the baby close. She was finally a mother...and it was her and Eren's baby.

Mikasa's ultimate wish...to have a family with Eren came true.

"Oh Mikasa...she's as gorgeous as her mother...", Eren choked back a sob too, as he gazed at their baby.

In that moment, time stopped for Eren and Mikasa. They knew nothing else. All they knew was the beautiful baby in Mikasa's tired arms.

The new life they created. Little Carla Petra Jaeger. Carla and Rubi had burst into tears at this point.

"Hello, little angel...you finally decided to show...oh god, you are so beautiful", Mikasa cooed weakly as the baby nuzzled against her chest.

"She's perfect, Mikasa..our perfect little girl", Eren said tearfully, smiling. Mikasa looked at Rubi then. "Rubi...oh sis, thank you...", she cried.

Rubi choked back a sob, as she very gently hugged Mikasa, and kissed Carly's forehead.

"You did so _wonderful_ Miki!", she cried happily.

That evening, things had gone peaceful and quiet. After breastfeeding, Mikasa was laying on her side, completely exhusated from the long labor and delivery.

She had her hand resting on Carly's little belly, as Carly slept on the bed between her parents. Eren watched over his girls, so relieved it was over.

Their child was finally here. Mikasa had her eyes closed, having drifted to sleep, completely exhausted. She still had severe soreness between her legs and on her ribs...but she was too happy to care.

Carla had went downstairs to tell Grisha, while Armin was holding Rubi close, as they watched the new family.

Rubi's knees were shaky, as Armin held onto her, stroking her long red hair. "Mikasa's gonna be okay?", he asked worriedly.

"Yes...she's going to be sore as hell, and very weak for a while. But she'll recover just fine", Rubi replied weakly.

"That's because she had such a wonderful and caring midwife", Armin said sweetly then, kissing Rubi's forehead. Rubi smiled, blushing.

Eren didn't take his eyes off Mikasa or their baby girl, as they both rested.

Carla Petra Jaeger was born July 15th, 2019 at 8:45 PM, in the home and bed of Eren and Mikasa Jaeger.


	8. Parents

Mikasa slept soundly in bed. At this point, the rain had stopped. Only about four hours had passed since Mikasa delivered the baby. She was exhausted, unable to even move.

Eren was watching over her, his eyes not leaving her. He was also holding their newborn daughter. Carly was asleep in the pink bundle in her father's arms.

Eren gently cradled his baby girl close, kissing her forehead, exhaling softly. He then looked back at his exhausted wife.

Her labor went for over 30 hours, and the delivery went on for two hours. Mikasa was asleep on her back, propped by pillows.

Her bangs still slightly stuck to her forehead from sweating, and she looked paler than usual. Her red scarf was neatly folded beside her.

Armin and Rubi were in the armchair, Rubi in her boyfriend's lap, her head resting against his chest as Armin was stroking her shoulder soothingly.

Carla had gone downstairs to keep Levi company and to let Grisha in, who was called over to examine Mikasa and the baby to be sure they were all right.

Mikasa weakly stirred. Her body felt heavy as led, and she could barely move it. She was woken however, by dire pain.

Pain in her head, and pain in her ribcage. Mikasa released a weak whimper, grimacing as she held one hand to her head, and the other clutched her chest.

"Mikasa...", Eren's eyes turned urgent, seeing his wife wake in extreme discomfort. Rubi hurried over, and Armin sat up anxiously.

"Miki, where does it hurt sweetie?", Rubi asked, worriedly.

"My head...feels like its gonna split open...and my ribs...", Mikasa winced, but then she forced her heavy eyelids open, as it all came back to her.

Her eyes widened then. "Eren, is Carly all right?!", she cried fearfully then. She then saw Eren was holding their baby.

"Easy, easy angel! Carly's fine...she's just fine, baby. You're the one in bad shape Mika...", Eren said worriedly.

Mikasa blinked weakly, her body relaxing, gazing down at her daughter who slept peacefully in Eren's arms.

"Your mind must be foggy...it was a long and hard delivery", Armin said softly, worried. Mikasa looked down, as it slowly returned to her.

The long labor, the summer heat...the 2 hour delivery...no wonder she felt so horrible physically.

She then suddenly froze, and ran her hand through her long bangs and hair, groaning. "What's wrong, baby?", Eren asked, worriedly.

Rubi gently placed a hand to Mikasa's cheek then. "She's bloody boiling...between birth and this heatwave, she could be in minor heatstroke. I need to prepare a cool shower for her, get her body temperature down...", Rubi said quickly and urgently.

Eren nodded, as Rubi hurried into the bathroom, Armin helping.

Despite the burning pain in her ribs and head, and despite her feeling so overheated, Mikasa gave a weak smile at her baby girl.

"Eren, let me hold her..please", she pleaded then, knowing once she had her shower, she may pass out again.

"Of course angel", Eren very gently handed the baby over. He held his arm under Mikasa's weak, shaky arms.

Mikasa cradled her baby girl close, as she smiled weakly. "She's so gorgeous Eren...I can't get over it", she mused weakly.

Eren then stroked Mikasa's shoulder, and kissed her hair softly. "You did beautifully, Mikasa. I am so proud of you...my strong girl", he whispered lovingly.

Mikasa blushed, gazing at her husband. "I mean it Mikasa...you were amazing. You...never once panicked or got scared. You just...focused. Despite all that pain...", Eren said.

Mikasa's eyes softened then. She knew it must have been difficult for Eren, and even Rubi and Carla to see her go through that.

She gently took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's because you were there, Eren", she smiled weakly. Eren smiled back softly. He then winced, pulling his hand away.

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Eren! What happened to your hand?", she cried worriedly, as Carly remained fast asleep.

"Whoa...baby, you don't remember do you?", Eren realized. She was in such agony during the delivery. Between the contractions, pushing, the summer heat and the pain in her ribs, it was no wonder she forget small things that happened during it.

Mikasa shook her head. "To be honest Eren...I..was in a lot of pain so...my memory's foggy", she confessed, biting her lip.

"You got quite the grip, Mikasa. When it was almost over, you gave my hand a good crush", Eren chuckled softly.

Mikasa blinked, worriedly. "Hey...don't. You were in WAY more pain than me", Eren assured his wife then, gently pressing his forehead to hers. Mikasa gave a small nod, as she gazed back down at their daughter.

She then placed a hand to her forehead, grimacing. She was beginning to feel dizzy from the heat. "Easy...Rubi's gonna get you cooled down sweetie", Eren soothed her.

He very gently took Carly, who weighed 10 lbs, as Rubi hurried back in. Carla had come up at that point too.

"Easy angel, easy...slow steps...don't push yourself", Carla soothed, as she and Rubi very gently helped Mikasa to her feet.

"Do not move fast, Miki. You're really sore...", Rubi added worriedly. Mikasa could only give them a small nod.

For once she didn't fuss over people helping her. Because she was feeling so light headed, if it wasn't for Rubi and Carla, she'd fall over.

The only thing keeping her from passing out from heatstroke was the pain in her ribs and head, not to mention she was sore as hell between her legs still from the delivery.

Once the girls went into the bathroom to get Mikasa cooled down, Armin came over by his best friend. "Eren...how you holding up?", he asked softly.

Eren gave a relieved but tired smile. "I..really don't know. I'm just...on one hand so glad its over. Mikasa did wonderful, and our baby...", Eren smiled down at the sleeping infant.

Armin smiled as well. "She's beautiful, Eren. How does it feel being a dad?", he asked. Eren grinned, some tears of happiness appearing in his eyes.

"It's..overwhelming. I feel so happy, but at the same time right now...I'm worried for Mikasa. As strong as she stayed...it was hard on her", Eren admitted.

Armin looked down softly. "Agreed...I heard her screaming from downstairs. I never heard Mikasa scream like that before...", he confessed.

"I only did once...when her ribs were fractured. I'm just...so thankful Rubi was here, and so was mom, and you", Eren said.

"Right now Mikasa's got a while to recover. She's exhausted. But Eren...don't worry. Mikasa's strong, she'll pull through this. More importantly...you both need rest now. Once Mikasa heals, it'll be sleepless nights with a newborn baby", Armin pointed out, smiling softly.

"Good point, Armin...", Eren said softly. He gazed down at Carly again. The baby moved her tiny hands then, and suddenly opened her mouth to yawn cutely, before snuggling back to sleep. Eren smiled tenderly.

Their baby had his hair, but Mikasa's eyes. It made him wonder if she'd grow up to take more after himself, or his wife.

"Eren...", Grisha had entered the room. Eren looked up. "Hey dad...", he smiled. Grisha smiled back. "Is that her...?", he asked coming over. Eren nodded.

"She's beautiful, Eren...very healthy looking too. How's Mikasa?", Grisha asked. "Thanks dad...Mikasa's in the shower. Rubi said she may be having heatstroke...", Eren admitted worriedly.

"Its no wonder...I'll give her a formal checkup when they come out...", Grisha gazed at the baby then. He smiled.

"She's my granddaughter...", he mused, overwhelmed. "Yea...she is dad", Eren smiled softly. Neither Grisha or Carla could get over it.

They were grandparents. When Mikasa finished in the shower, Rubi helped her change into a cool loose T shirt.

Carla and Rubi helped the exhausted new mother back to bed. After getting in a comfortable position in the bed, propped on pillows, Mikasa weakly took Carly into her arms.

She couldn't stand being away from her new baby for too long. In fact...it killed her. Now that she was cooled down, she was no longer having heatstroke.

But her ribs and head still were in pain.

"I need you to take some breaths for me, sweetie", Grisha said softly, he was listening to Mikasa's heart with his stethoscope, pressing it to Mikasa's back. Mikasa was cradling Carly close, as she took some breaths.

She struggled, coughing a bit then. "That's expected...Mikasa, I'm going to give you pain medicine for both your ribs and head. You need your rest", Grisha decided.

Mikasa gave a weak nod. "I must say Rubi, for your first patient, you did well. There's no signs of severe blood loss, or tearing, or even anything unexpected. She should heal within two weeks", Grisha admitted.

Rubi smiled softly. "Thank you sir...but really in the end it was all Miki. She did so well", she said. "Don't be bashful babe...you were amazing. You stayed so calm for her sake", Armin squeezed Rubi's hand gently, making her blush.

Eren was rubbing his wife's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her as Grisha injected an IV in Mikasa's arm, providing her with pain medicine and fluids.

That afternoon was peaceful. Mikasa was breastfeeding Carly, as Eren stayed right at her side. Grisha had to return to the hospital, and Levi also had to leave after seeing the baby.

He came close to breaking down when Mikasa revealed the baby's middle name was Petra.

Rubi and Armin had returned home as well, since they needed sleep too. Carla decided to stay longer, and slept on the sofa downstairs.

"Eren...I can't get over...how beautiful she is", Mikasa mused tiredly, as she gazed down at little Carly. Eren smiled, rubbing his wife's back.

"Neither can I...", he admitted. When Carly finished nursing, she drifted to sleep almost instantly. And so did Mikasa.

Now that the pain medicine kicked in, Mikasa was able to finally rest. Eren gently held Carly, and then got up.

They had the pink bassinet in the bedroom right next to their bed for now. Eren very gently set Carly in it.

The baby remained fast asleep luckily. Eren exhaled, he lay down next to his wife, feeling his own eyelids grow heavy. At this point his hand was bandaged, and he drifted to sleep.

Eren wasn't sure how long he was asleep for...but he woke hearing a soft voice. It also sounded weak. His eyes opened, to see it was dark at this point, late at night maybe.

He then woke up more, seeing Mikasa was out of bed, gently standing over the bassinet. She was softly singing to Carly, who had woken up.

"Mikasa...baby, you shouldn't be out of bed...", Eren started, his tone was panicked but he had to whisper so he didn't wake Carly.

"She started crying, Eren...", Mikasa explained simply, she sounded exhausted. "Baby I would have taken care of her", Eren assured, as he got out of bed, and gently hugged his wife from behind.

"I know...I just...wanted to see her", Mikasa confessed tiredly but happily.

Eren smiled, as the looked down at their daughter, who had drifted back to sleep. "We're really parents, Eren...I'm really a mom", Mikasa said gently then.

"Yeah...its true...I guess its finally fully sunk in", Eren agreed. Mikasa swayed slightly in her husband's arms then, barely able to keep her eyes opened.

Eren supported her. "Bed. Right now, baby. You need rest", Eren said softly but firmly. Mikasa gave a tired nod.

"I'll get her next time, you rest", Eren helped his wife into bed. The couple almost instantly passed out in bed, and luckily Carly remained asleep for the rest of the night.

Because Mikasa's body needed time to heal, especially her ribs, Eren and Carla had to do the first few sleepless nights with Carly.

Mikasa was able to breastfeed of course, but aside from that and holding her, not much. Grisha and Rubi had Mikasa on strict bed rest for two weeks, only allowing her to get up to use the bathroom and get a shower.

She had breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed every day. But naturally, since it was Mikasa...she couldn't take being stuck in bed for 2 weeks.

She could barely standing being in the hospital when her ribs were broken. So after only six days in bed, Eren woke that morning to an empty side of the bed.

He opened his eyes softly, and sighed, already knowing. "Mikasa...?", he sat up. Sure enough, his wife was out of bed.

She was sitting on their window seat, cradling Carly close. The baby was awake, looking around cutely. Mikasa didn't seem to hear Eren, her eyes gazing down at their baby girl.

Eren got out of bed. "Baby...Rubi will flip out if she sees you out of bed", he said. He knew it was pointless to fight her on this.

"I know Eren...but you know me. I can't keep staying in bed. Besides...how could I? She needs me", Mikasa admitted, as she smiled down at her baby.

"Well, how are you feeling Mika?", Eren asked. He sat beside her, gently stroking her hair. Mikasa was wearing her red scarf.

"My head doesn't hurt, and I'm still a little sore...down there. But...to be honest Eren its just my ribs that are still sore. Everything else is fine", Mikasa confessed.

"You're tough, baby. But then again you always have been", Eren smiled softly. "Honestly Eren, I needed to stretch my legs a bit more", she added.

"Fair enough...but look, you're still not healed angel. No going downright until the rest of the week is up, okay? Give us just that babe. We're all worried", Eren said.

Mikasa nodded. "Okay Eren, fair enough", she agreed. Carly looked up at her mother, and then gently took the end of the red scarf, her tiny fist gripping it.

Eren grinned. "Look at that...she's your daughter all right", he said. "You like this, sweetheart?", Mikasa smiled at her baby.

The baby babbled cutely, her beautiful dark eyes opened wide, very interested in the scarf. "Daddy gave this to me, when we were little...when you get older, mommy will make you one too", Mikasa cooed sweetly.

Even though Carly couldn't understand the words, the sound of her mother's voice soothed her. "Mommy hardly takes this scarf off, princess. Get used to it, baby", Eren cooed softly too.

"I think she really likes it", Mikasa smiled, as the baby kept a firm little grip on it.

After another week, Mikasa was finally recovered. The soreness stopped in her ribs as well. It was only a week until Rubi would go to medical school.

Since Carly was 2 weeks old, they decided to try and have her sleep in her nursery, to get used to it. They moved the bassinet back in the beautiful nursery.

It was around 8 PM. Mikasa was walking Carly gently, holding her close as she soothed her to sleep. Carly had drifted to sleep, resting her little head on her mother's shoulder.

"Okay baby girl...time for bed", Mikasa whispered softly. She walked over to the bassinet. She actually hesitated.

She had grown very attached to her baby already, so it was a bit difficult to leave her in the nursery. Sure they had the baby monitor in the bedroom, but still...

But she slowly and carefully placed Carly in the bassinet. The baby remained fast asleep. The bassinet had a beautiful moon and stars mobile above it, and a tiny plush Orca whale in it.

Sat on the window was a small vase of purple flowers.

"Goodnight angel...", Mikasa very lightly kissed Carly's forehead. She then left a small nightlight on that left a soft, warm glow in the nursery.

As Mikasa went to exit the nursery, she stopped. She actually...felt panicked to leave her daughter. She bit her lip as she looked back.

Carly was still asleep, peacefully. Mikasa exhaled, not moving. "Mikasa?", Eren softly came up behind her then.

"Everything okay, love?", Eren asked, noticing the anxious look on his wife's face. "Yeah...she's asleep. I just...", Mikasa gripped the door, looking down.

Eren's eyes softened. "This is an adjustment, huh? You're used to her in our room", Eren realized. "Yeah...I am Eren. I know she has to get used to sleeping in the nursery but...", Mikasa explained.

Eren stroked his wife's shoulders then, kissing the scar on her cheek.

"You're such an amazing mother...don't worry angel, she's fine. We have the baby monitor", Eren assured her.

Mikasa gave a small nod, still looking anxious. But the couple soon returned to their own room, which was right next to Carly's.

Mikasa settled into bed with Eren. After turning the light off, Eren drifted to sleep, but not Mikasa.

She was laying down, but she was starring softly at the baby monitor. She was unable to shake her worry naturally.

And...as if right on cue, Mikasa heard soft whimpering from the baby monitor. She lifted her head from the pillow, and listened.

The small whimpering turned into crying, and Mikasa was up in 2 seconds. Eren slept through it, snoring.

"Mommy's coming, angel", Mikasa said softly but quickly, as she hurried into the nursery. Carly cried softly, kicking her little feet.

"Hey, hey angel, what's up sweetheart? Shhh, mommy's here", Mikasa very gently lifted Carly up, and as if like magic, the baby instantly stopped crying.

In fact, she started to fall right back asleep. Mikasa blinked, a bit surprised. "That was easy...you're not hungry or anything angel?", she whispered softly.

Carly nuzzled her little head on Mikasa's shoulder in reply, fast asleep.

At first Mikasa simply shrugged. She went to gently lay Carly back down into the bassinet. She exhaled softly, and took a few steps away from the bassinet, and then like clockwork, Carly woke.

She whimpered, kicking her little feet. Mikasa froze. "Wait...", she then walked back over, and gently lifted her baby up.

Carly instantly stopped whimpering, falling asleep as Mikasa understood. "Ohhh...so that's how it is, angel? You just want to sleep in mommy's arms?", she realized, giving a small smile.

Carly nuzzled against her mother, fast asleep. Mikasa sat in the comfy rocking chair, holding her baby against her chest, wearing her red scarf.

"That's okay angel...mommy missed you too...", Mikasa whispered gently. She very slowly rocked in the chair, resting as Carly slept.

Eren slept the entire night, and when he woke it was around 6:30 AM. He grumbled, his alarm going off.

He turned onto his side, reaching over to stroke his wife's shoulder, but was met with just a pillow. Eren opened his eyes, seeing her side of the bed was empty.

"What the...?", Eren sat up worried. "Mika?", he got out of bed, throwing his covers off. Eren hurried to the nursery, and stopped in his tracks, seeing.

Mikasa was resting, sleeping very lightly in the rocking chair, as Carly slept deeply in her arms. The sun was starting to rise, giving a comforting glow in the nursery.

"Oh Mikasa...", Eren exhaled worriedly. He walked over, and very gently shook her shoulder. Mikasa stirred weakly.

"E-Eren...?", she asked. "Mikasa, please don't tell me you've been here all night", Eren said, worriedly. Mikasa bit her lip, looking down.

"Eren, she...needed me. She wouldn't stop crying. Besides...I couldn't sleep", Mikasa admitted, rubbing Carly's back.

"Oh sweetie...all right, its daddy's turn. You go sleep", Eren said gently. After Mikasa breastfed Carly for the morning, she was able to retire to bed.

Eren gently held Carly, as he watched his wife sleep.


	9. Medical School

**Author's Note: It's been decided the Family Arc will be 24 chapters total! It'll be the longest Arc of The Red String of Fate guys! New Generation will be the last arc, and around 12 to 15 chapters**

It wasn't the normally peaceful evening in the Jaeger house. In fact, it was a wonder a neighbor didn't call the cops from all the loudness and commotion.

Aside from the sound of Carly screaming her lungs out, Eren and Mikasa were having their first argument as a married couple.

They were in their bedroom, while Carly was in the nursery. It had been another week, and in that full week...Mikasa hadn't slept more than 2 hours max.

"Mikasa, you just need to let her cry it out! She's fine! She was fed, changed and she's been held, you are going to collapse!", Eren yelled, worriedly and frustrated.

"What if she has a fever, Eren?! Or something else is wrong?", Mikasa yelled back. "Mikasa, we already checked all that...YOU need to rest! You're going to end up in the hospital!", Eren pointed out.

For a whole week, Carly would only sleep if Mikasa was holding her. Leading to the new mother not getting any proper sleep.

And it showed. Mikasa had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked paler than usual. It also didn't help that Carly wanted to be breastfed every two hours.

"Eren, listen to her! She needs me!", Mikasa said back, pacing anxiously, as Carly continued crying in the nursery.

"Mikasa, you need sleep! You won't be able to take care of her at all if you're in the hospital! Sometimes babies need to just cry it out", Eren said back, sighing.

Downstairs, Carla and Grisha were drinking tea listening to the argument. Carla sighed worriedly. "Grisha, shouldn't we go upstairs and lend a hand?", she asked softly.

"They're adults now, dear. We need to let them argue this out and figure it out themselves", Grisha replied simply. They were simply there in case Eren and Mikasa really needed them.

"Eren, I can't take it anymore! She's been crying for hours!", Mikasa then shoved passed her husband. "Mikasa!", Eren chased her.

Mikasa ignored him, storming down the hallway. She entered the nursery. "Mikasa, wait damn it!", Eren went to follow, when Mikasa slammed the nursery door right in Eren's face.

"OW! FUCK! Mikasa!", Eren clutched his now bloody nose, staggering back. "Son of a...BITCH!", he groaned painfully.

Grisha and Carla hurried up. "Eren, what happened?!", Grisha asked, as Carla hurried over.

"She slammed the flipping door in my face!", Eren answered, as Carla gently entered the nursery while Grisha got his son a tissue.

"Mika? Angel, can I come in...?", Carla asked in a soft voice. She closed the door behind her, to see her daughter in law was in the rocking chair.

She looked exhausted, her eyes closed as she cradled the baby close.

Carly's crying had instantly stopped, now that she was in her mother's arms. Mikasa stirred weakly, forcing her heavy eyelids open.

"Is Eren's nose okay...?", she asked tiredly. Carla smiled softly, coming over. "He'll live, sweetie. You look exhausted...", Carla stated, as she gently rubbed Mikasa's shoulders.

Mikasa gazed down at her baby, who slept deeply. She felt some tears well up in her eyes, a lump forming in her throat.

"Mom...I'm so tired..", Mikasa sobbed weakly then. "Oh angel...", Carla gently stroked Mikasa's hair then, worried and understanding.

"Why won't she sleep? In her bassinet...I'm...so tired. I feel like I'm gonna collapse...am I doing something wrong?", Mikasa asked, crying shakily.

"No, no you're not sweetheart. Shhh...I know, I know. I had so much trouble getting Eren to sleep too...", Carla assured Mikasa, gently brushing her tears away with her finger.

"I know the books say they need to cry it out but...I've tried! I let her cry for hours, mom! I couldn't take it anymore...besides, what if she starts losing sleep from that and gets sick?", Mikasa asked, sobbing weakly.

"I know, I know sweetie...there's a way to do this. All babies have their own quirks. You'll figure out how to fix this...", Carla assured her.

After a few minutes of calming down, Mikasa and Carla exited the nursery. Mikasa was holding Carly, looking half asleep herself.

Eren had a bandage on his nose, as he and Grisha came out of the bathroom. Eren paused then, seeing his wife's tear stained face.

"Oh Mikasa...", he said worriedly, his tone soft. "I'm sorry Eren...I just...", Mikasa began, trembling. Eren hurried to his wife's side, pulling her close, kissing her hair.

"I don't know what to do, Eren..! I...", Mikasa broke down in his arms, exhausted. She was physically and emotionally drained.

"Shhhh, I know...I know baby...we need to figure something out. You're exhausted...we both are", Eren assured her.

"Carly seems so used to Mikasa's scent and presence...", Carla speculated softly, rubbing Mikasa's back.

"If there was some way to keep it around Carly...but where Mikasa could sleep...", Grisha added. Eren blinked softly then, just noticing Carly's tiny fist was balled around a piece of Mikasa's red scarf.

He paused then...wait...what if...

"Eren...?", Grisha saw the look on his son's face. "Mikasa...I got an idea", Eren said then. Mikasa blinked tearfully.

"What is it, Eren?", she asked. Eren gently led his wife into the nursery, as Carla and Grisha watched.

"Okay gently set her in the bassinet", Eren instructed. Mikasa weakly did so. Carly remained asleep. "Okay...give me your scarf Mika", Eren said then.

Mikasa blinked, but removed it. Eren took it, and very carefully lay it across Carly's belly. He tucked the ends into the sides so it didn't move onto her face in her sleep, so she could breathe.

"Your scarf has your scent...maybe...just maybe, if we keep it on her at night, she'll sleep...", Eren explained.

Mikasa's eyes widened. "Eren...that...that could work...!", she cried softly, feeling a glimmer of hope. "Let's test it...come on sweetie", Eren gently took his wife's hand.

They exited the nursery, clicking the light off and closing the door quietly.

Mikasa held the baby monitor close, as they entered their bedroom. Carla had her fingers crossed, as Grisha listened too.

Mikasa made sure the baby monitor was turned up all the way. She listened anxiously. The room had gone dead silent, and soon a good 20 minutes passed.

Mikasa gave a shaky, heavy exhale of relief. "Oh...oh thank God...", she cried weakly. "She's sound asleep...it's working!", Eren grinned, also relieved.

"Eren, that was genius!", Carla beamed. "So that was it, Carly wanted her mother's scent", Grisha smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it...", admitted Mikasa.

"Hey, you're sleep deprived, even more than me babe. You can't think straight...whoa, Mikasa!", mid sentence, Mikasa had actually collapsed, Eren having to catch her.

She had passed out, completely exhausted. "Eren..! Is she okay?", Carla cried worriedly, as Eren held his wife.

"Yeah...I got her...she's so tired", Eren replied softly, and worriedly. He lifted his wife up in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

Mikasa slept deeply, breathing softly. Eren gently took the baby monitor from her hand, setting it on the nightstand before tucking her in.

"You two get sleep, call us if you need anything", Grisha said softly. "I will...thanks guys", Eren said, tiredly and grateful.

After Carla and Grisha left, Eren and Mikasa slept that night well. Mikasa was completely shattered and slept like the dead.

When morning came, around 5 AM, Eren awoke to Carly's soft whimpering on the baby monitor. He forced his heavy eyelids opened, groaning a bit.

But he saw how peaceful his wife was sleeping...he didn't have the heart to wake her. Eren got out of bed, and went into the nursery.

Carly stopped crying, but continued kicking her little feet. "Hey sweetheart, good morning princess", Eren smiled, as he gently lifted her. Carly nuzzled against her father.

"You slept in your room all night like a big girl...Mommy really needed the break", Eren smiled softly.

Carly gave her father an adorable judging look like "Where's mommy?"

Eren chuckled. "Mommy needs more rest, princess. So we'll have to do this a bit differently", Eren explained softly.

Luckily Eren was able to get Carly to drink from the baby bottle for the first time. The day went fairly easy for him, and Mikasa was getting seriously needed sleep.

In between feedings and changings of Carly, Eren did some housework that was pretty overdue. He ran the dishwasher, dusted, and even managed to repair the shower head which had been leaking for a few days now.

He also decided to vacuum downstairs, but didn't dare do upstairs since his wife and daughter were sleeping.

As he was picking up all the scattered DVDs in the living room, a soft knock came to the front door. Eren answered it.

"Armin, hey", Eren smiled. "Hey, I heard from your parents Carly's finally sleeping in her nursery", Armin grinned.

"Yeah...Mikasa's finally able to sleep. She's dead to the world right now", Eren explained, the guys keeping their voices down.

"I can't wait to tell Rubi, she'll be relieved", Armin said. Eren blinked. "Where is Rubi?", he asked, as Armin began helping Eren pick up.

"She's spent the whole day arranging plane tickets, and packing. She leaves for medical school in three days...", Armin replied.

"Oh yeah...are the plans the same?", asked Eren. "Yeah, tonight she's gonna go out to dinner with her parents, tomorrow her and Mikasa are spending the day together, and the next day I'm going to take her out on one last date...our last date for four years", Armin sighed sadly.

Eren's eyes softened. "Don't be so grim about it, Armin. This is Rubi's dream. Plus she'll be back", he patted his friend on the back.

"Of course I know that...its just going to be hard. Being separated from her for that long...we won't be able to Skype that often because she'll be so busy", Armin stated.

"Oh Eren..when do you head back to work at Levi's teashop?", Armin asked then, changing the subject. "Not for a few months. I actually started designing the new cover art for The Walking Dead Season 5 for Telltale, so that'll bring in money too", Eren replied, grinning.

"Whoa, Telltale hired you?! Eren, that's awesome!", Armin grinned, excited for his friend.

Back at Armin and Rubi's house, Rubi was finishing up packing stuff. She had photos of herself and Mikasa, along with photos of herself and Armin.

She also packed an old Fox plush Armin bought her, and her friendship bracelet she shared with Mikasa.

She also had a recent photo of Mikasa with Carly, and a photo of her parents.

Rubi bit her lip, being alone in her and Armin's bedroom. She sat down on the bed, taking it all in. This...was really happening. In just three days, she was leaving the country.

For four long years, she was going to be in England, thousands of miles away from her family and friends.

Of course she was excited to go to medical school and become a doctor...it was her dream. And it would be nice to see her home country again after all these years.

But at the same time...she'd miss them all so much.

She gently placed a hand to her heart. "Armin...you're running out of time...", she whispered to herself. She wished..he would just purpose already.

By the next morning, Mikasa had finally woken up. She slept for so long, that when she opened her eyes she wondered not what time it was, but what day it was.

She yawned, stretching as she sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Morning, beautiful", Eren smiled, coming over.

Mikasa blushed. "That was such a good sleep, Eren...what day is it?", asked Mikasa. "Tuesday, you slept for a whole day and two nights. But you needed it babe", Eren replied.

Mikasa blinked, letting it sink in. "What?! Tuesday?! Eren, has Carly been fed..?!", she panicked then, her heart sinking.

"Baby, relax! She's fine! I bottlefed her", Eren assured his wife, gently placing a hand to her shoulder. Mikasa blinked, slightly relaxing.

"She drank from the bottle?", she asked, relieved and surprised. "Don't get me wrong, she sulked at first. She really has missed you", Eren smiled.

Mikasa smiled softly then. "Bring her in, Eren. I've missed my baby girl", she requested then. Eren smiled, he then brought Carly from the nursery, along with the red scarf.

Carly saw her mother, and her little face instantly lit up, reaching her small arms out eagerly.

"Hey, sweetheart..! Oh good morning, baby girl..!", Mikasa cooed gently, as she gently took Carly in her arms.

The baby smiled widely, kicking her little feet happily and babbling. "Mommy missed you! Were you good for daddy? Yeah?", Mikasa kissed Carly's forehead, snuggling her close.

Eren smiled, seeing how happy his girls were. Mikasa went to put her scarf back on, and she blinked then, sniffing it. "Eren, my scarf smells so clean...did you wash it?", asked Mikasa.

"Well...not extacly. Carly kicked the baby powder on it when I was changing her. So...it was white for a while", Eren explained, scratching his head.

Mikasa chuckled softly. "I see...I like it, it smells fresh", she admitted softly.

After breastfeeding Carly, Mikasa had got up to get a shower and get dressed since she and Rubi were spending the day together.

The girls went to go shopping first, and then went out to lunch. "So do you have a dorm or your own apartment?", asked Mikasa curiously.

The girls were eating at the Subway in the mall they were shopping in. They planned on going to see a movie right after.

"My own small apartment, I already have it bought. It's in a quiet neighborhood so that's good", Rubi replied.

"So...tell me, sis. What do you and Armin have planned for tomorrow evening? It has to be special", Mikasa grinned, as she drank her blue slushy.

Rubi blushed, and smiled softly. "Oh...well, I know he's taking me out to eat at a fancy place, and we'll most likely...yea spend the night together...", Rubi replied.

Mikasa tapped her foot a bit, giving her sister a look. "Anything else sis...?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rubi sighed sadly as she ate her sandwich. "You know him, sis. He's shy...I...I want him to pop the question more than anything. But...I don't think it'll happen", Rubi confessed sadly.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "Armin loves you sis...more than anything. I'm sure he'll ask the question by tomorrow night", she assured her sister.

Rubi gave a small nod, but her eyes remained the same.

After the girls saw a movie, they returned home. After getting Carly settled down for a nap, Eren and Armin left so the girls could have time alone.

"She sleeps so soundly with your scarf, Miki", Rubi whispered softly, smiling as she gazed down at Carly.

"I know...it's such a relief. She looks so peaceful too", Mikasa smiled. Mikasa blinked softly then. "Hey sis...you wanna take a bath together?", she suggested then.

Rubi looked at her. "Sure Miki...that sounds relaxing. Plus its a quiet thing to do, so we don't wake Carly", she agreed.

The girls retreated to the bathroom, Mikasa bringing the baby monitor with her. They got undressed, and got into the warm bubblebath.

Mikasa leaned against the wall, and Rubi against the other side both girls totally relaxed.

"Ahhh this is the life...I've been so busy with moving...I haven't had a bubblebath in ages, just showers", Rubi mused.

"Same...I've been caring for Miki so I haven't had time for a bath either...", Mikasa smiled softly then. "Oh sis, I can't wait for when she's older, to buy her bath toys", she admitted then.

Rubi smiled at her sister, giving her a look. Mikasa blinked. "What sis?", she asked.

"It's adorable, Miki. The way you get so excited for future things for your daughter. Your whole face lights up like Christmas...that makes you a good mommy. You get more excited for her than yourself", Rubi explained.

Mikasa blushed, smiling softly. "I've already thought about it all..her first words, her first steps, her first birthday, her first day of school...I can't wait for Eren and I to see it all", she admitted.

She then looked at Rubi. "Hey..sis. Would you and Armin want children someday?", Mikasa asked then.

Rubi turned bright red, sinking down a bit. "I mean...Miki, he hasn't even...purposed yet so...", she began nervously.

"I know hon, but...what if?", Mikasa was curious about it. Rubi sighed gently.

"Of course I'd want kids with Armin. But...I'm not as strong as you Miki. I don't have near a high pain tolerance. Even though I was calm during your labor, when I watched you struggle through those contractions sis...all I could think is how is she not screaming bloody murder for an epidural", Rubi admitted.

Mikasa smiled softly. "So...you're saying you're worried the labor would be hard?", she asked. Rubi gave a small nod.

"A bit...I just worry also if I'd even be a good mother", Rubi confessed. Mikasa's eyes widened, as she looked at her sister.

"Rubi...are you kidding? You'd make an AMAZING mother! You're so nurturing and kind...look how you are with Carly", Mikasa pointed out.

Rubi smiled softly. "Thank you, Miki. Who knows...maybe one day", she shrugged. Mikasa's eyes softened...she was starting to get frustrated with Armin.

It was clear how badly Rubi wanted to marry her, and have at least one child. And yet he stll hadn't even purposed.

Rubi sighed softly then. "I'm gonna miss you so much Miki...and Carly", she admitted. Mikasa smiled sadly.

"We're gonna miss you too, sis. But hey, we'll skype when we can", Mikasa replied. The girls were quiet for a few moments, as it sunk in they'd be separated for four years.

Rubi sat up a bit, deciding to lighten the mood. "Say Miki...your breasts have really grown", she teased playfully then.

Mikasa blushed, looking down. "Hey, I'm breastfeeding! A very hungry large baby too!", she defended, but laughed softly.

"I don't hear Eren complaining!", Rubi teased, as Mikasa turned red and splashed Rubi. The girls laughed.

At the same time, Eren and Armin were walking in town together. "Armin, I'm dead serious! You NEED to purpose to her tomorrow tonight! After dinner!", Eren pressed his best friend.

"I know, I know, Eren...I just...I'm scared. What if she says no? What if when she leaves she-", Armin began.

"Snap out of it Armin!", Eren cut his friend off. "You're buying her a ring today, and you're asking her to marry you tomorrow night! No more stalling!", Eren said firmly.

"Well..should I ask her before or after sex?", asked Armin, blushing. Eren rolled his eyes. "Armin, you can ask her DURING sex for all I care, just ask her!", he said firmly.

Armin sighed softly. "Don't get me wrong...I want this, Eren. More than anything...but I'm worried Eren. What if I purpose tomorrow night, and Rubi has second thoughts about leaving. What if she feels now that I'm asked...she has to stay. I don't want to take her dream away", Armin explained.

Eren paused. "You make a fair point, Armin. But Rubi loves you. And she knows what she wants. If you two don't start moving further into your relationship...Armin, you're gonna lose her. Mikasa and I don't want to see you two drift apart", he replied.

"I know Eren...", Armin sighed softly.

"I'll ask her tomorrow night, I promise", he assured his best friend.

Tomorrow night was soon upon them. It was evening, and Mikasa was helping Rubi get ready for the date.

"Miki...I'm actually kind of nervous", Rubi admitted, blushing. Mikasa smiled, brushing her best friend's long hair.

"You're gonna have a great time sis. Armin will be here any second", Mikasa said. Rubi adjusted her earrings as the girls exited the bathroom.

When Armin arrived downstairs in a black tuxedo, Mikasa and Rubi came downstairs. Armin instantly turned red.

Rubi was wearing a blue silk dress, that exposed the shoulders and showed a little cleavage. She also wore her hair up with a Sakura petal clip, and red heart earrings.

She was also wearing makeup, blushing. Rubi walked up to him, and kissed him deeply then on the lips. Armin blushed, returning the kiss, pulling her close.

"You look gorgeous...", Armin mused as they gently broke the kiss. Rubi smiled, blushing.

"You look bloody handsome yourself", she admitted, running her hands down his suit. Armin smiled, blushing. Eren winked at him while Mikasa gave Rubi a nod.

Armin and Rubi left, as Eren wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Fingers crossed, Eren", Mikasa said.

"Fingers crossed", Eren nodded.

At the fancy restuarnt, Armin and Rubi spend a lot the evening talking about the medical school, and everything else.

"I heard they have doctors in training text on live sized dummies and dolls now", Armin said. "Yes, its actually really fascinanting Armin! They have realistic fake organs, blood, and all of that to help prepare students for what to expect", Rubi smiled.

"You're beyond that level, babe. You helped Mikasa give birth", Armin smiled. Rubi blushed. "True...they have the fake blood and organs to prepare anyone who is weak to that. Not to mention all the paperwork and examines that comes with it", Rubi added.

"Yeah...to be a doctor you need to learn it all. How to treat the entire body, bones even", Armin nodded.

"I'm honestly really excited, Armin. As a doctor not only can I help so many people...even save lives, but if Miki has anymore kids, or if her ribs get worse, I can be there to help her. Not to mention if Carly ever got sick", Rubi nodded.

Armin smiled softly. "So...you really wanna do this, huh?", he asked as he went to reach in his pocket.

"I do! Oh Armin...I've never been more excited before in my life! I get to go back to my home country, and most likely meet other students who all want to become the same thing. Not to mention learn of History's doctors...", Rubi babbled.

Armin's eyes softened, as he slowly removed his hand from his pocket then. He didn't take the ring out, as he listened to his girlfriend ramble on.

She sounded so happy...so overwhelming happy about this. If he purposed to her now...she'd feel pressured, and obligated to stay.

It felt like if he purposed now, he'd be putting her on the spot and forcing her to choose between marriage and her career.

Of course Armin didn't feel that way, he didn't care how long he'd have to wait. But he didn't want Rubi to feel that way.

"So...anything else?", Rubi asked then, snapping Armin out of his thoughts. "Huh? What baby?", he blinked.

"Anything else we doing tonight, babe?", Rubi repeated. She bit her lip...half expecting...hoping he's pull the box out from his pocket.

"Oh...right! Um...dessert", Armin said then. Rubi smiled, but her eyes expressed sadness and disappointment.

"Right...dessert", she said, as she looked at the menu.

She held onto her hope though...maybe he asked as they were leaving the resturant. But he didn't. Maybe during sex...however even after Armin and Rubi finished having sex that night...he still didn't ask.

Before anyone knew it, it was morning and they were at the airport. Rubi had finished getting her bags on, her flight leaving in just a few minutes.

Rubi and Mikasa were hugging close, crying softly. "You have my Skype, right Miki?", Rubi asked tearfully, not wanting to let her friend go.

"Yes...I'll be calling you a lot sis", Mikasa answered, sniffling. "Hey you...don't go having anymore babies until I get back. I wanna be there for that", Rubi added.

Mikasa smiled tearfully. "Don't worry, we won't...Carly's gonna miss her Auntie", Mikasa said as the girls gently broke apart. Eren was holding Carly, he gently handed her to Rubi, as Rubi cradled the baby close.

Carly babbled cutely, nuzzling against Rubi. "I'm gonna miss you, sweetheart...you be good for mommy and daddy while I'm gone...you're gonna grow so fast", Rubi released a small sob, cuddling Carly close.

"I'll send you photos and videos every day, sis. And we'll skype for all her birthdays and Christmases", Mikasa smiled tearfully.

"Thank you...and I'll send her gifts for every birthday and Christmas", Rubi very gently handed the baby back to Mikasa.

"I love you Miki...", Rubi cried softly. Mikasa smiled tearfully. "I love you too sissy...", she said as the girls gently cuddled.

"We're gonna miss you Rubi", Eren smiled softly. "You take care of my sister and niece, Eren", Rubi grinned back.

Armin was standing next to Eren, biting his lip. Eren and Mikasa exchanged looks, knowing Armin still hadn't asked.

Rubi sighed softly, looking at Armin. Armin swallowed hard, he then went up to her and they hugged tightly, kissing softly.

"I love you, Armin...", Rubi said tearfully, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you too Rubi...I'm gonna miss you so much", Armin added, also tearfully.

Eren and Mikasa both watched, anxiously.

Armin bit his lip, quiet as Rubi waited anxiously. A voice on the speaker then stated "Last call for Flight 15 to London, England"

Rubi exhaled sadly. "I'll call you, sweetie", she said as she kissed Armin's cheek. She turned to walk away, towards the gate.

Mikasa felt her heart sink, as Eren gawked at Armin. Armin felt panic rise in his chest, seeing Rubi walk away.

No...he couldn't do this. He couldn't let her walk away without asking. "RUBI!", Armin suddenly yelled, sprinting towards her.

Rubi blinked, looking to see Armin throw his arms around her then. "Armin...!", Rubi cried in surprised, as she embraced him back.

"Rubi...I'm so sorry. I'm a coward...a complete coward. And you deserve so much better than me...", Armin then softly cupped Rubi's face.

Eren and Mikasa watched, anxiously. Rubi blinked, blushing.

"Armin...", she started. "Rubi, I love you...so much. You're everything to me. I know this is your dream, and that's fine. I'm so happy to see you achieving it. But...after the four years are up...", Armin then got down on one knee, pulling the small box from his pocket.

Rubi froze, her eyes widening as color reached her cheeks. Her heart skipped several beats as Armin opened the box, revealing a beautiful ruby ring.

"I love you Rubi...when you come back...will you marry me?", Armin asked. Rubi gasped tears filling her eyes as she clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh Armin! Yes!", she beamed, as she threw her arms around him. Armin grinned, relieved as they embraced.

He then slipped the ring on her finger as they shared a passionate kiss. Mikasa exhaled in relief, smiling cuddling Carly close, as Eren sighed.

"Just in time...geez", he said, also smiling.

Rubi and Armin gazed into each other's eyes, smiling. Rubi then turned on her heel giving her friends one last smile before boarding the plane.


	10. First Words and Steps

Six months had passed since Rubi left for medical school. Carly was a little over six months old, and growing so fast. She was almost completely weened off breastfeeding, eating baby food and growing like crazy.

She was a very happy baby, always babbling and smiling although she hadn't formed any real words yet.

It was also winter, snow covering the ground. Mikasa was resting on the sofa, Carly was fast asleep in her baby swing.

It had taken Mikasa four hours to get Carly to sleep. While Carly was a happy baby, and luckily didn't have colic..she fought sleep. Like she was afraid she'd miss something exciting.

So by the time Mikasa got Carly asleep, she was exhausted herself. Eren had just started going back to work at Levi's teashop.

Since he designed cover arts for video games, his work at Levi's was only part time but did help money wise.

Since having the baby, Mikasa had no time to visit the orphanage anymore, so instead she wrote them letters monthly.

Although she planned on visiting again once Carly was a little older.

Mikasa sighed softly, and tiredly as she lay down on the sofa. She pulled the blanket over herself, her arm hanging off the sofa limply as Carly slept.

The fireplace was lit, the TV off. Just then, Mikasa heard the sound of keys. Eren was on the porch, unlocking the front door, having just got home from work.

However the keys sounded loud, so Mikasa's heart sunk, watching her baby. Please don't wake..please don't wake...was all she could think.

Eren nosily opened the front door then.

"I'm home..! Oh..crap..", Eren realized he messed up, because the second he said this, Carly grimaced her little face and began whimpering, wide awake.

"I'm on the couch tonight, aren't I?", Eren guessed, as he got his coat off.

Mikasa groaned, tiredly. "Eren..I just got her down...", she said, frustrated. "Sorry, Mika...I'll tend to her sweetie. You take a nap", Eren assured his wife, as he gently lifted Carly up.

Mikasa gave a small nod. "Thank you...sorry Eren, she fights sleep so much...", she admitted tiredly. "Don't apologize, hon. You need a break...", Eren said softly, as he walked Carly.

"Do you have work tomorrow, Eren?", asked Mikasa as she sat up, deciding she was going to take a nap upstairs.

"No, but I do have a meeting with Naughty Dog...they want to see my sketches for The Last of Us Part 3", Eren replied.

"Eren...I'm not a gaming nerd like you, but I do know enough where...its amazing you went from drawing for Telltale to Naughty Dog in just eight months. Your drawings are beautiful", Mikasa smiled.

Eren blushed, smiling as she continued walking Carly. "Thanks babe...so, I won't be home until dinner time tomorrow. You want me to bring takeout home?", Eren asked.

"Hmmm...actually no, Eren. I think we need a home cooked meal. I'll take Carly out and go shopping tomorrow while you're gone", Mikasa replied.

By the next day, Eren had left early. Mikasa had got her coat and of course her red scarf on, and made sure Carly was warm enough.

Aside from her light pink long sleeved onesie, and socks, Carly had on her adorable, warm pink coat with a hood and little pink mittens.

"Okay baby girl, momma and you are going shopping today..would you like that sweetheart?", Mikasa cooed softly, as she got Carly in her car seat in the back.

Carly smiled, babbling cutely looking very excited about going out for a car ride. Mikasa smiled warmly, as she gently handed Carly her plush Orca.

"I wonder when you're gonna start talking for mommy...", she admitted. Carly cuddled her plush Orca, smiling cutely.

Mikasa smiled, she closed the car door, and got in the driver's seat. The last Mikasa heard from Rubi was about two weeks ago, and so far Rubi was doing great.

Armin heard from her about two weeks ago too. She was really busy after all.

Naturally Mikasa sent Rubi photos and videos of Carly every week.

Once they arrived at the store, Mikasa got Carly in the basket, strapping her in, and they went to the food section.

"Let's see...your daddy really doesn't eat healthy unless I cook. If it were up to him, he'd live off pizza and chocolate", Mikasa said softly.

Carly babbled cutely in return, gazing at all the things on the shelves. "We haven't had a traditional Japanese dinner in ages...and its winter, so..Oden is perfect", Mikasa stated.

Mikasa began buying the ingredients as she pushed the shopping basket. "Let's see...all we need left is...", Mikasa looked at her list.

Carly babbled cutely. "Potatoes...that's right sweetie", Mikasa said sweetly. Carly giggled, always loving it when her mother talked to her.

After getting all the ingredients she needed, Mikasa went to the checkout. She then blinked. "Sasha?!", she said, seeing her cashier was Sasha.

Sasha beamed. "Mikasa! Hey! Long time, no see!", she smiled. "You're right...it has been a while..how are you and Connie?", asked Mikasa.

"Married! Connie works at a gas station...Oh my god! Is she...?!", Sasha began to ask, grinning. Mikasa smiled.

"Yes...this is my daughter, Carly", Mikasa introduced. "Oh Mikasa, she's adorable! How old is she?", asked Sasha.

"Six months", replied Mikasa. "Whoa...damn girl, you look good after being pregnant!", Sasha admitted. Mikasa chuckled, blushing.

Six months after having Carly, Mikasa actually remained a good figure. She was only about 138 pounds. She did work out gently, but most of it came from her eating healthy.

Of course Eren and Mikasa kept in some touch with their old classmates, they hadn't heard from them since Mikasa's third month due to everyone being busy.

"When did you start working here, Sasha?", asked Mikasa as Sasha rung up her ingredients. "About a month ago, I got fired from Subway", Sasha admitted.

"Of course...", Mikasa muttered, not surprised. "Hey, its hell! Seeing all those sandwiches..not to mention that slushy machine..!", Sasha drooled.

Mikasa chuckled. "Okay...I can relate to you on the Slushies", admitted Mikasa. She became addicted to them since being pregnant with Carly.

And it was a pregnancy craving that didn't seem to go away even after Carly was born.

After returning home, Carly had fallen asleep since being at the store was pretty exciting. Mikasa had took Carly up to her bassinet.

Mikasa had the baby monitor right by her, as she began making dinner.

It was around 5:30 PM, and Mikasa heard Eren's car pull in the driveway. She smiled, as she wore her red scarf still.

Eren quietly entered. "Mika..? I'm home..", he spoke quiet this time. "In here Eren!", Mikasa called from the kitchen.

Eren took off his coat and scarf, coming in. He blushed then, as he saw his wife standing over the counter, wearing her pink apron, which had cat paw prints decorated on the front.

He came up and hugged her from behind. Mikasa blushed.

"Hey you...is Carly asleep?", Eren asked. "Yes...the store trip wore her out. She had a lot of fun though", Mikasa replied, as she leaned into her husband's arms a bit.

"How did the meeting go, Eren?", asked Mikasa curiously then. "It went great...they were very impressed by my sketches and asked me to design Ellie's daughter, and even some backgrounds", Eren admitted.

"That's great, Eren!", Mikasa beamed. "To be honest, I may have some inspiration from Carly when I draw her...", Eren admitted.

Mikasa smiled softly, as Eren kissed her scar.

After the couple had dinner, and did the dishes together Eren went to get a shower, while Mikasa had went up to feed Carly, since she heard her wake on the baby monitor.

Mikasa gently sat in the rocking chair, holding Carly close. "Tomorrow's baby food sweetheart, momma will soon be out of milk..besides, your first tooth will be appearing any day now", she cooed sweetly.

It was a blessing that Carly wasn't fussing too much over weening. She ate her baby food during the day with no fussing.

So now, Mikasa was only breastfeeding her at night. And within just a few days to a week Carly would just be on baby food.

Mikasa couldn't get over how fast her baby was growing. As Mikasa nursed Carly, she relaxed in the rocking chair.

She could hear the shower running from the bathroom. After Carly finished nursing, Mikasa gently went to walk her, to get her back to sleep.

"I hope you're not up for another all nighter angel, momma's pretty tired tonight", she cooed softly, rubbing Carly's back.

Carly nuzzled against the crook of Mikasa's neck, yawning sleepily. Mikasa nuzzled her baby close, smiling softly...when suddenly Carly uttered a small word.

"Momma...", she whispered. Mikasa froze, as her heart skipped a beat her eyes widening. She gazed down at her baby, who looked sleepy.

"Carly...honey, what did you just say?", she asked, beaming, tears welling up in her eyes. Carly heard the happiness in her mom's voice, and giggled.

"Momma!", she repeated, enjoying the attention. "Oh my god...! Eren!", Mikasa called then, tearfully, beaming.

"I'll be out in a minute!", Eren called from the shower. "Eren, hurry!", Mikasa yelled, as Carly giggled.

Eren blinked, hearing the urgency in his wife's voice. "Shit..", thinking something was wrong, Eren got out of the shower, only wrapping a towel around him, hurrying in.

"Mikasa! What's wrong? Is Carly okay..?!", he asked worriedly. "She's fine! Eren..Carly spoke! She just said her first word!", Mikasa replied, beaming.

She blushed a little at the fact her husband was only in a towel, but was too happy to really care. Eren exhaled in relief.

"Jesus Mikasa, you scared me to death...what did she say?", Eren asked, excited. "Go on sweetie, tell daddy", Mikasa cooed softly.

Carly seemed both surprised and happy with all the sudden extra attention she was getting, so she blurted it out again.

"Momma!", she said. Eren clasped his hand to his mouth. "Oh my god...! Mikasa...", he said, overwhelmed, grinning.

Mikasa blinked tears of happiness from her eyes. "Oh Eren...this is wonderful. She's growing so fast...", she cried.

Eren smiled...their daughter really was.

As the months went on, Carly began saying more words. Her second word was "Daddy" and she went on to start saying "Hi" and "Bye" along with "Sleepy" and "Hungry"

Now, Carly was 10 months old. It was afternoon, and Mikasa and Eren already started making plans for Carly's 1st birthday.

At close to one year old, Carly's TV was of course limited, however she loved watching two things when she would be in her play pen.

Sesame Street, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Carly especially loved the bright colors from My little pony.

Mikasa even bought her a plush Rainbow Dash, and a set of toddler pajamas that had Twilight Sparkle decorated on them.

So Eren and Mikasa decided on a My Little Pony themed birthday, complete with a cake and everything.

Carly was in the living room sitting on the blanket, as she watched My Little Pony Season 2 on the TV.

Eren was with her, on his laptop looking up My Little Pony themed party supplies, while Mikasa was in the kitchen looking through different cake options on her laptop.

Eren got up then, to show his wife what he found as Carly continued watching the TV happily.

"Hey Mikasa...which is better? They have sets of cups, plates and napkins that just have Twilight Sparkle, but then they got a set with all six of these ponies", Eren showed his wife.

"Hmmm well she's still to young to have a favorite character, so we'll go with all six", Mikasa replied.

"Oh, Eren...what do you think? Pink streamers, and I found My Little Pony balloons", Mikasa showed him.

"Those are perfect, baby", Eren grinned. While they went over this in the kitchen, Carly was watching the TV intently.

She then slowly shifted, and tried standing up. Her legs were pretty wobbly, but she managed to take a few steps.

Eren came back in, and he stopped dead in his tracks...seeing. He grinned widely, seeing Carly take it slow, but she was standing.

"Mikasa..! Mikasa, get in here!", Eren whispered urgently. "What's wrong, Eren?", Mikasa blinked as she got up.

She entered the living room. "Look", Eren said. Mikasa saw, and she gasped softly, beaming. "Oh my goodness..! She's..walking..!", she cried happily.

Carly took a few more shaky steps, before finally reaching the TV. She placed her little hands on the on screen ponies, giggling.

"Oh..look at you sweetie!", Mikasa cried, as she knelt down. Carly blinked, hearing her mother's voice, and turned to look at her.

"Momma, look at me...!", she said cutely. "I see you, angel!", Mikasa smiled, overwhelmed.

"Hey princess, can you walk over to us?", Eren asked, kneeling down as well. Carly had an adorable confused look on her face, like she was figuring out what her dad just asked.

She then smiled. "Yea daddy!", she started to walk towards them, still quite wobbly. "That's it, baby...that's it", Mikasa said softly, excited.

Carly moved slowly, and finally she reached her mother's arms. "Oh sweetie! You did it! Mommy and daddy are so proud!", Mikasa cried happily, as she hugged her toddler, lifting her up.

"That was amazing, princess!", Eren grinned, as he cuddled both his wife and daughter. Carly beamed, quite proud of herself as she nuzzled into Mikasa, and gently took her father's finger with her small hand.

By the next day Mikasa was on Skype with Rubi. Eren had gone out with Carly to do some shopping.

"So we decided on a My Little Pony themed birthday for Carly...", Mikasa had just got done telling Rubi about it all.

"Yeah...", Rubi gave a small nod. She seemed distracted. Mikasa could see on the screen Rubi was sitting in her apartment.

"Sis? Everything okay?", asked Mikasa softly.

"Well...Miki, listen...Carly's 1st birthday...July 15th...I can't be on skype that day", Rubi revealed then, nervously.

Mikasa blinked. "Well..that's fine sis, we can have it on the 16th", she offered. "No, Miki...I'll be slammed for those full two weeks of July...I won't be able to even call Armin", Rubi insisted.

Mikasa bit her lip, going quiet. She even looked down.

For the first time...Mikasa actually felt irritated with Rubi. And...she didn't understand why. "Rubi, come on sis...it's her 1st birthday! You gotta be on, even just for five minutes...", Mikasa said then.

"Mikasa, I can't! I want too, please don't make this harder than it has to be!", Rubi pleaded, both girls feeling tension build between them.

Rubi and Mikasa never had a huge fight before...but the distance between them was expected to put some strain on their friendship.

"I'm not trying to, Rubi! But you promised you'd be able to be on!", Mikasa shot back. "Mikasa, I'm in a bloody medical school! I don't get to just take time off! I don't have it easy like you!", Rubi snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Mikasa asked, glaring.

"Unlike you I have a bloody career I'm trying to get! I don't get to be carefree with my time!", Rubi growled.

"So being a mother isn't a career to you?", Mikasa asked then, feeling a bit hurt by what Rubi just said. Rubi fell quiet for a moment.

"You know I didn't mean it like...", she began to say. Mikasa looked away, glaring. She then shut the laptop, shaking furiously.

She looked down...she...couldn't help but feel angry. Rubi was her sister...Carly's godmother, and yet she couldn't even show her face for Carly's very first birthday?

Mikasa also wondered...now that Rubi was back in her home country...if she even cared about Mikasa, Carly, or any of them anymore.

Being thousands of miles away...working to become a doctor...what if Rubi ended up moving on with her life?

What if her life here was just...Rubi passing through. Mikasa looked down softly...it was stupid to think like this. But...she couldn't help it.

Rubi had been gone for nearly a year, and Mikasa missed her so much. She couldn't even imagine how Armin felt.

In England, Rubi sighed frustrated in her apartment. "What the bloody hell Miki...! You think I want to miss her birthday?", she ranted, pacing in her room.

She hated the fact she couldn't make it on Skype for Carly's first birthday. And now it just felt like Mikasa was guilt tripping her.

Rubi sighed, she then decided to call Armin. Armin saw his fiancee's number, and answered. "Rubi? Hey sweetie", Armin smiled.

"Hey Armin...", Rubi said softly. Armin blinked, noticing her grim tone. "What's wrong, honey?", he asked worriedly.

"Miki...and I just had a fight...", Rubi began to explain it all.

Back at the Jaegers, Mikasa was sitting in the living room, biting her lip deep in thought. She heard the front door open, Eren returning home with Carly.

"We're home!", Eren said. "Momma!", Carly wiggled anxiously in her father's arms, reaching out to Mikasa.

Mikasa gave a small smile, as she came over, taking Carly. "Hey angel, did you have fun with daddy?", Mikasa asked softly.

Eren blinked worriedly, seeing the sad look in his wife's eyes. "Daddy took me to store, mommy!", Carly replied cutely, smiling.

"I see...I'm glad you had fun baby", Mikasa cuddled Carly close, kissing her forehead. "Hey...Mika, what's up babe? You look upset", Eren noticed.

He gently rubbed her shoulder. "It's...nothing Eren. Just...Rubi and I had a fight...", admitted Mikasa grimly.

"Whoa...really? You two never fight...", Eren paused then. He just noticed tears sparkle in Mikasa's eyes.

"Momma..?", Carly noticed too, gently placing her small hand to her mother's cheek. Mikasa sniffled softly, she gently set Carly in her little play pen.

"Mommy's okay honey", she assured Carly, as she handed her some of her toys. Seeing Mikasa didn't want to break down in front of her baby, Eren quickly put a My Little Pony DVD in for Carly so she was distracted.

Carly became focused on the TV, sitting in her play pen. "Okay..come here Mika", Eren took his wife's hand as they went into the kitchen, the baby monitor by them.

"What happened, sweetheart? Talk to me", Eren gently cupped her face, stroking her hair. Mikasa looked down, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot Eren...I got angry at Rubi...for something that isn't even her fault", she cried. Eren helped his wife sit down.

"What happened?", he repeated softly. Mikasa explained it all to Eren, tearfully. "I thought something was off...Armin mentioned Rubi called him upset...", Eren admitted.

"I..don't know why I got so angry, Eren...it's not Sis's fault...", Mikasa said tearfully, leaning into him.

"Hey, shhhh...baby, its hard on you two. Being separated like this for so long...listen, you're not perfect love. No one is perfect...everyone makes mistakes. Just call Rubi when you've both calmed down...I know she'll understand", Eren assured his wife, rubbing her back.

Mikasa gave a small nod. "Thank you Eren...", she said. Eren rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay angel...I never like to see my beautiful girl upset, and I know you and Rubi really love each other. Neither Armin or I wanna see you fight", Eren said.

That evening, after getting Carly to bed and getting a shower, Mikasa got on her laptop. Eren was in the shower.

She took a shaky breath, and called Rubi on Skype. After about four rings, Rubi answered. Mikasa bit her lip.

"Hey sis...", she said, her voice small. "Hey...", Rubi said, her voice just as small. They were quiet for a moment.

"Rubi...I'm so sorry. I was being selfish...I just...you've already been gone for nearly a year. I guess I just...was starting to worry maybe...you don't think about us anymore sis...I know that's stupid...", Mikasa said then.

Rubi's eyes softened. "Miki...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said...we both got angry and said things we regret...I'm...so sorry Miki. I wish I could be on for Carly's birthday...I...I would never forget any of you...no matter how far I am", Rubi choked back a sob then.

Mikasa felt tears fill her own eyes.

"Rubi, no...sis, don't apologize. I was the one being selfish...you're doing an amazing thing sweetie. And I should have been more understanding...", she said.

Rubi sniffled. "I love you Miki...", she said shakily. Now Mikasa was the one choking back a sob. She gently placed her hand on the laptop screen, where Rubi's hand was.

"I love you too Rubi...I...miss you. So much sis...", she confessed, tearfully.

"Oh Miki...I miss you too sis...I'll be back...three more years to go..", Rubi assured Mikasa.

"You'll...film Carly's birthday for me, right sis?", Rubi asked then after a few minutes. "Of course sis! I'll film it all for you", Mikasa smiled tearfully.

Rubi smiled, wiping her eyes. "Miki, you're a wonderful mommy...you know that right? And a wonderful sister", she said. Mikasa smiled.

"Thank you sis...you're a wonderful godmother, and you're going to be a wonderful doctor. The best in the whole world", Mikasa wiped her own eyes.

In the end, Mikasa filmed Carly's first birthday for Rubi and the girls grew even closer since this first argument.


	11. Rubi Returns

It was a beautiful Spring day, the birds singing and the sun was shining. It was also quiet early in the morning, only 6:30 AM. Eren and Mikasa were still in bed upstairs.

Downstairs however, was quite lively. The TV was on pretty loud in the living room with Season 5 of My Little Pony on, and the kitchen light was on too.

Standing on a stepping stool over the kitchen counter...was Carly, at 4 years old. She was an adorable little girl at this point. Her dark brown hair went down passed her shoulders a little already, her eyes were identical to her mother's.

She had got up early since she was very excited...today was her first day of preschool. Although they didn't leave until 11 AM.

Carly was making her parents breakfast, since she was only 4 years old, it was just cereal. She poured Mikasa corn flakes, and Eren his more childish cereal, which was Choco Puffs.

After pouring the milk in, spilling it a bit on the counter, Carly began putting sugar in both bowls. She gently poured a little in Mikasa's cereal, and then went to Eren's.

As Carly poured sugar into her father's cereal, she got distracted by the TV watching it. As she focused on the TV, the entire bowl of sugar poured into Eren's cereal.

Carly blinked then, just noticed. "Uh oh...", she shrugged then. "Daddy likes sugar so its fine!", she assured herself, as she got off the stepping stool.

She got the two bowls of cereal on a tray, and carried it upstairs.

As she entered her parents bedroom, she saw they were still fast asleep. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!", Carly said cutely, as she set the tray on the nightstand.

Eren grumbled, as Mikasa remained asleep. "Mommy! Daddy!", Carly then climbed onto the bed, shaking her mother, and jumping on Eren.

"Carly..!", Eren groaned, trying to hide under his pillow.

"Sweetie, its 6:30 in the morning", Mikasa noticed, half asleep, as Carly jumped off, opening the curtains.

"Oh god no...", Eren shielded his eyes, as Mikasa blinked tiredly.

"But it's a beautiful day! And I start preschool today!", Carly pointed out, coming back over. Mikasa rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She smiled softly.

"How long have you been up, angel?", she asked, as Eren slowly woke himself now, smiling. "Since forever, mommy! I made you and daddy breakfast!", Carly replied, sounding quite proud of herself.

Eren and Mikasa both laughed softly, smiling. "Well thank you sweetie", Mikasa smiled, as she sat up. Eren sat up too, seeing the choco puffs.

"Jesus sweetie, did you pour the entire bowl of sugar in daddy's cereal?", Mikasa noticed, as Eren started eating it.

"Uh huh! Just the way daddy likes it!", Carly smiled. "Hey I'm not complaining", Eren grinned, eating it.

"Okay, put that down Eren, or you'll end up in a diabetic coma! Tell you what, sweetheart, why don't we all go downstairs and I'll make us a big breakfast?", Mikasa asked softly.

"Okay mommy", Carly nodded, looking very excited for today.

It was so hard still for Eren and Mikasa to believe so much time had passed. Carly was already 4 years old. And starting preschool today.

Plus, tomorrow Rubi was returning. After four long years Rubi was finally returning from medical school, as a graduated doctor.

Mikasa, Armin and Eren all missed her so much. And Carly couldn't wait to meet her. As Carly got older, she joined Mikasa on skype calls to Rubi.

So she already knew Rubi, but this would be the first time Rubi and Carly met since Carly was a newborn baby.

That was another reason Carly was so restless...she couldn't wait to meet her Aunt.

"What time is Auntie's plane landing tomorrow, mommy?", asked Carly as she sat at the table with Eren.

"8 AM, so we need to get up really early tomorrow honey", Mikasa replied, as she made breakfast.

"Are you excited to meet her, princess?", Eren smiled. "Yes! She's my Aunt, and my godmother, and mommy says she was the one who helped me be born", Carly replied, eagerly.

Mikasa smiled, bringing breakfast off. "That's right sweetie...oh god it's been so long", she sighed. "It really has...Armin's so excited, I bet he won't even be able to sleep tonight", Eren added.

After breakfast, and after cleaning the small mess Carly made from making cereal, Mikasa was helping Carly get ready for preschool.

Eren was on the phone downstairs with another game company, EA. Now that he's made quite a lot of money from designing art for video games, Eren only had to do part time work weekly at Levi's.

"Look, I understand that but I'm getting a bit tired of drawing just The Sims for you guys. The Sims 5 was cute, but Sims 6 is kinda ridiculous", Eren admitted on the phone.

Eren sighed, as he listened to their reply. "Yes, yes I'm happy you hired me. I'm simply saying...okay...whatever, fine", Eren hung up, rolling his eyes coming upstairs.

"EA?", Mikasa guessed, since this wasn't a new argument. "Yes...ugh, I swear babe...out of every game company I've drawn for in the passed four years, EA are the worst. Their attitude sucks, they always find something to nitpick about even though all the Sims games look the flipping same to me!", Eren ranted a bit.

"Eren, maybe you should just stick to Telltale and Naughty Dog", Mikasa suggested, as she brushed Carly's hair.

"I would honey, but EA pays triple more, and we got a growing girl...we need the money", Eren sighed gently.

In the four years that passed, Eren and Mikasa kept their looks the same. Both now at only 24 years old, Mikasa kept her hair short and feminine, and amazingly...she hasn't had a stress migraine in 4 long years.

Her ribs were doing okay too. Eren looked the same as well, and so did Armin.

Rubi also still looked the same over in England, keeping her red hair very long still. The only difference there was Rubi actually got a tattoo on her forearm, of a fox.

As Mikasa finished brushing Carly's hair, and helped her with her little My Little Pony backpack, Carly bit her lip and looked at her mother.

"Mommy...I have a question", she said then, as Eren went downstairs.

"What is it, sweetie?", asked Mikasa softly. Carly looked down a bit. "Mommy...I want a little brother or sister", she blurted out then.

Mikasa blinked, her eyes widening a bit...taken aback. This was pretty sudden and out of no where. "You do, honey...?", asked Mikasa softly.

"Yes, mommy! I want a little sister or a little brother...someone I can play with, and look after, and teach things...can that happen mommy?", asked Carly curiously.

Mikasa smiled. "I think it can baby...I'll talk to daddy about it today", Mikasa promised. Carly beamed, her face lighting up.

"Really? So when I get home will a baby be in your tummy, mommy?", she asked, innocently. Mikasa actually blushed, having to give an ironic laugh.

Considering Carly would be in preschool for five hours today...and Eren and her would have the house to themselves in quite a long time...that...was a possibility.

"Well sweetie, we won't know for a few weeks. But it's possible", Mikasa admitted. "Yay! I can't wait, mommy!", Carly smiled happily.

After getting ready, the family of three drove to the preschool. Naturally Mikasa was a bit nervous about leaving her daughter in a new place for the first time.

"Now sweetie, remember. It's only for five hours. And Mommy and daddy will be right back to pick you up", Mikasa assured her daughter.

"I know mommy! You don't have to worry", Carly assured her mother, looking confident.

"Don't let other kids bully you, okay honey? Just try to make some friends, and have fun", Eren added. "Okay daddy", Carly smiled.

"We mostly do coloring, reading, snack is in three hours time, and then we have an entire play area inside and outside. You two don't have to worry at all", the young female teacher assured them kindly.

"You have our number, right? And both our mobiles?", asked Mikasa, a bit anxiously. Eren rubbed his wife's back.

"Yes, Miss. Jaeger. Don't fret", the teacher replied.

Mikasa nodded softly, she and Eren then knelt down at Carly's eye level. "You be a good girl for us, okay princess?", Eren smiled.

"Have fun today, angel", Mikasa added. "Don't worry, mommy and daddy, I will! Love you both!", Carly hugged her parents.

Mikasa and Eren exchanged smiles, as Carly then let them go, following the teacher towards the playground.

"She's growing so fast, Eren...", Mikasa admitted, wiping her eyes a bit. "She really is...", Eren agreed.

When Eren and Mikasa returned home...it was strange for them. For the passed four years Carly was always here at home at all times.

So now...the couple at first had no clue what to do. "It's...so quiet", Eren admitted.

Mikasa blushed, smiling then. "Eren...we're home alone...for 5 hours. For the first time in...years", Mikasa pointed out then.

Eren blinked, he then saw she had that look in her eyes. He blushed, grinning.

"True Mika...", he said. Mikasa then kissed Eren softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against him.

Eren turned red, returning the kiss, his back pressed to the wall. Their kiss deepened then, as Mikasa released a small moan into his mouth.

"Eren...I was thinking...we should start trying...for another baby", Mikasa confessed breathlessly then. Eren's eyes widened a bit.

"You feel ready, sweetie?", he asked softly. "Yes...I really do. I want another baby, Eren. I miss the feeling of being pregnant...and nursing my newborn...seeing his or her first smile, first words...first steps...I want to experience it all again", Mikasa confessed.

Truth be told she's been wanting another baby for the passed few months. "Even the sleepless nights and morning sickness?", Eren teased softly.

"Honestly yes Eren...I miss it all...besides...", Mikasa looked at him.

"Carly's 4 years old...I feel like now's the perfect time. And...Carly wants a sibling Eren. She really does...", Mikasa replied, gazing into Eren's eyes.

Eren gently pressed his forehead to his wife's. He smiled gently.

"I agree, Mika...we should get right on that", he said. Mikasa's eyes lit up, as they kissed deeply again, before heading upstairs to their bedroom.

Eren gently dipped Mikasa onto their bed, on top of her as he kissed her deeply. "Eren...I love you...it's been much too long...", Mikasa moaned softly, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you Mika...and you're right...", Eren whispered, as he kissed her neck softly, getting soft moan out of her in response.

After the young couple finished their love making, soon the five hours passed and they had to pick Carly up from preschool.

By the following morning, Eren awoke briefly at 4:30 AM to turn onto his side. He went to cuddle his wife, but noticed her side of the bed was empty.

Eren blinked tiredly, half asleep as he forced his eyes opened, seeing how early it was. He then heard the sound of the shower running.

"What the hell...?", Eren pulled his covers off, getting out of bed. He walked down the hall, seeing the light from the bathroom was on under the door.

He softly knocked. "Mikasa?", he asked. "Eren? You can come in", he heard his wife say, she sounded quite awake.

Eren blinked, turning the knob and entering. "Mika? Baby its 4 in the morning, why are you awake?", he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Mikasa was in the shower, the curtain closed as steam filled the bathroom. "I woke up at 3 actually...Eren, I couldn't sleep", admitted Mikasa as she washed her hair.

Eren smiled then, realizing. "Rubi's returning this morning...", he stated. Mikasa smiled. "Yeah...I've missed her so much Eren...I couldn't stay asleep", she replied.

"I wonder if Armin slept at all", Eren admitted.

The morning went by pretty fast, and soon they arrived at the airport. Mikasa held Carly's hand, as they walked with Armin.

"She arrives in about an hour", said Eren. Armin nodded anxiously, starring out the window at where the runway was.

"Will we be able to see her plane land?", asked Carly curiously, also looking out the window. "Yes we will angel, but she's not arriving for another hour", Mikasa explained softly.

Carly blinked, noticing the small food court near the window that had coffee, tea, sandwiches, snacks and pretzels.

"Mommy, can I get a snack?", she asked softly pulling at Mikasa's sleeve. "Sure sweetie...Eren, we'll be right back", Mikasa said.

Eren nodded, as he walked up to Armin. While Mikasa and Carly went to get some food, Armin was gazing out the window, anxiously.

"Nervous, Armin?", asked Eren placing a hand to his best friend's shoulder.

"A bit...I'm mostly just anxious. It's been 4 years...Rubi and I have held each other or kissed in 4 years Eren...it's...going to be so overwhelming", Armin admitted, smiling softly.

"I know...Mika couldn't sleep last night. She was too excited, those two are like sisters. It's really hard to believe it's been 4 years", Eren admitted.

After an hour went by, finally Rubi's plane landed. Eren, Mikasa, Carly and Armin all waited, watching as passengers flooded out of the gate.

Armin's eyes darted around anxiously for any sign of red hair. Mikasa froze then, seeing in the crowd...a glimmer of red hair.

Rubi walked out of the crowd, her hair up in a ponytail, pulling a bag on wheels. Her brown eyes looked ahead...and she froze seeing them.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat. "RUBI!", she cried happily, as she ran over.

"MIKI!", Rubi instantly beamed, tears appearing in her eyes, as the girls reached each other, hugging tightly. Mikasa broke down, tears flooding her eyes as the girls held onto each other close.

"Oh sis! I missed you so much...!", cried Mikasa overwhelmed, the girls not letting each other go.

"I missed you too Miki! Oh god...has it really been 4 years?", Rubi cried, tearfully as they gently broke apart, although still held each other's hands.

Mikasa beamed, she then looked over and gestured Carly over. Carly walked over at her mother's side.

"Carly...sweetie, this is Auntie Rubi", Mikasa introduced. Rubi got down on eye level with Carly. "Hello there sweetheart...oh my goodness...you've gotten so big...", Rubi cried, smiling.

Carly's face lit up. "Auntie!", she hugged Rubi then. Rubi smiled tearfully, hugging Carly close. "It's so cool to see you in person, Auntie! And not on a computer screen!", Carly said, cutely.

Rubi laughed softly. "It certainly is sweetie...", Rubi froze then. She saw Armin approaching. Mikasa smiled, taking Carly's hand as Rubi made eye contact with Armin.

"Rubi...you're really here?", Armin asked, looking in complete shock. "Yes Armin...", Rubi smiled, both of them blushing.

Armin's eyes lit up, as they embraced tightly then. "Oh Armin...!", cried Rubi, as Armin choked back a sob, holding her close.

"I missed you so much...", Armin breathed softly, as they then shared a deep passionate kiss. Armin cupped Rubi's cheek, as their kiss deepened.

"Bloody hell...how did we go 4 years without this...", Rubi wondered after they finally broke the kiss to catch their breath.

"I have no idea, baby", Armin admitted.

The next month that went by, Rubi spent all her free time with Armin and Mikasa. She also became an official doctor at Grisha's hospital.

Rubi also knew Eren and Mikasa had started trying for another baby. Rubi and Armin's wedding was planned in just two months.

It was pretty early in the morning, Eren had to go to work early leaving just Mikasa and Carly home. Mikasa was actually sleeping in later than usual...it was already 8 AM.

Carly pushed the bedroom door opened, climbing in. "Mommy? Mommy, wake up!", Carly shook Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa groaned weakly, but forced her eyelids open. She felt more tired than normal. "What time is it, sweetie...?", she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's 8 already, mommy", Carly replied. Mikasa blinked. "What?", she sat up, seeing the clock. She must have been really tired last night...she normally was awake by 7 AM.

"Sorry angel...you must be hungry", Mikasa realized, sitting up more. Carly looked at her mother softly then.

Mikasa blinked. "What is it, honey?", she asked noticing her daughter's starring. "Mommy...I was wondering, where did you get this cut?", Carly gently reached up to feel the old scar on Mikasa's cheek.

"Oh...this?", Mikasa gently placed her hand over Carly's. "Doesn't it hurt mommy? You always have it...shouldn't it heal?", Carly asked, not understanding.

Mikasa gave a soft smile. "This is a scar, sweetheart", she explained. "Oh...like The Lion King?", Carly asked then.

Mikasa gave a small chuckle. "Yes actually...a scar is a mark left on the body from a very deep cut that didn't heal well", Mikasa explained.

"Where'd it come from, mommy?", asked Carly, as she snuggled against her mother. Mikasa cuddled her daughter close.

"I got it several years ago, baby. I was only 16 years old...something sharp cut it...", Mikasa began. "What cut it, mommy? I've always been curious", admitted Carly.

Mikasa bit her lip. "You see sweetie...I was actually injured really badly when I was 16. I was..hit by a truck", she started to explain.

Carly's eyes widened a bit. "You were hit by a truck...?! Like some animals we see once in a while when we're out driving?", she asked.

"Yes...only I got lucky. I had your daddy right at my side. He saved my life, sweetie. Some sharp metal piece of the truck flew off and cut my cheek...but my real injury was here", Mikasa placed her hand over her chest.

"Your chest, mommy?", Carly asked softly. "My ribs...yes sweetie. Did you notice whenever we have chores, daddy moves the furniture and often reaches for high things for me?", Mikasa asked.

"Uh huh", Carly nodded, listening. "Well...you see my ribs were broken honey...so I have forever damage. If I overdo it, they could start hurting. So that's why you often see daddy fussing", Mikasa explained softly.

"But...you're okay, right mommy?", asked Carly worriedly. Mikasa smiled softly. "Yes angel, you don't have to worry yourself. Mommy's just fine", she assured her daughter.

Carly smiled, looking relieved. "Now, let mommy get a shower and then she'll come down and make breakfast", Mikasa said.

"Okay!", Carly smiled, as she got out of the bed, hurrying downstairs.

Mikasa smiled softly, she went to get out of bed, and as she stood up...she suddenly felt a strong wave of nausea hit her.

Mikasa froze, her hand going to her belly as the nausea increased rapidly. "Oh god..!", she suddenly clasped her hand to her mouth, and bolted to the bathroom.

She just made it, throwing up violently. She coughed, gasping as she turned white, shaking. After several seconds, Mikasa gasped for air, and then cried out in pain, her ribs burning from throwing up. As she caught her breath...her eyes widened.

She just realized...her period was late by a month.


	12. Tragedy

**Author's Note: Just going to warn you all right now...get your tissues ready. Also, Yay Double update!**

Eren had just arrived home from work. It was early afternoon, he unlocked the front door relieved to finally be home.

"I'm home!", he called in, as he entered the living room, putting his keys away. He blinked then, seeing his very excited daughter rushing down the stairs.

"DAD! Dad, dad, dad! Daddy!", Carly ran over at full speed, grabbing her father's hand, pulling it urgently.

"Whoa, hey there princess...where's the fire?!", Eren asked, surprised, as his daughter continued pulled his hand.

"Daddy, you have to come upstairs now! Something amazing has happened! Hurry daddy!", Carly was pulling at her father's sleeve with her full energy.

"Okay, okay honey!", Eren followed his daughter up the stairs...at first he was totally lost at what could have Carly so excited and anxious.

But then he remembered...Mikasa and he had been trying for a baby for a month now...his eyes widened, as his heart skipped several beats.

"Mikasa!", Eren sprinted ahead of Carly then, running down the hall. "Finally he gets it!", Carly grinned, following quickly.

Mikasa was in the bedroom, sitting on the bed with Rubi holding a positive pregnancy test in her hand. After she had thrown up early this morning, she called Rubi over.

Mikasa heard Eren's voice and his feet pounding against the hallway floor. She beamed, getting up and opening the bedroom door.

"Mikasa...! Are you...", Eren began to ask breathlessly, stopping in front of her. Mikasa smiled wide, showing him the test.

"Yes, Eren! I'm one month pregnant!", she cried happily. Eren's face lit up, he then hugged Mikasa close, spinning her softly, as they both laughed happily.

"I had a feeling! Carly was so excited!", Eren grinned, as they kissed softly, his hand going to his wife's still flat stomach.

"Congratulations again you two, now Miki your first ultrasound with me is during your fourth month", Rubi smiled.

"Thanks sis...also thank you for coming over so soon", Mikasa smiled, as Eren held her close. Rubi smiled.

"It's no problem at all, Miki. You're my sister. Now, I have to get back to the hospital", Rubi chuckled.

After Rubi left, Carly hugged her mother. "Mommy, how long? Until the baby's here?", she asked excitedly.

Eren and Mikasa both laughed. "Not for 8 more months sweetheart", Mikasa replied. Carly blinked. "How many days are in a month again, daddy?", she asked looking to her father.

"Around 30 sweetie", Eren replied. Carly gawked then, her jaw dropping. "What?! But that likes...a billion days!", she cried, horrified.

Eren laughed, as Mikasa sat on the bed, pulling Carly into her lap. "Actually honey, there's only 365 days in a year...so only 243 days", Mikasa assured her.

"That feels so long, mommy! Why does it take so long?", asked Carly. "The baby needs time to grow sweetie...oh, I know! Eren, can you get the photo album?", asked Mikasa.

"Oh, sure babe", Eren brought over a special photo album. Inside were photos taken from Eren and Mikasa's wedding, and Mikasa's first pregnancy.

"Okay angel...see mommy in this photo?", Mikasa showed Carly a photo of Eren and Mikasa, when Mikasa was 9 months pregnant with Carly.

"Uh huh, that's when I was in your belly, mommy", Carly nodded, having seen the photos before. "That's why it takes 8 months honey, the baby needs time to grow inside mommy's belly, just like you did", Mikasa smiled softly.

"So...when your belly gets this big again mommy, that's when the baby will come?", asked Carly, innocently.

"Yes sweetie, you got it", Mikasa replied. Her hand hadn't left her stomach through this conversation, already attached to their second unborn child.

Eren sweat dropped a bit then...he didn't like where this conversation was going. Terrified his 4 year old might ask the infamous question no parent wants to hear...Where do babies come from..he suddenly looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"So does it make a little more sense to you, angel?", Mikasa asked softly. "Yep, it does mommy", Carly nodded.

Eren exhaled in relief, glad Carly didn't ask. After Carly went downstairs to watch some TV, Eren sat beside his wife.

Mikasa blushed, leaning into him. "Another baby...Oh Eren, I can't wait", she admitted, happily. Eren smiled softly.

"Same...maybe we'll get a boy this time", he wondered.

"Ahem Eren...I saw your look earlier. You know Carly's gonna ask about that sooner or later", Mikasa pointed out then.

Eren paled. "I know...just...not yet. She's still too young to know any of that", Eren said, nervously. "I agree, but we should think of something innocent to tell her when she does ask", Mikasa nodded.

About two more weeks went by, and things were going very well. Rubi and Armin's wedding was getting closer, and everything was set.

Rubi even had a wedding dress bought, and Armin and her decided to have the wedding at the beach, by the ocean.

They'd also go on a honeymoon to Scotland, a country they both wanted to visit.

Eren, Mikasa and Carly were walking in town on the sidewalk alongside shops. Mikasa was holding Carly's hand, wearing her red scarf.

"Rubi mentioned if I start showing by the time of the wedding, she'd help me adjust the size for my bridesmaid dress", Mikasa was telling Eren as they walked.

"You'd only be about three months at that point, so unless you're having twins hon, I doubt it", Eren admitted.

As they walked, Carly glanced across the street having seen a dog. The dog appeared to be a white west highland terrier, wearing a collar and a leash was dragging from it, indicating the dog got loose.

The dog was sniffing at the ground, a bit too close to the road.

"Yeah but look how huge I got with Carly", Mikasa pointed out, as she and Eren continued talking, not noticing the small dog across the street.

"Mommy, there's a dog across the street", Carly said suddenly. Mikasa blinked, her and Eren stopping, following Carly's gaze.

"Looks like it got loose", Eren stated. "It's much too close to the road!", Carly pulled at her mother's hand then, taking one step onto the road.

"Carly! Sweetie, don't step in the road!", Mikasa went to pull her daughter back up, but Carly was stubborn.

"But mommy, he's gonna get hit by a car!", Carly fussed urgently. Just when Eren was about to help his wife pull their daughter, he froze hearing the sound of tires screeching.

He looked, and to his horror...he saw a car speeding from around the corner, right towards them. Eren's heart sunk, in that split second getting a flashback of the truck that hit Mikasa all those years ago.

This car was only inches away now, not slowing down at all.

"MIKASA!", Eren suddenly yelled urgently.

Without thinking, only knowing he wasn't going to let this happen again, Eren suddenly pushed Mikasa and his daughter to the side, so they were all on the sidewalk.

Mikasa and Carly both landed on their stomach, Eren had his arm around them both as the car sped passed.

As her stomach hit the concrete, Mikasa gritted her teeth in pain, freezing as a sharp burning pain ripped through her abdomen.

The car narrowly missed all three of them, all over the road. Eren opened his eyes.

"Mikasa, are you hurt?! And you Carly?!", he asked urgently. Mikasa didn't look up at him, her eyes shut tightly, gritting her teeth. Carly appeared fine.

Before Eren could ask again, he looked up at the car again. The speeding car had slammed on the breaks several feet ahead.

Eren's heart sunk then...seeing what looked like Reiner's face in the rear view mirror. He looked...almost disappointed. Was he...trying to hit them?

Eren hadn't heard from or see Reiner or Bertolt since college, and at the time they spent a lot of time with that psycho Annie.

The car suddenly sped off then, vanishing behind a corner. "Reiner...", Eren started, glaring dangerously.

"Mommy!", Carly cried worriedly then, snapping Eren out of it. Eren blinked, to see his wife was doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach, still grimacing.

"Mikasa..!", Eren yelled urgently, his heart sinking. Mikasa gritted her teeth, as she suddenly cried out in pain.

"Eren...something's wrong! Something's really wrong...with the baby...!", she cried fearfully, as sharp pains continued through her stomach, her breathing labored.

Eren's eyes widened in horror, as Mikasa cried out painfully again, tears filling her eyes. Her heart sunk...something felt very wrong.

As soon as her stomach hit the concrete, the pain started. And it wasn't just physical pain...she had a horrible feeling in her heart...

"Mommy...you're bleeding..", Carly noticed first, turning white, her eyes going wide in horror. Mikasa's eyes widened, as her heart sunk, gasping.

She looked down, seeing a large pool of blood form under her legs on the stone. At this point, Eren had called for an ambulance, but Mikasa didn't even hear that.

She had gone deaf to everything else around her...she just knew...the blood forming under her. Tears formed in her eyes, as she gritted her teeth painfully. The pain continued in her stomach, as she placed a hand to her head then, getting a severe stress migraine, as the sound of sirens approached.

After arriving at the hospital, Rubi took Mikasa back immediately. Eren was forced to wait out with Carly.

At this point Carla had arrived. She was holding Carly in her lap, while Eren was dead silent his face in his hands.

Armin had just arrived, hurrying in. "Eren! I just got your message...what the hell happened?!", he asked, urgently.

Eren looked up, his face tear stained. "It...was Reiner. That bastard...he tried to run us over with his fucking car! I...I panicked...I pushed Mikasa and Carly out of the way...but...Mikasa...she...", Eren froze, his voice cracking.

"Armin...she started bleeding...there was so much blood..", Eren revealed, his eyes filled with horror. Armin's heart sunk.

"Oh God...", he gasped, shakily.

"The police were contacted...and we think Annie and Bertolt were involved too but...Rubi hasn't given us an update in three hours...", Carla added softly, rubbing Carly's back.

Carly had been silent this entire time.

Inside the ER room, Mikasa was laying in bed on her back. Rubi had just finished performing a pretty intense examine and procedure.

Mikasa turned onto her side, as her sedation slowly wore off, tears forming in her eyes. Rubi removed her medical gloves, and gently came to her sister's side.

She knelt down at Mikasa's bedside, taking her hands. Mikasa pressed her forehead to Rubi's tears flooding her eyes.

"I'm so..sorry Miki", Rubi cried shakily. "It's not your fault, sis...please...let me see Eren...", Mikasa pleaded, her tone very shaky.

After waiting a few more minutes in the waiting room, the ER doors opened. Rubi walked out. She had a grim look on her face, tears were even in her eyes.

Eren's heart sunk, as he stood up. "Rubi...", he began, shakily.

Rubi wiped her eyes, looking at Eren.

"Eren...I'm so sorry. Mikasa lost the baby...", she revealed. Eren froze...it felt like he had gone numb. He looked down, shaking, gritting his teeth...it was clear from the expression on his face that he blamed himself.

If he hadn't pushed Mikasa that hard down to the ground...this wouldn't have happened.

Rubi frowned worriedly. "Eren, don't even go there! This was NOT your fault! Those three sickos who were driving...it was their fault. Right now Miki does not need you blaming yourself for this! Right now my sister needs YOU to be there for her", she said firmly.

Eren blinked tearfully, snapping out of it. He gave a nod.

"Listen to me Eren...the impact from hitting the ground is what caused it. The baby died almost instantly...because it happened so suddenly her body hadn't yet expelled the...tissue", Rubi bit her lip.

"So...I needed to perform a D & C to remove the rest...to prevent her from getting a hemorrhage or infection...you two can start trying again in three months", Rubi explained.

Eren swallowed hard, just the thought of it...made him ill. His wife having to have...tissue from a deceased baby removed from her.

"She's waking from her sedation...and she needs you Eren", Rubi said softly. "Thank you Rubi...", Eren nodded grimly, he hurried passed her, down the hall.

Carla held her granddaughter close, on the verge of tears herself, shaking. Rubi looked down tearfully, and Armin pulled her close then.

"Oh Armin...", Rubi sobbed into him, shakily. "Shhhh, you did all you could sweetie...", Armin assured his fiancee, rubbing her back.

Eren walked into Mikasa's room. He froze, seeing his wife. She was laying on the bed, on her side. Her face was tear stained and she looked in shock.

Her hand hadn't left her stomach, and she had a severe migraine. "Mikasa...", Eren hurried to her side, his voice soft.

Mikasa blinked softly, turning onto her back to face him.

"Eren...", Mikasa cried weakly. "Oh Mika...", Eren hugged her close then and Mikasa instantly broke down, sobbing into his chest, clinging tightly to him.

Eren stroked her hair, letting her break down completely. Tears were streaming down his own face. "Eren...how?! How...are we going to tell Carly?", Mikasa sobbed then.

"Oh baby...we'll...we'll figure out a way. And listen...we'll try again, okay? Rubi told me we can try again in a few months", Eren soothed his wife, kissing her scar.

Mikasa choked back a sob. "Eren...there...was a baby in here...only hours ago. A perfectly healthy baby...and now...now...", Mikasa sobbed shakily, her hand on her stomach.

"Oh Mikasa...I know, I know angel...listen to me...the baby you were carrying...he or she is with your parents now, and with Petra...", Eren soothed her.

Mikasa choked back a sob, nodding shakily. Eren gently kissed her sweetly on the lips, as Mikasa clung to him tightly, returning the sorrowful kiss.

Mikasa spent the next week extremely depressed. She didn't leave bed, and barely ate. She lost some weight from hardly eating, and all she could do was stare at the wall, her thoughts traveling.

Her stress migraine hadn't left either. After a full week of this, Eren had grown beyond worried and even scared as he watched his wife waste away in front of him.

Rubi told him it was part of the process...grieving. But now even she was getting worried for Mikasa's health.

It was raining outside, and Mikasa was laying in bed. She had the curtains closed, her hand still on her stomach...even though there was no longer a baby inside.

Eren entered softly, he sighed. "Mikasa, I'm taking Carly out for some Mcdonalds...you want anything?", he asked.

Since this happened, Carly was getting extra treats and spoiled...since she was just as effected by it. Carly was not her normally cheerful self since this happened.

She had grown sad, and quiet.

Levi and Hanji visited twice during this week as well, trying to help in any way they could.

"I'm not hungry Eren...", Mikasa replied numbly, not looking at him. Eren frowned, worriedly.

"Mikasa, you need to eat. You're going to get sick at this point", he pointed out, worriedly.

Mikasa closed her eyes, gripping the pillow. "Eren, I said I'm not hungry", she repeated, shakily. "Mikasa, you NEED to eat! You're getting so thin...I'm scared to death for you, Carly's worried about you! Rubi is too!", Eren raised his voice.

Mikasa glared tearfully at him, sitting up. "I don't WANT to worry any of you! But how do you expect me to be?! We lost a baby, Eren! Did you expect me to just be over it?!", she yelled, tearfully.

"No, but you can't starve yourself either Mikasa!", Eren shouted back, frustrated.

"It's not like I'm choosing to starve myself!", Mikasa cried. Carly had peered into the bedroom, seeing her parents argue.

Tears welled up in her eyes then, as she suddenly ran in. "Mommy!", she climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Mikasa's waist, sobbing.

Mikasa froze, her heart sinking, as she looked down at her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, mommy! This...this is all my fault! If I hadn't stepped out onto the road...", Carly sobbed then, tears flooding down her face.

Eren and Mikasa's eyes widened. Mikasa's heart sunk, as tears formed in her eyes. Eren placed his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god...", he stammered, horrified.

'What...what have I done...I've been so depressed about this...I didn't even consider Carly...my own child...', Mikasa realized.

Mikasa then pulled Carly close, snuggling her. She then cupped her daughter's face, looking into her eyes.

"Carly...look at me angel. This is NOT, and it will NEVER be your fault! Do you hear me, baby? This was NOT your fault", Mikasa assured her, softly but firmly.

She gently brushed the tears from her daughter's face, pressing her forehead to Carly's. Carly sniffled. "It isn't mommy...?", she asked.

"No, sweetheart. It's not. Mommy loves you so much...I'm so sorry baby...you're just as upset about this", Mikasa cried, hugging her child close.

"It isn't your fault, princess. It was three bad people", Eren added softly. He sat next to his wife and daughter, cuddling them close.

"Mommy...is the baby in Heaven? With grandma and grandpa Ackerman?", Carly asked then tearfully. She didn't know all the details of her grandparents deaths...but knew they weren't here anymore.

"Yes sweetie...yes. Listen baby girl...Daddy and I can try again in a few months. So...you'll still get a sibling honey", Mikasa assured her daughter.

"I know mommy...right now I just want you to feel better. You and daddy", Carly admitted. Mikasa choked back a shaky sob, nodding.

"Of course sweetie...how about we start by getting lunch?", Mikasa gave her daughter a tearful smile. Carly nodded softly.

Eren exhaled in relief, he pulled his wife close then. "I'm sorry Eren...I...", Mikasa began. "Shhhh don't apologize, Mika. Let's go get something to eat...listen to me", Eren cupped his wife's face then.

"We'll try again in a few months. Mikasa...no matter how many bumps we reach...I'm always going to stand by you. No matter what...", Eren assured his wife, kissing her scar.

Mikasa smiled tearfully, nodding. "Thank you Eren...", she said weakly. The family were much too emotionally drained to eat out, so Eren brought back takeout from Mcdonalds for them.

He also bought Carly extra toys from there, and the family had a peaceful quiet evening.


	13. Miracle

"Carly, honey don't forget Oscar!", the preschool teacher said then. Carly and the rest of the kids were getting ready to leave preschool for the day, packing up their items and cleaning off their desks.

"Oh, right!", Carly quickly grabbed her small plush Orca whale, clutching it close. "Thank you ma'am", Carly smiled.

"It's no problem sweetie, now hurry out I'm sure your mommy's already there", the teacher assured. Carly nodded, as she hurried out with the other kids.

Carly escaped the crowd of other preschoolers, and sure enough saw her parents waiting. Mikasa was leaning against the car, Eren was by her.

"Mommy! Daddy!", Carly ran over happily. She hugged both her parents. "Hey sweetheart! How was school?", asked Mikasa.

"It was fun, we learned about this animal called an African Wild Dog, its like a wolf, but not", Carly replied.

"I see princess, did you have fun?", Eren asked. He and Mikasa were both smiling...seeming excited to tell Carly something.

"Yep!", Carly replied. Mikasa smiled then, her and Eren exchanged looks. Carly blinked, looking confused.

"Mommy has big news, sweetie", Eren revealed then.

"Big news?", asked Carly. Mikasa knelt down at eye level with her daughter, taking her small hands.

"Carly...I'm pregnant, that means I'm expecting another baby", she revealed then.

Carly froze, and her eyes widened. "Really mommy?! You're going to have a baby? I'm gonna finally have my sibling?", she asked, anxiously.

Mikasa smiled. "Yes angel", she answered. Carly's face lit up, she then hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm so excited...! But..mommy..", Carly's beaming face turned worried then after they broke apart. Eren and Mikasa blinked, worried.

"It...it won't happen again, will it? You won't...lose this baby, right?", Carly asked softly, nervously. Mikasa's eyes softened while Eren rubbed his wife's shoulder.

"No, sweetie. That won't happen again. Not this time, angel. I promise", Mikasa assured her. "I won't let that happen again, princess. Don't worry. Daddy will keep mommy, you and your sibling safe", Eren added softly.

Carly nodded, she sighed in relief. "I'm so glad!", she beamed. Mikasa smiled, hugging her daughter close again.

Four months had passed...since Mikasa's miscarriage. Eren and Mikasa decided to start trying again a month ago, and Mikasa had morning sickness early this morning.

Plus her period was late, and Rubi checked her. So far, the police were unable to find Reiner, Bertolt or Annie.

It was both bizarre and frustrating. It felt like those three appeared so randomly in Eren and Mikasa's lives, and it only caused trouble. But then they'd disappear as quickly as they appeared.

Rubi and Armin's wedding had actually been postponed. Rubi didn't feel right celebrating when her sister had just lost a baby.

Even though Mikasa urged Rubi to go on with the wedding, Rubi refused, knowing Mikasa needed her.

Now that four months had passed, and Mikasa was expecting again, the wedding would be in just two weeks from now.

Since Carly was extremely excited about the new baby, Eren and Mikasa decided to start working on the nursery today.

They decided to turn the guest bedroom into the new baby's nursery.

"What are we supposed to do with this bed?", asked Eren, as he lifted the mattress off the box spring in the guest bedroom.

"Maybe we could try selling or donating it?", Mikasa suggested, as she went to move the small nightstand.

Carly noticed, and she hurried over. "No, mommy! Let me!", Carly insisted then, as she struggled to move the nightstand.

"Honey, you're too little, it's okay, mommy can move it...", Mikasa began.

"No mommy! It's fine! You can't hurt your ribs or the baby!", Carly explained as she once again tried moving it.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged worried looks. It was pretty obvious the miscarriage traumatized Carly.

"Princess, mommy can move that little thing. She just can't move big things like this bed", Eren explained softly.

"Besides honey, mommy won't risk the baby. You don't need to keep worrying angel", Mikasa added softly.

Carly bit her lip, looking down. "Are you sure mommy?", she asked. "Yes sweetheart...here, tell you what, can you take the clothes in that dresser and move them into the bathroom?", Mikasa asked.

"Sure, mommy!", Carly replied. She opened the small dresser and began taking the spare clothes out. After she exited the room, Mikasa exhaled softly.

"Eren...", she started. "I know baby...I know", Eren leaned the mattress against the wall, and sat on the box spring by his wife, rubbing her back.

They had known each other so long, and been married and a couple long enough to the point they didn't even have to exchange words to understand each other.

"I'm so happy we're having another baby, Eren...and so happy that Carly's happy. But...I don't want Carly worrying her little self for 8 more months over this", Mikasa said worriedly.

"I know, hon. She witnessed your miscarriage. So...she's gonna be freaked out...", Eren agreed, placing a comforting hand on his wife's belly. From her miscarriage, it still had some swelling.

Mikasa looked down. "Eren...what if this...what if it caused Carly some anxiety? Or PTSD...of some sort...", she wondered then.

Eren swallowed hard. "It's possible, Mika. If it gets worse we'll talk to Rubi...", he decided. Mikasa nodded softly.

After they finished clearing the spare bedroom, the walls did need a fresh coat of paint. They didn't know the gender of the baby yet, so for now Eren was painting it white.

Mikasa was painting the other side, the window opened for air. "Daddy! You keep missing a spot!", Carly noticed cutely, as she came over.

"Where, princess?", asked Eren, not seeing it. He was sitting on the floor painting the bottom, while Mikasa was painting the middle, standing.

"Right there, daddy!", Carly climbed on top of her dad's back and shoulders then. "Carly!", Eren laughed, trying not to drop the paint brush as Carly giggled.

"Ah, careful sweetie!", Mikasa came over, supporting her daughter so she didn't fall off of Eren, but she smiled warmly.

"So tell us princess, do you want a little brother or a little sister?", Eren asked curiously. "I don't mind, daddy! Maybe I'll get both!", Carly admitted.

Eren gave a nervous chuckle, and Mikasa smiled. "Maybe, sweetie", she said. "When is the baby coming, mommy?", Carly asked.

"Well, I'm one month now...so he or she is due in February...oh!", Mikasa just realized it. "So the same month you were born, mommy!", Carly also realized.

"That's right...Eren, we'll need to plan for two birthdays that month from now on", Mikasa laughed softly.

Eren chuckled. "You're right, babe", he said.

Soon a good two weeks went by and all remained well. Mikasa's pregnancy cravings started, and this time they included pepperoni pizza, crackers with both creamed cheese and peanut butter, curry rice, fried shrimp dipped in hot sauce, and her other one was this insane drink dessert.

Hot chocolate with vanilla ice cream, MnMs, Skittles, whipped cream, and a soft chocolate chip cookie on top.

Her most insane craving this time was cooked fish with nutella spread over it and a sprinkle of raisins on top.

Carly seemed to be doing a bit better, since the pregnancy was going so well.

Before anyone knew it, the day of Armin and Rubi's wedding had arrived. The ceremony would take place at the beach near the ocean, and the reception was in a very spacy beach house with a indoor pool and all kinds of gorgeous decorations.

Aside from the circle tables with white cloths and beautiful centerpieces, there were blue and white flowers everywhere and a spacy dance area.

The buffet table was very large too, and the wedding cake was chocolate but with white icing and blue decorations.

The archway for the ceremony was had blue roses decorated on it, and all around the ceremony area was rose shaped lit candles.

The ceremony and reception would take place at night. So the beach was dimly but romantically lit with candles and some torches, while there were more lights inside.

Armin stood at the archway, Eren was of course his best man, both wearing black tuxedos. The guests were around 100, Rubi's relatives from England, Eren's parents, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista, along with Levi and Hanji.

Mikasa, Sasha, and Krista were Rubi's bridesmaids, Mikasa of course being her maid of honor.

Eren looked at his best friend. "You feel nervous, Armin?", he asked. "A bit...I'll be okay once I see her", Armin admitted.

"Hey Armin...", Eren gently patted his friend's back then. Armin looked at Eren. "I know your grandfather...would have loved to be here", Eren said softly.

Armin gave a sad smile. "Thanks, Eren", he said. His grandfather passed away about two years ago, while Rubi was still overseas.

"You don't have to be nervous Armin, Rubi really loves you", Mikasa said softly, standing with Sasha and Krista.

They were wearing gorgeous blue dresses, and small blue butterfly clips in their hair. Eren blushed, gazing at his wife, who looked beautiful in the dress.

Mikasa noticed his blushing, and smiled also turning a bit red. She hadn't seen her husband in a tuxedo since their own wedding.

"Mikasa, are you feeling okay?", Krista asked softly. "Yeah, I'm just glad Sis went for a wedding at night. My morning sickness would have caused some problems", Mikasa replied softly.

"It's not as bad as when you were pregnant with Carly, is it?", asked Sasha. Since Rubi's wedding was planned, Eren and Mikasa finally had the opportunity to catch up with their old friends.

"Luckily no, I don't think any woman's morning sickness was as bad as _that_ ", Mikasa confessed, recalling her pregnancy with Carly.

Just then the soft music began playing. The guests stood up, and first the Flower girl came out.

Mikasa smiled, and so did Eren seeing Carly wearing an adorable and beautiful dress, gently tossing the flowers from the basket as she walked down.

"Oh Mikasa...!", Krista beamed, as she and Sasha gushed over Carly. "She's growing so fast...!", Mikasa cried happily, some tears appearing in her eyes.

Eren also felt a small lump in his throat, as he smiled watching Carly. Carla was taking photos, also beaming.

As Carly finished tossing the flowers, she reached the front and blinked...at first confused what to do next, forgetting she just had to go over to her grandparents.

In her moment of confusion and slight panic, Carly turned around to face the guests.

"Thank you for coming everyone!", she simply squeaked out. The guests broke into soft laughter, and many "Awws" came from the women, as Carly hurried over to Carla and Grisha.

"Oh my god..", Eren laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Carly...!", Mikasa beamed, unable to get over how adorable that was. Armin also chuckled. "That looks like something you'd do as a kid", he admitted, nudging Eren.

"True, but also a quick save, she's a quick thinker like her mother", Eren grinned.

Carly exhaled, as she sat between her grandparents, Carla still giggling. The music started up again, and Rubi appeared, arm in arm with her father.

Flora, her mother was sitting by Carla and Grisha, smiling tearfully.

Armin saw Rubi, and he instantly froze...his breath was taken away. Rubi wore a gorgeous white wedding dress, and a beautiful veil.

She also wore beautiful ruby earrings and she had light makeup on. Her long red hair was tied up in a beautiful bun, with two thick strands hanging on either side of her face.

Rubi saw Armin, and she too relaxed. They exchanged smiles, both blushing as Rubi finally reached Armin.

Armin took Rubi's hands, gazing into her eyes. Mikasa and Eren both smiled, as the preacher came over.

"You may reside your vows now", the preacher said kindly. Armin took a deep breath, deciding to go first.

"Rubi Zacri...from the very first day I met you...when you walked into our classroom, I thought I was looking at an angel. I never saw beauty quite like yours before. But...then I realized I had no chance with you...how could someone so perfect, go for me?", Armin began.

Rubi smiled softly, listening.

"But...before I realized it, you had feelings for me too. I'll never forget our first kiss, our first date...Rubi, those four years we spent apart, even though I'm so proud of you, and so happy you achieved your dream...those four years felt like an eternity. And I never want to be separated from you again...I love you too much", Armin finished.

Rubi blushed, tearfully. "Oh Armin...I love you so much. The minute I met you back in high school...I had the hugest crush on you. It's true you weren't strong or masculine like the other guys, but you were a complete sweetheart. And we both love to read and learn...", Rubi began.

"Those four years apart...they killed me, Armin. I missed you so much...and I spent many nights crying myself to sleep, wondering if I'd ever get to kiss you again...be in your arms. But now...we can finally be together, and start our own happy beginning", Rubi finished, smiling softly.

Armin smiled tearfully, blushing. "You may kiss the bride", the preacher smiled.

Armin and Rubi kissed softly then, as Armin cupped Rubi's face. Rubi wrapped her arms around Armin's neck, deepening the kiss as people clapped.

The reception went very well, and everyone enjoyed themselves.

By the end of the night, Armin and Rubi left for their honeymoon. They would be staying in Scotland for two weeks.

By the following night, Eren and Mikasa were asleep in bed. It had been another long day and the married couple were exhausted.

Mikasa cuddled into Eren, her hand on her stomach wearing her red scarf. Eren cuddled his wife close. As they slept, their door slowly creaked opened.

Carly gently pushed it open, wearing her warm pink nightgown. She sniffled, tears in her eyes as she held her plush Oscar close.

She was visibly trembling, as she hurried over to her parents. "Mommy...! Daddy..!", she shook Mikasa first, urgently.

Mikasa stirred, opening her eyes, turning the lamp on. "Carly? Baby what...", Mikasa gasped then worriedly then, seeing her daughter in the light.

Carly was shaking like a leaf, her face tear stained. Carly sniffed again. "I...had a nightmare mommy", she said.

"Oh sweetie...come here, its okay, mommy's here...Eren, wake up", Mikasa had gently pulled Carly into her lap, stroking her hair, as Eren stirred.

"What...what's happening?", Eren blinked tiredly, half asleep.

"Carly had a nightmare, Eren", Mikasa replied worriedly. Eren woke more now, sitting up. "What about, princess?", he asked.

Carly sniffled, as Eren patted her head, and Mikasa held her close.

"It...it started out...about the baby. That...something bad happened again...like last time", Carly started, trembling.

Eren and Mikasa exchanged worried looks. "Go on baby...", Mikasa said softly.

"But...but then it changed. I saw a town...and people were flying...towards these giants, and slashing their necks...and I saw an image of daddy carrying you mommy, on his back like you were hurt really bad...", Carly explained.

"Giants?", Eren and Mikasa were lost now...this was indeed a strange dream.

"Mommy, your ribs were broken...but it wasn't from a truck. It was from something else...also, mommy, you were wearing a green cape..with a wings symbol on the back", Carly recalled.

Mikasa froze, her heart sinking to her gut...and for a brief moment...something flashed in her mind. An image of Eren carrying her...on his back through a field.

And...the wings symbol. She saw that in her own dream...her own nightmare. A nightmare she had when she was pregnant with Carly.

"Wings?! Carly, are you sure?", Mikasa suddenly asked then, anxiously. Eren blinked at his wife's sudden urgent tone.

"Yes...wings", Carly nodded. Mikasa's eyes filled with disbelief. What...did this mean? Why was her daughter having...dreams like her own?

"Mika...?", Eren asked softly. Mikasa blinked, snapping out of it. "It's...nothing Eren, its just...I had a dream once with...a wings symbol", Mikasa replied.

"Maybe since she's our daughter babe...genes and all that stuff", Eren figured. Mikasa bit her lip...that had to be it.

"Yeah...you're right Eren", she nodded. Carly looked down softly, before wincing. "Ow...!", she cried, her hand flying to her forehead.

Eren and Mikasa froze. "Baby? What's wrong?", asked Mikasa anxiously. "My head hurts, mommy...", Carly replied.

Eren's eyes widened, his heart sinking, as he and Mikasa looked at each other again. "I'll go get her some medicine", Eren said quickly, getting out of bed.

He kissed Carly's forehead, and went to the bathroom. Mikasa cuddled Carly close.

"Listen sweetheart...the dream you had? It was just a dream, baby. Nothing else...it wasn't real. Mommy, daddy, and the baby are just fine sweetie", Mikasa assured her, gently pressing her forehead to Carly's.

Carly placed her small hand on Mikasa's stomach. "Promise, mommy?", she asked, still shaky. "I promise, angel", Mikasa soothed her.

When Rubi and Armin returned from their honeymoon two weeks later, Eren and Mikasa told Rubi everything and wanted her opinion as a doctor.

"To be honest, its obvious Carly has anxiety. She saw your miscarriage, sis. That's going to cause some psychological damage to any child", Rubi admitted.

They were in the hospital, in a room. Carly was licking a lolipop Rubi gave her after her checkup.

"And the migraines, sis?", asked Mikasa worriedly, as she rubbed Carly's back.

Just then a nurse entered. "Doctor Arlet...here's the MRI scans", she handed them to Rubi. Rubi had done an MRI on Carly for her migraines.

Which, for the passed two weeks came and went. Rubi looked at the scans closely. "No sign of a physical injury or head trauma...so yes. The migraines are just like yours Miki, stress. There's a huge chance it could be heredity too. Combined that with seeing the miscarriage...it makes a lot of sense", Rubi explained.

"So what now?", asked Eren worriedly. "I'll prescribe her medicine for her migraines, along with calming medicine for her nightmares", Rubi replied.

"Thank you sis", Mikasa said softly, grateful. "I'll see you in just two months for your ultrasound, sis", Rubi smiled softly.


	14. Christmas

Winter had arrived, the grounds covered in a blanket of soft snow. The temperatures had lowered and the streets and sidewalks were icy. Christmas lights were appearing on all the houses in the neighborhood.

It had snowed again late last night, so the snow plows were out pretty early that morning. And it was still snowing gently outside.

Carly had woken up early, extremely excited. She hurried down the hall, and into her parents bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy! It snowed again!", she cried happily, climbing onto the bed, jumping on her dad. Eren stirred first.

"Carly...? What the...princess, it's early!", Eren grumbled, seeing it wasn't even 8 yet. "How can you two sleep!? Christmas eve is tomorrow!", Carly complained cutely.

Mikasa smiled tiredly, as she sat up with Eren. "You're really excited, aren't you angel?", she asked. "Uh huh! Daddy, we're putting the tree up today right?", Carly asked, happily.

"Yes princess, and tomorrow you and Mommy are making cookies", Eren grinned as he woke up more.

"Yay! Okay, get up you two! We only got...", Carly counted with her little fingers. "48 hours until Christmas!", she said excitedly, jumping off the bed, heading downstairs.

Eren and Mikasa laughed. "She's really excited this year", Eren admitted.

"She really is Eren...Oh!", Mikasa suddenly cried, her hands going to her swollen belly.

"That's...the strongest you've kicked in a month, sweetie...", she cooed quietly then. Eren's eyes softened, worried.

Mikasa was 7 months pregnant now, and they found out they were having a son this time. A baby boy. A name was picked out and everything.

They had decided to name him Makoto, after Mikasa's deceased grandfather. Akane's father.

However...despite being 7 months pregnant, Mikasa only looked 5 months pregnant. Her belly was round and swollen, but quite small.

Compared to how big her belly got with Carly, this time Mikasa was quite small. In fact, if she wore a heavy sweater, it would easily hide her baby bump.

Rubi confirmed a few months back that the baby Mikasa was carrying was extremely small, and even very weak.

It was mind numbing for Eren and Mikasa...after going through the miscarriage not long ago, they thought they'd finally get some relief.

But so far this pregnancy has been extremely worrying rather than joyful. Mikasa had to eat a lot more than a normal pregnancy, and take several more vitamins each day because of how small the baby was.

Because there was such a concern for this unborn baby's health and even life, it was decided Mikasa was deliver at the hospital, with Rubi as her doctor.

Actually, a C section was even planned. Rubi and Grisha both agreed a natural birth is too risky for the baby.

Because of how tiny and weak this baby was, he rarely kicked. And when he did it was quite weak.

Eren gently rubbed Mikasa's small belly, kissing the scar on her cheek. She was wearing her red scarf since it was a very cold winter.

Bitterly cold, in fact. "How you feeling, baby?", Eren asked softly.

"I'm all right, Eren...I'm happy to feel Makoto kicking...he hasn't moved this much in a month or two", Mikasa replied, her eyes not leaving her swollen belly.

"You're right...he hasn't. He'll be okay, angel. He's got Jaeger and Ackerman blood in his veins, and you're his mother. You're strong Mika...amazingly strong. He'll make it", Eren assured his wife.

Mikasa gave a small smile. "I know Eren...", she nodded. They kept telling themselves this...but deep down they both remained worried.

She gently swung her legs off the bed, as Eren got up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand as he helped his wife to her feet.

Eren noticed she moved very slowly as she stood up. She exhaled worriedly, rubbing her belly. "Pain, angel?", he asked worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head. "No...I just...need to move carefully. He's so frail...I feel like too fast a movement and I could...", Mikasa trailed off, biting her lip.

Considering she had a miscarriage only a year ago, and this pregnancy was extremely risky, of course she was on edge she'd lose this baby too.

So Mikasa was taking extra special care of herself, not even getting annoyed with Eren's fussing this time around.

"Take your time, baby...it's okay", Eren soothed his wife, rubbing her lower back, which was aching a bit.

And her ribs were a bit sore from the extra weight. After getting a shower and getting dressed, Eren helped Mikasa downstairs where Carly was.

Carly saw her parents enter the living room.

"Mommy, let me help you!", Carly suddenly went from energetic, to very slow and gentle, as she carefully wrapped her small arms around Mikasa's waist, helping her mother towards the sofa.

"Oh sweetie, thank you", Mikasa smiled softly, as she stroked Carly's hair. Carly's anxiety had of course remained, and Rubi advised Eren and Mikasa to allow Carly to be as helpful as she was able to be with this pregnancy, since it actually helped with her anxiety.

Once Mikasa sat on the sofa, Eren adjusted the pillows for her back. "Mommy, can I get you anything?", asked Carly softly.

Mikasa smiled. "Yes, you can give mommy cuddles and relax a little my angel", she said softly. Carly smiled, and gently cuddled her mom, resting her head on Mikasa's belly.

Her ear was pressed to Mikasa's belly, listening to the baby. Mikasa smiled tenderly as she cuddled Carly close, a blanket over them.

Eren smiled at the two. "You two seem cozy, I'll go make some hot chocolate", he said. "Don't forget my MnMs in mine, Eren", Mikasa said quickly then.

"I won't", Eren assured her, as he went into the kitchen.

After making hot chocolate for the girls and himself, soon Eren was bringing the tree in.

"Eren, be careful!", Mikasa warned, as Eren dragged the large tree inside. "I got it, I got it Mika!", Eren assured, as the tree knocked over some books.

"Where will we put it, daddy?", asked Carly excitedly. "Over in the corner between the fireplace and TV is perfect", Mikasa smiled.

After dragging in pine needles, snow and having to drag the large heavy tree clear across the living room, Eren began adjusting the bottom so it would stay up.

"What the hell...Carly, can you get me a flashlight princess?", Eren asked then, trying to figure it out. "Sure, daddy!", Carly hurried inside the kitchen.

"This isn't the first real tree we've gotten", Mikasa pointed out, her hands on her belly. "No, but every year I forget exactly how to do this...I think because its such a pain my memory blocks it out", Eren admitted, chuckling.

Carly returned with the flashlight. "Here, daddy!", she handed it over. "Thanks princess...okay let's see...ugh we should have gotten an artificial tree this year like Armin and Rubi did", Eren ranted.

"Maybe, but a real tree smells so nice, Eren", Mikasa said softly.

"Good point babe...if only I could get the stupid thing to-Whoa!", Eren suddenly warned, as the tree swayed, about to fall over.

"We got it Eren!", Mikasa had quickly used both hands to keep the tree from falling. Carly hurried over, helping as well.

"Are you sure? Mika, are you okay?", Eren asked, worriedly. "Yes...most of its still in the tree stand so it's not heavy", Mikasa assured her husband.

Eren exhaled in relief. Finally, he got the tree properly in its stand. "Now we can finally decorate it", he smiled.

"Yes! Finally!", Carly began opening all the boxes that had the ornaments inside. "First we got to put the lights on sweetie", Mikasa explained, opening a box.

After getting the tree decorated, they just had the angel to put on top. "Daddy, I wanna do it again this year!", Carly said eagerly.

"Okay, sweetie, up we go", Eren lifted Carly up, as she placed the angel on top. "Good job, princess", Eren said, as he gently set Carly down.

"It looks beautiful", Mikasa beamed, as Eren wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Carly hugged Mikasa, her ear listening to her belly.

"It really does", Eren agreed.

Aside from the Christmas tree, there were all color Christmas lights decorated on the roof and porch, along with some light up reindeer in their front yard.

There was also candy cane decorations nailed into the ground alongside the driveway.

The baby's nursery was painted light blue with blue carpet, and blue silk curtains. The bassinet was a beautiful light blue color, and there was a shelf full of stuffed animals along with a baby swing.

There was a plush dolphin in the bassinet, and a big cute blue teddy bear sitting in the corner by the rocking chair.

All of Carly's Christmas presents were hidden in the attic and closet until Christmas eve night. There were quite a bit of them.

A lot of it was My Little Pony plushies, figures and DVDs. Then there was a giant tiger plush, and a huge Husky plush, an Easy Bake oven, some Disney related toys, new pajamas for winter, a collection of cute children books, Beauty and the Beast on DVD, and even a large popular dollhouse that came complete with furniture, dolls, pet figures, and even battery operated lights.

The presents were from Eren, Mikasa, Carla, Grisha, Rubi and Armin. Of course the majority of the ones from Eren and Mikasa were marked as "From Santa"

Of course Eren and Mikasa had gifts for each other as well, and so did Rubi and Armin.

Soon, the next day arrived and it was Christmas eve morning. Carla, Grisha, Armin and Rubi were visiting today.

Carla, Mikasa and Rubi were baking Christmas cookies in the kitchen with Carly, while Eren, Armin and Grisha were outside.

Eren was trying to repair the set of Christmas lights on the roof, which had blew out late last night.

"I seriously don't believe this! They blow out the night before Christmas eve!", Eren ranted. "Did you check every bulb, son?", Grisha asked, he and Armin were down on the ground watching Eren on the roof.

"Dad, there's 200 tiny bulbs and many are buried in snow! I'd be out here counting until Spring!", Eren pointed out.

"And buying a new pair is out of the question, the stores are cleared on Christmas eve...Oh! Eren, I think I might have a spare pair in my basement", Armin recalled then.

"Really? Armin, that would be great!", Eren grinned. "Sit tight! I'll go get them!", Armin hurried across the street to his and Rubi's house.

Inside the kitchen, Mikasa and Carly were pressing the cookie cutters into the rolled out dough. "So let's see, we're making sugar, chocolate chip and peanut butter", Rubi counted.

"Yep!", Carly replied, as she pressed a candy cane shape cookie cutter into the dough.

"Don't forget the Christmas bell cutter, sweetie", Mikasa told her, just noticing it. "Oh! Thanks mommy!", Carly quickly grabbed it, using it.

"Oh bloody hell! You won't believe what I found Armin hiding in our closet!", Rubi suddenly said, as she set the oven to preheat.

"What, sis?", asked Mikasa, looking surprised as she reached her hand in the chocolate chip bag, eating a few.

"His blood futon! That old, orange one! The one he's had since he was a toddler!", Rubi replied laughing. Mikasa chuckled, not surprised.

"Of course he still has that thing, it used to drive Eren nuts when they were kids", Carla smiled, as she mixed the chocolate chip cookie batter.

"Then Miki came along with her scarf", Rubi giggled. Mikasa laughed softly, her hand on her belly.

"And Eren thought Armin took his futon everywhere!", she said. "I still can't get over how long you've had it, Mikasa", Carla admitted.

Mikasa smiled softly, holding a piece of it. "I sew it when it needs it, and just take good care of it", she said softly.

Carly had her own pink scarf she wore. "Mommy's scarf is so warm, and it smells like mommy and daddy", Carly smiled.

After they finished baking and decorating, Carly picked out certain cookies to place out for Santa tonight.

"Three chocolate chip, two sugar and one peanut butter is perfect!", Carly smiled. "Okay love, let's take these out in the living room", Rubi smiled.

She knew Carla and Mikasa had been wanting to talk alone for a while about the new baby coming, and hadn't had mother/daughter time alone in a while.

Plus...when it came to her emotions during her pregnancy, Mikasa only truly broke down in front of Carly.

She didn't in front of Eren since she knew he was just as worried as her, and the same went for Rubi. Carla was Mikasa's mother in law, and really was like her mother since she was 9 years old.

Carla sat in the chair beside Mikasa, facing her after Rubi and Carly went out into the living room.

"Talk to me, sweetheart...how are you feeling?", Carla asked, she gently took Mikasa's hands. Mikasa looked down softly.

"I...I'm scared to death, mom", she confessed, squeezing Carla's hands, tears sparkling in her eyes. Carla's eyes softened.

She moved her chair closer, and pulled her daughter in law into a gentle hug.

Mikasa sobbed softly into Carla's shirt, trembling. "He's so tiny...Mom, just look at me", Mikasa cried, as they gently broke apart.

Mikasa was wearing a heavy white sweater, she gently lifted it up, her baby bump really did look small.

"I know, I know angel...he's very small...", Carla gently placed her hand to Mikasa's belly.

"I thought after my miscarriage...things would get back to normal, mom. But...every day I'm scared to death I'm going to miscarry again...he's just so weak", Mikasa sobbed softly.

"I can tell you this much, sweetie. Your baby...is still _your_ baby. And you are extremely strong, and stubborn. You've been through such hell in your life, Mikasa. And yet you can still smile, be a mother, get up in the morning...that is incredible", Carla gave Mikasa a soft smile.

"No one's telling me Makoto isn't going to take after his mother in some way...not to mention his stubborn father", Carla added.

Mikasa gave a tearful smile. "Thank you, mom...", she wiped her eyes. "The C Section is on February 12th, right?", Carla asked.

Mikasa nodded. "Yes, on his due date. Rubi and dad both said the chances of Makoto surviving a natural birth were only 10 percent...", Mikasa confessed, grimly.

Carla's eyes softened. "I'm sorry angel, I know how you feel about homebirths", she said. Mikasa shook her head.

"All I care about right now is my baby...I want him to come into this world safely, mom. I don't care if it has to be by C section...anything to increase his chances of surviving", she admitted, softly rubbing her belly.

Carla gently squeezed Mikasa's hand again. "He's going to be all right, sweetie. I promise", she smiled softly.

Mikasa gave a tearful smile in reply, nodding.

Soon, it was 9 at night. Armin, Rubi, Carla and Grisha had all returned home.

Carly had fallen asleep luckily from all her excitement. Carly of course was fully aware of her unborn brother's situation.

She knew he was very small, and had to be born from a surgery. And even though Carly was very worried...she put a smile on her face.

She didn't want to worry her parents, especially her mother.

"She's gonna have us up so early, babe", Eren chuckled softly as he came into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Mikasa was sitting on the sofa, by the Christmas tree rubbing her swollen belly. The living room was pretty dim lit, just the Christmas lights and fireplace were on.

"She most likely will", Mikasa agreed, smiling softly as Eren sat beside his wife. He gently handed over her hot chocolate, and began sipping his.

They had brought down the presents and set them under the tree at this point.

Mikasa looked down softly, as she set her mug down. "Just two months...", she mused, rubbing her belly.

Eren's eyes softened, setting his mug down too next to Mikasa's.

"Listen to sweetheart...he's going to make it. Makoto's gonna be a fighter just like you, just like me...he's got two of the most stubborn parents in the world. That's gotta count for something", Eren assured her.

"I know, Eren...I just...", Mikasa looked down, curling up slightly. "I can't...go through another miscarriage Eren. Not this soon...and neither can Carly. Seeing me miscarry first...it traumatized her Eren...if it were to happen again...I don't know what...Oh!", Mikasa suddenly cried, her hands flying back to her belly.

"What is it?! Mikasa?", Eren asked urgently then, his eyes widening in worry as Mikasa looked down at her belly surprised.

She had got an extremely strong kick from inside. "That's the hardest you've ever kicked sweetie...!", Mikasa cried, breathlessly, rubbing her belly.

Eren relaxed, and he then smiled placing his own hand on Mikasa's belly.

"See Mika? He's trying to assure us...he's a fighter", Eren smiled. Mikasa smiled softly...her heart skipped a beat...that was such a strong kick.

That single strong kick made her feel so much better...for the first time she felt...not just hope but, she knew for positive their baby was going to be okay.

He was going to live...be born safely, and Carly would finally have a little brother.

"Eren...I was so scared...so worried but now...now I'm not anymore. Makoto's going to be okay...I know it", Mikasa smiled.

Eren grinned. "You're right, angel. How could he not? He's our son", he smiled. Mikasa felt herself relax a bit, as she drank her hot chocolate softly, as Eren kissed her cheek.

Only about a few minutes later, the couple retired to bed. They knew they had a long day tomorrow and Carly would have them up before dawn.

Eren and Mikasa slept in bed, Eren was on his back snoring and Mikasa was asleep on her side, her hands not leaving her belly.

The room was dark, and it was freezing outside. In fact, another snowstorm started tonight. The worst one they've had yet, it was a violent blizzard.

Plus the roads had become nothing but black ice. It was a freak snowstorm that came sudden and fast, with no warning from the weather stations.

Only about an hour had passed since Eren and Mikasa fell asleep, it was 10 at night. Mikasa was sleeping soundly, for once no nightmares.

Her peaceful sleep however, was suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen. The pain came on so sudden and fast, it woke Mikasa from her sleep.

Mikasa cried out in pain, grimacing as she sat up, clutching her belly. Eren remained asleep, as Mikasa looked down at her swollen belly, fearfully.

At first she thought...No, calm down...its just braxon hicks. She was seven months so they were expected.

Mikasa started to take slow gentle breaths, as the pain eased. She was about to relax, when only a minute later, a second pain hit, this was much sharper.

"Aahh...! W-What...no...please...it can't be...Aahhh!", Mikasa had to breathe quickly and hard suddenly, the pain was overwhelming. She realized...this was real. These were real contractions. Two months early...she was having real contractions. She was going into labor...and fast.

And then...Mikasa froze her heart sinking, as she felt wetness between her legs suddenly. She kicked her covers off, and lifted her nightgown...to see a puddle of water on the sheets under her.

Mikasa gasped shakily, her hand going to her mouth...her water had broke. She then groaned painfully, feeling another sharp contraction already, and intense pressure in her hips.

This was happening now...and fast. Their baby was coming early.

"EREN!", Mikasa began shaking him urgently, gritting her teeth painfully. Eren jumped, half asleep still.

"Wha...?", he asked tiredly. "Eren, it's time!", Mikasa cried urgently, taking several deep breaths.

Eren woke a bit more, his heart sinking. "Mikasa...are you sure it isn't braxo-", Eren started, but his wife cut him off.

"IT'S NOT! Eren, this is real! My water broke...Aahhh!", Mikasa cried out again in pain, breathing faster and rapidly.

Eren's eyes filled with horror then...Mikasa was pale, sweaty and her breathing was urgent and fearful. His heart sunk. "Oh god...no...please tell me this isn't real...it can't be", he started, numb from shock...their baby was already at risk. An early birth...would be the ultimate way to lose him.

"It's real, Eren...the baby's coming! Right...NOW!", Mikasa cried out painfully.

 **Author's Note: WHOA, that cliffhanger though! I can't wait for this to be in Audiobook form! Hang in there, Mikasa! Makoto will be okay!**


	15. Makoto Armin Jaeger

Eren starred at his wife, in complete and utter shock. No...this couldn't be happening. Not now. Their baby...was already at serious risk. He was so tiny, so weak...Rubi and Grisha both said it, Makoto wouldn't survive a natural birth.

He only had a 10 percent chance of it, which is why a C Section was decided. And now...Mikasa had gone into advanced labor, two whole months early.

If their baby only had a 10 percent chance of surviving a natural birth full term...then his chances premature were...

Eren shook his head...this had to be a horrible vivid nightmare. An incredibly vivid nightmare...it had to be. This couldn't be happening.

"EREN!", Mikasa snapped her husband out of his shock then, her breathing urgent and fast. Her contractions were right on top of each other.

Eren blinked, snapping out of it. "We need to get you to the hospital, Mikasa!", he said quickly, Mikasa grabbed his hand then, still panting for breath.

"No time...! Eren, I'll never make it...! There's so much pressure...Makoto's coming NOW Eren!", she cried urgently, and breathlessly, clutching her belly.

The pressure in her hips was intense, she could tell the baby's head was only seconds away from emerging...she could feel it. She could feel the baby drop low in her stomach.

This was an extremely rapid birth, and Mikasa knew just one or two pushes would be enough. It was taking all her energy right now to not push, despite her body screaming at her to do so.

Eren's heart sunk, he then grabbed his phone, calling Rubi. He looked out the window...to see the roads were still black ice, and the blizzard was still raging on.

"Shit...Rubi, pick up!", Eren cursed urgently, pacing. After about three rings, Rubi picked up, sounding half asleep.

"Eren...? What is it...?", she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Rubi! Wake up! The baby's coming now!", Eren yelled urgently.

Rubi froze, her heart sinking as she sat up in bed. "Oh my God...Eren, put Mikasa on...", Rubi said urgently...needing to be sure this was real.

Eren hurried over to his wife's side, handing her the phone. "Miki? Honey, are you sure?", Rubi asked anxiously.

"Yes, sis! My water broke...and I already feel like I have to push...Sis, you need to hurry! He's coming right NOW!", Mikasa replied, breathing hard.

"Oh Jesus, okay, okay! Bloody hell, I'll be right over, just breathe Miki! Hang in there!", Rubi said urgently, she hung up, and got around to hurry over.

Eren set the phone to the side, taking his wife's hands.

Mikasa cried out painfully, already soaked in sweat from the intense contractions, as she panted for air, laying back on the pillows, which had her back propped.

"Eren...Rubi won't make it in time...Makoto won't wait...", Mikasa cried fearfully, shaking as she began to instinctively open her legs.

Eren swallowed hard...as they both came to the grim realization. They had to do this alone...completely on their own. Eren was going to have to help his wife bring their premature son into the world.

It was...alot like Petra. When her baby came extremely fast. Eren's hands began shaking and he began sweating, his wife's life and their baby's life were solely in his hands.

Eren snapped out of it then, seeing the terrified look on Mikasa's face. There were tears in the corners of her eyes as she panted for breath.

"Eren...this can't...this can't be happening now...it's too early! He'll...he'll never...", Mikasa choked back a sob before crying out in pain again. But this time her cry of pain wasn't from a contraction.

She had started to get a severe stress migraine. Her head felt like it was going to split in two.

Eren's heart dropped...he then took a deep breath. She needed him. He had to calm down and help her.

"Mikasa...", Eren took her hand then, and Mikasa looked at him.

"He'll be okay...now tell me. What do I need to do?", Eren asked her then.

Mikasa's eyes widened, both relieved and surprised Eren got so calm. She exhaled shakily.

"Towels...lots of towels, scissors, and the bulb syringe, to clear out his mouth and nose...hurry..!", Mikasa clutched her belly then, gritting her teeth.

Eren moved in a flash to the bathroom, praying their 5 year old daughter didn't wake up from all the commotion. Her bedroom door was closed luckily.

As Eren collected everything, Mikasa started breathing fast in bed, as she managed to sit up more, removing her red scarf, soaked in sweat.

"Okay...okay sweetie...you...you wanna come early, I guess? You sure know how to give mommy a heart attack...", Mikasa said this sweetly but fearfully to her belly, as she felt another contraction peaking.

She was trying so hard to muffle her cries and groans of pain, she never wanted Carly to see something like this at such a young age.

Eren hurried back into the room. "I'm here, Mika!", he spread one of the towels out at the bottom of the bed, and lay the other things out in arm's reach.

"Carly didn't wake, right...?", asked Mikasa breathlessly, gritting her teeth.

"No, don't worry baby...", Eren removed her underwear, and lifted her long nightgown up to her knees. He turned white then, seeing blood already, and something else. The baby's head was already appearing.

"Mikasa, I can see his head already! Okay, push sweetie!", Eren encouraged. Mikasa gritted her teeth as she leaned forward, giving a big push, clutching her scarf tightly with her hand, until her knuckles turned white.

A sharp pain shot up her damaged ribs from the hard push. She was dripping in sweat now, extremely pale. Plus, straining only made her head hurt more.

She actually was feeling dizzy from the migraine.

"Great job, Mika! You're doing so good...whoa! Okay, his head's out...! Mikasa, take a breath!", Eren said urgently, as Makoto's small head came out quickly with some blood.

Mikasa gasped for air, tears in her eyes. She hardly felt the ring of fire from his head crowning...so he was a very small baby.

"Eren, is the cord around his neck?", she asked breathlessly and fearfully.

"No, baby! You're good, push again!", Eren assured his wife urgently, as he gently cupped his son's head.

Mikasa didn't need to be told twice, as she leaned forward, gritting her teeth, giving one last push. Mikasa gasped for air, collapsing back on the pillows, her tight grip loosening on her red scarf, the rest of the baby came out easy.

Eren's heart sunk, as the limp baby lay on the towel in his arms...not moving. He began performing soft CPR to the baby, tears welling up in his eyes.

Mikasa's eyes opened weakly she she caught her breath.

She didn't hear his first cries...she waited several seconds...but nothing. Dead silence. Mikasa choked back a sob.

"Eren...let me see him...please", she started, her voice shaky. Eren hesitated...he didn't want Mikasa to see this.

Their baby boy was so tiny, no more than 4 lbs. And he wasn't breathing, despite Eren's CPR. "Mikasa...he's not breathing...", Eren started.

"Eren, PLEASE", Mikasa begged then, she needed to see him. Eren looked down tearfully, he gently wrapped the seemingly stillborn in a warm blue blanket.

He gently brought him up to Mikasa. Mikasa froze, as she gently took the tiny baby, her eyes flooded with tears then at the sight of him.

"Oh Makoto...my poor baby...", Mikasa cuddled the baby close then...praying for some miracle. She rubbed his back, sobbing softly.

Eren's own eyes were flooded with tears, as he wrapped a shaky arm around his wife's shoulders.

The next thing Mikasa said tore Eren's heart right out.

"Mom...dad...Petra...please...! Please send him back! Please! Give our son a second chance...I'm begging you...please God...please...don't take him...not yet...!", she prayed, sobbing shakily.

"Mikasa...", Eren choked back a sob, pressing his forehead to Mikasa's. He silently prayed in his head too.

This...couldn't happen. After everything Mikasa was through, after going through that miscarriage, and such a risky pregnancy...this is the final result? This is what they got out of it?

No...it wasn't fair. Mikasa already lost one baby...she couldn't lose another. Not this soon. Eren choked back a sob...he couldn't believe this. He didn't want to accept it.

There was silence for several seconds, only the sound of Eren and Mikasa crying softly.

When suddenly, a weak raspy cough came out of Makoto. Mikasa gasped, her heart felt like it stopped. "M-Makoto...?!", she stammered.

Makoto coughed more, taking weak gasps of air, and then began to whimper softly. Eren's eyes widened.

"Oh my god...Makoto!", he said in complete shock, as tears of relief filled his eyes.

"That's it, baby..! That's it, fight Makoto! Fight...! Yes...that's my strong boy...", Mikasa sobbed tears of relief, rubbing his back, as Makoto cried more.

Eren exhaled shakily, almost staggering...he was alive. Makoto...had come back to life. "Eren...he's breathing...he's crying...! Oh my god...thank you! Thank you...", Mikasa cried in relief, thanking God, and her parents for this miracle.

Their Christmas miracle...their miracle baby.

Just then, the couple heard some commotion downstairs, and the sound of hurrying footsteps coming up.

"Miki! I'm here...Ohhhh my god...", Rubi was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Her red hair and coat was covered in snow, some frost was even in her hair and on her face.

She was limping too, indicated she slid on the ice at least once on her way over.

"Hey sis...", Mikasa said weakly and breathlessly, as she held the tiny baby. Rubi staggered, her eyes wide.

"Bloody hell, you weren't kidding...! I was only 5 minutes...at the most!", Rubi brushed the snow off of her, taking her coat off and hurried over.

"At first...he wasn't breathing. But...he...he is now. I gave him CPR...", Eren explained as Rubi dried her hands and gently examined the newborn.

"He's really tiny...and his breathing is still weak. We'll need to get them both to a hospital tonight, Eren. Miki needs to be checked too", Rubi said firmly and worriedly.

"Sis, I think I'm okay...it's Makoto I'm worried about", Mikasa assured, although she sounded breathless and looked pale.

"I'm the doctor here sis, and you don't look too hot. A rapid birth takes a serious toll on a woman's heart, and can be overall stressful on the body...not to mention your ribs, please Miki, we don't need another Petra...", Rubi insisted, worriedly.

Mikasa nodded softly, giving in. Her ribs were sore, and her heart rate was very fast. Plus she felt exhausted.

But worst of all, her head was still killing her. She actually winced, clutching her forehead.

"I'll call an ambulance, just hang in there you two", Rubi got her phone out. As Rubi told the paramedics the situation, Eren gently stroked Mikasa's shoulder, kissing her hair.

"Migraine, baby...?", Eren realized. Mikasa gave a weak nod, whimpering, when they suddenly heard a small voice from the doorway.

"Mommy...", Carly had woken up, she was standing in the doorway, looking half asleep rubbing her eyes, holding her plush Orca.

"Carly...! Sweetie when did you...?", Mikasa cried worriedly then. "I just woke up...I heard someone running up the stairs...", Carly replied sleepily.

Mikasa exhaled in relief...she was glad her 5 year old didn't hear the labor.

Carly blinked then. She then gasped, clasping her little hands to her mouth, her eyes widening. "Mommy...! Is...is that...is my little brother here?!", she cried in shock, seeing the small bundle in Mikasa's arms.

Mikasa smiled weakly. "Yes angel, come meet your baby brother", she said softly. Carly came over, quietly approaching.

"I thought he wasn't coming for two more months?", she asked, her voice soft.

"He decided to come early, I guess he wanted to be our special Christmas present", Eren replied, smiling.

Carly gazed at the baby boy, and her eyes lit up. "He's so tiny, mommy..! Hello Makoto, I'm your sister", she said cutely.

Makoto yawned weakly, opening his green eyes...his father's eyes. But he had Mikasa's black hair and facial features.

The weak premature baby lifted his tiny hand then, and clasped his big sister's finger. Mikasa's heart skipped a bit, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh Eren...", she cried. "He's a fighter, baby. Just like us...especially like you", Eren said, also tearfully. Carly smiled at Makoto, but then blinked.

"Mommy...are you okay?", she asked, noticing her mother was looking very pale and sweaty. "Yes angel...it just happened very fast and mommy wasn't entirely ready...it was a good thing I had daddy", Mikasa assured.

Eren smiled softly. "Mika, you did all the work...I felt almost useless...I wish I could have done more", he admitted, as he placed the washcloth in a cool bowl of water. He rung it out, and gently wiped her forehead.

"Eren, you did plenty...if it wasn't for you...Makoto may not have survived. I was too dizzy from my head...to even sit up...but you were able to give him CPR...", Mikasa assured him, gently taking his hand, gazing up at him.

Eren smiled softly. "Okay, the ambulance will be here real soon. The weather's still fucking horrid, but they're on their way", Rubi said then, as she got off the phone.

"We're still going to the hospital? But the baby's been born, Auntie", Carly tilted her head confused. "Yes sweetie, but we need to make sure mommy and Makoto are okay, he came a bit too early so we wanna make sure they're both healthy", Rubi explained gently

The ride to the hospital was slow, as the ambulance managed to crawl through all the ice and snow. There were even some fallen trees by houses.

When they finally made it to the Emergency room, Rubi took Eren, Mikasa and Makoto to the Critical Care unit.

Grisha was treating Mikasa while Rubi was treating Makoto in a separate room. Even though Makoto was alive, he was still at serious risk, being born so premature.

"I must say son, for your first job as a midwife persay, you did a great job. Mikasa didn't tear, or even lose that much blood", Grisha confirmed as he listened to Mikasa's heart.

Eren sighed in relief. "So she's okay...?", he asked worriedly, squeezing Mikasa's hand. "Her heart rate is a bit higher than normal but that's expected...how are your ribs sweetie? Try and breathe a bit heavy", Grisha said.

Mikasa went to take a deep breath, but it ended with some coughing. "They're still fairly sore...I'll give her morphine for her ribs and her migraine. Other than that, she'll be back on her feet in just a few days at the most", Grisha said.

"Thanks dad...", Eren said looking relieved. Mikasa looked up then, worriedly. "Dad...how's Makoto? Is he okay?", she asked anxiously.

Grisha hesitated. "Dr. Arlet will know soon and be in shortly", he answered, talking about Rubi. Mikasa looked down, not liking the sound of that.

Eren kissed the scar on her cheek. "He'll be okay, angel...", he assured her.

Just then, the door opened again. "Mikasa? Oh sweetie...", Carla had entered, Carly at her side. "Mom...", Mikasa teared up then, scared to death still for Makoto.

Carla hurried over, hugging Mikasa gently. "My goodness sweetheart...this was unexpected! Any news on Makoto?", Carla asked worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head grimly. "Nothing yet...Rubi's still checking him", Eren answered worriedly.

"Mommy, don't look sad! Makoto will be okay, I just know it!", Carly encouraged cutely then, gently taking Mikasa's hand.

Mikasa smiled sadly at her daughter. "Thank you sweetie", she kissed Carly's forehead.

"Mom...could you take Carly to the cafeteria? It's already 3 AM, and I don't think she'll wanna sleep tonight", Eren admitted.

"Sure Eren, we'll be back to check on you both in a bit", Carla nodded. She gently took Carly's hand, as they exited the room.

Eren and Mikasa sat in worried silence for a few seconds. Mikasa's body felt so limp, and her head was still pounding, despite the morphine.

But...she couldn't sleep. She wouldn't be able to properly rest or sleep until she knew for certain their baby was going to be okay.

"Mika, get some sleep. You just gave birth, even if it was quick, you gotta be exhausted", Eren said softly then...although he couldn't sleep either.

"It was a 10 minute labor and a 5 minute delivery Eren...I'm okay", Mikasa insisted, looking down, her hands in her lap.

She was wearing her red scarf too.

"Mikasa, I'm no idiot. I heard what Rubi said about your heart, besides you look like you're going to pass out", Eren said more firmly, worried.

"Eren, I'm okay...I don't have heart problems like Petra did", Mikasa replied softly.

"I know that, but this whole night has just reminded me of what Levi and Petra went through! I don't want to lose you like he lost Petra...please Mika...please just rest a while, not just for my sake, but for Carly's and Makoto's", Eren pleaded then.

Mikasa blinked then, slightly snapping out of it, seeing the terrified look on her husband's face. Mikasa's eyes softened.

"I just...I'm so scared for him, Eren. He...he's so tiny...it felt like I was holding a feather...", she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Eren squeezed her hand gently then. "Mikasa...", he gently pressed his forehead to hers then. Mikasa looked at him.

"He's going to be okay...if his mother can survive getting run over by a damn truck...I'm pretty sure he can survive being born a little early...he's got our blood in his veins Mika. He's gonna be a stubborn survivor. I don't care what any doctor says...even Rubi has to admit that", Eren soothed her.

Mikasa choked back a weak sob. She nodded. "I...I know Eren...", she leaned into him then, as Eren cuddled her gently.

"I love you Eren...", she whispered tiredly. "I love you too Mikasa...he's going to be okay, I promise", Eren assured his wife.

The night felt extremely long for everyone. Carla, Carly, and Armin were in the waiting room, while Eren and Mikasa slept restlessly.

Carly eventually fell asleep in Carla's lap, while Armin drifted off too. The last to drift off was Mikasa. She pretended to be asleep for Eren's sake, but she didn't actually pass out until around 7 AM.

But it was a very restless sleep, filled with nightmares.

Finally, 8 AM rolled around. Eren stirred, hearing the door opened. Mikasa woke too. "Rubi? Sis...is he...", she began to ask, fearfully seeing Rubi enter.

Rubi gave an exhusated smile. "You got one hell of a bloody fighter, you two", she said. Eren and Mikasa both gave exhales of relief. "So he's okay?", Eren asked.

"He's weak, and his lungs are underdeveloped, so he needs breathing tubes and can't leave the hospital for at least two weeks, maybe three. But bloody hell...he is tough. Most babies like him would have stayed stillborn, or died already. But his little heart just keeps beating...it's a miracle", Rubi answered.

"So...then...he'll be able to come home?", asked Mikasa, tears appearing in her eyes. Rubi smiled. "Yes sis, I'd say he's going to be okay. But...he will have health problems for life I think. His most underdeveloped organ are his lungs...", Rubi admitted.

She then gently wheeled in the incubator, where Makoto was. He was hooked to breathing tubes.

"I know it looks bad...but these are needed. His lungs are not fully developed yet. But...the fact he was able to breathe at all without this is amazing. You two got a very special baby", Rubi said.

Mikasa smiled tearfully, as she and Eren looked at their son. They were of course still worried, and it was difficult to see their son hooked up to all those machines.

But they were also so relieved...so happy. Their son was going to recover. He would have health problems yes, but he was going to live.

"Oh sis...thank you...", Mikasa cried softly, as Eren rubbed her back. "Yes...thank you Rubi", he said.

Makoto Armin Jaeger was born on December 24th 2023, at 10:15 PM

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, guys! Also yes I'm aware all babies are born with blue eyes, but Makoto's green eyes are an important detail and I feel like I'll forget it if I wait to mention it XD**


	16. Emergency

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update, guys! I'm getting a new computer tomorrow so things are a little hectic, but the next update won't take as long. Thanks for your patience!**

It was a very quiet February evening. Eren and Mikasa had just tucked Carly into bed, and Mikasa was putting Makoto down in his crib.

Two months had passed since his premature birth and so far he seemed okay. He was released from the hospital after three weeks, and was able to breathe on his own.

Rubi advised them if he showed any signs of illness or struggling to breathe to bring him in right away. But so far, Makoto was doing great.

He had to be breastfed every two hours, since he was so tiny and his lungs were still underdeveloped. Because of this, Mikasa had to always keep his head propped more when nursing him, to prevent him from choking.

Mikasa gently tucked Makoto in, as he slept soundly. She left the nightlight on, holding the baby monitor.

"He sleeps so soundly", Eren mused quietly, hugging his wife from behind, as they gazed down at their son.

"I know..and he cries so quietly...if I don't sleep with the baby monitor near my ear I don't even hear him", Mikasa nodded softly.

Eren rubbed her back, as the young parents went to return to their bedroom, as Makoto remained asleep.

Eren sat down in bed, yawning exhusated. Mikasa rubbed her chest, her ribs a bit sore tonight. "Do you have pain, Mika?", Eren asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Eren...I still can't believe it, we already have two kids", Mikasa smiled gently,as she sat down by him.

"I know...a 5 year old and a baby...when was the last time we had time alone? Or didn't feel sleep deprived?", Eren wondered, as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. She was wearing her red scarf.

Eren pulled her close. "Are you saying you miss when it was just us two? When we were younger, and sexier?", she asked,blushing.

"A bit..I do miss us being careless teenagers, going out on dates..", Eren confessed.

"You don't regret it...right, Eren?", asked Mikasa, worriedly then. Eren smiled, as he then faced her, cupping her face.

"Not at all,angel...I don't regret it one bit", he assured her. Mikasa smiled, relieved. "We're still young Eren, I just turned 25, and you'll be 25 in March...we're still in our prime, we're just...well, exhausted parents", she assured him, as they kissed softly.

Eren deepened the kiss a bit, running his hands through her hair, as Mikasa moaned softly into his mouth. "I love you, Eren...", she said breathlessly as they gently broke the kiss.

"I love you too, baby", Eren said back, gazing into her eyes.

Soon the tired couple drifted to sleep. Mikasa had the baby monitor close to her ear, as Eren snored lightly beside her.

They had their hands full, a child who went to preschool, and a new baby that needed extra special care. So they were having quite a few sleepless nights.

They were too tired for sex at this point even.

As Mikasa slept soundly, she stirred hearing Makoto's soft whimpering on the baby monitor. They were very faint, but it woke Mikasa from her sleep.

She opened her eyes tiredly, looking at the monitor. The whimpering continued, getting slightly louder.

Mikasa yawned, getting out of bed."I'm coming Makoto...", she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She threw her pink robe on, as she exited the bedroom.

She clicked the hallway light on, entering the nursery. It was dark in the room, only the nightlight on, as Makoto continued whimpering weakly.

"Hold on buddy, let mommy just find the light switch...", Mikasa ran her hand up and down the wall, before finding it, clicking it on.

"Okay sweetie..", Mikasa walked up to the crib, waking up slightly more from the bright light. She looked down at her baby, about to lift him, when she froze.

All color drained from Mikasa's face, as her heart sunk down to her gut. Makoto was awake in his crib, but his skin was very white, and he was coughing hard.

And there was something else...red drops on his blanket and face. Blood. Blood he had coughed up.

"M-Makoto!", Mikasa quickly but carefully lifted the baby up, as Makoto continued to cough, wheezing weakly for air.

"Oh my God...EREN!", Mikasa yelled urgently, tears filling her eyes, holding the baby close.

Within minutes, the entire house was awake, and Mikasa was carrying Makoto down the porch steps, towards the car, Eren was right behind her.

He was carrying a half asleep Carly. They were in such a panic and rush, they didn't even think about calling an ambulance.

Mikasa got into the passenger seat, holding Makoto close. The baby was nuzzled against his mother's breast, still coughing roughly, as Eren got Carly in the backseat with a pillow and blanket.

"D-Daddy? What's going on?", Carly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting up in the backseat. "We need to take your brother to the hospital, sweetie", Eren replied quickly, as he got in the driver's side, starting the car up.

"Mikasa, how is he?", he asked, fearfully, as he backed out of the driveway. "I...I don't know, Eren! He's still coughing...", Mikasa replied, shakily, rubbing Makoto's back, as Eren began driving fast.

"We'll be at the hospital in just a few minutes angel...", Eren quickly assured his wife, stroking her shoulder.

Mikasa nodded shakily, her heart pounding as Makoto continued coughing, whimpering. "M-Mommy, what's wrong with Makoto? Is he sick?", Carly asked, fearfully.

"We don't know sweetie...Don't worry, Auntie Rubi will make him feel better", Mikasa quickly assured her daughter, as her heart continued pounding.

Carly bit her lip fearfully, seeing the blood on the blanket her little brother was wrapped in. Makoto suddenly coughed up a little more blood, crying.

"E-Eren, he's coughing more up!", Mikasa cried, urgently.

"Keep his head tilted up, Mika!", Eren told her, his eyes on the road as he drove fast, going through a few Stop signs.

Mikasa blinked tears from her eyes, as she did so,wiping his little mouth.

"Hang in there Makoto...you're going to be okay baby, just hang on...Auntie Rubi will help you...", she soothed her baby boy softly and tearfully, kissing his forehead.

Carly swallowed hard, her heart sinking. "Is...Is Makoto going to die?", she asked then. The question went right through Eren and Mikasa's hearts like a knife.

Mikasa didn't answer, unable to, choking back a sob, holding Makoto closer. "No, No Carly...Makoto's strong, remember? He's not going to die...he just needs some medicine honey", Eren assured his terrified daughter.

He drove faster, his heart pounding, feeling sick from just the thought of that.

Eren looked at his wife, seeing her completely fall apart. "Mikasa...he's going to be okay. Makoto is a fighter. We didn't come this far just to lose him...I promise", he rubbed her shoulder, as Mikasa sobbed softly.

"He's really struggling Eren...", Mikasa cried tearfully. Eren could see though, despite Mikasa sobbing softly, she hadn't completely broke down yet.

She was staying as strong as she could for Carly's and Makoto's sakes.

"I know, I know Mika...but he's strong. We're almost there, baby", Eren assured her. Carly whimpered a bit, watching her baby brother cough and cry.

"M-Mommy...", she cried worriedly. Mikasa sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It's going to be okay, Carly...don't worry sweetheart, I promise", she assured her daughter.

"Will Makoto be okay?", asked Carly, biting her lip. "Yes angel...", Mikasa replied, she gave her daughter a tearful, assuring smile.

Both Eren and Mikasa knew they had to keep it together for their 5 year old's sake.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rubi hurried their back into the ER

"What happened, Miki?!", Rubi demanded urgently, as she gently but quickly got Makoto into an incubator, hooking him up to breathing tubes and an IV

"He...he just started coughing up blood, sis..!", Mikasa replied fearfully. "He was asleep, we put him to bed and he was fine...", Eren added, shakily.

"Okay, I need you two to wait out! I'll give you an update as soon as I can", Rubi said anxiously. Eren and Mikasa hesitated at first, not wanting to leave their baby.

"Eren! Mikasa! NOW!", Rubi ordered, it was clear by her tone and eyes this was serious, and there was no time to waste.

The couple snapped out of it, nodding as they went back out to the waiting room with Carly.

"Dr. Arlet, what's the status?", a nurse asked, as Rubi wheeled Makoto's incubator into a room. "Two month old baby boy, born prematurely, has underdeveloped lungs, started coughing up blood at roughly 9 PM...", Rubi replied urgently as they began examining Makoto.

Out in the waiting room, Mikasa starred at the ER doors, not moving...in complete shock. Eren knew she would never fully break down in front of Carly, so he called Armin, and Carla over to help.

When they arrived, Carla ran over to Mikasa. "Mikasa! Eren called...", she said worriedly. Mikasa bit her trembling lip, tears in her eyes.

"Mom...!", she cried, hugging Carla tightly, clinging to her. "Shhhhhhh, I know...I know sweetheart...", Carla hugged Mikasa back, stroking her hair.

"Eren, what the hell happened...?", Armin asked worriedly, hugging his best friend. "We...we don't know yet Armin. He just started coughing up blood...Rubi took him back", Eren answered, shakily.

"Oh my god...Eren...", Armin said, horrified. "Listen...Mikasa won't break down in front of Carly...but she really needs to. Can you and my mom take Carly to the cafeteria or something?", Eren asked.

"Of course, Eren", Armin assured him.

Carly was very quiet this whole time, clinging to her mother. "Carly...sweetie listen, you need to come with me and Uncle Armin for just a little bit", Carla knelt down at eye level with her granddaughter.

"But what about Makoto?", Carly whimpered. "Makoto's in good hands, princess", Eren assured his daughter.

Mikasa wiped her eyes, a strong heavy lump in her throat, shaking. But she got down at eye level with her daughter, taking her small hands.

"Yes sweetie, Auntie Rubi's taking care of him...but right now we need you to go with Grandma Jaeger and Uncle Armin...they're going to take you to the cafeteria honey. They'll buy you anything you want...okay angel?", Mikasa soothed her, kissing her forehead.

Carly nodded softly. "Okay mommy..", she hugged her mother then, as Mikasa's breath got shaky. "Thank you...", Eren said to his mom and Armin.

"We're family, Eren. You don't need to thank us", Carla smiled softly. She took Carly's hand, as she and Armin left the waiting room, taking the elevator up to the cafeteria.

As soon as they were gone, Eren helped his wife sit down. Mikasa held her hand to her forehead then, wincing.

Eren knew she was having a severe stress migraine.

"E-Eren...why? Why is this happening?! Haven't we been through enough? Hasn't Carly been through enough?! Or Makoto?!", she sobbed then, her shoulders shaking.

"Come here, angel...", Eren choked back a sob himself, pulling Mikasa into his arms, holding her as she clung to him, sobbing uncomfortably.

After everything they've been through...a miscarriage, a risky pregnancy, a premature homebirth...and now this.

Eren gritted his teeth frustrated, upset and angry. Hadn't Mikasa been through enough hell in her life?

First she saw her parents murdered as a child, then she was gravely injured as a teenager, then the miscarriage, then the risky pregnancy...how much more could she possibly take?

How much more could they possibly take? If Mikasa and Eren didn't have each other, or their friends and family, they'd be lost.

Mikasa continued to cry hard, breaking down completely, letting it all out as Eren stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I know, I know Mika...I'm here, I'm right here...it's going to be okay...", Eren soothed her tearfully, gently rocking her back and fourth.

"I don't want to lose him, Eren...! He deserves to live...Carly deserves a sibling...", Mikasa sobbed shakily.

"I know angel...and we deserve a second child. He's going to be okay Mikasa...I know he is. He's stubborn like you, and me...", Eren assured her.

"And what if he doesn't Eren...? What if he...", Mikasa asked, sobbing still. Eren bit his lip. "If he doesn't...then I don't know how we'll look Carly in the face again...but listen to me, he is strong Mikasa. We need to have faith he'll pull through this", Eren assured his wife.

Mikasa choked back a sob, simply nodding, crying too hard to answer.

After a good hour, Mikasa's face was still tear stained, her eyes red and puffy, as she wore her scarf over her mouth. Her head was pounding from her migraine.

Eren was rubbing her shoulder, holding her close. He had an ice pack on her head, as they sat in quiet. Just then, the ER doors opened.

Rubi came out. "Sis..! How is he?!", asked Mikasa fearfully, getting up, wincing from her head. "Is he okay?", Eren demanded anxiously.

"He's stable at the moment, but this is going to happen again unless we do surgery. Tonight", Rubi replied, not sugar coating it.

"Surgery...?", Eren gawked at her, horrified. "Oh God...", Mikasa's heart sunk.

"His lungs are extremely underdeveloped...as it is he's going to grow with many breathing related problems...but he needs this surgery to save his life", Rubi explained, anxiously.

"But...if he has it, he'll be okay? He'll survive?", Eren asked, as Mikasa looked up tearfully.

"Yes, extacly. With this surgery he won't have another episode like this...babies have a much higher chance of surviving a surgery than older people...", Rubi replied.

"Then do it sis, please! Save his life", Mikasa pleaded. "I just need your written signatures, its required...", Rubi quickly handed them a clipboard with a pen.

Eren and Mikasa both signed it, not hesitating. Rubi handed the clipboard to another doctor. "Get him prepped for surgery", she ordered, as the doctor nodded, hurrying back in.

"How long is the surgery?", Eren asked worriedly. "About 4 hours...roughly. I'll let you know when its over...Miki", Rubi then pulled Mikasa close in a tight hug.

Mikasa sobbed softly. "Thank you sis...", she cried, shakily. "It's okay sissy...you try and rest. Your migraine is bad. I don't want my sister as a patient again so soon", Rubi said sweetly, lightly kissing Mikasa's forehead.

Mikasa nodded tearfully, as Eren also looked grateful.

Rubi hurried back into the ER, as Eren pulled Mikasa close. Mikasa buried her face into his chest, exhaling shakily.

"This is good news, Mikasa...Makoto's going to be okay", Eren soothed his wife, kissing her forehead.

"I know Eren...I just...I'll feel better once I have him back in my arms", Mikasa replied weakly.

A floor up, Carla and Armin had gotten Carly a chocolate milk, a bag of chips, and a bagel with cream cheese.

"I didn't think we'd be back here again so soon", Armin sighed worriedly, getting himself and Carla a coffee.

"I know...I think I've memorized all the cafeteria prices now", Carla gave a kind smile, as Armin sat down with them.

It was starting to feel like for everyone Eren and Mikasa lived at the hospital. First Makoto's premature birth only two months ago, and now this.

After an hour of gift shop browsing, Armin and Carla brought Carly back downstairs. At this point, Mikasa and Eren were sitting in the waiting room.

Eren was getting Mikasa a drink from the vending machine, as she sat quietly, tears still in her eyes. "Mommy!", Carly ran out of the elevator, hurrying over.

"Hey sweetheart", Mikasa gave a tearful smile, pulling her little girl into her lap. "Any updates?", Carla asked worriedly.

"Yeah...Rubi is currently performing lung surgery on him...but she said he'll be okay. And that this surgery will save his life", Eren answered.

"That's great...how long is the surgery?", asked Armin softly, sitting with them. "It should be over in about 3 hours", Eren replied, checking his watch.

"So then Makoto will be okay?", Carly asked, hopefully. "Yes angel..don't worry", Mikasa assured her daughter.

Carly nuzzled into her mother, as Mikasa cuddled her.

Carla sat by Mikasa, rubbing her back. "How's your head, Mikasa?", she asked worriedly.

"It feels like a hammer is on the inside of it, and banging my skull...but I really don't give a damn...the only thing I can think about is Makoto...", Mikasa admitted, her hand going to her forehead.

"You should drink something, Mika", Eren offered her a cold can of Sierra mist, having gotten himself a Coke.

Mikasa shook her head. "Nothing cold...my head will split...Eren, could you get me a hot coffee?", she asked then

"A coffee? It's 11 at night sweetie", Eren said worriedly. "I know, but I can't sleep. Not until I know Makoto's okay", Mikasa insisted.

Eren bit his lip worried, but he nodded. "Daddy, can I have the soda?", Carly asked cutely. "Of course princess", Eren smiled softly.

"Let me open it for you baby", Mikasa opened the can for Carly, giving her a straw.

After Eren returned he brought two coffees, one for Mikasa and one for himself. Carly had fallen asleep in her mother's lap at this point, after finishing her drink.

Mikasa was stroking Carly's hair, dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping either...not until we know our son is okay", Eren said, sitting by Mikasa.

"He'll be all right...Makoto's got Jaeger and Ackerman blood in his veins. He's stubborn and strong...", Armin assured his friends.

"Thanks Armin...", Eren said softly. "We know he will...but...", Mikasa bit her lip, as she sipped her coffee.

"I know...you won't be relieved until he's in your arms", Armin gave an understanding smile. Carla rubbed Mikasa's back.

"He'll be all right, sweetie", she soothed.

It was an extremely long three hours. The longest three hours of Mikasa's and Eren's lives. It felt like an eternity.

But finally, around 2 in the morning, Rubi came out of the ER. "Eren...Mikasa", she said. They looked up.

"Is he okay?", Mikasa asked anxiously, hurrying over with Eren. Carly was asleep in her grandmother's lap at this point.

Rubi gave an exhausted but relieved smile. "Yes...he's doing much better. He can't leave the hospital for about a week, but he's breathing much easier now...come on, you can see him", she replied.

Once Rubi led them back, Mikasa and Eren gazed at their baby boy. He was still in the incubator, asleep, and hooked up to breathing tubes.

But he did look better. "He just got out of surgery, so we don't want to take any risks. But you can both hold him tomorrow", Rubi explained.

Mikasa placed her hand over the glass, with Eren's. She exhaled shakily, tears filling her eyes. "Oh sis...thank you...", she cried, so relieved.

"Yes...thank you Rubi...so much", Eren added.

When they returned to the waiting room, they saw Carly was awake. "Mommy! Daddy! Is Makoto okay?", she cried worriedly, running over.

"Yes! Yes he is, angel", Mikasa smiled, hugging her daughter close. "He'll be able to come home in a week, princess", Eren added.

"I'm so glad! Thank you Auntie, Rubi!", cried Carly happily, hugging Rubi. "You're very welcome darling...Mikasa, you look bloody shattered", Rubi noticed then, as she hugged Carly.

"I'm okay, sis...", Mikasa assured.

"No, you're not Mika. You need sleep", Eren said firmly and worriedly. Mikasa had dark circles under her eyes, and in truth she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment, her head was still hurting too.

"No...really guys...I'm...", Mikasa actually staggered then, Eren having to hold her. "Whoa..! Mikasa, you're about to pass out...", Eren said anxiously.

"But...I can't...leave him", Mikasa whimpered, too worried for her son. "Miki, please. You can't risk your health like this...your children need you to be strong. So please...go home and get sleep", Rubi insisted worriedly.

Mikasa bit her lip, hesitating. "Mommy...", Carly then hugged Mikasa, a worried look in her eyes. Mikasa looked down at her daughter.

"Mommy, please! Please rest...I don't want you sick like Makoto...please mommy", Carly pleaded, worriedly.

Mikasa's eyes softened then. "Oh Carly...okay...okay, I'll rest", she gave in, not wanting her daughter to worry.

"Thank you", Rubi said, relieved. "We'll come back tomorrow to see him, babe...come on, let's get you home", Eren held onto his wife, as she struggled to keep from passing out.

After saying goodbye to Carla and Armin, Eren and Mikasa returned home with their daughter, for much needed rest.

Makoto truly was their miracle baby. Even after a miscarriage, a premature birth, and this surgery...he was still going strong.


	17. Pets

It was a beautiful Fall morning. The leaves had turned different colors on the trees, and Halloween was on its way. Eren and Mikasa already had some Halloween decorations up even.

Inside, Mikasa was standing in the nursery, holding Makoto close. An entire year had went by, Makoto was growing quite a bit.

At a year old, he was already talking a little bit, although his steps were slow. He could walk, but he was much more wobbly than Carly was.

Which was expected since he was so small. Many people out in public, say at the store, commented he looked more like a 6 month old than a year old.

"How you feeling today, little guy? Yeah? One of your good days, sweetie?", Mikasa cooed sweetly to her baby boy, gently gazing down at him.

"Mama..", Makoto said softly, completely content in his mother's arms. While Carly was a mommy's girl, Makoto preferred both his parents equally.

Eren smiled, seeing his wife and son as he came in the room. He gently wrapped his arms around Mikasa, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"How's he feeling today, Mika?", he asked softly.

"I think it's one of his good days", Mikasa replied, looking relieved. Because of Makoto's underdeveloped lungs, he had to sleep with oxygen on every night.

His crib and even the nursery resembled a hospital room more than a baby room. But if it meant he could live a normal life, that was fine with Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa smiled softly then. "Were you hoping for a daddy's boy?", she asked her husband. Eren chuckled softly.

"I'm just happy he's okay, and he loves both of us...", he assured his wife, gently stroking Makoto's head, which was covered in jet black hair.

"Maybe next time...we'll get a daddy's girl or boy", Mikasa said then. Eren turned a bit white then, tensing. "N-Next time...? Mika..you're not..pregnant right?", he asked, nervously, suddenly sweating.

Mikasa gave a small laugh. "No, Eren...I just mean if we ever want to try again", she answered. Eren gave an exhale of relief. Mikasa noticed this.

"Eren...?", she looked a bit bothered by his response. "Sorry baby...just...with your ribs, and after your miscarriage, and going through all this with Makoto, we need a bit of a break before anymore babies. You need a break", Eren explained, worriedly.

Mikasa nodded, softly understanding. "I know, but still...I want a big family with you Eren. I...never get tired of this. Experiancing pregnancy, hearing the baby's first cries, seeing his or her first words, steps...first day of school", she admitted then.

Eren smiled softly. "It's only been a year since he's been born and you're already broody...how many kids did you have in mind, Mika?", he asked.

"Three or four sound perfect to me...", Mikasa admitted, sighing softly. "As long as your ribs are okay...then perhaps we can start trying again in a few years. Wait till our two are a bit older", Eren suggested.

Mikasa nodded, as she cuddled Makoto close. They soon went downstairs, Makoto in his highchair. Mikasa was making breakfast, while Eren went over some paperwork for another video game company.

Carly hurried in then. She was dressed in her uniform for First grade. She was already 6 years old, her hair growing out a bit longer, wearing a blue sailor uniform with a red tie.

"Good morning, mommy, daddy!", she beamed, she was wearing her pink scarf, and a gold plated heart locket that had a photo of her parents and brother in it.

"Good morning, angel", Mikasa smiled. "How'd you sleep, princess?", asked Eren as Carly hurried over to the highchair.

"Good daddy...Good morning, lil brother!", she smiled, as Makoto smiled back, babbling cutely in his highchair.

"Sissy!", he said cutely, pointing at her. Carly smiled, as she sat at the table. It was her second week of First grade.

Mikasa brought breakfast to the table. "Are you excited for school, honey?", she asked, as Carly began eating her pancakes, cereal and bacon.

"Yep! Farlen and me have Reading together!", Carly answered, she and Levi's son had grown to be close friends.

"That's great sweetie", Mikasa smiled as she sat down, eating her own breakfast. Makoto ate his baby food softly, using his little spoon carefully.

He then coughed a little bit, struggling slightly. "Makoto? Sweetie..", Mikasa was right at his side, and began rubbing his little back, as the one year old coughed up some of his food.

"It's okay honey, cough it out...", Mikasa soothed him, wiping his mouth. "Isn't this baby food the softest?", Eren asked worriedly, checking the jar.

"It is, Sis even suggested it, he's still going to struggle a bit though...that's it, baby...breathe", Mikasa soothed her son, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, buddy...", Eren also soothes his son, as Makoto finished coughing, taking deep shaky breaths.

This wasn't uncommon at meal times, so Carly had gotten used to it. She often offered to help too. After the family of four finished breakfast, Eren and Mikasa drove their daughter to the school.

Makoto was asleep in the car seat, holding his plush dolphin close. Eren pulled up to the school, as Carly got out.

"Have a good day, sweetie", Eren smiled. "I will dad!", Carly beamed. "Sweetie, you got your lunch?", asked Mikasa.

"Right here, mom!", Carly held her wrapped bento box Mikasa had made for her. "Okay, love you sweetie", Mikasa said.

"Love you too!", Carly hurried onto the school grounds, hurrying inside with Farlen and the other kids.

Carly did very well in first grade. She got along with her classmates, but also did her school work. She was never any trouble for the teacher.

While Carly was in school, Mikasa would return home with Makoto, and Eren would either work part time at Levi's or come home with his wife and do some drawing in the bedroom for his work.

After Reading class, Carly and the other students hurried outside for lunch and recess. Carly sat under a Maple tree, sitting on a blanket, eating her lunch with some of her classmates.

"Carly, I'm so jealous! Your mom makes such good looking lunch!", one of the girls stated. Carly smiled, blushing a bit embarrassed.

"Isn't your mommy Asian?", another asked. "Yep, mommy's actually 60% Japanese, and then 40% German. My grandfather was German but he moved to Japan and met my grandmother", Carly replied.

"And your dad is German too...so that makes you...", another asked. "I'm about 60% percent German and 40% Japanese", Carly replied.

"Cool..! So do you know Japanese? Or German?", one of them asked.

After Carly showed off some her her language skills, the bell rang for everyone to return inside. Carly stood up, and just as she was about to follow, she stopped. She heard a tiny squeak in the bushes by the tree.

Carly blinked, it sounded like a baby bird maybe...but it sounded a bit different. She approached the bushes, and gently looked in.

Carly froze then, as she gasped, her eyes widening. Sitting in the bush, was a tiny black kitten with white paws. The kitten looked no older than 8 weeks old.

"Oh my god!", Carly cried, beaming, her eyes sparkling. "Hey little one, hey sweetie...! Oh, it's okay, I won't hurt you...", Carly very gently lifted the light weight kitten up.

She held the tiny animal close to her chest. The kitten meowed some more, before nuzzling into Carly's shirt for warmth, shaking.

"Oh you poor thing...you're shaking! How long have you been out in the cold?", Carly wondered. The kitten mewed again, her tiny claws locked onto Carly's shirt.

"Carly!", the teacher called for her then. "Coming!", Carly held the kitten close, following the teacher inside.

At first the teacher didn't see the kitten. When they went back into the classroom, Carly sat down, still holding the kitten.

Some students began whispering, noticing. The teacher paused.

"Carly...where did you get that kitten?", she asked. "I found her ma'am, she was hiding in the bushes at recess", Carly answered simply.

The teacher sighed. "Carly, you know animals aren't allowed in school. Come on, give her here, I'll call the shelter", the teacher approached.

"No, please! She's scared, and she's cold...let me take her home with me!", Carly pleaded then. The teacher looked surprised, Carly never threw a fit before.

"Now Carly, come on...", she went to take the kitten, but the tiny kitten's claws were embedded in Carly's shirt, not letting go.

Some students laughed, as Carly smiled. "See? She thinks I'm her mommy", she said to the teacher.

The teacher sighed. "All right, I'll call your parents, see if they can take her home", she decided. "Please wait outside, some students have allergies", she added.

Carly nodded, going out in the hall, holding the kitten close.

Mikasa was at home, she was was actually on her laptop, typing up a blog post on a forum, that was a support website for parents with babies and children who had health problems.

She often got good advice from other mothers on the site about Makoto. Makoto was sitting in his play pen cutely, watching the Disney Channel, which had some Micky Mouse cartoons on.

He had little oxygen tubes in his nostrils, his play pen also rigged to support his oxygen. He was playing with his toys, as Mikasa typed, keeping a watchful eye on her son.

Eren was at Levi's Teashop doing some part time work.

Mikasa blinked, hearing her phone going off then, and noticed it was from Carly's teacher. "Hello?", Mikasa answered.

"Sorry to bother you Miss. Jaeger but we have a bit of a situatuon here...", the teacher started. "Situation? Is Carly all right?", Mikasa asked then, worriedly as she shut her laptop.

"Oh, no she's fine dear. You see...Carly brought a kitten into class she found outside during recess...", the teacher explained.

After getting Makoto in the car, Mikasa drove to the school. She had him in his car seat, carrying him inside as she entered the hall.

She then smiled, sighing softly seeing her daughter cuddling the tiny kitten close sitting down.

"Carly, what's going on?", she asked. She set Makoto's carseat down, and got down on eye level with her daughter.

"Mommy, she was cold! And shaking..she's hungry too...I couldn't just leave her", Carly explained. Mikasa bit her lip. "Let me see, sweetie", she very gently took the tiny kitten.

The kitten mewed, as Mikasa gently held her. Mikasa's heart melted then, at the mere sight of this tiny helpless kitten.

She had always wanted a cat...come to think of it, Eren's always wanted a dog. They just never considered getting a pet before because they'd be so busy with Carly as a baby, it wouldn't be fair on the pet.

But...now that Carly was older...

Mikasa gently cuddled the kitten so she stayed warm. "Can I keep her, please mommy? I promise I'll take care of her! I'll feed her, I'll give her water, I'll play with her, and everything!", Carly insisted.

Mikasa looked at her daughter softly. "Carly, a cat is a big responsibility. They grow you know, she won't be a tiny playful kitten forever", Mikasa explained to her.

"I know mommy! I've thought this through! Please!", Carly pleaded, eagerly sensing she was winning her mother over.

Mikasa sighed softly looking back down at the tiny kitten. "Okay, okay...I'll need to speak to your dad but...", Mikasa said then.

"Yay! Oh thank you mommy!", Carly hugged her mother than, happily. Mikasa smiled hugging her daughter back.

"Okay, I need to take this little one to the vet for anything she may need. I'll take her home and you can see her when we pick you up from school", Mikasa told her.

"Okay mommy! Oh, mommy, her name is Mittens! Look at her paws", Carly said happily. Mikasa smiled. "I see them...okay honey, Mittens it is", she said.

After taking a trip to the vet, Mittens got her shots, some flea and worm control, along with an official microchip.

Next Mikasa went to get the kitten all its needed supplies. Kitten food, dishes, toys, a litter pan, litter, a scratching post, treats, a carrier, a brush, and a little cat bed for her to sleep in.

By the end of the day, Eren had returned home after Mikasa picked up Carly from school. Makoto was asleep upstairs in his crib.

"I'm home!", Eren said, entering the house. Mikasa and Carly were upstairs in Carly's bedroom, playing with the kitten.

The kitten was on her back, waving her little paws happily at the toy. "Welcome home Eren!", Mikasa called down.

She got up, coming down the stairs. Eren blinked then, he noticed a bag of cat litter and a bag of Kitten chow on the kitchen table.

"Uhhh...Mika...what's with the cat food...?", he began to ask, as Mikasa came downstairs. "Well...you see Eren...", Mikasa grinned a bit then, handing him the Vet bill.

Eren looked it over, and then paused. "You didn't...", he started. "Nope. Our daughter did", Mikasa replied.

"Daddy!", Carly came downstairs then, carrying Mittens. "This is Mittens! Mommy said we can keep her!", Carly said.

"Oh really? Mikasa...um...mind explaining why we suddenly have a cat?", asked Eren, a bit taken aback.

"Carly found her in the bushes at recess, Eren. Don't worry, Carly and I already had a talk...besides...", Mikasa looked down a bit then, smiling.

"I've always wanted a cat myself", she pointed out. Eren smiled softly then. He looked at the tiny kitten again.

"She is adorable...okay. Why not?", he shrugged, smiling. Carly beamed, hugging her father before hurrying back up with the kitten.

Mikasa smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck then, as they kissed softly. "When Makoto's older, maybe we can get the dog you've always wanted", she assured him. Eren smiled, blushing.

By the next day, Mikasa had got done telling Rubi about Carly's little kitten rescue on the phone. And it had got Rubi thinking...she and Armin were married, with no kids yet...maybe it was about time they got a pet too.

Armin and Rubi were eating dinner in their house. "Hey Armin, did Eren tell you what Carly did?", asked Rubi.

"He did, that is adorable", Armin chuckled. "Armin...I was thinking. Maybe we should get a pet", Rubi admitted then.

Armin blinked. "You think so, babe?", he asked, interested in the idea. "Yeah...I mean its so quiet here. Eren and Mikasa's house is really lively, with their kids. I've been too busy at work for us to try for a baby...so...", Rubi explained.

Armin smiled softly. "You're right...okay then, we should get a cat", he said, eagerly. Rubi paused then. She bit her lip.

"Armin...I was actually thinking we should get a dog", she admitted then. Armin looked at his wife. "But...a cat is a lot easier. Especially since I write and you work. Besides, they're so adorable", Armin pointed out.

"Yeah but...a dog's a lot more company. Besides...I'm not a huge fan of cats", Rubi confessed then. Armin dropped his fork.

"Seriously...?! But...they're so cute!", Armin gawked at his wife, in total shock. "Calm down, Armin. I didn't say I hated cats! I think they're cute, I just...am not a big fan of them. I'm a dog person", Rubi shrugged.

"Well...I'm more of a cat person", Armin stated. Rubi frowned...it felt like she and her husband had just reached a stalemate on the conversation.

"Armin, what's so bad about dogs?", she asked, frowning. "They're loud, they get dirty easier, not to mention they bite", Armin replied.

"Cats scratch and silently judge you", Rubi shot back. "Just...I'm not a huge dog person. My uncle used to have a Ridgback dog, and that dog made me so nervous as a kid. He almost bit me", Armin explained.

"Well a cat scratched my face when I was a kid", Rubi said. Armin sighed. "Not all cats are like that, Rubi", he said.

"Well not all dogs bite!", Rubi snapped back. They both sighed then, glaring.

"Right, I'm going to bed early", she said then, standing up. "Same...I'll sleep downstairs", Armin answered, a bit coldly.

"We might as well just get bloody fish since you can't handle anything else!", Rubi snapped, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I can handle cats!", Armin snapped. "Well I don't like cats, so end of topic!", Rubi growled.

By the following day, Rubi had went to see Mikasa and told her everything. While Armin and Eren went to town to vent.

"I just don't believe him, Mikasa! He can't even try to get used to the idea of a dog!", Rubi ranted. Makoto was in his highchair, babbling cutely while Carly was playing with Mittens on the kitchen floor.

"Rubi...did you give any indication you were willing to try and get used to a cat?", Mikasa pointed out softly then.

Rubi sighed, not answering this. She sat down at the table.

"No but...", she began. Carly got up then, holding Mittens. "Auntie Rubi, cats aren't bad! Look how cute Mittens is!", Carly gently set Mittens on the table.

The kitten mewed, looking up at Rubi. "How can you say no to this face?", Carly asked, gently petting Mittens.

Rubi gave a small smile. "Okay Mittens is adorable...", she admitted.

"Just talk to Armin, sis. I'm sure if you two sit down you can think of something. Maybe you could give a cat a chance", Mikasa assured her best friend.

In town, Armin was venting the same thing to Eren. "She acts like cats are demons!", Armin complained, he and Eren had gotten sodas from the Burger King.

"Well what opinion did you give her on dogs, Armin?", Eren asked his friend. "Well...a negative one but...", Armin sighed.

"Give a dog a chance, Armin! Trust me, dogs are awesome. They're man's best friend", Eren said.

By the end of the day, Armin and Rubi both returned home...with a surprise for each other. "I'm home", Rubi said. She was carrying a carrier into the house.

Inside was a 2 year old orange tabby male cat. The cat meowed a bit loudly. "Shush, you! You're supposed to be a surprise!", she whispered, as the cat gave her a slight glare.

Rubi decided to go to the shelter, and adopt a cat for her husband...in hopes of making peace and being fair. She decided to get an adult cat since they had a harder time finding homes than kittens.

"Welcome home...no hold still!", Armin was heard upstairs, it sounded like there was some commotion. Rubi blinked.

"Armin...? What's going on?", she asked, approaching the staircase. Suddenly, the sound of paws scampering was heard, and a medium sized dog stood at the top of the stairs, with a red bow halfway around its neck.

Rubi gasped, her eyes lighting up. "Well hello there! Come here little guy!", she knelt down, as the dog ran down the stairs to her, wagging his tail.

The black and white mutt began licking her face, as Rubi cuddled him. "Hi there sweetie! Oh my goodness you're beautiful!", cried Rubi.

Armin smiled, coming downstairs. "I was trying to get the bow around his neck...", he explained. Rubi looked at her husband.

"Armin...you got him for me?", she asked, touched. "Yeah..from the shelter. He's a Border Collie/Welsh Corgi mixed, he's about 3 years old", Armin replied.

"Oh Armin...!", Rubi then hugged him tightly. Armin smiled, blushing. "I got something for you too sweetie", Rubi admitted then. Armin blinked.

She led him over to the carrier. Armin's face instantly lit up then. "Oh my god! Rubi!", he opened it, gently lifting the cat up. The cat purred in Armin's arms, looking a bit edgy about the dog, but was mostly okay.

"He's so cute! Oh Rubi, thank you sweetie...", Armin cried. "I guess we both got the same time...so we can have both", Rubi smiled as she petted the dog.

They had decided to name the dog Hook, and the cat Cheeto.

 **Author's Note: The next two chapters will actually be Armin and Rubi themed, stay tuned!**


	18. A Big Surprise

Rubi slept in bed with Armin, it was quite early in the morning. Only about 7 AM. For once Rubi had a day off from the hospital, so she was taking advantage of it and sleeping in.

Armin turned onto side his, cuddling his wife close, also sleeping in. Armin and Rubi both pitied Eren and Mikasa right about now.

They knew with a 6 year old and a 2 year old, Eren and Mikasa never got to sleep in. Not to mention a cat that needed to be fed in the morning.

In the Jaeger house, Eren and Mikasa were already awake. And half asleep to say the least. Mikasa had insane bed hair, as she splashed cold water in her face in the bathroom to wake up.

Eren was groaning, also having bed hair as he brushed his teeth.

"Mommy, daddy! Mittens is hungry!", Carly said, wide awake as she cheerfully hurried downstairs in her pajamas. It was a Saturday, so no school.

"We're coming sweetie...Eren, I got to check on Makoto, can you...?", asked Mikasa, as she started brushing her hair.

"Yep..I got it hon", Eren yawned, as he followed his daughter downstairs.

In the kitchen, the one year old black cat was meowing, rubbing against the kitchen table chairs, begging for food.

"Okay, okay", Eren opened a can of Fancy Feast wet food. "Ugh this stuff is disgusting", he grumbled, putting it into Mittens' dish, mixing it with some Cat chow dry food.

"I'll get her water, daddy!", Carly said, lifting the water dish up, and putting it in the sink. "Thank you princess", Eren set the food bowl down, as Mittens began eating it happily.

Carly poured fresh cold water in the water dish, and put it down for Mittens, and watched her eat happily.

"You like your breakfast, Mittens?", Carly asked cutely, still in her pajamas. Eren rubbed his eyes exhausted, and started making coffee.

"And I wanted a dog...I must have been nuts", Eren muttered to himself. He was too half asleep to walk a dog at this hour.

Mittens had truly found her place in the Jaeger family. The kitty loved playing with Carly, and sleeping with her in the bed at night.

Mittens took great pleasure in sleeping on Mikasa's lap in the living room and bedroom, whenever Mikasa was reading, watching TV or on her laptop.

And of course, Mittens loved rubbing against Eren's legs, and had a blast chasing crumbled up paper balls Eren would throw towards the trash bin, while he drew for video games.

And lastly, Mittens was very comforting to Makoto. She would sleep with him some nights, and rub against him. Makoto loved Mittens, and was always soothed by her presence.

It made Eren and Mikasa decide when he's a little older, they'd adopt a service dog for Makoto's health. Upstairs, Mikasa entered her son's room.

Makoto was still asleep, oxygen tubes in his nostrils. The room also had a medical cool mist humidifier, plus there was a built in Medicine cabinet Eren had installed, filled up with different medicines and inhalers.

Since the heat got to Makoto's breathing, a special air conditioner was in his window. Aside from his medical needs, his bed had a whole collection of Care Bears plushies.

At 2 years old still, Makoto loved Care Bears, Sesame street, and Disney films. While Carly briefly liked Care Bears, her main thing was My Little Pony, and still was actually.

Makoto seemed to be comforted by Care Bears, and always suggested a different plush bear to sleep with each night. His favorites seemed to be Tender Heart Bear, and Bedtime Bear.

Carly also had a MLP plush collection, of the mane six, and even Derpy and some side character ponies.

Makoto also had a Noah's ark playset he loved, a plush wolf, dinosaur books, a Care Bears poster and a Lion King poster, while Carly had a MLP poster and a Frozen poster.

Both kids of course had bigger toys they enjoyed too. Makoto's was a Bob the builder playset complete with a little work shelf his size, and toy tools.

Carly's was her first video game console, a Nintendo DS. She loved playing NintenDogs on it, along with some Pokemon games.

Mikasa smiled softly, watching her son sleep peacefully. "Lucky little guy, not a care in the world", she whispered lovingly, as she checked his oxygen and humidifier.

Makoto really did look like his mother, the jet black hair, and even the facial features. But he had his father's green eyes.

He was wearing light blue pajamas, having Care Bears bed sheets. Carly currently had MLP bed sheets still.

It actually killed Mikasa to wake him...but he needed his medicine, and some breakfast. She very gently leaned down, stroking his hair.

"Makoto...baby", she whispered. Makoto stirred, whining a little bit but he opened his eyes.

"No...I'm sleepy mama...", he whimpered. "I know buddy, but you know you need your medicine", Mikasa replied softly.

Makoto whined some more, but he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Despite being at the terrible twos stage, Makoto was...an angel to say the least.

He rarely threw tantrums, and even when he did they blew over fast. Unlike Carly's terrible twos, which were hell on earth for Eren and Mikasa, Makoto was extremely calm and tame.

"That's my good boy...okay", Mikasa brought him some juice and first helped him take his inhaler. Then she got him gummy vitamins out.

Since he was only two, and his lungs were weak, pills were too hard for him to swallow. So Rubi prescribed him special gummy candy to chew on, that were filled with vitamins.

"Okay, good job sweetie! Do you want breakfast?", asked Mikasa. "Later mama...I wanna sleep", Makoto admitted, tiredly.

"Okay honey..Mama will be back up later to check on you", Mikasa kissed his forehead, as Makoto lay back down, clutching his plush Care bear, drifting back to sleep.

Eren had come upstairs. "Hey...how's Makoto?", he asked in a soft voice. "He's sleepy, its too early for him. But he took his medicine without too much of a fuss", replied Mikasa, as she exited the bedroom.

"That's good...I made some breakfast for Carly and us", Eren said. Mikasa smiled. "Thanks Eren", she said. Eren had learned to cook after some time, so Mikasa could have a break.

Having two kids, a cat, and one of those kids having health problems did make things hectic.

Across the street at the Arlet house, Rubi and Armin were still asleep. Hook, their dog, pushed their bedroom door open with his nose, and leaped onto the bed, his tail wagging.

Rubi groaned, feeling Hook lick her cheek happily, jumping over the two, needing to be let out. "Armin...your turn...", Rubi groaned tiredly.

"Your dog...", Armin grumbled back, just as sleepy. Rubi kicked his leg then, causing Armin to wince, groaning.

"Fiiine", he threw his covers off, as Hook barked, jumping excitedly, needing to relieve himself. "Okay, okay buddy", Armin went downstairs, the dog following, as Armin let him out in the backyard.

As Hook sniffed every tree in the yard before finally urinating, Armin fed his cat. Cheeto meowed, rubbing against Armin, leaping onto the counter to eat his wet food, since Hook would eat it if it was left on the floor.

After Armin finished getting Cheeto's water, Hook came back in, wagging his tail and whining to be fed next.

Armin got the Pedigree dog food in his dish, and Hook began eating it like crazy, as Armin got his fresh water.

Upstairs, Rubi was fast asleep, her arm hanging off the bed. She groaned then, her deep sleep once again interrupted, but this time by a strong sudden wave of nausea.

She whimpered, turning onto her side, curling up, clutching her belly as the nausea woke her. "Ohhh god...what the bloody hell...", she groaned weakly, sitting up.

She was wearing her blue nightgown, holding a hand to her forehead. She gently rocked herself, hoping the nausea would fade.

And just when she thought it would, it suddenly got worse, her stomach heaved. "Oh god...!", Rubi covered her mouth then, bolting to the bathroom, throwing up violently.

She coughed hard, gasping as she vomited last night's dinner up completely emptying her stomach. As she gasped for air, her legs shaking, she glanced up at the bathroom shelf, it held towels, washcloths, perfume...and Rubi's tampon pack.

Rubi froze, all color drained from her face then as she realized...her period was late.

Her heart sunk, as she went numb for a moment, still sweating from throwing up. Her period...was never late. Not even once.

She forced herself up to her feet, shaky, gripping the sink as she counted in her head.

"Six..no seven...ohhhhh bloody hell! Oh my god..no way...I can't be...", Rubi leaned against the wall, as she realized her period was seven weeks late.

She thought in her head...and remembered she had forgotten to take the pill last time she and Armin made love.

"Oh my god...oh my god...okay...breathe...calm down Rubi", she told herself, taking a deep breath. She was a doctor...she knew the symptoms.

The throwing up, the being extra tired lately, and her period being late...this was too obvious. But...she wanted to be sure.

She would have to take Maternity leave at some point from work...she also knew her and Armin had been wanting kids for a while but...they haven't been able to try since they were both so busy.

So...Rubi knew Armin would be over the moon. But...she wanted to be completely positive before telling him.

She didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. Plus as a doctor she knew many other illnesses had similar symptoms to pregnancy.

"Rubi...? Hey sweetie, are you okay?", Armin had just come upstairs, having not heard his wife being sick due to tending to the pets.

"Y-Yeah...fine Armin. Just was a little nauseous, don't worry. I think its just food poisoning", Rubi lied through her teeth. She had to be sure before telling him.

Armin frowned, worried. "Are you sure, honey?", he asked, gently taking her hands.

"Yeah...listen Armin, I need to run some errands today. Buy some milk, bread...and some dog food", Rubi explained a bit breathlessly.

"Okay baby...I'll walk Hook for you", Armin offered. "Thanks sweetheart", Rubi kissed him quickly, and then hurried to get a shower and get dressed.

Armin glanced at Rubi's unopened tampon pack, he frowned...having a feeling already.

After Rubi bought the best brand of pregnancy tests, she hurried to the Jaeger house. Mikasa was sitting on the couch reading, Mittens asleep in her lap.

Eren was upstairs drawing in the bedroom, while Carly and Makoto were watching Sesame street together in Carly's room.

"Miki?", Rubi let herself in, biting her lip.

"Oh, hey sis...whoa, Rubi...you're as white as a ghost! What's wrong?", Mikasa's smile changed to worry, placing her book aside, and gently moving Mittens to a spot on the couch, getting up.

Rubi hesitated at first. She took a deep breath. "Sis...", she then held up the pregnancy test box.

Mikasa froze, her eyes widening. "Oh my god...!", she got up, hurrying to her sister's side, taking her hands.

"I...I'm 7 weeks late, and I puked my guts out this morning...", Rubi replied, a bit nervously. "I mean...as a doctor...I know this is real without taking a test but...", she began to ramble.

"You want to be sure..", Mikasa realized. She rubbed Rubi's back, helping her sit down. Rubi gave a shaky nod.

"Yeah...I don't want to get Armin excited for nothing. I just...needed someone to tell. I need you, Miki", she replied. "I understand sweetie...its okay...easy", Mikasa's eyes softened as she gently squeezed Rubi's hand.

"Let me get you a drink so you can use it", she said, going into the kitchen. "Thank you sissy", Rubi said grateful.

Mikasa brought in a bunch of childrens juice boxes then. She looked sheepish. "Sorry sis, its real Apple Juice but..yeah, having kids its easier to buy it this way", she admitted.

Rubi gave a small laugh. "It's fine Miki, I understand", she said, as she opened the straw to the first one, and began sipping.

After Rubi took the test, she waited for the results in the bathroom. Mikasa was waiting in the hallway. Rubi paced in the bathroom...until she saw it.

The pink plus sign...meaning positive. Rubi froze, her heart skipping several beats as she leaned against the wall, sliding down.

She placed her hands very slowly on her belly, a tearful smile forming. "You're really in there, baby...", she cooed softly.

She was both in shock and overwhelmed with happiness. She was really pregnant...she was going to be a mother.

And Armin was going to be a father...they were going to be a family. It made Rubi think back to how much she and Armin had been through, and how they've been together since high school.

Although she felt a little nervous, Rubi was beyond excited. For everything, the rest of this pregnancy, the labor, the baby's arrival, his or her first smile, first words, first steps, first day of school...Rubi was excited for it all.

After managing to get over her shock somewhat, Rubi exited the bathroom. Mikasa looked over, anxiously.

"Well sis...?", she asked. Rubi took a deep breath, giving a smile. "It's positive, Miki...", she answered. "Oh sis! That's wonderful!", Mikasa hugged her sister, as Rubi laughed hugging her back.

"How does it feel?", Mikasa asked, beaming as the girls gently broke apart. "Amazing...oh Miki...this is...such a wonderful feeling. That I'm going to be a mother...have a baby. Now I can see why you and Eren couldn't wait", Rubi confessed.

Her hands went to her stomach softly, as Mikasa smiled.

"When will you tell Armin?", she asked. "Tonight, I got the perfect idea...but I need you to come with me, Miki", Rubi grinned.

Mikasa blinked. "What's this idea, sis?", she asked curiously. "Armin's birthday is tomorrow, aside from dinner...I want to get an ultrasound. And have a print out copy put in his card...", Rubi replied.

"Oh sis...that's adorable!", Mikasa's eyes softened then. "I wish I would have thought of something like that for Eren and I...Carly was unexpected, and Makoto...well, we were already nervous for him...", she admitted.

Rubi smiled, squeezing Mikasa's hands. "Maybe...you could do it if you have a third child, Miki", she suggested.

"I'd love that...Eren said he wants us to wait a little while, due to my ribs and Makoto's health. And he's right, but...", Mikasa bit her lip.

Of course she understood currently was not a good time for a third child...but Mikasa had made up her mind she wants a third one, in just a few years.

She would love to have a family of five with Eren...at least.

"You're really broody, Miki. I can tell...give it a little more time sissy, I think if you're careful, it won't be too hard on your ribs", Rubi assured her.

"I know...okay, enough of me, shall we go to the ultrasound?", asked Mikasa, smiling softly. Rubi smiled. "Sure sweetie..and listen Miki", Rubi then gently pressed her forehead to Mikasa's.

"I'm gonna need my sister...through every second of this. I may be a doctor and a midwife, but I've never done this myself before. I need help for another mommy. I..really want you there Miki. For his or her birth...I need you, his or her godmother there", admitted Rubi then.

"Oh sis...of course I'll be there", Mikasa assured her, touched.

After the girls left, Eren had called Armin over to help him with the chores and kids. Carly was playing with Mittens while Makoto was taking a nap in his room.

"Hey Armin, do you have any idea what's up with our girls?", asked Eren, as they picked up several toys from the kids.

"Why do you ask, Eren?", asked Armin, biting his lip. "Well they left here like a pair of giggling teenagers, gushing over some hot vampire. Mikasa seemed really excited", Eren replied.

Armin gave a small smile. "I...I don't want to say for positive. But..I think Rubi might be pregnant, Eren", he confessed then.

Eren froze, his jaw dropping. "What?! For real, Armin?!", he asked, excitedly.

"I don't know for sure, but I did notice Rubi hasn't opened her new pack of tampons in over a month, and she said she was nauseous this morning", Armin replied, grinning, hoping this was real.

Armin was smart, so he knew at the very least there was a possibility his wife was pregnant. But he wanted to be sure before getting his hopes up.

Armin felt envious of Eren and Mikasa, but not in a negative way. He wanted a family with Rubi now too, it was about time they finally got to it.

At the hospital, a female doctor performed the ultrasound on Rubi. "I must admit Dr. Arlet, this is strange, you being the patient", the doctor joked.

"Very funny, Susan", Rubi chuckled, as she lay back on the bed. Mikasa was gently squeezing Rubi's hand.

The doctor applied the gel to Rubi's stomach, and began looking on the screen. Rubi looked at the screen, and being a doctor...she didn't need to be told.

She saw it herself, and she smiled...tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh god...there he is...or she...", Rubi chuckled tearfully, wiping her eyes.

"Oh sis...", Mikasa cried, also tearfully. "You're seven weeks along, and everything looks very healthy. Both baby and you", the doctor confirmed.

"That's great...oh sis, Armin's gonna be so happy", Mikasa smiled. "I know..I can't wait to tell him, Miki!", Rubi grinned, as she sat up.

That evening, Mikasa had returned home. Carly and Makoto had eaten dinner and were watching Homeward Bound in the living room with Eren.

"I'm home", Mikasa smiled. "Welcome home mommy!", Carly beamed, Makoto was focused on the movie, really enjoying it.

"Hey Mika...how'd it go?", asked Eren, as he pulled his wife close, kissing her softly. Mikasa smiled. "You're gonna be an Uncle Eren", she replied, beaming.

"Oh Mikasa, that's wonderful!", Eren beamed, hugging her.

Across the street, Armin had just got home from an interview with his publisher. He entered the house. "I'm home, Rubi...whoa", Armin froze, seeing the beautiful candlelight dinner set up in the kitchen.

Rubi had made a romantic angel hair pasta dinner with salad, with cherry scented candles lit. Along with Flan for dessert, and Sparkling Mint Iced tea, non alcoholic, for drinks.

"Rubi...", Armin started, amazed. Rubi blushed, smiling as they then kissed deeply. Rubi wrapped her arms around Armin's neck, as he held her close.

"Happy birthday Armin", Rubi mused a bit breathlessly as they broke the kiss. "Thank you sweetie...so what is making this birthday so special?", Armin asked, smiling.

Rubi grinned, she then handed him his card, which was in an enevlope. Armin blushed, he took the card out, and when he opened it...he froze, his heart felt like it stopped.

His eyes widened, seeing the ultrasound photo.

"Oh my god...Rubi...is...is it...", he began to ask, a huge smile forming on his face. Rubi blushed, and took Armin's hand, placing it to her stomach.

"Yes Armin...I'm pregnant!", she replied, beaming. "Oh Rubi!", Armin's face lit up, he then hugged his wife, lifting her up even as Rubi laughed.

"Rubi, this is so wonderful!", Armin cried, holding her close, as they kissed again.

"I know...I'm so overwhelmed!", Rubi cried, tears of joy in her eyes, as well as Armin's.

"We're finally going to be parents!", Armin smiled, as he gently stroked Rubi's red hair, gazing into her eyes.


	19. Alexander Mikasa Arlet

"Oh my god Miki! This is beautiful!", cried Rubi, the girls were in at the Arlet house. Mikasa was showing Rubi a beautiful shade of blue for the nursery, to use for the carpet, paint and bed sheets in the bassinet.

"I can't believe how many shades of blue the store has", Armin admitted, impressed. They were looking over colors online, on Rubi's laptop.

They had planned to go to the store but to make things easier, they looked online first. "When it comes to baby nurseries, all the colors of the rainbow are used this day and age", Eren said.

Makoto was in his play pen, visiting his godparents while Carly was at school.

"This shade is perfect, the one Miki found...Oh! And it seems Alex agrees...", Rubi's hands had went to her swollen belly then, feeling a hard kick.

She was six months into her pregnancy now, they found out the baby was going to be a boy. Armin smiled, very gently rubbing Rubi's belly.

"This shade then, and we'll get it for the carpet and paint today", Armin decided. "You girls want to stay here while we go buy it?", Eren offered, knowing his wife and Rubi enjoyed a lot of time together.

"Sure, thanks Eren", Mikasa smiled. "Armin, could you bring us back lunch...?", asked Rubi then, blushing a bit.

"Sure sweetheart, anything specific our baby's craving today?", Armin asked, gently taking his wife's hands.

"Subway, oh and a box of powdered doughnuts from the store, and a Coke for a drink", Rubi replied, gently rubbing her swollen belly.

"Okay honey", Armin kissed her softly, and then her belly before getting up. "I'll bring back lunch for the rest of us too, any requests Mika?", asked Eren.

"Nope, just my usual", replied Mikasa as she sat by Rubi on the sofa. Makoto was asleep in his play pen, he stirred, whining just a bit at some of the commotion, but once Eren and Armin left, he drifted back to sleep.

Rubi sighed softly, leaning into Mikasa. "Only four more months, sis", she said. "I know...that's not long at all sis...nervous?", asked Mikasa, gently stroking her sister's shoulder.

Rubi gave a nervous laugh. "Who me? Dr. Arlet? Are you kidding...? I'm bloody terrified Miki", admitted Rubi, sweat dropping a bit.

Mikasa's eyes softened, worried. "I mean...both Armin and me are a bit scared...I'm scared about a lot of things. It's...kind of surreal Miki...", Rubi began.

Mikasa made sure her sister was comfortable before Rubi continued, adjusting her pillow under her feet.

"I mean...I'm a doctor. I've assisted several women in childbirth, including you, my own sister...I've seen it so many times. And from my experience, nothing is ever expected. There's always surprises with birth...some women are completely freaking out during labor, others are screaming like they're being bloody tortured. Then of course there's the ones like you Miki, you despite being in pain, you stay completely focus and never give up...", Rubi gave Mikasa a small smile.

Mikasa smiled back softly. "No matter how calm I may have ever seemed during my two labors, both times...I was downright terrified. I was focusing on the outside, sure but...on the inside I was freaking out", Mikasa admitted.

Rubi blinked, listening.

"I mean...you read and study all during your pregnancy, and when it's finally time...a million worries go through your head during labor. Stuff like a breech birth, or something else being wrong with the baby...its completely natural to be terrified sis", Mikasa assured her.

Rubi bit her lip, nodding. "The fact I'm a doctor...one would think it would make it better. And it does, in some ways...but on the other hand it makes it a bit more nerve wracking. Since I know every possibility", she admitted.

"Sis...listen to me. You'll do beautifully. You're strong...", Mikasa assured her then, gently rubbing her belly. Rubi gave a soft smile, placing her hand over Mikasa's.

"I'm not as strong as you, Miki", she pointed out. "But you're still strong, and I know you'll do amazing. And you're going to be a wonderful mother, Rubi", Mikasa replied kindly.

Rubi smiled. "Thank you sis", she said, grateful and relieved to hear this.

"So...you mentioned before that Armin and you are going to meet a midwife tomorrow?", asked Mikasa.

"Yeah, she's a bit young and new to the practice, but all the other midwives close by are busy that month with other mothers", Rubi replied.

"New to the practice...?", asked Mikasa, raising an eyebrow, worried. "Don't worry Miki, she's still qualified. She went through college like us. But Armin's glad we're meeting her first hand", Rubi assured.

"Okay...let me know how it goes Sis", Mikasa nodded, biting her lip.

That evening, after Eren, Mikasa and Makoto returned home, Armin and Rubi were resting in bed. They were cuddled close, Rubi's hands over her swollen belly, and Armin's hands over hers.

Their dog, Hook was asleep in his dog bed in the hallway, while Cheeto was downstairs looking out the living room window at the neighborhood.

"Rubi...are you sure you want to go with a homebirth still?", Armin asked softly. "I'm sure Armin...Mikasa seemed so content when she had Carly at home...and even though Makoto was supposed to be a C-section, he was born at home...and look at what a miracle he turned out to be...", Rubi explained softly.

"Something about homebirth...it seems to bring good luck to this family. And besides Armin, its going to be a waterbirth. Waterbirth makes things much more easier, it helps with the pain", Rubi added.

"I know, I just...want to make sure you'll be okay. I'm worried about you...I mean, I believe in you baby its just...", Armin bit his lip, looking down.

"You don't want to lose me...Armin, you won't. As long as I have you and Miki by my side, I'll be all right...I promise", Rubi kissed him softly, as Armin relaxed a bit, holding his wife close.

"I love you Rubi...you're going to be an amazing mother", he smiled softly, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too Armin...and you will be an incredible father. I bet the baby will be really smart, just like you", Rubi smiled softly, pressing her forehead to her husband's.

Armin blushed a bit. "And I bet he'll be as compassionate and kind as his mother", he said sweetly, making Rubi blush.

Rubi placed her hands to her swollen belly again, feeling the baby kicking a bit. Armin gently caressed her bump, and kissed her cheek softly.

Across the street at the Jaeger house, Eren and Mikasa were cuddled in bed as well. Carly and Makoto were asleep, and Mittens was asleep in bed with Carly.

By the next morning, it was a typical morning at the Jaeger house. Mikasa was making breakfast while Eren had coffee. Mittens was eating her kitty food, as Carly came downstairs dressed for school.

"Good morning mommy, daddy!", Carly smiled, coming up to the table. "Good morning angel", Mikasa smiled softly.

"You're up early as usual princess", Eren smiled, as Carly gently kissed Makoto's forehead, saying good morning to him.

"Good morning sissy", Makoto said cutely, eating his cereal.

"Mommy, when is our baby cousin going to be born?", Carly asked, for about the 20th time that week, quite excited.

"Yeah, when?", asked Makoto cutely. Mikasa laughed softly. "I told you two, not for four more months", she replied.

"You two got time before your cousin arrives, don't worry", Eren added.

Mikasa glanced at the clock then, knowing Armin and Rubi would be meeting with the midwife right about now. She looked a bit worried.

Eren noticed this. He got up, as Carly helped Makoto with his cereal. "You okay, baby?", Eren asked, gently hugging his wife from behind.

"Yeah...just a bit worried. Sis mentioned the midwife was...well, new to the practice", Mikasa admitted, sighing softly.

"Rubi was new to the practice when she helped you have Carly, babe. You were her first patient", Eren pointed out, stroking his wife's black hair.

"I know but...we knew Rubi, trusted her. And still do...it just feels strange, having a complete stranger who has very little experience assist her...", Mikasa confessed worriedly.

"Your sister's smart, sweetie. She'll know if something's off. Don't worry too much about it angel...", Eren kissed her the scar on Mikasa's cheek, making her blush a little.

"You're right Eren...I don't know why I'm worrying so much about it", Mikasa admitted softly.

"She's your best friend, your sister...it makes sense you're worried. But you'll be at her side, and so will Armin", Eren assured his wife.

At the hospital, Rubi and Armin were meeting with the midwife. She seemed young, about the same age as Rubi. But she also seemed nice.

"And this is your first, right?", the midwife asked, her name was Linda. "Yes, that's correct", replied Rubi, her hands on her swollen belly.

"And you requested a waterbirth, good choice dear...you're due in May, correct?", Linda asked, going over all of Rubi's documents from her doctor.

"Yes, my due date is May 7th", replied Rubi. "Also, we wish to have my wife's best friend present", Armin added.

"We usually prefer only family to be present for the birth...", Linda started, when Rubi frowned. "I am a doctor myself Linda, and a midwife. And in my professional practice I've learned anyone should be allowed in as long as the mother requests it and feels comfortable", Rubi told her then.

Armin had to grin at his wife's sassy tone. "Yeah, and besides Mikasa's family. She's like a sister to both of us", he added.

"Very well, forgive me. It's been hammered in my head by professors in medical school about that rule, but it is a new day and I do agree that rule is a bit ridiculous", Linda apologized.

"No it's all right, I learned at a medical university in Scotland so my teachings were most likely different", Rubi assured her.

For the most part, the appointment went well. After the couple left, Armin helped his wife into the car. Rubi moved in a bit slowly, being careful with her baby bump.

"So..what did you think baby?", Armin asked as he got in the driver's side. Rubi shrugged. "I think she's okay, Armin. I mean she's not quite as knowledgeable as me but that's expected. I came from a family of midwives", Rubi replied.

"And it's not like we have a choice, she's the closest one available that month", Armin agreed.

"It'll be okay Armin...as long as I have you and Miki, I'll be fine", Rubi assured him, gently caressing her belly.

The next three months flew by fast for everyone. Spring had arrived, the snow melting from the ground. And it was getting warmer outside.

It was evening, Rubi was already eight months into her pregnancy and due in just a month. The date was April 4th.

Eren and Mikasa were in their kitchen, doing the dishes. It had been a long day for the family of four. They went to the amusement park for the day.

Carly had a blast, and she especially loved the swings, while Makoto enjoyed the Merry go round on his mom's lap, and his favorite ride seemed to be the train.

Eren took great pleasure in going on the roller coaster while Mikasa loved the water rides and the haunted house.

Because it was such a long day, and the kids were filled with cotton candy, snow cones and popcorn from the park, Mikasa cooked a homemade meal for dinner.

Now at 7:45 at night, Carly and Makoto were in the living room, watching 101 Dalmatians. Mittens was sitting by Carly on the sofa while Makoto was in his play pen, really enjoying the film.

"I think we all need to head to bed early tonight hon", Eren admitted, yawning. "I know, it's been a long day Eren...but a good one", Mikasa smiled softly.

She turned the sink water off, and then heard her phone ringing. Mikasa looked, and she blinked seeing it was from Armin, as Eren dried the dishes.

"Armin?", Mikasa answered, and at first she couldn't make out a word Armin's panicked voice was saying...because it was drowned out by the sound of Rubi wailing in pain.

Mikasa's heart sunk. "Sis?! Armin, slow down! I can't hear you, what's going on?!", Mikasa demanded fearfully. Eren blinked worriedly, seeing the sudden urgency.

"Rubi's in labor! She's having REALLY strong contractions, Mikasa!", Armin yelled into the phone, his voice shaky.

Mikasa turned pale, as her heart sunk. It was a month early...although that was common. "Armin, did you call the midwife?", she asked quickly. She didn't need to ask if he was sure, the sound of Rubi's cries in the background said it all.

"Yes! Twice! She's not answering her phone! Mikasa...I...I don't know what to do, she's in a lot of pain!", Armin admitted, he sounded downright terrified.

"Not answering? What the...okay, okay I'll be right over! Don't let go of her hand, Armin! Just tell her to keep breathing!", Mikasa quickly hung up then, getting around to leave.

"Mikasa, is it Rubi?", Eren asked his wife worriedly. "Yeah...its happening early, Eren. But something's not right, that damn midwife...she isn't picking up her phone!", Mikasa answered, as she hurried over to the front door.

"What the hell...all right, I'll watch the kids angel", Eren said. "Thank you, Eren", Mikasa quickly kissed him and hurried out.

Carly blinked, noticing all the commotion. "Daddy, where's mommy going?", she asked, Makoto was asleep at this point.

"Over to your Auntie's...it seems like your little cousin will be born tonight princess", Eren replied softly.

"Really?", Carly looked excited.

Mikasa hurried across the street. She let herself in, the birthing pool was already set up in the living room in case of an early birth happening, it just had to be filled with water.

Mikasa froze then, hearing Rubi crying out loudly in pain upstairs, breathing hard. She also heard her and Armin as she hurried up the stairs.

"Rubi, wait! Sweetie, slow down! We need to wait for Miki and the midwife!", Armin insisted, panicked.

"No time..! There's no bloody time, Armin! The baby's coming NOW!", Rubi shook her head, breathing hard and fast, already sweaty.

Armin was supporting his wife, as she was standing. Mikasa hurried into the bedroom. "Miki...!", Rubi cried shakily then, as Mikasa instantly ran over to her sister's side.

"Easy, I'm right here sis...! Breathe...breathe...that's it...Armin, has the midwife called back?", Mikasa asked as she took Rubi's hand, rubbing her lower back.

"No...we haven't heard a word!", Armin replied, fearfully. He was holding Rubi's other hand, as Rubi squeezed it tightly.

"Try her again!", Mikasa said urgently. Armin nodded, quickly calling her again.

"S-Sis...I..I need to get downstairs...quickly...to the pool...he's coming really fast...!", Rubi groaned painfully, holding onto her best friend for dear life.

Mikasa's heart sunk at this. "Rubi, without the midwife...if she doesn't show up soon we need to take you to the hospital!", Mikasa said, worriedly.

Rubi shook her head. "No bloody way...am I making it to a hospital...Miki, my water broke and I can tell I'm already dilated..not to mention...the pressure...oh fuuck!", Rubi cried out painfully then, clutching Mikasa's hand tightly, gritting her teeth.

"Oh God...okay, okay sweetie...let's get you downstairs, deep breaths...take it slow, that's it", Mikasa's heart was racing as she gently and carefully helped her laboring friend downstairs.

She knew just how Rubi was feeling right now...this was reminding her a lot of Makoto's birth.

Armin was right behind them, still trying to reach Linda. "Still no answer, she's turned her answering machine off!", Armin said, panicked.

"What?!", Mikasa glared dangerously then, as she helped Rubi into the pool. Armin hurried over to help, as he began filling the pool with warm water. Rubi sank down on her knees, squeezing her husband's hand tightly, breathing rapidly.

"I'll kill her...", Mikasa growled...she should have known something was off about this midwife. "What do we do?! If she can't be reached, we should be taking her to a hospital...!", Armin started.

"There's no time for that, Armin! Look at her! The baby isn't going to wait...", Mikasa replied, just as scared at this point.

Armin paused, collecting his thoughts. Rubi whimpered, looking up at him fearfully. She was terrified...and in that moment Armin knew she needed him to be level headed.

He took a deep breath and looked at Mikasa dead in the eye.

"Mikasa...we trust you", he suddenly said, seriously. Mikasa froze...her heart sunk as she realized what he meant.

"You..you want me...Armin, sis...I've given birth before but I've never...", Mikasa started, nervously. The sheer weight of Rubi's life, and the baby's life on her shoulders...it terrified Mikasa.

She wondered how the hell Rubi did it for her when Carly was born, and how Eren did it when Makoto was born.

"Miki...please...please sissy, I don't want him born in the car...or in an ambulance...I trust you...", Rubi pleaded desperately. It was bad enough what this midwife went and pulled, but Rubi was not going to let this be taken away from her.

She wanted to have her baby in her home, in the water with her husband and sister. She didn't want to be in a stressful environment surrounded by paramedics in a speeding ambulance.

Mikasa took a shaky deep breath...she could see the desperation in both Rubi's and Armin's eyes. They needed her.

"Okay...okay, Armin quickly get towels and all the other needed supplies. And hurry!", she snapped out of it.

Armin nodded, he quickly but gently kissed his wife's forehead, and hurried upstairs. "Miki...sissy I really need to push...right now..!", Rubi cried then, shaking.

"Push sis, don't wait! Its okay, I'm here", Mikasa assured her urgently. Rubi gripped the sides of the pool and pushed hard, screaming painfully.

Mikasa saw blood appear in the water, and already saw the baby's head crowning. "Whoa, okay! Okay sis, he's coming! His head's crowning, keep pushing Rubi, keep pushing!ARMIN!", Mikasa yelled towards the stairs urgently after encouraging her sister.

Armin nearly fell down the stairs, as he hurried over. He set the supplies by Mikasa, and went up to his wife's side, taking her hand and wiping her sweaty forehead.

Rubi gasped for air after pushing for ten seconds, tears in the corners of her eyes, soaked in sweat.

"I'm right here Rubi, I'm here sweetheart...you're doing wonderful! Alex is almost here...our son is almost here", Armin soothed her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and kissing her cheek.

Rubi squeezed his hand back, comforted by her husband's words as she suddenly groaned again, getting another contraction.

"Push, sis! He's so close...that's it! You're doing great, sweetie...!", Mikasa coached as Rubi released another scream of pain.

"He's here..!", Mikasa cried then, as suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

Rubi gasped for air, collapsing back a bit as she caught her breath. Armin's hand was numb from her grip, but tears of happiness appeared in his eyes.

"Oh my god...Rubi, you did it! Sweetie, he's here...he's beautiful...", Armin cried as Mikasa very gently cleaned the red haired baby boy, wrapping him in a blue blanket.

"M-Miki...is he okay...? Let me see him...", Rubi pleaded weakly, dizzy from such a fast birth.

"He's fine sis, 7 lbs...here you go, mommy", Mikasa smiled sweetly, as she gently helped Rubi hold the baby.

Rubi gently cradled her son close, as tears of happiness and joy welled up in her eyes. "Oh my goodness...hello little one! Oh you're so beautiful...our little Alex...", Rubi cooed softly to the baby. The baby boy stopped crying, opening his blue eyes, his father's eyes.

"He's got your eyes, Armin", Rubi cried happily, nuzzling the baby close. "And your hair, love...", Armin gazed down at his son, as time seemed to stop for the new parents, in complete shock and joy.

Their son was finally here, in their arms. Rubi looked up then. "Oh Mikasa...thank you. Sis, thank you so much...", Rubi cried, beyond grateful.

Mikasa smiled softly, as Rubi leaned into her best friend. Mikasa kissed Rubi's hair, stroking her shoulder. "You don't need to thank me Rubi, we're sisters", she assured her.

"We mean it Mikasa...Alex was born safely because you were here", Armin added, just as grateful. "I'm just glad both Alex and Rubi are all right, Armin", Mikasa admitted softly.

"We still should take you two to the hospital and make sure everything's okay though", Mikasa admitted worried. Rubi nodded tiredly.

"Good idea...", she said. "I'll go tell Eren what's going on, Armin is the car seat installed?", asked Mikasa softly.

"Yeah, we'll get ready", Armin nodded. Mikasa decided to leave for a few minutes not just to give Eren the news, but so the new parents could have a moment alone together before they went to the hospital.

Rubi cradled Alex close, as Armin wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You did beautifully, Rubi...and our son is so perfect...", Armin smiled softly. "Oh Armin...we're finally parents...I'm a mother", Rubi cried softly, overwhelmed with happiness as they gazed down at their son.

Mikasa hurried across the street to her house. At this point, Carly and Makoto had been taken up to bed. Eren was in the living room.

"Eren...?", Mikasa stepped inside, looking a bit shaky. "Mikasa, hey how'd it...Mikasa!", Eren froze mid sentence, noticing some blood on his wife's hands.

He hurried over to her side. Mikasa gave a shaky smile. "So...7 pounds", she revealed then. "Holy shit...that was fast...!", Eren gawked at her.

"Y-Yeah...", Mikasa nodded shakily. Eren could tell by her state she had to help Rubi give birth. He pulled her close then as Mikasa exhaled shakily.

"Alex...didn't want to wait, so I had to assist her...", she explained, as Eren stroked her hair. "You okay, angel...? You're really trembling...", Eren asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah...just...it scared me to death Eren. Having her life, and Alex's life in my hands like that...how the hell did you do it when Makoto was born?", Mikasa asked softly.

"I just knew you were way more scared at the time, and needed me sweetie...hey, you did amazing Mikasa...Alex was born safely because of you", Eren assured his wife, kissing her forehead.

Mikasa nodded softly. "I'm just so glad...Rubi and Alex are okay", she said.

After Mikasa went back across the street to go with Armin and Rubi at the hospital, she placed her hand to her forehead. She had gotten a mild stress headache from all this.

But she was so relieved her sister and nephew were okay. Mikasa paused then, seeing Linda the midwife had just pulled up in front of the house.

Mikasa glared dangerously then, storming over. "Oh, sorry! It's just, it was a month early so I figured it was nothing and I was on a date so I-", Linda started, but before she could finish Mikasa punched her hard in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Shut the hell up...I'll make sure you're out of a job you immature, stupid bitch", Mikasa growled dangerously, standing over her.

After Mikasa went with Armin and Rubi to the hospital, doctors confirmed both Rubi and Alex were doing fine and could go home in just two days.

Alexander Mikasa Arlet was born on April 4th, at 8:11 PM


	20. Complications

**Author's Note: Only four more chapters! And then we can move to the New Generation arc, the final arc! I can't believe how fast this is seeming to go! Glad you're all enjoying it!**

"Happy Christmas Birthday, Makoto!", Eren and Mikasa beamed, as Makoto blew out his four candles on his cake. He had just turned 4 years old, it was December 24th, Christmas eve.

Carly, Armin, Rubi and a two year old Alex were there too, and so was Carla and Grisha. The house was decorated beautifully for Christmas, and there were many presents under the tree.

Since Makoto shared his birthday with Christmas, Eren and Mikasa always bought Carly some extra presents so she didn't feel left out.

"What did you wish for?", Carly asked her brother. She was already 9 years old, her hair had grown out quite long.

"If I told you, it won't come true sis! You know that", Makoto replied cutely, as he smiled.

Mikasa and Eren exchanged smiles then. "You want to open your presents now, buddy?", Eren asked his son.

"Yes!", Makoto replied excited. As Armin, Rubi and the family enjoyed some cake, Makoto opened his gifts.

First he opened his present from Rubi and Armin, and his face lit up. "It's a Furby! Oh thank you Auntie and Uncle!", he beamed, hugging the blue Furby.

Carly suddenly shivered a bit. "What's wrong sis?", Makoto asked, noticing. "Furbies always creep my out, they're too...real", Carly admitted.

"Well you have that creepy Kitten surprise toy!", Makoto pointed out then, causing the adults to laugh a bit at their little argument.

Carly fell quiet, knowing he had a point. She loved her Kitten Surprise plush, which was basically a pregnant plush cat that held kittens in a little pouch. She had gotten it for her 7th birthday.

"We're so glad you love it, buddy", Armin smiled. "There's batteries in the box", Rubi added. Alex was enjoying his share of cake.

Makoto opened Carla's and Grisha's presents next, which one was a DVD copy of 102 Dalmatians: Patch's London Adventure, and the other was a very impressive Care Bear playset.

It came with a bunch of figures, and even a whole kingdom of clouds and rainbows from the show, and even a ship.

From Carly, Makoto got a plush Olaf that he had wanted. He wasn't a big fan of Frozen like Carly, but he loved Olaf to pieces.

"Mommy, daddy...where's your gifts?", Makoto asked cutely then, looking around. "Well, we got you a very special present buddy...Eren?", Mikasa then gestured for her husband to bring it in.

Eren grinned, excited. Makoto blinked. Carly also smiled knowing, as she felt Mittens rub against her leg from under the table.

"Oh bloody hell...did they do it?", Rubi whispered to Armin then, giggling. "Yep, Eren told me on the phone yesterday", Armin nodded.

Makoto felt confused that everyone seemed to know but him. He then blinked, seeing his dad carry in a rather large box with air holes, a big red ribbon tied on it.

Makoto began to open it, and he suddenly froze. And his eyes instantly lit up as a smile spread on his face.

"It's a puppy!", he cried happily, as he lifted the adorable Akita puppy out from the box. The puppy wiggled and licked Makoto's face, wagging his little tail excitedly.

He hugged the puppy close, petting him. "He's adorable...! Oh mommy, daddy, thank you!", he cried.

"Listen sweetie, this is a very special puppy. He's going to grow to be your service dog. He'll be able to help you if you have a breathing attack, and come with you everywhere, school included", Mikasa explained softly.

"How does that sound, Makoto?", Eren asked, smiling as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"It sounds great! Thank you!", Makoto hugged his parents, cuddling the puppy close. The Akita puppy was a reddish/tan and white color.

"What are you gonna name him, sweetie?", asked Carla curiously, sitting by Grisha at the table. "Titan!", replied Makoto, like he had it planned for a while.

"Titan? That makes him sound much bigger than he currently is", Grisha chuckled. "Because he's going to grow into a big, strong dog!", Makoto explained.

After getting dressed in warm clothes, Makoto and Carly played outside in the snow with Titan. The puppy barked happily, enjoying the snow.

Mikasa had put her red scarf on, as she stepped out onto the front porch to keep an eye. "Makoto! Honey, slow down!", she fretted worried, thinking of his lungs.

"I'm okay, mommy!", Makoto assured his mother, as he and Carly played, throwing snowballs at each other.

Eren stepped out, and wrapped his arms around his wife as the snow fell. "Easy...he's okay, angel. Don't stress yourself", he assured her, kissing her scar.

Mikasa leaned into him, sighing softly. "Remember what Rubi said though Eren...he needs to be careful", she reminded him.

"Yeah...and remember what Rubi said about _you_ , baby. Your migraines are getting worse...any small amount of stress can trigger one lately", Eren reminded her, his eyes worried.

Mikasa gave a soft nod. This was true...in the passed year Mikasa's migraines were getting worse and more common.

But at the same time she still worried for Makoto. It was a true miracle they were celebrating his birthday today, happily.

Makoto still had to sleep with oxygen on every night, and he couldn't play too hard like Carly. But for the most part he stayed careful, and Carly made sure of it.

She had become quite the protective big sister as she got older.

"I worry about him too, angel. But he'll be okay. He's stubborn, just like us", Eren added, stroking her hair. Mikasa nuzzled into Eren a bit.

"They look so happy, Eren", she smiled watching their children play. Carly saw her parents, she then grinned as Makoto played with Titan.

She formed a snowball, and threw it towards them. It hit Eren right in the face, as his eyes looked surprised.

Carly began laughing like crazy, so did Makoto. "Take that, dad!", Carly giggled. Eren gave a playful evil grin then.

"Ohhh...so that's how it is!", he then formed a snowball as Mikasa laughed. He threw it, narrowly missing Carly.

Makoto threw some next, and so did Carly as Eren ran towards them. Eren got totally attacked with snowball, even falling face flat into the snow.

"Okay, that's it!", Eren got up, trying to form a huge snowball as the kids giggled, hiding behind a tree. Before he could throw it, he felt a huge snowball hit the back of his head.

"Ow! What the...?!", Eren blinked then, seeing Mikasa grin. She threw another one. "Crap! Mikasa..! Give me a...whoa! Minute here!", Eren struggled to dodge his wife's swift throws.

"Ohhhhh boy, mom's in the game!", Carly grinned. "Daddy's in trouble..!", Makoto added.

Rubi and Armin joined in as well, while Carla and Grisha baked cookies inside, watching over Alex and smiling.

Armin and Eren hid behind a snowman, forming snowballs with Makoto and Titan. "Can you see any of the girls, Makoto?", asked Armin.

Makoto peeked, as Titan ate snow. "Nope...", he replied, looking.

Mikasa, Rubi and Carly were behind a snow bank. "Is the seesaw ready, sis?", asked Mikasa grinning. "Yep! Okay, give me the snowballs!", Rubi set a pile of them on one end of the seesaw.

"Okay, Carly you distract them!", Rubi added. "Okay!", Carly then ran out from the snow bank, a snowball in hand.

"There!", as Armin, Eren and Makoto threw snowballs, Mikasa leaned her weight down on the seesaw, causing about 20 snowballs to rain down on the boys.

"What the hell?!", Eren covered his head, as Armin ducked, Makoto just realizing their plan as Titan tried catching the snowballs.

Just then, Eren ran out from behind the snowman. "Okay that's it! Show yourself, Mika!", he said playfully. Mikasa went to run out, and Eren caught her.

"Aaahh..Eren!", Mikasa laughed as Eren hugged her from behind, as they both fell in the snow.

Mikasa giggled, as Eren stroked her cheek, as they kissed softly. "Bleh mom and dad are getting handsy again", Carly gagged as she continued playing with Makoto and Titan.

Armin got up, and hugged Rubi from behind, kissing her cheek. "It's getting cold now, we should head in", Rubi said.

"We'll be with you in a minute", Mikasa replied, as she and Eren gently broke the kiss to breathe. Carly and Makoto went inside, as Titan tracked snowy paw prints on the kitchen floor.

Armin and Rubi followed behind, as they got their wet clothes off.

"Let's head inside, angel", Eren smiled as he got up. "Okay Eren...", Mikasa nodded, she went to stand when she winced a bit then.

"Mikasa...?", Eren paused, noticing his wife's discomfort, kneeling back down at her side. "It's..it's nothing Eren", Mikasa went to lie, but Eren frowned.

"Bullshit, Mika. You' look like you're hurt...", Eren admitted worriedly. Mikasa bit her lip, placing a hand over her chest then.

Eren's eyes widened, worried then. "Your ribs? Seriously?", he asked, worried.

"All we did was fall in the snow Eren...but they...hurt like hell...", Mikasa had to confess. Her ribs really did feel sore all of a sudden, to the degree she couldn't move quite yet.

"Can you move...?", asked Eren fearfully, taking her hands. "I...I'll try", Mikasa gripped his hands, as Eren very gently went to pull her up.

"Aahh...no! Eren..stop..it hurts too much!", Mikasa cried then, clutching her chest.

"Easy! Easy, angel..don't move...just rest until it eases", Eren knelt back down with her in the snow, rubbing her shoulder as Mikasa grimaced painfully, clutching her chest.

Inside, while Carla and Grisha helped Carly and Makoto get changed into warm clothes, Rubi looked out the window, seeing her friends.

"Miki...?", Rubi blinked, as Armin came over. "What's up?", he asked, also looking out the window.

"Armin, something's wrong", Rubi then hurried outside, over to Eren and Mikasa. "Miki! Sweetie, what's wrong?", cried Rubi, as she knelt down at Mikasa's side.

"It's nothing sis...", Mikasa started. "Her ribs are sore...", Eren answered for her, squeezing her hand softly.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance, Miki?", asked Rubi, urgently. Mikasa shook her head quickly then. "No! I don't want Makoto's birthday ruined, sis..please. I'll be okay...just...help me up", Mikasa said firmly.

"Oh sweetie...you're too good of a mommy sometimes...easy, take it slow, Eren take her other arm", Rubi and Eren very gently helped Mikasa to her feet.

Mikasa held onto them both, as she exhaled. Her ribs were still burning but she forced a smile through the pain.

"Thank you...sorry guys", she said, biting her lip nervously. "Miki, I want you to come see me on the 26th sis. As soon as you get up in the morning...I'm worried", Rubi admitted.

She was also thinking from her doctor standpoint...and had a feeling as to what this was.

That night, after saying goodbye to Grisha, Carla, Rubi, Armin and Alex (sending them home Christmas cookies and gifts as well) Eren and Mikasa had gotten their kids tucked in for the night.

Carly slept in bed with Mittens, while Makoto slept soundly in his room, Titan curled up by him under the blanket.

It was already 11 at night. Mikasa and Eren got into bed. "Are they still sore, Mika?", Eren asked his wife worried, gently taking her hand.

Mikasa shook her head. "No, it's finally stopped", she replied, looking relieved. "Rubi looked like she has an idea what it's about...so that's good", Eren said softly.

Mikasa cuddled into her husband's arms then, still wearing her red scarf. "I'll be okay, Eren...", she assured him.

Eren stroked her shoulder, kissing her forehead. Mikasa blushed then, as she leaned up a bit, kissing Eren deeply on the lips.

Eren blushed, returning the deep kiss. He ran his hands down her body, as Mikasa ran her hands through his hair.

"Kids are asleep...", he whispered breathlessly to her then, as Mikasa released a soft moan, already stripping.

It had been a while since they had made love...but tonight would be a good night. Considering the walls were fairly thick, and they knew Carly and Makoto would be dead asleep from playing out in the snow.

Eren gently caressed his wife's breasts as Mikasa's breathing turned labored. She grinded her hips a bit against his, as they kissed each other deeply again.

Eren slipped his hand between her legs then, finding her womanhood. Mikasa gasped softly, and moaned, her eyes closed.

"Oh Eren...!", she cried out, his touch driving her crazy. Eren growled a bit, feeling how wet she was...it was obvious the two had needed this for a while. They kissed deeply, as Eren lowered her down...as they continued to make love into the night.

After Christmas ended, the couple went to the hospital so Rubi could examine Mikasa. Not wanting to worry Carly, or have Makoto out in the cold needlessly, Carla babysat them.

Rubi brought Mikasa and Eren to a room right away. "Have you had anymore pain since the 24th, sis?", asked Rubi anxiously.

"Luckily no...", Mikasa bit her lip then, avoiding eye contact with her sister. "Miki. Tell me the truth", Rubi said sternly, worried.

"Mikasa..", Eren also pressed her, worried. "It wasn't a big deal Eren..!", Mikasa started, as Eren sighed. "She had pain again...it was also on the 24th at night...we were...uh..", Eren turned a bit red then.

Rubi rolled her eyes. "You were banging, got it Jaeger, get to the bloody point", she said. "Right...Mikasa, in the middle of it, your ribs started hurting again...remember?", Eren said.

Mikasa crossed her arms, looking away as if in a denial stage. Rubi's eyes softened then. She approached Mikasa, and gently took her hands.

"Sis...you know what's going on, don't you?", Rubi asked in a soft but serious voice. Mikasa bit her lip. "It's arthritis..isn't it sis?", she asked then, looking Rubi dead in the eye.

"Arthritis? But Mikasa's only 28", Eren said, looking confused and alarmed. "Eren, arthritis can happen to someone of any age. I've even treated children who have it", Rubi explained.

Eren froze, as he slowly realized it.

"It's because...of her ribs, isn't it?", Eren said, as Mikasa closed her eyes, seeming to cringe at the situation.

"I'm afraid so...she suffered a very intense fracture Eren. She almost died...that was serious trauma to her body. It only makes sense after two kids, its caught up with her", Rubi explained.

Mikasa remained quiet. "So...what can we do?", asked Eren worriedly, he glanced at Mikasa, noticing her silence.

"Pain medications, and she needs to take it easy...", Rubi started. Mikasa suddenly scoffed, making a sound for the first time in several moments.

"Take it easy? Haven't I already been doing that, sis!? I'm a mother, I don't have time to take it easy!", Mikasa growled, frustrated.

"Miki...", Rubi said softly. "Mikasa, you're going to have to though. I won't let you be in pain", Eren said, he went to touch her shoulder, and to his surprise Mikasa flinched away, coldly.

She got up from the bed, pacing. Rubi and Eren exchanged worried looks. "So what's next?", Mikasa asked then, her voice shaky.

"What...do you mean sis?", asked Rubi, not understanding.

"What's NEXT? Am I going to have to be bed ridden? Confined to a wheelchair? Rubi, I can't live like that! I have two children, who need me...and I don't want to be some crippled wife...", she said.

"Rubi, can you give us a minute?", Eren asked then, as he frowned. "Sure..", Rubi exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mikasa", Eren went up to her then, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Mikasa looked down, tears were in the corners of her eyes.

"Look at me, Mika", Eren said worriedly. Mikasa looked up into his eyes, the frustration in her face obvious.

"Eren...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...this injury...it's been nothing but a curse. I never really healed...and now...I'm dragging my family down with it", she whimpered.

"Shhhhh, you're not Mikasa...listen to me, you're not useless. And you'll still be able to walk, and all of that...its just going to be a bit harder, I'll need to help out more, but I'm happy to do that", Eren soothed his wife.

His fingers gently brushed the tears from her cheek, as Mikasa exhaled shakily. She hated this...having health problems for life from what happened.

It happened so long ago, and yet that fateful day still haunted them. She just...wanted to be a good wife to Eren, and a good mother...with no issues.

She hated the fact Eren had to bend down or reach up to get her things at times, she hated the fact they couldn't even play in the snow without a problem.

She hated that they couldn't even make love without her feeling pain.

"Mikasa, baby...remember this. You're alive. I...almost lost you that day", Eren snapped her out of her thoughts then. Mikasa looked at him.

"I'll never forget that day...the fact you stopped breathing in my arms...Mikasa, I still have nightmares about it...about the fact I could have lost you...it..it fucking scares me to death", Eren confessed, tears appearing in his eyes.

Mikasa's eyes widened a bit, tears in her own eyes. "I don't care if you need more help than usual...I'd gladly let you rest in bed all day while I tended to the kids, and all the chores..I'd gladly push you in a wheelchair if it ever came to that...and I'd gladly carry you to bed", Eren said.

Mikasa felt tears run down her cheeks, her heart touched by his words.

"But...what I can't bear is seeing you suffer. I know you're stubborn, I know you don't want to take it easy...but...please Mikasa, if you take it easy...things will get better. I promise, angel", Eren assured her.

"Oh Eren..", Mikasa pressed her forehead to his chest, choking back a sob. "I'm sorry...I'll take it easy...I promise", Mikasa assured him.

Eren pulled her close, kissing her forehead as Mikasa hugged him.

Rubi came back in. "Sissy..?", she asked worriedly. "I'm sorry sis..I just..", Mikasa wiped her eyes. "Oh Miki...it's okay sweetie, I understand", Rubi hugged her sister.

"Rubi, is there anything else we need to know about this?", asked Eren softly, stroking his wife's shoulder.

Rubi bit her lip then, looking at Mikasa nervously. "There's...one more thing. Mikasa...I know you and Eren want a third child...but...", Rubi hesitated.

"But what?", Mikasa pressed, fearfully.

"But...you two need to give it serious thought before trying. A third pregnancy for you Miki...it would be extremely hard. On your ribs...and arthritis. You wouldn't be able to take your pain medication once the baby begins to develop, it could cause deformity in the baby, or a miscarriage...", Rubi explained grimly.

"What...are you saying sis?", asked Mikasa, turning pale, her heart sinking.

"I'm saying...if you were to get pregnant again Miki, it would be extremely risky on your health. Not life risking..but...you'd be in a lot of pain during the entire pregnancy...I can't tell you what to do, but please sis...consider that", Rubi told her.

Eren looked at his wife worriedly. "We will, thank you Rubi", he said, as Mikasa fell quiet. After the couple left, Rubi went to see the next patient...when she froze.

She remembered what Eren said...that he and Mikasa had sex two nights ago...Rubi bit her lip.

"You better have wore a bloody condom, Jaeger...", she muttered, worriedly.


	21. A Third Baby

**Author's Note: Double update, yay!**

Mikasa was standing in the bathroom at home, an anxious look in her eyes. She was starring down at the pregnancy text on the sink. Actually she had three on the sink, and they were all positive.

The second all three pink plus signs appeared, Mikasa's mind seemed to shut down, in complete shock. She was really pregnant again.

It was late January, and for the passed few days Mikasa had been throwing up every single morning, plus her period was late.

Mikasa placed a hand to her forehead, realizing it must have been Christmas eve. She leaned against the wall, taking a shaky breath.

"You can do this Mikasa...its okay...don't freak out...", she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She remembered Rubi's warning...about her arthritis.

If it wasn't for that, Mikasa would be beyond excited. She then glanced at her medicine bottle on the sink, which contained pain medication.

She frowned then, as she placed the pill bottle in the cabinet, deciding to stop taking them today, remembering what Rubi said about the risks for the baby.

She counted in her mind, and she knew she was around a month in. She looked up at the clock, it was only 10 AM.

Eren wouldn't be home from work for several hours, and Carly wouldn't be home from third grade until 3.

It was just her and Makoto at home, with the pets. But...she had to see Rubi, and confirm this.

Makoto was in his room, playing with Titan. Mittens was napping on the sofa downstairs. Mikasa sighed, as she put her red scarf on.

"Makoto? Buddy, we need to go for a drive", Mikasa entered her son's bedroom. "A drive, mommy? To where?", asked Makoto, as he got up.

"Actually sweetie...mommy doesn't feel too well...my tummy's hurting, so we need to see Auntie Rubi...", Mikasa decided not to tell her son yet, since he was still so young, so he would say something to Carly, and Carly would obviously say something to Eren.

And Mikasa wanted to tell Eren herself, so he didn't freak out.

Makoto's eyes filled with concern, as he hurried over to his mother, hugging her gently. "What's wrong with it, mommy?", he asked worriedly.

"We'll know when we arrive sweetie..", Mikasa helped him get his coat on. Along with his green scarf that Mikasa made for him.

They left Titan in his puppy crate with some toys and a blanket in the kitchen, and soon left.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rubi brought them back right away.

"Sis, what's wrong?", asked Rubi, she bit her lip, already having a feeling, as she helped Mikasa onto the bed.

Mikasa took a deep breath, placing a hand to her stomach. Makoto was distracted with a lolipop Rubi had gave him.

Rubi froze, turning white. "Oh, I bloody KNEW IT!", she said, shaking her head, pacing for a moment.

"Sis...I took three tests. They were all positive", Mikasa added, biting her lip. Rubi sighed, as she helped her sister lay down, starting the ultrasound.

"Does Eren know...?", asked Rubi, putting the gel on Mikasa's stomach. Mikasa shook her head. "Not yet...I want to be sure", she replied.

Rubi moved the medical tool, and sure enough saw on the screen. "There's a baby in there, all right Miki...you're about 4 weeks and 3 days pregnant...everything looks healthy so far...", Rubi confirmed.

Mikasa sat up after they finished, Rubi printing her out two copies.

"Miki...we need to talk about this. Do you understand this isn't going to be anything like Carly or Makoto? You're going to be in serious pain, sis...", Rubi warned her, worriedly.

"I already know, Sis. I've thought about it all..I stopped taking my pills this morning...for the baby's sake. I'm already prepared...", Mikasa assured her.

"Miki, also keep in mind, you're almost 30...the later women give birth in life, the harder the labor is. Considering your arthritis, its going to have to be a hospital birth", Rubi added.

"I know, Rubi..I know. Look, anything you say, I've already thought about it. Ten times over, sis", Mikasa replied firmly.

Rubi sighed softly, worried. She gently took her sister's hands. Mikasa looked at Rubi softly. "Sis..I want you to consider...all your options here...", Rubi began.

Mikasa blinked, not liking Rubi's change of tone. "All my options...Rubi, where are you going with this?", she asked.

Rubi bit her lip. "Mikasa, keep in mind...you have a family. Two children, and a husband...if you go through with this pregnancy...its going to be extremely hard on you. You need to think about the fact your family needs you, Miki. And...this could be very damaging to your health...so...", Rubi hesitated then.

Mikasa's eyes widened, as she suddenly realized what her sister was getting out. She had a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"No...you're not...Rubi, don't even go there!", Mikasa suddenly growled, her hands going to her stomach protectively.

"I'm not, Mikasa! But I'm just telling you as a doctor...this is going to be hell! An abortion...might not only be an option, but a need...for your life", Rubi shot back.

Makoto blinked softly, noticing his mother and Auntie raise their voices at each other. "Mommy...why are you mad at Auntie?", he asked softly.

Mikasa took a shaky breath. "I'm not buddy...it's okay..", she replied in a soft voice, as she frowned at Rubi.

"Right...we'll talk later then", Rubi frowned back. After Mikasa and Makoto left, Rubi sighed. She paced in frustration.

She was extremely worried...being a doctor she knew where this could lead. She knew Mikasa's health would deteriorate if she went through with this...she also knew how much pain Mikasa would be in.

And she knew, Mikasa's life was mildly put at risk over this, which is the only reason she brought up abortion.

Mikasa was naturally in protective mother mode, and the mere suggestion of abortion set her off. She already went through a miscarriage, and almost lost Makoto...she wouldn't lose another baby.

She...she could do this. She had to do this...there was no other options in her mind.

When she and Makoto arrived home, Makoto was watching Care Bears with Titan. Mikasa went into the kitchen, setting her car keys on the table as she sighed.

She then blinked, noticing a text from Rubi on her phone. It read "Can we talk Miki? Please" Mikasa sighed, as she called her sister, sitting down.

"Hey...", Rubi started in a small voice. Mikasa looked down softly. "Hey sis...look I'm sorry...I shouldn't have got so defensive...", she began, biting her lip.

"No Miki, it's all right...you got protective. That's natural...I should have been more gentle", Rubi assured.

Mikasa rubbed her forehead, getting a stress headache. "I just...ever since I had my miscarriage...the idea of abortion...", Mikasa cringed a bit, shaking.

"I understand, sis. Look...I won't sugar coat this. It's going to be bloody hell. The bigger you get, the more strain will be put on your ribs...combined that with your arthritis...", Rubi told her worriedly.

"I know sissy...but listen, I'll be okay. I'll have Eren, you, mom, Armin...I'll have the baby in the hospital, and take epidural if it gets too bad...besides...I'm already attached", Mikasa assured her sister gently, she gently caressed her stomach.

"Oh sis...thank you Miki. Listen, I have to go..patients...but..we'll talk later, with Eren about it all", Rubi said.

"Okay sis", Mikasa nodded softly.

That evening, Rubi returned home. "Welcome home, sweetie...you look exhausted", Armin noticed as they kissed softly.

"You have no bloody idea, Armin...", Rubi's face lit up then seeing her toddler run towards her. "Mommy!", he said cutely, hugging Rubi.

"Alex! How's my little pirate?", Rubi hugged her son, who was obsessed with pirates. It had become his favorite thing.

"Daddy and I watched Peter Pan, but I was cheering for Captain Hook!", Alex replied cutely. "I see, buddy", Rubi smiled.

Hook ran over next, jumping up and licking Rubi. "Hey buddy! Oh good lord, easy!", Rubi laughed, as the dog drowned her in kisses.

Cheeto was rubbing against Armin's legs. "So...what went on, hon? You look...really stressed", Armin admitted to his wife, as Alex went to play with the dog.

Rubi sighed, leaning into Armin. "Guess who's got another bun in the oven...", she started. Armin paled suddenly, his heart sunk...thinking his wife meant her.

"W-What...?! Already? Oh boy...um okay...how do we tell Alex?", Armin stammered then. Rubi frowned, but then she laughed.

"Not me, you bloody doofus! Miki!", Rubi replied, playfully hitting her husband. Armin blinked. "Oh...OH! Oh...shit...", Armin bit his lip, worried then.

He knew about Mikasa's arthritis. "Yeah...exactly. She practically turned into an actual mama bear when I suggested alternatives...but I can't blame her...", Rubi gazed over at their son.

"If a doctor told me to abort Alex when I was pregnant...even if I had bloody cancer, I'd refuse...", she sighed softly.

Armin held his wife close, rubbing her shoulder. "Will she be okay...?", he asked worriedly. "Most likely...although its not going to be easy, Armin", Rubi replied anxiously.

At the Jaeger house, Makoto and Carly were settled upstairs with ice cream. It was after dinner, Eren having to work a bit late.

The kids were watching a movie with Mittens and Titan, as Mikasa was downstairs. She was preparing a preparing a romantic dinner for when Eren got home.

She knew that this pregnancy was seriously risky, but she didn't want to let that ruin the happiness of it. She lit some candles, having made a fancy seafood dinner, with cherry 7up and Turkish delight for dessert.

She smiled then, hearing Eren's car pull in the driveway. She had her copy of the ultrasound wrapped in her red scarf, neatly set on the coffee table in the living room.

"I'm home...finally", Eren exhaled exhausted, as he entered the house. He spent all day presenting video game artwork for the next Persona game, Persona 7 to the company.

"Welcome home Eren", Mikasa smiled, still in the kitchen. Eren blinked, smelling the delicious food. He walked into the kitchen...and he froze.

His wife had the table set so beautifully, plus she was even dressed nice. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress, and even earrings.

"Oh God...Mikasa, please don't tell me its our anniversary...", Eren started, nervously, stressed from work so he forgot the month for a second.

Mikasa laughed softly. "No, Eren...not our anniversary...", she came up to him. "Then what...", Eren was cut off as Mikasa kissed him deeply, passionately.

They hadn't kissed like this in a long time, as Eren pulled her close. They gently broke the kiss, to catch their breath.

"Whoa...Mikasa...what is this all about...?", Eren said breathlessly, grinning. Mikasa blushed a bit, looking down.

"Eren...I have a surprise for you. But you can't freak out...please", Mikasa said then, quite seriously. Eren blinked, worried now.

"Okay...what's going on, baby?", he asked. Mikasa led him into the living room, Eren had just noticed her red scarf on the table.

"Unwrap it...", she started, biting her lip. Eren looked confused, not understanding. He knelt down, and began unwrapping the red scarf.

He froze then, as he turned white. He saw the ultrasound photo. His heart felt like it stopped for a moment, as he lifted it up, gazing at it.

"Mikasa, are you...!?", he turned quickly to look at his wife. Mikasa's hands were now on her stomach. "Remember...Christmas eve?", she reminded him, giving a nervous smile.

Eren's hand went to his forehead in a facepalm. "Ohhhhhhhh...! We didn't...oh my god...", Eren collected his thoughts for a moment.

"Eren...?", Mikasa looked at him worriedly. Eren's eyes softened then...he already had it in his head, all the risks...but...to see his wife looking so beautiful tonight...the fact she cooked a fancy dinner, and made herself look so gorgeous...he couldn't ruin this. She was glowing.

"Oh Mikasa...", he smiled then, and hugged her close. Mikasa exhaled in relief, hugging him back tightly.

"A third baby...just like you've been wanting...oh angel, I'm so happy", Eren grinned, cupping her cheek. "Really Eren?", Mikasa asked, beaming.

"Yes...I can't wait to tell the kids tomorrow!", Eren smiled. "Oh Eren...listen...I know you're worried but...it'll be okay. Rubi and I agreed I'd deliver at the hospital", Mikasa assured her husband.

Eren gently pressed his forehead to hers. "Okay...okay angel. Let's eat", Eren smiled softly. Mikasa blushed, nodding as they went into the kitchen.

The next morning, Eren and Mikasa sat down Carly and Makoto to tell them. Titan was in Makoto's lap, the puppy licking his hand.

"So what's going on?", asked Carly curiously. "Is this about your tummy, mommy?", Makoto asked then, cutely.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Actually...yes buddy. We have some really big news", Mikasa revealed. Carly blinked, while Makoto tilted his head. Titan tilted his head at the same time.

"Mommy's going to have another baby, kids. Makoto, you're going to be a big brother", Eren revealed. "And you're going to be a big sister again Carly", Mikasa added.

"Really?!", Carly looked excited, while Makoto still looked a bit confused, being only 4. "What do you mean mommy?", he asked.

"It means we're going to have another sibling, Makoto! There's a baby growing inside mommy's belly", Carly explained, taking on her responsible big sister role.

"Ohhh...I see! How long until we can see the baby?", asked Makoto innocently. "Not for 8 more months buddy", Eren chuckled.

"That feels so long...", Makoto sulked cutely. Mikasa smiled. "It's not too long sweetie, don't worry, you'll be a big brother before you know it", she assured him.

Makoto turned to look at his sister then. "Sis, how did the baby get in mommy's tummy?", he asked then. Carly blinked.

"Hey...yeah...Mom? Dad? How does that happen?", Carly asked her parents then. Eren sweat dropped, turning white as Mikasa blinked.

"You're already 9 years old Carly...so...Eren..?", Mikasa gave him a look then. "Oh HELL NO! Mika, I am not explaining that to our kids! Nope, nope, nope!", Eren shook his head, terrified.

"Makoto's still too young, but Carly's already 9 Eren...my parents gave me the 'talk' when I was 8", Mikasa pointed out, frowning.

"Seriously?! At 8?! Mine didn't until I was 12!", Eren gawked at his wife, remembering back when Mikasa got her first period, and that is what ultimately led Eren's parents to giving him the talk.

"My parents knew I was mature for my age...", Mikasa explained softly.

Eren sweat dropped, as he looked at his 9 year old innocent, pure daughter. "I can't go through with this...", he admitted.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay Eren...I'll give Carly the talk, but then YOU have to give Makoto one when he's old enough, deal?", Mikasa told him.

"What about this one...?", Eren gently placed a hand to his wife's stomach. "We'll...we'll flip on it", Mikasa shrugged. Eren chuckled a bit at his wife's humor.

"Okay...Makoto, buddy let's go watch a movie..come on", Eren and his son went upstairs with Titan.

"So...how does this work, mommy? Where do babies come from?", Carly asked, very interested. A little too interested for comfort.

Mikasa sighed softly. "Okay honey...", she sat down with her.

"So...when two people fall in love, they grow very close. They do things, that they don't do with other people", Mikasa began to explain.

"Like when you and Daddy kiss?", Carly asked. "Yes...exactly. But you see...people who are married, they are able to make a baby in bed...", Mikasa began.

"They make a baby from kissing?", asked Carly. "Well..kissing leads up to that...", Mikasa went on to explain in a rather mature way about human genitals and whatnot.

"...So, after that...little tadpoles swim into mommy's womb, and find an egg...and eventually a baby forms", she finished explaining.

"Whoa...that sounds...so weird, but interesting", Carly admitted. Mikasa sweat dropped...she was truly Mikasa's daughter.

"But don't repeat any of this to your brother sweetheart, he's still too young to understand", Mikasa added quickly and firmly.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't", Carly assured her mother.

Eren peeked from the staircase. "Is it over...?", he asked, as Carly went to pet Mittens. "Yes Eren", Mikasa chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Eren exhaled in relief, as Mikasa went to get up from the sofa. She winced then, a hand going to her chest. Eren frowned, worried.

"Mika, does it hurt..?", he gently took her hand. "I'm fine Eren...don't worry", Mikasa brushed it off quickly...but her ribs were sore since she stopped taking her medicine.

And she knew Eren was already worried about it.

By the next day, Carla was visiting while Eren went to Levi's tea shop to work. "So my niece is being as stubborn as always?", Levi frowned, crossing his arms.

"Of course she is...I mean she agreed to a hospital birth but...", Eren bit his lip as he washed the tables. "Mikasa's strong you two, she'll be fine", Hanji assured them both.

"Cheerful and clueless as ever, four eyes", Levi growled. "Listen Eren, don't wait to long to discuss everything with her...I lost Petra, I won't lose my niece...I left my niece in your hands because I trusted you. So don't let her do something reckless or stupid...got it?", Levi glared.

"Y-Yes sir...trust me it's already crossed my mind", Eren nodded. And it had...he didn't say anything yet but...he was scared to death.

He knew Mikasa wasn't fully telling Eren just how hard this was going to be.

At the Jaeger house, Carly and Makoto were at school. Carly was in third grade with Farlen, while Makoto was in preschool with Titan.

Mikasa was resting in bed, and she had a heat pad over her chest. Carla was at her side. "Easy sweetie, easy...", Carla was rubbing her back, worried.

"Sorry mom...I just...if Eren saw how much pain I was in right now..", Mikasa winced, gritting her teeth.

"Honey, you won't be able to keep hiding it from him. The further you get in...", Carla pointed out softly.

"I know mom...I just don't want him to worry quite yet. I want...this to be a happy time", Mikasa replied, her hand going to her stomach.

"I know angel...but listen to me, you need to talk with Eren about it, and take it very easy. I love you Mikasa, you're the daughter I never got to have...I don't ever want to lose you", Carla told her softly, placing her hand on Mikasa's stomach.

Mikasa cuddled into her mother in law. "You won't mom. Don't worry...also..", Mikasa looked up at her then.

"Mom, can you be there? When I have this baby? You were there when Carly was born and...", Mikasa asked.

Carla smiled. "Of course sweetheart, I'll be right there for you. And I'll be here for this pregnancy", she assured her.

"Thank you mom...", Mikasa said, relieved as she hugged Carla.


	22. Argument

It was early in the morning, the Jaeger house was still asleep. Carly slept soundly in her room with Mittens, while Makoto was asleep in his room, Titan curled up by him. The dog was already 7 months old, and getting bigger.

Eren was also sound asleep, however Mikasa wasn't. She had been tossing and turning all night, unable to get much sleep. She had dark circles under her eyes.

She turned onto her side again, being careful with her swollen belly. She felt so exhusated, but she couldn't sleep.

The pain in her ribs was intense, plus it didn't help the baby was kicking off and on all night. She was six months into her pregnancy, and quite big.

Her belly didn't even get this big with Carly...which made things even harder. Eren woke from his wife's tossing and turning.

He stirred, opening his eyes worriedly. "Mika? Baby...", Eren gently placed a hand to her shoulder, as Mikasa groaned tiredly.

"Sorry Eren...did I wake you?", she asked tiredly, looking at him. Eren held his wife very gently, like she was fragile glass. He knew she was hurting.

"No, don't worry angel...you couldn't sleep again, could you?", Eren realized worriedly, stroking her hair.

Mikasa groaned softly, closing her eyes. "I got an hour...maybe...aahh!", she replied, but instantly after, she winced, releasing a short gasp of pain, feeling the baby kick her hard.

"Oh god...no...not this again...!", she gritted her teeth painfully, sitting up, her hands over her belly as the baby continued kicking hard.

Eren sat up as well, a worried look in his eyes rubbing his wife's lower back, which was very achy.

"Aahhh...! Baby...please...don't hurt mommy...aahh!", Mikasa winced painfully, clutching her belly. The baby girl was kicking like crazy, sending sharp pains up Mikasa's ribs.

"Easy, easy little one...ease up for mommy...please sweetie...", Eren very gently cooed this to his wife's belly, rubbing it gently in slow circles.

"I-It's not her fault...she should be able to kick when she wants...", Mikasa whimpered softly, lovingly caressing her belly as she breathed softly. The baby slowly stopped kicking.

"Angel...", Eren's eyes remained worried, seeing his wife like this...it was killing him. Her health was getting worse by the day.

She barely got any sleep because of her ribs, and she was constantly in pain. Obviously Rubi was doing all she could, and suggested ice packs, heat pads, and warm baths.

In fact, she even paid for a special bathtub to be installed, with bubble jets. And it was a huge help.

"Mika, give me the scale...", Eren said then. Mikasa frowned, and bit her lip. "Mikasa", Eren pressed, firmly.

"7 out of 10 Eren...is my current pain scale...but it always goes up to about a 9 when she kicks..", she answered him.

She hated being so useless. "You want to rest today, sweetie? I'll make sure the kids are okay", Eren told his wife, rubbing her shoulder.

"No Eren, I can't stay in bed all the time...I can't. I rested yesterday...help me up", Mikasa said stubbornly, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

"Are you sure, Mika...?", asked Eren worriedly. "Yes, please Eren. Makoto needs his medicine, and the kids need breakfast...", she replied firmly.

"I'll take care of the pets, and the chores sweetie", Eren assured his wife. "I can help with some of the chores Eren...please. I hate being stuck in bed like this", Mikasa insisted.

"We'll see...", Eren gently took his wife's hand, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Okay..easy...slow..slow Mika...atta girl, that's it...", Eren carefully helped his pregnant wife up to her feet.

Mikasa exhaled sharply, keeping a tight hold on his hand. She felt very heavy, plus her ribs made it even harder.

"Thank you Eren...okay...", Mikasa took a deep breath, caressing her belly.

Once breakfast was started, Eren had taken Titan out for a walk. Carly was dressed in her school uniform, feeding Mittens.

"Mommy, are you feeling better today?", Makoto asked worriedly, hugging his mom's belly. Mikasa gave a smile, hugging her son.

"Yes buddy, don't you worry. Are you excited about bringing Titan for Show and Tell?", Mikasa asked her son.

Carly glanced up from petting Mittens. She frowned, worriedly. Since she was older than Makoto, she could see through her mother's mask.

"Yep! They've seen him before, but our teacher is letting us all play fetch with him this afternoon", Makoto replied, smiling.

"That's great, sweetie!", Mikasa smiled, ignoring the pain in her ribs.

After sneaking Titan some bacon under the table, Makoto, Carly and the dog left for school.

Mikasa struggled throughout the day with her ribs, and Eren knew it was only getting worse. And God forbid if the baby kicked.

That evening, things had taken a turn for the worst. It was after dark, and Carly and Makoto were sitting out in the hall, their backs pressed to the wall, listening in, outside their parents bedroom.

Makoto was holding Titan, petting him, the dog seemed anxious, worried. Inside the bedroom, Mikasa was crying in pain.

She had placed a pillow up to her mouth to muffle her sobs, not wanting to upset her children, not knowing they were awake.

The pain in her ribs hit hard this evening, and didn't let up. Eren was at her side, rubbing her back, while Rubi was gently squeezing Mikasa's hand.

Carla was there too, comforting her daughter in law, stroking her hair.

"Shhhhh, easy...easy sweetheart...we know, we know...", Carla soothed, as Eren swallowed hard, a lump in his throat.

"We're right here Miki, it's okay...it's okay sissy", Rubi comforted her. Mikasa sobbed softly, wincing.

"It hurts so much...Eren, make it stop...please...", she begged tearfully, clutching her chest. Eren's heart broke at her pleas, his eyes horrified.

"Mikasa...oh angel..", he kissed her forehead softly, his heart sinking. It was killing him to see her suffer like this.

"I...I'll go get you another heat pad sweetie...", his lip was trembling, he needed to step out of the room, unable to take this.

"Eren...?", Mikasa whimpered, seeing him exit the room. "He needs a moment, sweetheart...this is hard for him...to see you like this", Carla soothed her, as Mikasa held her scarf close.

Rubi's eyes softened. "Let me check on him, I'll be right back sissy", she kissed Mikasa's forehead, before going out into the hall.

Mikasa weakly nuzzled against Carla, trembling from the pain as Carla held her close and carefully, rubbing her belly.

Mittens had come up on the bed, and lay down next to Mikasa, sensing she was in pain, trying to comfort her.

"Eren...", Rubi walked up to him. Eren was in the hall, his back pressed to the wall, shaking.

Carly and Makoto had hid in Makoto's room with Titan, but were still listening to Eren and Rubi.

"Eren...what are you thinking?", asked Rubi anxiously. Eren bit his lip. "I...can't keep doing this, Rubi. SHE can't keep doing this...there has to be a way to give her relief...", he said, shaking furiously.

"Eren...she's bloody suffering. When was the last time Miki got a proper 8 hours of sleep?", asked Rubi worriedly.

"Two weeks ago...we still got three more months of this...and its just getting worse each month", Eren paced for a moment.

They were quiet for a moment, it was a grim silence.

"Eren...I can't do anymore for her. I'll be able to give her morphine the second that baby's out...but...", Rubi bit her lip.

Eren looked down, he seemed to be debating something in his head...no more like arguing. Rubi noticed this, as he paced anxiously.

"Eren, what are you thinking?", asked Rubi...although she already had a good idea. Eren exhaled, and he lowered his voice.

"I...I don't even...want to think about this Rubi...and I don't want to do this...but...", Eren couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Rubi's eyes softened. "You're considering bringing up an abortion?", she realized. Carly blinked, neither she or Makoto recognizing the word.

"I...I don't know what else to do Rubi, she's in so much pain...she's exhausted...", Eren replied. He didn't want this to even be an option. He wanted to meet their baby, their third child, second daughter.

He wanted that more than anything...but at the same time, he couldn't bear the idea of seeing Mikasa suffer like this...or even worse, lose her.

The fact she was being denied needed medicine for her health...it could cause a series of problems. Not to mention a pregnancy with this much stress could lead to heart problems, and her migraines were a whole other problem too.

She was having vivid nightmares every night as well, which was another side effect with pregnancy. Eren was beginning to feel like...he would lose her from either the pregnancy or the birth.

A C-section was an option, yes...but since Mikasa had all these health issues going on, surgery was risky.

Rubi sighed softly. "It's her choice, Eren. We can't force her...but...you could bring it up to her. I know I also can't bear seeing my sister like this...but we also need to remember she's strong", she said.

"Then give me your medical advice...", Eren said. Rubi sighed. "Like I've said before Eren...she'll be in a lot of pain during the labor. A C-section is an option, but surgery is risky for her...considering her current state. But...to be honest...", Rubi bit her lip.

"I'm more worried about the rest of the pregnancy than the birth. If she can endure it for three more months, she'll be okay with labor as long as she has epidural, and its in the hospital. Right now...you could say we're at the homestretch. If she makes it through these last three months...she'll be okay...but...", Rubi said.

"But we have no way of knowing that...", Eren sighed, frustrated. "Talk to Miki tomorrow Eren...and you can both decide", Rubi advised.

When morning came, Mikasa was able to sleep in a bit. She was exhusated, and by around 5 AM the pain finally eased for a bit.

Carla and Rubi had returned to their homes at this point. Eren was making breakfast for the kids downstairs, deep in thought.

Mikasa stirred weakly, she groaned a bit, seeing it was about 8 AM. She got about three hours of sleep. She went to try and fall back asleep, when she heard the bedroom door open.

Carly had entered, looking worried. "Mommy..?", she asked, her voice small. Mikasa gave a weak smile. "Hey sweetheart...", she shifted a bit, to sit up slightly.

Carly came over, climbing into the bed, and cuddling her mom's swollen belly. "Are you still in pain, mommy?", she asked, worriedly.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "I'm all right angel, don't worry your little self", she assured her daughter, stroking her hair.

Carly bit her lip then. "Mommy...what's an abortion?", she suddenly asked. Mikasa froze, her heart sunk, taken aback.

"Carly...honey, where did you hear that word?", she asked, her eyes turning urgent. "Auntie Rubi said it...last night. Daddy was suggesting you have an abortion...what is that?", asked Carly, tilting her head.

Mikasa's eyes widened in disbelief. She swallowed hard, her heart sinking.

"I'll explain when you're older, sweetie...listen, you're gonna be late for school...", Mikasa went to get up then.

"Oh, no! Mommy, don't! Let me help you!", Carly fretted, worriedly, helping her mother to her feet. Mikasa gently cuddled her daughter, kissing her hair.

"Oh sweetie, thank you", she said softly. After getting downstairs, Carly, Makoto and Titan went to school.

Mikasa entered the living room, her hands on her swollen belly. Eren blinked, and instantly looked panicked.

"Mika! What the hell, you shouldn't be coming downstairs by yourself!", he said worriedly. "I'm fine Eren...Carly helped me...", she paused then.

Eren blinked, noticing her strange expression. "Eren...Carly told me..she heard you and Rubi last night...talking about abortion. Please...please tell me she heard you wrong", Mikasa pleaded.

Eren froze, as his heart sunk. The tension suddenly became extremely heavy in the room, at his hesitation.

Mikasa's eyes expressed utter betrayal. "I don't believe you...", she growled, her heart sinking. "Mikasa, let me explain...!", Eren started, as she began to walk away from him.

"Oh there's nothing to explain, Eren! So what now, you and Sis go around sneaking behind my back?! Take advantage of the fact I'm in too much pain to know what the hell's going on around here?!", Mikasa yelled angrily.

"We're WORRIED about you, Mikasa! Fucking look at you! You hardly get sleep, you're in pain all the time, and if the baby kicks you're practically in tears! I can't stand seeing you suffer like this!", Eren shot back.

"So your solution is kill our baby?!", Mikasa snapped, shakily. Tears were in the corners of her eyes her hands going to her belly, the baby kicking like crazy, sensing her mother's stress.

"I can't LOSE you Mikasa! I need you, our KIDS need you! I know it's fucked up! You think I want to do this?! Or even suggest it?! I'm just trying to think of what really is the best thing here!", Eren snapped back, glaring.

"I WILL NOT go through with that Eren! There's NO fucking way in hell...am I going to let a doctor do that...not even if its my sister. Eren, LOOK at me!", Mikasa yelled then, she looked down at her belly.

"This baby...is almost fully developed...its not some...small fetus that's no bigger than a mouse! And even if it was...even if I was only one day pregnant, I would NEVER rob my child at a chance of life..just because my body's fucked up..!", she shakily yelled.

"Mikasa, you think I haven't already thought about everything you're saying to me?! Don't make me out to be some baby killer! We already have two kids...! We don't...Ask yourself this Mikasa! What's better?! You dying, leaving me with our kids, and me having to look them in the eye and tell them their mother's dead?! Or stopping this before its too late?!", Eren yelled.

Mikasa glared darkly then, her hands hadn't left her swollen belly. They were both shaking furiously.

Mikasa then grabbed the car keys. "What are you doing...?", asked Eren, nervously then.

"I already lost ONE baby, Eren! I will NOT lose another!", she snapped darkly, before exiting the house, slamming the front door so hard, that the wood chipped.

Eren froze, as he remembered his wife's miscarriage. He clenched his fists, frustrated. He then grabbed the living room lamp, and threw it against the wall.

It smashed, as he breathed hard, shaking furiously. After several seconds, he sighed shakily..slowly calming down. He looked down grimly...this wasn't fair. Why was this happening? Why...did abortion even have to be brought up...hadn't his wife been through enough?

Mikasa had drove down the road, needing some distance and space. She parked near the playground, which was empty since it was a school day.

She turned the car off, shaking as she broke down. Her hands cradled her swollen belly, sobbing heavily.

She was thinking the same things as Eren...this wasn't fair. On either of them. And she never...ever wanted to have such a horrible fight with him.

It was the first time they argued that badly, ever.

That evening, Mikasa had returned home. Carla had come over, knowing what happened. Rubi was too slammed with patients at the hospital, but they did briefly talk on the phone.

Rubi suggested Eren and Mikasa have some space tonight from each other. Carly and Makoto were upstairs playing, while Mikasa and Carla were in the kitchen, having hot tea.

"Mom...I don't know what to do...", Mikasa confessed, her face still tear stained. Carla rubbed her back softly.

"Oh sweetie...I can't tell you what to do. But...I can tell you this much. Eren and you deeply love each other, you've been married for almost ten years...and you've known each other since you were children. You hold something special, you're soulmates...", Carla assured softly then.

Mikasa looked at her. "So I know you two will get through this, and do what's right. And honestly angel...I know you'll be okay. You're strong...you've made it through six months...only three more to go", Carla added sweetly.

Mikasa gave a tearful smile, leaning into her mother in law. Carla stroked Mikasa's shoulder, holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, mom", Mikasa said weakly.

In town, Eren and Armin were at the local bar. They weren't drunk or anything like that, but having a few drinks.

"It's not your fault Eren, you're just worried. Hell, we all are. I've never...seen Mikasa like this before. She's so vulnerable...it's just surreal. Mikasa's the strong one usually...", Armin said softly, as Eren took another drink.

"But I should have more faith in her Armin, we all should...I just...fucking hell...", Eren rubbed his forehead, frustrated.

He paused then, hearing someone enter the bar. He glanced over, and his eyes suddenly widened..with pure rage.

He saw red, seeing it was Bertolt and Reiner. They were laughing, and appeared to be talking about something amusing. Reiner especially had a sickening happy grin on his face.

Eren glared, and in a flash, he slammed Reiner against the wall. "YOU BASTARDS!", he yelled angrily, shaking with rage.

The entire bar froze. "EREN!", Armin yelled, trying to pull him off. Reiner looked confused. "Whoa...hey Eren...long time no see...had too much to drink there?", he asked, grinning.

His grin made Eren sick to his stomach. "I'll fucking slaughter you...you sick bastard! You make me want to puke! You almost ran over my wife and child...Mikasa lost a baby that day because of you!", Eren suddenly threw punches at Reiner.

Bertolt remained eerily quiet, watching as other people backed up. Some people who were more drunk were cheering "Fight!" while Armin looked terrified.

"What the hell are you talking about Eren?!", Reiner growled. "You have no proof Eren, so just drop it!", Bertolt added.

Eren glared dangerously at Bertolt, about to punch him when Armin held him back. "EREN! That's enough! You can't afford to go to jail right now..! Mikasa needs you!", Armin pointed out urgently, as Eren struggled.

Eren glared, shaking furiously, but he knew his best friend was right. Plus...there was no proof it was Reiner. But proof or not, Eren knew in his gut it was him who did it.

He didn't give a damn if it was over 4 years ago. Reiner and Bertolt both glared, before leaving. "Eren, let's just go home...", Armin said, as Eren slowly calmed down.

After Armin dropped Eren off, and went home himself, Eren went inside slowly. He entered the house, it was fairly quiet. Mikasa was resting on the sofa, her eyes closed.

Most of the house was pitch dark, except for the stove light in the kitchen. Carly and Makoto were asleep upstairs.

Titan was sleeping by Mikasa for a change, comforting her. Mikasa stirred softly, opening her eyes. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you", Eren apologized, his voice soft.

"I wasn't asleep...it's okay. Sorry...about the dark...migraine's killing me...", Mikasa explained, wincing, placing a hand to her forehead.

Titan lifted his head up, watching her worriedly.

"Don't apologize hon...", Eren said in a soft voice. There was silence for a few minutes, as Eren sat near her.

"Mikasa...I'm so sorry. I never should have suggested something so stupid. I should believe in you...I just...seeing you in pain like that...", Eren began, breaking the ice.

Mikasa swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes then. "No...I'm sorry Eren...you were worried...and I...bit your head off. I just...ever since my miscarriage...", Mikasa began crying softly.

Eren turned the small living room light on, so he could see. He came over, and held Mikasa in his arms, cuddling her close, caressing her belly.

"Eren...I've seen...abortion videos...online. And...the baby...even if its still small enough to fit in the palm of one's hand...it...was moving...breathing...it made me sick...I could never...ever do that. Not when I have a choice...", Mikasa confessed.

"Oh god Mikasa...", Eren paled at her words, holding her closer. "I know you're worried...but Eren...I'll be okay. I promise you..We're always going to be together. We're soulmates...we've been through worse. I love you Eren..and I promise you, as long as you, Sis, Armin and mom are here...I'll be okay. We both will...", she caressed her belly.

"Mikasa...I love you so much. I'm so sorry baby...I promise I'll have faith in you from now on. You're my beautiful strong girl...", Eren said softly, kissing the scar on her cheek.

"Thank you Eren...", Mikasa cuddled into his arms, as they drifted to sleep on the sofa together. It was going to be a hard three more months...but Eren and Mikasa were ready. As long as they had each other. Eren decided not to bring up his fight with Reiner, not wanting to worry his wife.


	23. Akane Rubi Jaeger

**Author's Note: Holy shit guys, we're so close to the end! Just one more chapter after this one, and then the New Generation arc! What even happened! This is amazing, thank you all so much for the support, both here and on Youtube for the audiobook version! ALSO, sorry if updates are slow this week, I got pneumonia quite suddenly and am just starting to get over it**

"So you've decided to keep it", Levi stated. He and Hanji were visiting Eren and Mikasa with Farlen. Carly and Farlen were drawing with Makoto in the kitchen.

Mikasa was sitting in the living room, Eren right by her, his arm around her shoulders. Mikasa was gently caressing her swollen belly.

"Yes, that's what we've decided, Uncle...in all true honesty we all knew abortion was no option", Mikasa replied firmly, sounding a bit breathless.

Only a few days had passed since the argument. Levi sighed, looking worried. "You know how tough it's going to be right? Eren, you better not leave my niece's side once", he growled.

"You know I won't, sir", Eren assured him. Levi frowned, not saying anything.

Mikasa sighed then, as she went to get up. "Ah, Mikasa, easy! Angel, let me help you...", Eren gently helped his wife up, and Hanji helped too.

"Levi...I understand you're worried...I do. But..you can at least try to have a little faith in me", Mikasa frowned, a bit breathless.

"She has a point, uncle", Hanji teased Levi, gently rubbing Mikasa's back. Levi looked away. "You should have just got an abortion...", he growled then, coldly.

Mikasa flinched a bit then, as Eren glared.

"Oi, Levi!", Hanji hissed at him, angrily but he exited the house. Mikasa sighed, looking down, some tears welling up in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?", Eren glared, gently squeezing his wife's hand. "Don't let him temper get to either of you...", Hanji assured the couple softly.

She then gently hugged Mikasa from behind sweetly, rubbing her shoulder. "He's just worried...this whole thing is reminding him of Petra...he doesn't mean to come off so cold but...that's just who Levi is", she explained gently.

Mikasa sighed softly, wiping her eyes. "I know...thank you Hanji", she said softly. "I'm no doctor like Rubi but I do know a lot about this type of stuff, the human body's always fascinated me after all...and I know you'll be okay, Mikasa", Hanji smiled softly.

After Levi, Hanji and Farlen left, it was a beautiful sunset outside so Eren and Mikasa decided to take advantage of it.

They took a drive to the beach with their kids and Titan.

While Carly and Makoto played with the dog at the shore, Eren gently helped his wife sit down. Mikasa exhaled a bit breathlessly, her hands cradling her belly.

"Mikasa...angel, don't mind what your uncle said. He's just worried...", Eren soothed his wife, stroking her hair.

"I know Eren...it can't be helped. First he lost my mom, then Petra, and...he's worried about losing me too", she said in a soft voice.

Eren's eyes softened, worried. He then gently stroked his wife's shoulder, pulling her closer in. "Mikasa...can you promise me one thing...", he said then.

"Hm? What, Eren?", asked Mikasa. "Promise me...no more kids after this one. I know you want a big family, so do I...but 3 kids is plenty, and besides...", Eren gently cupped her face then.

Mikasa gazed into his eyes, as their foreheads touched.

"I just...I don't ever want to lose you. We're not getting any younger, and your ribs and migraines are getting worse...a fourth pregnancy...that could be life threatening...", he went on.

Mikasa's eyes softened, as she gently nodded. "I know Eren...it would be more than life threatening. Rubi's always told me...and...I agree", she said then. Eren blinked, looking relieved.

"This is perfect...us, three kids, a dog and a cat...you're right, we have the big family. And...", Mikasa exhaled again, her hand going to her lower back, which was aching a lot.

Eren gently rubbed it, worried. "I can't do a fourth pregnancy, Eren...this is killing me. It constantly feels like the weight from our baby is pulling down my ribs...its constant strain on them...so, I promise...just three kids, no more", Mikasa assured him softly.

Eren sighed in relief. "Thank you, sweetie...", he said softly.

Eren could tell she was feeling pain in her ribs right now as she spoke. "Just three more months, baby...hang in there. In just three months, our baby girl will be here...", he soothed her, kissing the scar on her cheek.

Mikasa nodded softly, leaning into him. She looked down at her belly lovingly then, feeling the baby kicking. Eren smiled, placing his own hand to her stomach.

"She's strong..just like her mommy", he mused, making Mikasa blush. "Eren...I've come up with a name", she revealed then.

Her eyes seemed to glimmer from the sunset, a small smile on her face. Eren blinked. "Yeah?", he asked excited to hear it.

Mikasa took a deep breath, her hand not leaving her belly. "Akane...", she said then. Eren's eyes softened, as he felt his heart drop a little.

"Oh Mikasa...", he pulled her close, rubbing her back.

"She was my mother Eren...as painful as it still is...it would be an insult to her memory if I didn't name this baby after her...", Mikasa swallowed hard then.

Eren knew she was on the verge of tears, he gently kissed her forehead, rubbing her belly. "I miss them...still..so much", Mikasa confessed tearfully.

"I know angel...", Eren soothed her. "I...I don't know...how I''ll tell them...how their grandparents died...", she confessed then, watching the kids playing.

"You don't have to yet, sweetie. They're still little...we got time. I know its difficult for you to talk about...so don't even think about it until you feel ready angel", Eren comforted her.

Mikasa gave a small nod...it was obvious, despite all these years passing, Mikasa still mourned for her parents. That was just natural. Her PTSD never went away...it became mild over the years, having a family with Eren helped so much with it...but it still remained.

Her nightmares and migraines were proof of that.

Eren and Mikasa gazed at the sea, watching their kids play and enjoy themselves. Eren blinked then, for a split second...for some reason he suddenly saw a mental image...of himself, Mikasa and Armin playing in the shore.

But..they were teenagers, and wearing strange clothes...like uniforms. But...the image went away as quick as it had appeared.

Eren was about to ponder on what that was about, when he suddenly heard his wife singing softly to her belly.

Eren smiled...his wife had such a beautiful voice still. She gently caressed her belly, continuing to sing softly.

Soon, three whole months passed by. And finally, Mikasa was due any day now. It had been a long difficult three months of pain and discomfort, but they had finally made it.

It was morning, and Eren had just helped his wife out of bed. She had gotten a sudden urge to change some things around in the nursery...nesting had begun, which meant labor could be any day now.

"Easy, easy angel..take it nice and slow...don't rush yourself...", Eren soothed her, helping his very pregnant wife to the nursery, which was pink decorated.

Mikasa's breathing was quite heavy, her ribs were killing her at this point, and so was her back. She began arranging the blankets better, along with some of the stuffed animals.

"Eren...can you move the mobile slightly more to the right?", she asked softly. "Sure sweetie", Eren adjusted it until it was perfect for her.

Just then, Carly came in. "Mommy! Is the baby coming today?", she asked excitedly, hugging her mother's belly.

Mikasa smiled tiredly. "Hopefully sweetie...it could be any day now", she replied, stroking her daughter's hair.

After Carly and Makoto were taken to school with Titan, Mikasa was resting on the sofa in the living room, caressing her swollen belly.

She was quite out of breath, her ribs burning like hell at this point. "Keep it pressed there...that's my girl", Eren soothed her, pressing a heat pad gently to Mikasa's ribs.

Mikasa held it against her chest, her breathing still heavy. "Thanks, Eren...", she said grateful, as Eren squeezed her hand softly.

"Can I get you anything else, angel? Anything..just name it", Eren asked her, desprete to give her some relief.

These passed three months, Mikasa was getting a lot of warm baths, back massages, heat pads and ice packs, anything to soothe her arthritis.

Rubi planned on inserting Mikasa's pain medicine into the IV the very second the baby was out. Now it was just a matter of waiting for labor to begin.

Mikasa and Eren agreed if it doesn't start within the next three days, they'd go to the hospital for Mikasa's water to be broken by Rubi.

"Some hot tea would be great...", Mikasa answered her husband weakly. "Okay sweetie, wait here", Eren kissed his wife quickly on the lips, before going into the kitchen to make some.

Mikasa leaned back on her pillows, rubbing her belly with one hand, and keeping her heat pad pressed against her ribs with the other.

As Eren poured water into the tea kettle on the stove, Mikasa reached for her book on the coffee table, when a sudden sharp pain ripped through her stomach.

Mikasa suddenly cried out in pain, breathing fast, clutching her now tense belly, the contraction extremely strong and demanding.

It was nothing like Carly's labor, where the contractions started off mild. It was more like Makoto's...only ten times more painful.

"Oh god...EREN!", Mikasa cried urgently, feeling her heart began to race.

"Mikasa!", Eren panicked, as he quickly hurried into the living room, having shut the stove off. Mikasa was doubled over in pain, sweating and clutching her stomach.

It was obvious she was having extremely strong contractions, as she breathed hard and fast. Eren hurried to her side, taking her hand.

"Eren...it's time! It's TIME! Oh god..!", she cried out, somewhat panicking since the pain was so intense it caught her off guard.

"Oh god..okay, okay sweetie! Easy, breathe...breathe, move slow baby...", Eren very gently helped his wife to her feet, as she continued breathing hard.

It was too soon to tell how far apart the contractions were yet, as Eren helped his wife into the car.

As they drove faster, Mikasa's contractions seemed to be getting worse, Eren's heart sunk. He had never heard her in this much pain before...not during a labor.

Mikasa began breathing extremely fast and urgently, clutching her belly, the contractions came in strong waves. "Eren...!", Mikasa suddenly yelled fearfully, in severe pain, grimacing.

"Hang in there, Mikasa! Hang in there, we're almost there..! Breathe! Breathe angel, that's it! In and out...in and out..that's it Mika, that's my girl...we're almost there", Eren tried his best to soothe and coach his laboring wife, steering with one hand, and letting her crush his other hand.

He was panicking in his head...this was so surreal. Eren had never seen Mikasa in this much pain before during labor.

She was so focused when Carly was born, and while she was panicked when Makoto was born, she still kept a level head.

Third pregnancies were always the hardest, and combined that with her ribs and arthritis, it was no wonder Mikasa was practically screaming in pain.

When they reached a red light, Eren quickly got out his phone to let Rubi know they were coming in. After only one ring, Rubi answered.

"Eren? Is it Mikasa?", she asked, having a feeling already. "Yeah..! Rubi, she's in a lot of pain..! I've never seen her life this...", Eren admitted, sounding panicked. Mikasa was breathing hard during their conversation, and cried out again painfully, gritting her teeth, already sweating.

"I'll have a wheelchair ready, it doesn't sound like she can walk, has her water broke yet?", Rubi asked urgently, already gesturing to some nurses to prepare for their arrival.

"I..I don't think...Mika, baby has your water broke yet?", Eren asked his wife, as Mikasa struggled to catch her breath.

"Not yet...but the contractions...they're really strong, Eren...!", Mikasa replied breathlessly, before crying out in pain again.

"No, not yet Rubi but the contractions seem to only be 6 minutes apart...I think, I'm not sure", Eren admitted, his heart pounding.

"Okay, it won't be long then, we're waiting outside the ER with a wheelchair", Rubi said quickly.

After getting off the phone and the light finally turning green, they soon arrived at the hospital.

"Easy sissy, easy Miki...", Rubi soothed Mikasa after helping her into the wheelchair, Eren hadn't let go of his wife's hand.

"T-They're really strong, sis...!", Mikasa gritted her teeth painfully, clutching her contracting belly. "Breathe Miki, deep breaths sweetie", Rubi soothed her, as they hurried into the hospital.

"I'm trying...! It really hurts sis...", Mikasa cried, as she attempted some deep breaths, shaking. Once they got Mikasa to a room, Eren and Rubi helped her onto the bed.

Once she was comfortable, her back propped by pillows, Eren took her hand, as Mikasa squeezed it tightly. Rubi finished hooking Mikasa up to a heart monitor, and a machine that monitored her contractions.

She gently wiped her sister's sweaty forehead then with a cloth. "Miki, are you ready for the epidural sweetie?", Rubi asked in a soft voice.

"Yes..! Please..!", Mikasa pleaded after crying out painfully, clutching her belly. The line on the monitor went high up.

"She's got really strong contractions, Dr. Arlet...", a nurse noticed, a look of sympathy on her face for Mikasa.

"I know, but shes only 5 cementers dilated, so we got some time...", Rubi prepared the epidural as Mikasa breathed deeply, clutching Eren's hand tightly, desprete for relief.

"I know angel, I know...the pain will stop soon Mika, hang in there...you're doing wonderful", Eren soothed his wife worriedly, kissing her forehead, and stroking her hair.

After Rubi gave the epidural, there was a serious noticeable difference. Mikasa's breathing slowed way down, as she could finally relax, the pain heavily eased.

"Better, sis?", Rubi gave a relieved smile, gently rubbing Mikasa's belly. "Yes...much...thank you sis...", Mikasa replied weakly.

"How long do you think it'll be, Rubi?", asked Eren anxiously, not letting go of his wife's hand. "It shouldn't be too long...I think this baby will arrive by this afternoon, no later than Evening", Rubi replied, gently rubbing her sister's belly.

"What time is it now, Eren...?", asked Mikasa, the last few minutes a complete blur to her from the contractions.

"It's only 9 AM honey", Eren answered, as Rubi and the nurse exited for a bit to give the couple time alone.

Eren exhaled. "Well...that happened", he had to chuckle. Mikasa smiled softly, also giving a weak laugh. "It happened a lot faster than I expected...I didn't think the first contraction would hurt that bad...", she admitted, rubbing her swollen belly.

"At least we know it won't be a really long labor, like with Carly", Eren said, smoothing his wife's long bangs back.

Mikasa blinked then. "Oh..oh, Carly! And Makoto! Eren, we need someone to pick them up from school this afternoon", she realized then, her mind was no longer foggy from pain so she was able to think clearer.

Eren actually froze...he had completely forgot they were at school with all that just happened. "Right, exactly! Don't worry angel, I already thought of it...", he lied through his teeth, nervously.

"Call Armin...and have them take the kids home. I don't want Carly or Makoto to see me in pain...Oh, and call your mom...she wants to be here..and I need her here", Mikasa requested, she sounded a bit sore still from her ribs and back, which was expected.

"Okay sweetie...can I get you anything?", he asked softly. "Ice chips...my mouth is so dry...thank you sweetie...", Mikasa replied, as she relaxed again, rubbing her belly.

"Okay, I'll be right back, beautiful", Eren said sweetly, kissing her scar. Mikasa blushed softly, as Eren stepped out.

"You totally forgot about the kids, Jaeger", Rubi commented then, out in the hall. "Okay, okay, sheesh! I'll call Armin", Eren said.

After he called Armin and explained it all, he called his mom next.

He got his phone out. "Mom?", he said as she answered. "Eren? Sweetie, is it time?", Carla asked, already knowing.

"You guessed it...Rubi said it won't be a really long labor, the baby should be here by this afternoon, no later than evening...", Eren answered, nervously.

"I'll be right down", Carla said, worriedly.

That afternoon, around 3 PM, Armin arrived at the school to pick up Carly and Makoto. Titan was on a leash at Makoto's side.

"Uncle Armin?", Makoto blinked, confused. "Hey kids, hurry in", Armin said, still in the car. Makoto and Titan got in the back while Carly got in the passenger seat.

"Where's mommy? And daddy?", asked Makoto worriedly. "Mom's having the baby, isn't she?", Carly guessed it, she could tell by her uncle's nervous look.

"You got it, sweetie...her and your dad are at the hospital right now, and it shouldn't be much longer. For now, how does pizza and movie night sound with Uncle Armin?", asked Armin, smiling softly.

"It sounds great!", Makoto grinned, looking excited. "But...will mommy be okay?", asked Carly then, worriedly.

Armin's eyes softened, he could see his goddaughter was worried to death. "Yes, sweetheart. Don't worry your little self, your mommy will be just fine, and so will the baby", Armin promised her.

"Daddy's with her, right?", Makoto asked then, also looking worried. "Yes buddy, don't worry you two", Armin assured him.

Back at the hospital, things were getting much more intense. Mikasa had started groaning uncomfortably, clutching her belly, turned onto her side.

Eren hadn't let go of her hand, a worried look in his eyes. "Eren...call Sis in...", Mikasa suddenly cried, sounding anxious.

She was beginning to feel heavy intense pressure in her hips, and the contractions were much closer together. Her epidural was wearing off at this point too.

"Okay angel, hang in there...RUBI!", Eren yelled for Rubi to come in. "I'm here, Miki! Easy...", Rubi paused then, noticing the line on the contraction monitor climb extremely high.

At the same time, Mikasa cried out painfully, gasping for air. "Miki, breathe! Breathe sis, really tough contraction...that's it...keep breathing...its going down...good girl, good girl...", Rubi coached her sister, holding her hand as Mikasa managed to pant through the strong contraction.

"Great job Mikasa! That's it angel, keep breathing, keep breathing...yes, wonderful! You're doing so good sweetheart", Carla was there too, coaching her daughter in law, gently rubbing Mikasa's back.

If it wasn't for the epidural, she'd be screaming in pain right about now.

"Do you feel pressure, sweetie?", asked Rubi, as she and Eren helped Mikasa onto her pillows, as Rubi got between her best friend's legs to check her.

"Yeah...I'm feeling a lot of pressure...", Mikasa cried out again in pain after saying this, feeling like a bowling ball was sat on her pelvis as she breathed shakily. Carla wiped Mikasa's forehead, smoothing her bangs back.

"She's just dilated, okay sis...we're going to help you on your knees to push...gravity will help, just like with Carly...that's it...", Rubi and Carla helped Mikasa onto her knees on the bed.

Mikasa nodded, breathing harder, sweating as she gripped Eren's hand tightly for dear life. "I'm right here angel, I'm right here...Akane's finally ready...it's almost over", Eren kissed his wife's forehead, as Mikasa gave a shaky nod, still breathing heavily.

Carla was rubbing Mikasa's lower back, as Eren held onto her hand, while Rubi got into position to help her sister deliver.

"Okay sis, at the next contraction, big push!", Rubi instructed. Mikasa gripped Eren's hand tightly, as she pushed with all her might, gritting her teeth.

When she stopped to catch her breath, she felt a burning pain in her ribs. "I know sweetie, I know, hang in there angel, you can do it!", Carla encouraged her, worriedly.

"Take it easy sis, don't rush her out...only push when you need too...the less strain on your ribs, the better, let the contractions do some of the work", Rubi added, worriedly.

Mikasa gave a shaky nod, as she leaned her head to Eren's shoulder. "I'm right here, beautiful...you're doing so well", he soothed. Mikasa suddenly groaned, getting an intense contraction. She crushed his hand tightly, pushing again.

"That's it, sis! Great job, Miki...! Okay, I can see her head already! Catch your breath!", Rubi coached, as Mikasa gasped for air. She groaned, clutching tightly onto Eren's hand.

The pressure and pain in her ribs made the contractions seem like minor period cramps. "Okay sweetie, give gentle pushes...don't push too hard...", Rubi said then.

She knew if Mikasa overdid it too soon, it would be hell on her ribs. Mikasa knew it too, but it didn't make things any easier.

As Mikasa gave gentle pushes, she kept crying out painfully and panting hard.

"Ohh god...I want her out...please sis...please...there's so much pressure..", she cried in agony, as the head slowly was about to start crowning.

It was such a slow process, and Mikasa could tell if it wasn't for her ribs, the baby would be out by now. The pressure was so intense she could barely take it.

"I know, sweetie, I know! Oh Miki...I know darling, I know, its uncomfortable...just hang on a little longer, it'll be over soon", Rubi actually had to blink tears from her eyes, seeing her sister in such agony killed her.

"Your baby's almost here, sweetheart, hang in there", Carla added just as worried, gently rubbed Mikasa's lower back more as Eren didn't let go of her hand.

"You can do this, angel. I'm right here", Eren assured her. Mikasa struggled to catch her breath, her ribs burning.

"Try and push a bit harder, sis! But stop if your ribs hurt too much...that's it..atta girl..", Rubi coached as Mikasa pushed harder, gritting her teeth and crying out in pain.

As the baby's head started crowning, Mikasa cried out loudly in pain, her ribs felt like they were breaking all over again.

It also didn't help at this point Mikasa was feeling extremely dizzy and exhausted from the severe pain.

"Eren...! I can't...I can't...", she whimpered breathlessly. "Yes you can, angel! You can do this, you are my strong girl...we're so close, Mikasa, Akane is almost here, I promise! You're doing so beautifully, I'm so proud of you...", Eren soothed his wife.

Although his own heart was racing like crazy, his eyes filled with fear. "Let's help her lay back down for the rest of this...", Rubi decided.

"You're doing so wonderful, sweetheart...that's it", Carla and Rubi helped Mikasa lay back down, her back propped by pillows.

Mikasa groaned then, the urge to push too much for her. Eren kept hold of her hand, as Mikasa suddenly squeezed it as she pushed again. It was a weak effort, since her ribs were burning so badly.

"C'mon sis..c'mom, push! Push! You can do it, puush!", Rubi encouraged, as the head slowly emerged out.

Mikasa breathed hard, preparing herself...this baby needed to come out. She didn't care how much it hurt..she was ready to meet her baby girl.

She crushed Eren's hand tightly, and suddenly pushed hard, screaming in pain, breaking Eren's hand at the same time.

As soon as Mikasa's scream ended, the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Mikasa collapsed back onto her pillows, gasping for air, whimpering in pain from her ribs burning.

"She's here! Oh Mikasa...she looks just like you!", Rubi cried, relieved as she cleaned the black haired baby girl. A nurse quickly inserted Mikasa's pain medication into her IV the second the placenta was delivered.

"She's here...oh angel, you did it!", Eren cried relieved, kissing his wife's cheek. Tears welled up in Carla's eyes.

"Oh sweetie, she's gorgeous!", she cried, as she gently kissed Mikasa's forehead. "Oh mom...Eren...", Mikasa cried weakly, but happily.

"S-Sis...let me see her...please", Mikasa pleaded weakly, she was soaked in sweat, and felt so exhausted, her eyelids heavy.

But she was so relieved and excited to meet her third child. Rubi smiled, she had wrapped the baby in a pink blanket, bringing her over.

"Here you are, mommy...7 lbs..a spitting image of her mother", Rubi smiled, gently handing Mikasa the small bundle.

Mikasa's eyes went on her baby, and she beamed tearfully. "Oh...Oh Eren, she's gorgeous! She...", Mikasa actually choked back a sob then.

"She looks just like Akane...and you...", Carla took the words right out of Mikasa's mouth. "She's like a Mini you, angel...", Eren smiled, stroking his wife's shoulder.

"You really are, sweetie..oh hello there, Akane..oh look at you...", Mikasa cooed happily, cradling her baby close.

The baby stopped crying at the sound of her mother's voice, and opened her dark eyes...her mother's and grandmother's eyes.

"She's so gorgeous...she looks just like you, Mika", Eren mused, gently stroking his daughter's hair. Mikasa leaned her head on his shoulder weakly, as she cuddled her baby close, kissing her head.

"You did so beautifully, sis", Rubi cried softly. "Oh sis...thank you...", Mikasa smiled weakly, squeezing her hand softly.

Akane Rubi Jaeger was born on October 11th at 4:13 PM


	24. Ablaze

**Author's Note: Here it is, the final chapter of the Family arc! I'll be starting the New Generation arc very soon! Thank you all so much!**

"She's so tiny!", Carly mused softly. She and Makoto were meeting their baby sister for the first time. It was the next morning, Mikasa was resting in the hospital bed, holding baby Akane close. Eren was right by his wife, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Was I that tiny?", asked Makoto curiously, gazing at his baby sister. Akane yawned cutely. "You were actually smaller, buddy", Eren smiled softly.

"But I was bigger, right?", asked Carly, as Akane gently gripped a piece of Mikasa's red scarf in her tiny fist. Mikasa smiled softly.

"She takes after her big sister...and yes you were our biggest, sweetie", she replied.

"When can she come home, mommy?", asked Makoto curiously. "Tomorrow we'll be able to go home, sweetie, Auntie Rubi just wants to make sure mommy's ribs are okay...", Eren glanced at his wife worried then.

"They're feeling so much better Eren, now that I'm back on my pain medicine...but Sis is right, its better to be safe", Mikasa assured him.

Mikasa gently cradled her baby girl close, kissing her forehead. Carly and Makoto cuddled close to their mom, as Mikasa began singing softly to soothe Akane and her children.

Her beautiful voice relaxed all three of them, as Akane yawned drifting back to sleep. Makoto even yawned, rubbing his eyes, snuggling against his mom while Carly smiled softly.

Eren gently stroked his wife's hair, kissing her forehead. They were quite the big family...a big happy family.

Later that morning, Levi and Hanji came to visit. Grisha and Carla had taken the kids for an early lunch at the cafeteria.

"Oh Mikasa, she looks like a mini you! That's so adorable!", Hanji cried happily as Mikasa smiled. "Quiet four eyes, you'll wake the kid", Levi growled.

Mikasa looked at her uncle. Levi sighed softly. "She's really beautiful...Mikasa, I'm sorry for what I said before...", Levi admitted then.

"It's all right...I know you were just scared. You weren't the only one to bring it up either...but in the end, she was beyond worth it", Mikasa smiled softly, gazing down at her baby.

Out in the hall, Rubi was going over some paperwork when she heard her son Alex. "Mommy!", he said happily, running over.

"Alex! Hey sweetie! Where'd you come from?", Rubi asked happily, as she lifted her toddler up, hugging him.

"I decided to bring him in before nursery school", Armin smiled, walking over. "Mommy, is Auntie Miki okay?", asked Alex cutely.

"Yes buddy, don't you worry. Mommy can come home tomorrow, so we'll have a whole day planned", Rubi assured her son.

By the next day, Mikasa gently held Akane as they entered the nursery. Carly and Makoto were at school with Titan. Mittens was washing herself in the hallway.

"And this is your room little Akane...", Mikasa cooed softly, as Akane looked around curiously. Eren smiled. "She really reminds me of Carly...Carly was like this too, very alert", he grinned softly, as Mikasa gently settled Akane into her bassinet.

"I know...our girls are so alert, while little Makoto just wanted to sleep", Mikasa smiled softly, as Eren held his wife close, rubbing her back.

"Three kids...and things will only get more fun from now...", Mikasa smiled peacefully. "Yeah, we'll get to see Makoto enter kindergarden soon, and Akane into preschool in a few years, and Carly in 4th grade...", Eren added.

"Then...well, eventually we'll have to deal with the teenage years...", Mikasa reminded him. "Let's not think about that", Eren said quickly, sweat dropping.

Mikasa chuckled, nuzzling into him. Naturally the idea of their little girls, Carly and Akane, one day being teenagers with developing breasts, an interest in boys, sexual urges, and just becoming independent terrified Eren to death.

It was different with Makoto of course, being a boy.

"Mika, you should rest sweetheart...you just gave birth. You gotta still be exhausted", Eren said then, worriedly.

"I will..but Eren, please wake me if Akane needs me, I'll sleep with the baby monitor too", Mikasa said anxiously, still a protective mother.

Akane was fast asleep in her bassinet, quite the heavy sleeper. "Don't worry, beautiful. I will...", Eren soothed his wife, kissing her scar.

In truth, Mikasa was still very sore from giving birth. And even though she was on pain medicine, her ribs were still gonna be sore for a few days from being off her medicine for so many months. Plus her body felt physically exhausted and weak.

And Eren knew his wife needed her rest, any sort of strain could be bad right now. More the reason why Rubi kept Mikasa in the hospital for two days.

That night, Mikasa was in the rocking chair in the nursery breastfeeding Akane. The baby nursed happily, completely content.

"She's so calm right now...", Eren mused softly. "But when she's hungry, then she puts her lungs to good use", Mikasa laughed softly.

After Akane fell asleep, Eren and Mikasa tucked in Carly and Makoto. Makoto was asleep with his oxygen on, cuddling Titan.

Carly slept with Mittens, cuddling her plush Rarity from MLP. Eren and Mikasa got to bed early, both exhausted from such a long few days.

Mikasa slept with the baby monitor close. There was a second baby monitor on their wall, this one was for Makoto's room, since he had to sleep with oxygen, it was safest to keep his room monitored.

God forbid if he had a breathing attack in the middle of the night.

As Eren and Mikasa slept soundly in bed, cuddled in each other's arms, they were both woken from the sound of sirens blaring loudly down the road.

Eren groaned, while Mikasa opened her eyes tiredly. "Eren...that's close", she got out of bed, looking out the window.

"What's close...?", asked Eren half asleep still. Mikasa opened the window, looking out and she suddenly froze, her heart sunk.

A fire truck and an ambulance had drove down the street...and stopped in front of a house completely devoured in flames.

But not just any house...Carla and Grisha's house. Mikasa's heart sunk, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god...EREN! Eren, get up!", Mikasa yelled urgently, she grabbed her robe and ran downstairs.

"W-What?! Mikasa, what's going on?!", Eren panicked, getting out of bed. "It's your parents house! Its on fire!", Mikasa replied from downstairs.

"What...!?", Eren got out of bed, hoping, praying this was a nightmare...just a vivid nightmare.

He looked out the window, and saw it himself.

His heart dropped to his stomach, his eyes widened. "Mom's..mom's home alone...!", he remembered, his dad on shift at the hospital tonight.

"Mikasa!", he yelled, but Mikasa had already run out. Eren quickly grabbed his phone as he ran down the stairs, telling Armin to watch the kids.

Armin was already awake, having saw the flames and heard the sirens.

At Carla and Grisha's house, which was completely set on fire, firemen worked hard to try and put it out.

Mikasa ran over, her heart pounding, already getting a stress migraine. "Ma'am, do you know who lives here?!", an officer stopped Mikasa.

"My mother in law...! She's here alone!", Mikasa answered fearfully, struggling against his grasp. The second the officer was distracted, Mikasa pushed passed him.

"LADY! WAIT! You can't go in there!", the officer yelled but Mikasa ignored him, as she ran into the burning house. The second Mikasa stepped in, she coughed hard, smoke filled the entire house.

She coughed against her sleeve, feeling the intense heat around her, as she looked around. "MOM!", she yelled, coughing harder.

Outside, Eren arrived to the scene and all color drained from his face as his heart sunk.

"Oh god...no...Mom!", he went to run in, but an officer stopped him. "LET GO OF ME!", Eren yelled urgently and dangerously, struggling.

"We already had one person run in there!", the officer yelled urgently. "What..?! Mikasa...oh god...You let my wife go in there?!", Eren bellowed angrily.

"She didn't give us much choice...!", the officer yelled back.

Mikasa ran up the staircase, the only thing she could think about...was saving her mother in law. Carla...the woman who took Mikasa in as her own, after her parents died.

Mikasa shook her head, still coughing...she lost her birth mother...she wasn't going to lose Carla too. She had to save her.

"Mom..! Mom! Where are you?!", Mikasa yelled, coughing again as she looked in the bedroom, which was completely set ablaze.

Just then, she heard Carla coughing. Mikasa turned, to see her mother was trapped under heavy debris from the attic, which collapsed from the fire.

"M-Mikasa...oh god..sweetie, get out of here...!", Carla cried urgently, and weakly.

"I'm NOT leaving you here!", Mikasa hurried over, as she gripped the heavy wood and began to pull, trying to lift it up.

She grunted, gritting her teeth, her arms shaking as she struggled...but no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't even budge the debris.

Not even in the slightest. "Mikasa, baby please..! You're too weak! Get out of here!", Carla pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"NO! I can't...I can't leave you...!", Mikasa yelled through gritted teeth, as she struggled to lift the debris, feeling pain shoot up her ribs.

"Honey, please..my legs have been crushed...you're far too weak to carry me...you just had a baby...you need to get out of here!", Carla pleaded shakily.

"I'm not giving up...! I lost my birth mother...! I WON'T lose you too..! I can't!", Mikasa sobbed, as she coughed, struggling to lift it.

It was a vow she made so long ago...after seeing her parents murdered, she vowed to protect Eren, Carla, Grisha, Rubi, Armin, and her children.

She would never lose anyone again...especially after Petra. And her miscarriage...there had to be a way...to cheat death, to...reverse fate.

Outside, Eren was struggling against the officer's grasp. "We need two firemen to go in there and rescue two women!", an officer yelled urgently, as Eren glared dangerously, struggling.

His wife and mother were in there, and needed help. And these officers were taking too long. "It's gonna take another five minutes for the rescue team!", one officer yelled back.

"Screw this...!", Eren got out of the officer's grasp, and ran in next. "HEY! God damn it...get that rescue team here NOW!", the officer yelled urgently as Eren hurried inside the burning house.

As Eren entered, he coughed hard, his vision blurred from the intense heat. "MIKASA! MOM!", he yelled, as he hurried up the stairs.

As he ran, he kept getting this...insane feeling of de'javu. He couldn't explain it, or put his finger on it...but it felt like he had been in this scenario before...why? Why was he feeling that way?

In the bedroom, Mikasa had collapsed to her knees, struggling to breathe now from the smoke, coughing hard. And yet she was still weakly trying to lift the debris.

"Mikasa...", Carla whimpered weakly, tears in her eyes, also struggling to breathe. Both women were close to falling unconscious from lack of oxygen, the heat consuming them.

Mikasa's eyes began to shut, smoke filling her lungs, as Carla fell unconscious. And yet, despite her weak condition, Mikasa's hands were still weakly trying to lift the debris up.

They were covered in burns and splinters at this point.

"MIKASA!", Eren's voice was heard through the smoke and fire.

Mikasa's eyes opened slightly. "Eren...", she whispered weakly. She heard shouting, as Eren and the rescue team ran in, getting the debris off of Carla.

Eren lifted Mikasa into his arms, as Mikasa weakly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Damn it Mikasa...! What were you thinking?!", Eren asked, sobbing.

"I couldn't...lose her Eren...", was all Mikasa managed to get out, before falling unconscious as they carried her and Carla out.

As soon as they got out, the entire house collapsed, as firefighters continued to pointless struggle.

In Carla's unconscious state...she kept seeing images of herself trapped under debris...and a man carrying Eren and Mikasa...but...they were little kids.

And...it was like they were running from something...in a town...and she felt herself get grabbed by a very large hand.

She could see teeth...the inside of a human mouth. Carla's eyes shot up, to see she was in the back of an ambulance, on heavy oxygen.

Mikasa was still unconscious on the stretcher next to her, heavy oxygen on her. Eren was at Mikasa's side, his eyes terrified, not letting of her hand. Grisha was at Carla's side. "G-Grisha...", Carla whispered weakly, coughing.

"Easy, don't speak...don't speak sweetie...rest...", Grisha soothed his wife, tears in his eyes, as he kissed her forehead.

"Mikasa...is Mikasa all right...?", Carla asked, worriedly, she winced then, hissing in pain. "Don't strain yourself, dear! Your legs were crushed...Mikasa's all right, she's breathing...", Grisha assured his wife, as the ambulance drove faster.

Eren didn't let go of his wife's hand. "This is all my fault...I should have went ahead of her...", he started shakily.

"Stop that...right now Eren. This is nobody's fault but mine. I should have been home with her...", Grisha said sharply, tears in his eyes.

"But dad...", Eren started. "No, its true son. I've buried myself so deep in my work...I should be at home with my wife...", Grisha insisted shakily.

Mikasa stirred weakly then, distracting Eren. "Mikasa..!", Eren gently stroked her hair, gazing into her eyes worriedly.

"E-Eren...is mom okay...?", Mikasa asked, her voice very weak, her eyelids heavy. "She's fine, Mika! You just rest...oh god...don't ever..do that again!", Eren broke down, kissing her forehead, cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry Eren...I..I couldn't...let her die...like my mother...and father. I promised...", Mikasa tried to explain, as she coughed.

"Shhhhhhh, shhh angel...just rest...I'm right here", Eren soothed his wife. "And...the kids...?", asked Mikasa weakly.

"Armin's watching them..so is Levi and Hanji, it's okay", Eren assured his wife.

After arriving at the hospital, Carla and Mikasa were both put on heavy oxygen, sharing a room. Mikasa hadn't let go of Carla's hand, their hospitals beds pushed against each other.

Eren and Grisha hadn't left the room either, or either of their wives' sides.

"Bloody hell Miki...you scared me to death sis!", Rubi cried, hugging Mikasa gently, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry sis...", Mikasa replied weakly, oxygen tubes in her nostrils.

"They'll both be okay, right Rubi?", Eren asked, biting his lip. "Yes...they inhaled a lot of smoke but they'll be all right. I gave Miki extra morphine for her ribs...", Rubi replied.

"Sis...does Armin know about Makoto's medicine times in the morning...?", asked Mikasa softly. "Yes sis, don't worry, and I'll make sure Akane gets bottlefed, and the kids get to school. You can go home as soon as tomorrow afternoon...but Carla will need to stay for a few weeks", Rubi replied.

"Thank you sis...", Mikasa exhaled, relieved. "How bad are her legs...?", asked Eren worriedly. "Bad...the fractures are intense. She'll need surgery tomorrow, and even then...we can't guarantee she'll be able to walk again...", Rubi revealed grimly.

Grisha cringed, looking down. Carla gently squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault, dear...I'm just thankful we're all okay", she assured him.

"Eren, Grisha, can we talk outside?", asked Rubi then. Eren and Grisha nodded. After they exited, Mikasa adjusted herself on the bed, so she was close to Carla.

Her lip trembled, tears in her eyes. "Mikasa...oh sweetie, come here", Carla pulled her close into her lap, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry mom...I wasn't strong enough...I couldn't...now you won't be able to walk...", Mikasa broke down, shakily.

Her PTSD was in full effect right now...seeing her mother in law almost die..it was too much for Mikasa. And only created flashbacks to the night her parents were killed.

"Shhhh, this isn't your fault angel...it's okay, hey...I'm alive because of you and my son", Carla assured her gently.

Mikasa sniffled, shaking still. "You..took me in as your very own..when my parents were killed. Mom...you were there for me always. And yet...I couldn't even...lift...", Mikasa choked back a sob.

"Shhhh, it's not your fault sweetheart...Mikasa, you can't do this to yourself. I'm alive...and that's what matters", Carla soothed her daughter.

"I know...I know..I just...", Mikasa wiped her eyes. "I know sweetie...its okay", Carla cuddled her daughter in law close.

Her eyes softened, as she patted Mikasa's hair...she kept thinking back to those strange images she saw in her head when she was unconscious.

They felt..more like a real memory than a dream.

Out in the hall, some officers had come to talk to Rubi, Eren and Grisha.

The officer held up an evidence bag, with glass and burned paper inside it. "What is that?", asked Eren. "It's what we think caused the fire...this was no accident. This comes from a Molotov. It's when you can light a glass bottle on fire, and when thrown it creates a small explosion. Burns everything up in its path...", the officer explained.

"So you're saying this was intentional? Someone tried to kill my wife?!", Grisha demanded. "We don't know..it could have just been some teenagers targeting any random house that appeared empty...but we will continue the investigation", the officer replied.

Eren glared darkly then, looking down. Rubi noticed his look, as Grisha spoke with the officers. "What is it, Eren?", asked Rubi.

Eren shook his head. "Could...could it be Reiner? And Annie and Bertolt?", he asked then. Rubi paled a bit. "But why? After all this time...", she started to ask.

Eren's eyes darkened more, not answering, his thoughts traveling.

By the next day, after Mikasa was home, he brought it up to her. She was resting in bed, nursing Akane. Carly and Makoto were at school.

"Why would Reiner do that...I mean, its been four years since...", Mikasa bit her lip. Eren gently squeezed her hand, knowing it was still painful to discuss her miscarriage.

"I...think I might have an idea. I think its my fault...", Eren confessed then. Mikasa's eyes softened. "Eren, what are you talking about?", she asked.

"The same day we had our big fight, when you were pregnant...I went to the bar with Armin. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie were there...", Eren confessed.

Mikasa's eyes widened, all color draining from her face. "What..?!", she gawked at him. "I lost it...I saw that bastard's smug face...and remembered what he did...how he caused your miscarriage...so I attacked him...and threatened him...", Eren explained.

"But...then why would they target your parents house?", asked Mikasa. "Maybe...it was a warning...that they'd do the same if you were home alone with the kids...", Eren concluded.

Mikasa turned white, the very thought of it...it horrified her. "We have to do something, Eren! If they really did this...they could have killed your mother...!", Mikasa cried.

"I know, trust me...I've already ordered for security cameras, and a fence. The police are continuring their investigation...we should bring it up to them tomorrow", Eren said.

Mikasa gave a small nod, as Akane finished nursing on her mother's breast, yawning. Mikasa gently held her baby close, patting her back to burp her.

"Eren...we can't let this go. If those sickos ever came near one of our children...", Mikasa closed her eyes, unable to even think about it. Eren leaned forward, kissing her cheek then, and gently squeezed her hand as Akane yawned, nuzzling into the crook of Mikasa's neck.

"That will NEVER happen...I promise you Mikasa...I will protect you and our children. No matter what", he vowed. Mikasa's eyes softened, as she gently pressed her forehead to Eren's.

In their hearts, they both knew it was far from over.


End file.
